Silent Fears
by Hairibo
Summary: Secrets are a nasty thing. Hiding one could hurt more than just the person keeping it. But it wasn’t meant to be that way. Their normal lives are about to be turned upside down and there is no turning back. Rated for content, not language. Collaborated.
1. A Wonderful Life

DO NOT READ WITHOUT READING THE AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own or have any rights to anything that belongs to S.E. Hinton. We only own what you have not seen before and the new characters that you are just beginning to see in this story.  
  
A/n: Okay, before you venture further into this and read what we have written, you must know a few things.  
  
One, Dally and Johnny are not dead. Yes, the book happened, minus a few incidents at the very end. We couldn't bare to write without those two, and can you blame us?  
  
Two, Dally's character, we dare say, is a little different in here. He is not so hard and mean as in the original version that we all cherish deeply. We wanted him to be a little more relaxed and caring - don't worry though, you won't lose the Dally you all love.  
  
And last but not least, three - we are not Reesa and Skye. I know that is Iso/I hard to believe for some of you readers/writers, but believe us we are very anti-cliché. We despise it. We spit on it. We bite our thumbs at it (any Shakespeare nuts here?). We absolutely can not tolerate it. There are a few incidents that we were very afraid to write (yes, we are just barely posting this with only a few more chapters left to write. we already have over twenty finished) because we didn't think that we could pull it off, but we dare say at we have :D As I was saying, we aren't them. We thought we'd merely experiment and see how the gangs' lives would be different if there were females thrown into the mix. Not cousins who come and visit and fall in love with one of the characters. not a girl who pops up at school and becomes best friends with Pony. none of the Sandy comes back and begs for Soda back. none of that shit. Uh uh. Sorry. Ain't happening here. Trust me, I have been writing at FFN (under different sections and names - this is Bebe talking) and I would never post anything less than a quality that would be willing to read, and I am very picky. These are just girls that have always been there, but you never knew about ;) We promise that if you give it a shot you'll like it.  
  
And you guys, please know that it has taken us everything we have had to post this. This was something that we swore that we'd never post because we didn't feel right about it, but now that we have come to that conclusion that we will and are, know that this a hard thing for us, so please be kind in your reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
(Pony's POV)  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*  
  
Ouch.  
  
The sound of the chalk hitting the blackboard painfully broke me out of my daydream. It was a good one, too. Not nice like running on the beach with a blonde babe type of dream, but a nice, out of this room kind. Even more disappointing than that, though, was the sound of Mr. Thorpe's voice, which pierced the room like a moaning dog. I hate monotone people. They bore me out of my mind - even worse than Darry's lectures, which are at times entertaining. But not usually, because most of the time they are aimed towards me or Sky.  
  
Wondering whom Skyeis? I'll explain later.  
  
I glanced at the clock and realized we had five minutes left. Now, any other time that would be just fine, but not in English. Five minutes could equal half a century. Five minutes.  
  
Sighing, I turned to look at my.classmate - most unfortunate classmate - at my right. She was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently, as if she was about to explode. Just like everyone else who was about to go insane. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for Thorpe. He drags out a class like a piece of Laffy Taffy. Waits to see how long it can stretch before breaking. Really makes taffy repulsive, he does. We were all about to break.  
  
"So, uh. when that kid, uh, did that thing you read about.uh, last-night. in the book, uh, you know what I'm talking about - the one thing." his nasally voice droned. Did this guy even know what he was talking about? I didn't. What homework is he talking about? I didn't do no homework. Does he feel okay? Is he on dope or something? Probably, nobody likes him. The man needs a friend of some kind.  
  
Anyway, I don't know how they expect me to learn anything with people like this teaching. Not that I care or anything. It's only English.  
  
"Come on," Reesa groaned, shaking her head, she turned to look at me. "I hate this class."  
  
"My God, shut up! It's bad enough that we're in the same class, but do you have to talk to me?"  
  
"Pony, I apologized already. Ain't that good enough for you?"  
  
"Not when it gets me grounded. Maybe if I was Darry's favorite, then I'd tattle on everyone, too."  
  
"I'm not Darry's favorite! Will you give up on that? And I don't tattle either. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You know that."  
  
*RING!*  
  
Finally! I gathered up my books and left her sitting there, fighting the crowd who was trying to get out as fast as they could. Nobody likes English. Me though, I was getting away because sisters are a pain in the ass sometimes, and I ain't looking forward to some PMSing girl trailing me down the hall.  
  
I was walking down the hall, thinking I had lost her, when over the crowds I heard her pitifully pleading.  
  
"Ponyboy! Stop! Listen to me."  
  
I could just see her, jumping up and down trying to find where I was. Knowing that I was right in front of her nose. Her brown wavy hair that resembled mine but with more red would be lightly bouncing off her shoulders as she jumped up and down. She has the good hair the family just like me and Soda, but ours is better, of course. And her eyes would slowly be changing from a bright blue to a subtle gray, warning me that she was becoming more pissed by the second. After fifteen years of living in the same house you pick up on the little things like eye color, we can always tell her mood by her eyes. Reesa is of average height, about 5'7.5. Her facial features are a lot like Soda's, gentle but tough in a wild kind of way. Her face is wider, almost like Darry's but, but it was a good combo of the family traits.  
  
"Nah, that's okay," I lined smoothly, walking a little quicker.  
  
"Pony," she growled dangerously. "Give it up already."  
  
She gets away with all kinds of junk. Last night we were both downtown, and she decides to spit a one-liner about some dudes clothes, right as he passed by us. She really needs to work on her timing. As it turned out, he was a soc who didn't appreciate some little greaser girl mouthing off about his.attire. And of course I had no choice but to stick up for my sister when he came brawling in on her. And I ended up starting a fight with him. The son of a bitch.  
  
Later on that night when we got home, she told Darry what happened after he asked about my fat lip. He - of course - got mad at me for even considering a fight, but she got no flack over it.  
  
It was her fault.  
  
"Come on, Pony, don't do this to me," she yelled over some other brats in the hall.  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Get A clue!  
  
"Come on, buddy."  
  
Ha ha.  
  
"Please?" She had caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my neck. Then she had to feed me that look that only works for her. Puppy dog eyes and a sorry face. She gets away with all kinds of crap.  
  
I sighed, "All right. But still! You didn't have to tell him I started the fight - I mean, did you think he was going to congratulate me?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to lie to him. I see enough of what it does. I'm not starting that again." She's right you know. Wait. Nevermind.  
  
"Dude, at least he would have BELIEVED you. We all know he wouldn't believe me or Skye, but you and Soda can get away with anything. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I told you that already."  
  
By this time we had reached Steve's locker where he and Two-Bit were studying their reflections in his mirror. Steven was combing his hair with some more grease, and Two-Bit was checking out the muscles he wished he had.  
  
"Whatcha looking at, Two-Bit?" Reesa asked in an what-would-be innocent tone.  
  
"These, baby," he boasted like the egotistical guy he was, pointing at his arm.  
  
"Those? I don't see nothing."  
  
"That's 'cause you're a girl. You can't appreciate what I've got."  
  
"Neither can you, apparently," she shamelessly crooned, showing off her devilish smile.  
  
"Hey! Keep your girlie comments to yourself," Steve piped in.  
  
"Well excuse me, Mr. I-Have-To-Grease-My-Hair-Between-Each-Period, to make sure Laurie Hall is still in love with me."  
  
Steve was about to comment, when Skye came up from behind me.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," someone walked up behind me. I knew who it was instantly. How could I not?  
  
"Hi, Skye," I said while she smacked me upside the head, a little harder than necessary. "Have you seen Johnny?"  
  
"Nah, I think he's out by the car though."  
  
"Stupid kid. He's going to get jumped or something," Steve sighed while shutting his locker. "Let's go."  
  
We all turned to leave the school. Steve always gives us a ride home. At least to the DX. After that we're on our own. Nice guy, right? Sort of. Just as long as the four of us stick to the back seat.  
  
Skye is somewhat obnoxious. She and I are twins, but no one knows because I was advanced a grade. We are complete opposites, they say twins are usually the same, but not when it comes to us. She is kind of a mix between Two-Bit and Steve but with a chick flare to it. She is the same height as me, almost, maybe a little shorter. But her eyes are completely different, they are a dark brown, sort of like Soda. Her and Soda get along great, but we have our differences. And Although Skye looks a lot like Darry, their personalities clash like water mixing with oil, it just doesn't happen. Skye can be real wild and crazy sometimes, and like Soda she is more fun loving.  
  
"Yo, Pony, you wanna hear something?" Skye asked me.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Sure ya do. Anyway, I was talking to Billy Myers during fourth period and -"  
  
"Dude, I don't care."  
  
"Listen to me, dammit. I'm telling you a story." I'm telling you, it's one or the other. Sisters are a pain in the ass. But when the two of them gang up on you.watch out.  
  
"Obviously. I don't care."  
  
"It's about Miles."  
  
"Now I REALLY don't care."  
  
Miles. What a loser. Thinks he's some bad-ass hood. He wishes.  
  
"Hey, guys?" Two-Bit broke in, putting an arm around each of our shoulders. "Shut up would ya? I can't hear myself think."  
  
"That's 'cause thinking doesn't require hearing, O' Thou Smart One." I kinked my neck to look up at him. He's one tall man.  
  
"Shut up, greaser," Skye sneered. "If you were part of this conversation, I would have let you known."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Two-Bit muttered and moved away.  
  
"Hey, I still love ya, Two-Bit," she said.  
  
"And if it mattered to me, I would have let you known."  
  
"Hey, Johnny!" I yelled.  
  
He turned and waved, like he was real glad to see us. And I don't blame him. He doesn't see much of us during the day, besides lunch and before and after school. That's why the school choosing your classes sucks.  
  
We reached Steve's car and he started searching for something in his pockets.  
  
"Hey, Two-Bit, have you seen my car keys?"  
  
"What? You ain't got your car keys? How the hell do you expect me to get home?" his voice rose, surprisingly angry.  
  
"Well, I -"  
  
"I have to walk ALL that way? Are you crazy? Boy, you are insane!"  
  
"Two -"  
  
"Just kidding. I got them here." Two-Bit reached into his pocket and pulled them out.  
  
"Dude, stop that. One of these days I'll actually believe you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Like you didn't?" Reesa asked.  
  
"Zip it, girlie. Get in guys. You're gonna make me late for work. Besides, Sodapop is gonna kill me if I don't get there so he can have his break."  
  
"I knew he was good for something," Skye said.  
  
Steven decided to ignore it, but Two-Bit spoke up. "Hun, if you like your ass getting whooped, keep it up."  
  
"My name ain't Hun, Two-Bit. How many times do I have to tell ya?"  
  
Pretty soon we were at the DX. Steve liked to speed up a little more than the law allowed, but we all appreciated it anyway. Nothing good was on the radio, and this way Soda wouldn't be mad.  
  
When we pulled into the parking lot, I saw Soda pumping some gas for some fat dude, wearing a beer shirt. He was there everyday when we pulled in. Either his car is a gas hog, or he has an infatuation with the DX, or quite possibly both.  
  
I piled out of the car as fast as possible, it was cramped in that tiny back seat. Two-Bit and Steve like their space, and we give it to them because we want the ride. But, man, damn them! Four teenagers in a backseat ain't the best feeling in the world. Especially with these guys.  
  
"You're early for a change! What happened? They suspend y'all again?"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I swear! It was Two-Bit." Skye whimpered innocently.  
  
"He pantsed Principal Perkins in front of us again. He hates people laughing at him, I swear!" Steve said.  
  
"I can't control these sudden impulses when I'm in school, I would go insane if I did," Two-Bit replied seriously.  
  
"Oh, but they are impulses, you can't control them. Maybe you should get that checked out. Kinda like you flipping girls skirts up for fun. Huh?" Soda joked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! I never thought anyone would understand," Two-Bit affirmed.  
  
"Hey, girls don't like that, Two-Bit. You ain't gonna get a catch going around on Friday nights making them scream," Reesa said seriously.  
  
"I'm not trying to catch them. They all love me anyway."  
  
"Palease," Skye rolled her eyes. "Soda? Can I borrow a couple of bucks?"  
  
"I guess. What for?"  
  
"I dunno. I just want it."  
  
"Right. If I believed that I'd have to let Stevie here shoot me. Tell me or you ain't getting it."  
  
"I've got to go out on the town tonight, Soda!"  
  
"With Miles?"  
  
Miles is the hood of all hoods. For some wildly odd reason, Sky likes him, and they go out all the time. We all hate it when she does, especially Darry. He's worried that she'll get mixed up in the wrong stuff, or get hurt real bad. And she's vulnerable to all kinds of crap. Being with Miles isn't helping that any.  
  
"No, why would I do that?.. Chyann and I were going to go and see a movie tonight. We don't have any homework, so we ain't gonna sit at home like the rest of you hoodlums."  
  
"Yeah right. My mom would kill me if she knew I was letting her hang out with you," Two-Bit laughed.  
  
"Which is why she isn't going to find out."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah.I know, you'll kill me if I say a word. Not that you could kill me..."  
  
"So, are ya givin' me the money or what, Soda?"  
  
"Sorry, babe. I ain't got any to spare. The frickin' people around here are cheap. Ain't tippin' like they used to."  
  
With that, we all started straggling off towards home. Reesa and I were the first to leave, so we walked ahead of everyone. We both had homework. Skye is so lucky. I didn't want homework. Especially since Thorpe assigned us to read a book that we all knew doesn't exist.  
  
I knew Darry wouldn't be home when we got there, which kind of sucked, because I was getting anxious to start negotiating my punishment with him. It's not like he never got into fights. I've seen him deck people, as much as the next person.  
  
"Pony? Can you help me with this problem?" Reesa came into my room where I was finishing up my history essay.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be smarter than me? Your older than I am."  
  
"By what? A year? We're in the same grade. You can't spare one semi- precious moment? Besides, dinner needs to be ready when Darry gets home, and it ain't gonna fix itself."  
  
"Fine, why not." I looked at the problem she was working on. Piece of cake. I had it done in a matter of seconds. "Now get out, I'm busy."  
  
"Don't do it for me. Show me how you did it. I ain't gonna automatically know this."  
  
"Later, I'm hungry. Go make me food."  
  
I could feel Reesa glaring at me, even if I was looking down at my paper writing. Oh, well. I'm busy. And it is her night to fix it. I guess I just said that wrong, huh? Sometimes it is fun to piss her off. When I looked up though, she was smiling, like she was ready to laugh.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" she laughed.  
  
"I said, go make me some food, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Ohh, does the baby greaser need his food?"  
  
"Shut up!..Please? I'm really hungry!"  
  
"Ok, but you better keep your trap shut from here on out about being hungry, bud."  
  
"I'm just making ya mad for fun. Sorry."  
  
She gave me a little smile as she turned and walked out of my room.  
  
Darry and Soda got home right on time today, which is really unusual. Darry seemed to be in an ok mood, probably because he wasn't working overtime that night. That was a good sign for me. Hooray! Maybe I'd be able to talk him out of my grounding. Man, this guy thinks he's so old!  
  
"Hey Darry, Hey Soda! Your on time tonight. You guys hungry? I know Pony over here is." Reesa spouted out happily.  
  
She shot me a teasing smile from across the room.  
  
"Yeah, and I've been waiting an hour for that food!" I said in a jokingly complaint filled voice.  
  
"Well, maybe you could wait a little longer then, right? C'mon Soda, lets go see what's for dinner. It smells great." Darry played along.  
  
"Hey wait! I've had to go through the torture of smelling this food for the last twenty minutes. I get first dibs!"  
  
Everyone just laughed and scooted over to make room for me at the table.  
  
"Hey, where's Skye?" Soda asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno, last I saw her, she was at the DX," Reesa replied off-handed.  
  
"What? She told me she was goin' home."  
  
"Well, apparently not. She ain't here."  
  
"You didn't seriously believe her when she said she was going to hang out with Chyann, did you?" I inquired.  
  
"Ummmm..well yeah." Soda said bewildered.  
  
"Man, you're dumb!"  
  
"Hey Pony, I wouldn't say that if I were you. This kid can whip your butt if he wanted to. No sweat," Darry said.  
  
I just shut my trap right then and there. He was right, point taken.  
  
We sat eating silently for a little while, enjoying Reesa's good cooking. It was actually nice for it to be quiet for a change, I mean it's never quiet at my house. Usually the gang is over rough housing and making soo much noise you can't even think. You start craving the silence after a while, and earplugs don't work either. Someone ought to sue that company.  
  
"Did she say where she might be at?" Darry asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I don't think you really want to know."  
  
"Miles?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Damn it!. You know what, I'm going to relax tonight. As far as I'm concerned, this isn't happening tonight. Not when I can be watching TV and taking a break."  
  
"Well, good. Because I have something I want to talk to you about." I said seizing the opportunity.  
  
"Whatever the question is, the answer is no. Especially if it costs any money."  
  
"No, actually it has to do with last night."  
  
"Let's not get started with that one again. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You're never in the mood, and besides, you just said nothing would ruin your night."  
  
"Darry, he has a point. And I did kinda tell him that you would hear him out on this one." Reesa interrupted.  
  
"Ohh, well, then hurry it up."  
  
Reesa and Soda finished eating quickly and then got up to clear off the table and start the dishes. We waited until they were playing around while doing the dishes before we started in on our conversation. We respect each other enough to give privacy when needed.  
  
"I shouldn't be grounded, Darry."  
  
"Is that right? Why would that be?"  
  
"Because I was defending Reesa. That guy was coming at her like he was going to kill her. What was I supposed to do, let her get beat? What would you have done?"  
  
"You could at least have waited for him to start it. What if the police had come, Pony?"  
  
"Well, if I had waited for him to come at me, I think things would not be very pretty for me now. In fact he might have killed both of us. Darry, he was real mad.and drunk to."  
  
"Well, whatever. Just use your head I the future k Pony? I just don't want you getting hurt or picked up by the fuzz, that's all. This time, your off the hook. Don't count on it again."  
  
I was relieved to have that over with, but my happiness lasted only a moment. Two-Bit walked in the door and, looking slightly grim, announced that he had some news for us.  
  
"Yo, Darry, I've gotta talk to ya."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I just saw your little sis, she was drivin down The Ribbon with Miles."  
  
"Yeah, figures."  
  
"You don't care?"  
  
"No, I.I care. But I'm not lettin' anything ruin this night. Right Ponyboy?"  
  
Two-Bit looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Exactly, don't ruin it for me, Two-Bit."  
  
Two-Bit let out a slight gasp. "Wait.I'm really confused, you don't care that she is out with Miles?"  
  
"I don't think you understand. I do care, just.shut up Two-Bit."  
  
"Well, ok. Where is that greasy gas jockey? I've got some business with him."  
  
"Who ya callin' a greasy gas jockey, you drunken hobo?" Soda called as he walked into the room from the kitchen.  
  
Two-Bit and Soda walked out on the porch to talk about whatever they had to talk about, which knowing them was most likely nothing. Our house stayed quiet for the rest the night, or most of it anyway. 


	2. True Colors

Chapter 2  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I was sitting next to Ponyboy just relaxing and watching some game show of his. I didn't know what the show was; I could have cared less, not that I would tell him that. He was pretty excited about me hanging out with him. I was watching it because Pony wanted me to, and I was trying to be a normal person for the first time in a long time, and keep my mind off of things. I really didn't want to be mad or upset about anything. I don't like being upset, it just isn't fun. But sometimes, it's almost impossible around here. People think I'm a grumpy and raunchy guy, but.if they only they knew what I lived with. There are just too many crazy teenagers in this house, wait.there are too many teens period. Everyone is so different; it's hard to please us all.  
  
Now, the game show had ended, and Pony was sitting up to stretch. I noticed, for the first time that night how long Skye had been gone. It was now nearly nine o'clock, and she had been gone all afternoon and evening with Miles, of all people. Miles would've been an okay kid, if he would've just stayed away from Skye, or anyone in my family for that matter. The combination of those two together could have turned out in disaster, and that was the last thing I wanted to have to worry about.  
  
Pony broke me out of my thoughts, "I'm going to bed now, I'm real tired. See ya in the mornin'."  
  
"All right. Hey, I don't want you late for school again, Pony."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Pony called as he disappeared into the hallway.  
  
I got up and started wandering around the house, looking for something productive to do. I was fidgety after sitting for as long as I had, and I couldn't stop worrying about Skye now that I had thought about it.  
  
IShould I go out and try to find her?/I I asked myself.  
  
INo, I'll wait a while longer, her curfew isn't up yet./I  
  
And besides, she'll get upset if I go after her so early.  
  
Finally, after a while of pacing the house, I decided to go make more chocolate cake for the morning. Goodness knows that everyone will be grumpy if there isn't enough cake to go around. See how desperate I was for something to pass the time?  
  
I wasn't worried about Skye, per say. But she had a tendency to follow the crowd when she felt at all inferior. You see, Miles had a way of playing on people's weaknesses for his own benefit. I knew Skye would do anything and everything for and with him. He had her wrapped around his finger. But Skye usually wasn't like that, she likes to be the ringleader, and she knows perfectly well that she is. Just the fact that someone could control her like that made me very nervous. No one controls Skye, but Miles.  
  
That's it, I couldn't contain myself anymore, I had to go find her. I love my sister, and if ANYONE thinks they can have their way with her, they are Idead/I wrong! And I meant that in the most literal sense. Miles was a dead man if he does anything to hurt her.  
  
However, right as I reached the door, Skye walked in. Thank goodness for that! She looked happily dazed from whatever she had done that night.  
  
"Are you all right, Skye?" I asked in a voice that could've easily passed as concerned.  
  
She looked at me crazily and scanned herself over, "Yeah, Why, are you suggesting that I don't look good?"  
  
I waved her off.  
  
"Then where have you been? Wait, wait, wait.don't answer that. I know where you've been. IWhat the hell were you thinking/I?" I screamed in her face.  
  
"Darry, I'm home! Don't worry. Besides I have three hours before curfew, ya want me to leave again?" she said casually.  
  
"If you leave, you best be planning on a whipping," I loudly and firmly replied.  
  
I didn't exactly mean that. I mean, I couldn't do enough to her without her trying to beat the crap out of me. I just don't want to go through that.  
  
"Don't even threaten me."  
  
"Hey, you're in no position to mouth off to me, Hun," I went back to yelling again.  
  
"I'm serious, Darry. I'll leave; Miles is probably still out there. And I don't have to sit around here listening to you yelling."  
  
"I have no doubt about that. How did you know that I knew you went with Miles?"  
  
She snorted. "I knew Two-Bit would come over blabbing off about us. I'm not stupid, contrary to your firm belief that I am."  
  
No comment.  
  
"You knew Two-Bit would come over, but you didn't have the sense to come home and let me know where you were?"  
  
"If Two-Bit was going to tell ya, than why should I have to?"  
  
"Because, you need to be more responsible than that. You can't always relay on Two-Bit."  
  
"Well, duh. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."  
  
"Hey, just shut your mouth and listen to me!" I said. "I don't want you to hang with Miles anymore. Ya hear?..You didn't do anything did you?"  
  
Her jaw dropped in complete shock, like that had never crossed her mind. "What do you think I am, some hormone raging machine?"  
  
Well, ya. You're a teenager. Duh.  
  
"I can't believe you! What is you problem? I'm leaving!"  
  
"Hey! You didn't answer my question," I said.  
  
She turned to the door, but before she could get far, I had her by the arm and was pulling her towards me. I directed her to the couch and pushed her down.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" I yelled.  
  
"I am sitting down!"  
  
I heard someone walk into the room from behind me.  
  
"Darry, wait." It was Reesa, as usual, "Skye, what's going on?"  
  
"Reesa, go back to your room," I said.  
  
"No, Darry. I'm part of this family to, and I'm sick of hearin' you two fight."  
  
"Shut up! Reesa!" Skye yelled.  
  
"Skye, just listen to us. We are just worried about you."  
  
"Hey, if I wanted you to pester me, I'd have had you fill out an application."  
  
"Don't be sassy," I told her.  
  
"Come on, Skye. Chill out. Listen to him for God's sake."  
  
Skye looked supremely pissed at this. Without any hesitation, she jumped up, flying at Reesa. She was so quick, I couldn't stop her.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
She nailed Reesa on the right cheekbone. Reesa stumbled back, shocked, as Skye continued to go after her. I grabbed her and pinned both her arms down, I half carried her and half dragged her away. All this time Skye was kicking and screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs. I clamped one hand over her mouth, and she tried to bite me. I held on, she should know by now that I have a very high pain tolerance. We were almost to Skye's room before I realized that Soda was out there watching too. He came over and grabbed Sky by the shoulders, and she immediately calmed and became quiet. She allowed Soda to lead her into his room and shut the door. I got the idea that I wasn't wanted anymore, and remembered I had left Reesa sitting out there alone. I felt somewhat bad about leaving her. I had no idea how bad Skye had gotten her. I found her sitting on the couch and staring at the blank TV screen.  
  
"Reesa, you okay?"  
  
She sat there silently for a second and then just blankly answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, like that could hurt anyone."  
  
"Okay, want some ice for that cheek of yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I left the room and walked into the kitchen to find some ice. What the heck was that? Nothing like that had ever happened in our house. I never knew that Skye could nail Reesa like that. Reesa is a real good fighter, but it was sudden. I guess she was as surprised about the whole thing as I was. Skye just wasn't like that.usually.  
  
I got the ice and walked through the front room, throwing the ice at Reesa. I didn't look back to see if she had caught it, I just continued into Soda and Pony's room. I figured she was as fine as she was going to get.  
  
I went in and found Skye sitting next to Pony, who was sound asleep. Her face was buried in her hands and she was mumbling to herself incoherently. I glanced up at Soda, who stood leaning against the desk. He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't understand it either. I jerked my head towards the door, motioning for him to leave. He got the picture and left without a word.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
She looked up, "I didn't mean it," she whispered.  
  
"I know, c'mon lets go into another room," I said holding out my hand towards her.  
  
"I'm serious, Darry. I really didn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah, I know. C'mon, I don't want to wake Pony up."  
  
She took my hand and I helped her up. We walked out and went towards her room. I glanced over, and saw that Soda was sitting next to Reesa and talking to her soothingly. I knew that Soda had Reesa taken care of, and I was glad he did, so I went into Skye's room with her.  
  
When we got to her room, Skye went and stood looking out the window silently.  
  
"So." I started.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
".I hit her."  
  
"Stating the obvious." I glanced around the room, taking in the site of strewn clothes and. all the other stuff girls find necessary to have - carelessly tossed around. I'd have to remind myself to have them clean it up later. "She's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it."  
  
"But I did.when I did it anyway. I just wish I could take it back now."  
  
I knew she didn't mean it. Reesa and Skye were like best friends. Being the only two girls in the gang, they stuck together all the time. I had never seen either of them lash out like this at the other.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, okay? She's FINE. She was just a minor distraction. That's all." As minor as she can get anyway. "Anything else you wanna say?"  
  
".. Nope."  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. Anything that I'm going to make you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sure there is."  
  
"And, that would be.?"  
  
"Well, if you already know, I don't need to tell you, now do I?" She asked incredulously, looking away from the window.  
  
"And how would I already know? And if I do? What do I know?"  
  
".. You're getting too good at this game."  
  
"Years of experience. I know it all. Trust me, I've used quite a few myself."  
  
"No, shit."  
  
"Skye!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"I've heard you say it a million times, why can't I?"  
  
"Because I'm privileged."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere. It's nearly impossible to get through to her. You can try all you want, but you ain't gonna get far.  
  
"C'mon, Skye. You should know better by now."  
  
"Than hitting Rees?" She's not going to get me sidetracked anymore. I sent her 'the look'. "Or about Miles?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Dude, Darry, I don't even get what it has to do with you. What do you have against him?"  
  
"Everything. There isn't one thing I like or respect about him."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he could say the same for you." Talk about defensive.  
  
I paused, an idea hitting me. I *hate* to be the one to bring this up. If it'll make her uncomfortable think how it feels to be in my shoes.  
  
"Um. is it that time of the month?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked with that all-superior tone.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Like it's any of your business," she responded after a moments pause, starting to look uncomfortable. "Why do you care, anyway?"  
  
"Because, now I know I can carry on this conversation in week, and I'll get some straight answers."  
  
"You're a pervert."  
  
"I'd rather be a pervert than PMSing."  
  
"Darry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'M NOT PMSING!" she went red.  
  
"Obviously.." I tried not to laugh. I looked away. I knew I was going to far after she said that.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"THANK you." I closed the door behind me as I trailed out. I have NO idea what that had to do with anything, but once again I found myself at square one.  
  
Too tired to do anything else, I went straight for my room. Sleep. Nice verb. Very nice. Lucky Pony. Slept through it all.  
  
"Darry.?" Soda called after seeing me pass by. "Can you help me?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late."  
  
"Shut up. I'm serious." And by the strain of his voice, I could tell he was.  
  
"Sure, little buddy. What's up?" I turned around to see what he wanted.  
  
Reesa was fast asleep, head in his lap, right cheek showing - shining fluorescent green and blue under the ice bag. Damn.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's.asleep?"  
  
"No shit."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Skye scream ringed throughout the house.  
  
"Good!"  
  
Soda cocked an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "Um, okay?"  
  
"Nevermind. How's she feeling?"  
  
"As good as can be expected, I guess," he responded. "She was upset, but quickly got over it, deciding that Skye was being a bitch and went to sleep trying to sort out everything."  
  
"I hate you too!" Skye screamed. We need to get some sound proof walls installed.  
  
"That's great, Hunny. Now shut up! You're going to wake up Ponyboy."  
  
"Too late!" he called, sounding groggy with sleep. At least he wasn't coming out. That was a good sign if any. That'd just be one more person to convince to go to sleep, and he had done that voluntarily.  
  
I decided to ignore him and turned my attention back to Soda. "And?"  
  
"I think you have a handful, Bro."  
  
"You can always help."  
  
"Nah, I'd rather stay the good guy in all this," he said cheekily. "I'd never want to be in your shoes."  
  
"Um, good?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I was SO confused.  
  
"Are you still talking about me?!"  
  
So much for calling it a night. "Yes, sweatheart. We have nothing better to do."  
  
"Oh, okay.. Wait!"  
  
"We're not talking about you, all right? SHUT UP! Let Rees and Pony sleep!"  
  
"I'm not asleep," he called again. "Don't talk about me like I can't hear you."  
  
"Pony, can it, 'kay?"  
  
Reesa moved her head a little, startling Soda. "Get her off of me!" he growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Grow up, Sodapop. Hold on."  
  
"Pony isn't asleep!" Skye screamed again. I sighed. Maybe if I ignored her, she'd go away. "Stop ignoring me!" Then again, maybe not.  
  
"SKYE! SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!"  
  
"..Okay." Thank God.  
  
I went over to Soda and tried to pick Reesa up gently. I guess I wasn't successful, because she squirmed like she was going to wake up, and let out a slight groan. "Shhhh. Go back to sleep Reesa," I said softly. She didn't even respond. Good sign.  
  
I headed toward her and Sky's room, but then thought twice.I wasn't about to go in there and get Skye riled up again. Instead, I took Reesa into Ponyboy's room; Ponyboy had apparently fallen asleep again. Good. He would hate Reesa sleeping on his bed, but oh-well.  
  
I called to Soda, "Hey, Soda.come here."  
  
He walked into the room. "Yeah?"  
  
"Will ya move Pony over for me?"  
  
"What'ch ya puttin her in here for? That's my spot, I want to sleep tonight."  
  
"Well, she ain't sleepin with Skye tonight."  
  
"Where am I goin' to sleep?" Soda asked while moving Pony over. Pony didn't wake up, he was fast asleep. I guess he was as tired as the rest of us.  
  
"You can sleep with Skye, or on the couch. Take your sweet pick."  
  
"I'll take the couch, Thanks."  
  
I set Reesa down and walked out after Soda. I shut the door behind me. Thank goodness Skye wasn't talking anymore.  
  
"G'night Soda. See ya in the mornin."  
  
"G'night." 


	3. The Switch Off

Chapter 3  
  
(Soda's POV)  
  
I woke up early that day, on account that Two-Bit tried to sit on my face.  
  
"Get off me!" I said groggily, pushing Two-Bit away.  
  
"Get up, you lazy slug!"  
  
"I'm lazy?!"  
  
"It's about time you admitted it."  
  
Right, whatever. "What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up, pushing my hair out of my face. Day old grease. nasty. I brushed my hands off.  
  
"What I do everyday."  
  
"Oh." I didn't even bother to find out what that was supposed to mean. Two- Bit logic has a meaning of it's own - and only he knows the true translation.  
  
"Two-Bit? Is that you?" Darry called from the kitchen. The sound of sizzling bacon and eggs hit my ears. The smell was even better.  
  
"Yup. What's up?" He left me sitting there. Thanks for stopping by.  
  
"Pony's over at Johnny's. He went to go get him before school. Skye's doing her hair or make-up or something. She'll be fast. Go tell her you're here. IAnd/I Reesa's not going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Darry shrugged. "I don't know. you don't want to know either. It's too complicated for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where's Steve?" I called into the kitchen.  
  
"In the car, I guess. It's his turn to be lazy today."  
  
"His turn to WHAT?" Darry asked.  
  
"Well, you see, we take turns being lazy. Yesterday was my day. Today is his. Tomorrow it'll be mine again."  
  
"I don't even want to know," Darry and I said at the same time.  
  
It didn't seem like anything unusual to Two-Bit and he went to find Skye. Darry poked his head out the door near me.  
  
"Did you know about their switch off?"  
  
"Nope. But it explains a lot."  
  
Anyway, I guess Pony left early. I wonder how he liked having a different roommate. He probably freaked, oh-well. What-ever works for him. Not that it worked, because Reesa probably bit his head off about the whole thing. She must of been confused this morning too.  
  
"Get out! Two-Bit!" I heard Skye scream.  
  
"Okay, but hurry your little pretty girl stuff up!" Two-Bit yelled back.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!"  
  
"Don't get her started Two-Bit," Darry yelled, turning to me "Soda, hurry it up, you've gotta go to work. Remember?"  
  
"Sure, Darry."  
  
I stood up and walked towards my room. I would have to kick Reesa out, sorry Reesa. When I walked into my room, I saw her sitting up against the bed with her knee's drawn up to her chest. She had an 'I feel horrible' look on her face.  
  
"Hey, I gotta have my room, get out."  
  
"Stuff it, dick face."  
  
"Ohh.feisty." By the look she was sending me, I decided I had better shut my big mouth, but I couldn't resist. "What's crawled up your.."  
  
"C'mon, girlie. Ya shoulda been up a half hour ago, let Soda have his room," Darry poked his head in.  
  
"I'm not goin today." She said while slowly pulling herself to her feet with the assistance of my bed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Pony told me you weren't feelin' good today." Darry responded.  
  
"Then why do I have to get up?" she asked.  
  
"'Cause, Soda has to get ready."  
  
Reesa started walking out of the room, she really didn't look to hot. Actually, she did look hot, but not good. She looked like she had a fever, I wondered if she did, but decided not to worry about it. Darry could do that.  
  
I heard Darry outside, "Hey, Rees.you okay?"  
  
Before, when he was telling her to get out of my room, he hadn't looked at her very closely. Every once in a while, she would just come down sick and Darry learned to not worry to much about her unless there was really a reason to. She gets real mad if you try and take care of her if its not needed. Luckily, Darry knew from experience when she needed him and when she didn't. Once I asked him how he did it, but he just told me it was in her eyes, he just saw it. Crazy.  
  
"Yeah, Reesa baby, why are ya ditchin' me today?" Two-Bit asked jokingly. I expected it to continue, but I guess Darry made him stop before it really began, because I heard nothing else from Two-Bit after he yelled "Hurry up greaser!" through my door.  
  
"Cool it, Two-Bit. I'm hurryin!"  
  
I was pulling on my pants and had just flung my unbuttoned shirt over my shoulders when I heard a thump near my door. As it happened, I thought nothing of it, how could I? Two-Bit was there, he was probably messing around with Reesa. He was always wrestling with her, even though she was a girl. And he always enjoyed teasing her, especially when she was sick.  
  
"REESA! Hey, look at me!" Darry broke loudly into the silence I had created for myself. It was quite easy to do actually.  
  
Wait, why was Darry freaking out? Had Two-Bit really hurt her without knowing it? No, it couldn't be, Reesa was never that weak. What was going on.  
  
"Reesa? Wha." Two-Bit had left his joking manner behind him, he seemed to be really worried.  
  
I took two long, fast steps to the door and flung it open. I saw Two-Bit first. He was kneeling on the floor in my direction. Then I trained my eyes to the left where Darry was also kneeling, his muscles tense and his face flooded with worry.  
  
I then looked straight down to see my younger sister curled in a ball on the floor. Her face was bunched up in a painful expression I had never seen on her before. She was trying hard to hold in the pain, but was starting to falter as it became worse. I heard her whimperings become louder by the second, wondering what was causing them. One of Darry's hands was resting on her shoulder, trying to hold her still. The other was cupping one side of her face (the one that wasn't hurt, and the one closest to the floor).  
  
"Hey, we gotta go, Soda." Two-Bit said tentively.  
  
"Just go, I'll get to work fine."  
  
Two-Bit turned and went out the door.  
  
I got down to my knees and gently stroked Reesa's hair while I asked, "What happened, Darry?"  
  
"I don't know, she just fell to the floor." Answering quickly and confusedly.  
  
At that, Darry stood and walked over to the kitchen. I could here him ruffling papers hurredly.  
  
"What are you doin', Darry?"  
  
"Trying to find the doc's phone number.its gotta be 'round here somewhere."  
  
Suddenly, Reesa broke out shaking and squirming on the floor, as though the pain might go away with the movement.  
  
I leaned down closer to her ear, "Shhhhh.your okay, girlie. Just hang in there."  
  
"Darry!"  
  
Darry came around the corner from the kitchen so quickly I was afraid he would lose his balance. His face went stricken as he saw Reesa shaking so violently below him.  
  
Darry plunged forward, holding her arms, trying to calm her.  
  
"Reesa, relax! Let your muscles relax, it'll help the pain go away. Just breathe." Darry said firmly but gently, looking into her now gray eyes. She stared right back, then started taking deeper breaths, trying hard to relax. But it wasn't working, she was still panicky and the pain seemed to only worsen.  
  
"Reesa," I spoke gently into her ear, "we'll take care of you, its okay. It'll pass, the pain will pass, it always does.just focus on me. You're okay, girlie, your okay."  
  
I looked into Darry's worried face, "Do you want to take her to the hospital?" I asked shakily. I hated hospitals with all my heart, but I was scared. What was this that was making her this way? What was wrong? I had never seen her this bad before. Never could I remember a time that she had been this sick.  
  
"We'll go down to the clinic."  
  
I picked her up, and worked my way out of the door. She was still shaking so bad, it was almost hard to hold her. I walked quickly over to the truck, but knew I couldn't open the door up with Reesa in my arms. Darry came up from behind me quickly and reached around me to open the door. Once he had it opened I hoisted Reesa up into the truck, where she would be in the middle of us. Darry was already on the other side, and helped me out. We positioned her so that she was lying in my lap, her head down. I sat still stroking her forehead that was alarmingly hot.  
  
All the way to the clinic, I sat talking to Reesa in a calming voice, and she slowly calmed. I could tell now that the shaking had not been voluntary, it wasn't letting up much, but I could tell she was calming and the pain was slowly leaving her.  
  
We got to the clinic, and Darry helped me get Reesa out. She was to weak to walk by that time, after all the pain. As we walked into the small, white waiting room, I suddenly realized that Reesa's body was now gleaming with sweat, and her skin was pale white.  
  
Darry walked straight up to the front desk, and not knowing what else to do, I followed suit. The nurse was really old and ugly, she looked like she would be one of the hellien teachers at school that yell about a pencil falling off a desk. I was not looking forward to this visit.  
  
"How may I help you?" the nurse asked tartly.  
  
Darry motioned back to Reesa saying, "She needs to see a doc. She's not doing to good."  
  
"What is her condition?"  
  
"Well, she woke up sick this morning. She's in a lot of pain."  
  
"And she's got a high fever," I piped in.  
  
She looked up for the first time since we had walked in. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. What was she surprised about? Then she looked me over and glared at me like I was the devil or something. What? I almost said it out loud, but instead decided to keep my trap shut on account of the look Darry flashed me.  
  
"Where are her parents?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Legal guardian?"  
  
"That would be me," Darry said calmly, "Now can we go on?"  
  
"Do you have any blood relation?"  
  
"Yes! She's my little sister."  
  
"Is the state aware of this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Darry was getting impatient, you don't do this when he's worried about one of us. Stupid lady! I was ready to jump in and pound on her head soooo hard that..  
  
The nurse handed Darry a pile of papers that I would never have the patients to fill out and started giving him instructions, "Fill out these papers and bring them back to me when you are finished." She pointed to a paper sitting on the counter, "Sign this at the bottom of the list, put down her name and why you have brought her here. We'll call you in."  
  
"Soda?"  
  
The voice was real weak, and it took a few seconds for it to sink in. I jumped and looked down to Reesa. I knew she was scared, she had never been to this clinic before, so she couldn't place it. I could also tell that she was still in pain, but she has a pretty high pain tolerance. That was one reason we were so worried about her, she doesn't give in to pain unless its real bad.  
  
"Shhhh, we'll get you taken care of, Rees. Just relax, 'kay?"  
  
I made my way to three seats that were all together. I sat down and eased Reesa up so that she was sitting up a little more.  
  
I was just trying to get settled, when I heard Reesa ask, "Where.?" looking around with confusion. She could barely lift her head off my shoulder.  
  
"We're at a clinic, we want a doctor to check you over. Hold on, and I'll let you lay down in a sec."  
  
Darry turned to look at me when I had started talking, like I was talking to him. Then he saw that Reesa was talking again. That was always a good sign.  
  
"Reesa, how ya feelin'?"  
  
"A doctor?"  
  
Well, maybe not as good as I thought. Apparently she was still confused and things weren't going through her head, at least not quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I just want to make sure you're okay."  
  
Reesa looked at him, exhausted from just talking. Her body was already worn out and the added confusion of what was going on was taking its toll. I layed her down so her head could rest in my arm, and she moved to get comfortable on her own. She wasn't shaking so much now, it was more like trembling but worse.  
  
Reesa was pretty much asleep within a few minutes, and I got real bored. Darry was still filling out all the crappy papers in the pile the nurse had handed him. Somewhere between Reesa going to sleep and Darry turning in the forms, I dozed off.  
  
`~`~```~`~`  
  
"Soda."  
  
I opened my eyes, "Yeah?" I asked still in sleep mode. Then I realized that Reesa wasn't on my lap. My eyes shot straight open in alarm, but Darry already had her in his arms. It looked like she was still asleep to me.  
  
Darry laughed at my reaction, "C'mon, we're up. And button up your shirt, I don't think that nurse likes to see your muscles."  
  
I got up, buttoning my shirt on the way in, and followed Darry. We ended up in a little room, it was all white. Sure reminded me of a hospital, except this was slower and much cheaper.  
  
Darry walked over to the bed in the center of the room, and set Reesa down. She was starting to wake now, but she didn't look much better. She wasn't shaking anymore though, good. Man, her face looked bad. Skye must have really gotten her last night, the doc was sure to ask about that. But it was obvious that that was not all that was wrong with her.  
  
I heard a few voices outside, then the door opened with a CLICK.  
  
The doctor was really young, not much older than Darry by the looks of it. He had a good build, but he wasn't a big man, kinda like me. He smiled kindly at us, and walked slowly over to the bed on the opposite side of Darry.  
  
He looked up from his chart. "Would you tell me what happened? And what relation do you have to." he looked back down at the chart, and paused. "Reesa."  
  
"I'm her older brother and legal guardian."  
  
"Oh, and who are you?" He asked pointing to me. Prick. He was so professional for his age. He needs some humor!  
  
"Soda."  
  
He looked over at Darry, like Darry would disipline me or something. Didn't I look to old to be looked after by a man just a few years older than me?  
  
Darry didn't seem to notice that the doc had looked over at him, he had his eyes trained on Reesa, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
I smirked, "I'm her brother, name's Soda."  
  
The doc stared at me with steal eyes, "Is Soda really your name?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He smiled, then walked closer to the head of the bed where Reesa was laying. His face changed when he took a closer look at her face, then he looked up at Darry, very calm.  
  
"What happened again?" curiosity was in his voice now.  
  
"She woke up sick this morning. Then she colapsed, so we brought her here."  
  
"What about her face?"  
  
"Oh, old injury."  
  
"It doesn't look to old to me."  
  
"It's from last night. She was fine last night." Darry said, now getting annoyed.  
  
"How did she get it?"  
  
"Look, would you just check her out and see why she's so sick?"  
  
"Well, that injury could have something to do with it, so I need to know."  
  
"The injury has nothing to do with it!" Darry's voice rose, but then he took a deep breathe, trying to contain his temper.  
  
I stepped closer to the bed, eyeing Darry to calm down. "She got in a small fight, and although she usually dodges punches, it was unexpected so she got it.Now please just go on."  
  
The doctor seemed to be contemplating something. "Who did she get in a fight with?"  
  
".Her sister."  
  
The doctor looked skeptical, but continued. "She wasn't complaining of anything last night, or day, or even the day before that?"  
  
"No. She doesn't complain much, she has a very high pain tolerance. But she was acting normal. I would know if she was sick." Darry said flatly.  
  
"Okay. Has she ever had this before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Anything like it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Has she ever been admitted to the hospital."  
  
".Nope."  
  
"When was the last time she was sick?"  
  
"Uh, about five months ago, she had a cold."  
  
"Is that it? What about injuries?"  
  
"Last year, or maybe two years ago, about this time she was injured pretty bad, it took a week or so before she was back up and going."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"We don't know exactly, some friends found her lying on the ground on their way to our house."  
  
"Where was she hurt?"  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
"Okay.Thank you. Will you follow me please?"  
  
Oh no! This is not good. Now Darry was pissed, and Reesa wouldn't be happy either. Damn it! This idiot son of a b--- doctor! Reesa would freak once she found that we weren't there. What do I do, will the doc let me stay?  
  
I walked over to the bed quietly, eyeing Darry. Yeah, he was angry. I couldn't blame him though. I was pissed to.  
  
Reesa was still pretty out of it. Although I could tell she was slowly waking.  
  
"Reesa, girlie." I said nudging her shoulder softly. She looked over, a little confused so I continued, "Hey, everything will be okay, alright? Just trust me-"  
  
"You too, lets go." The doctor said firmly.  
  
I looked up, "Give me a sec!"  
  
"Now."  
  
I looked back at Reesa, she didn't understand. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand, "Trust me, it's okay." I said gently, looking into her eyes. Then I turned and walked out.  
  
The doc would pay, and I knew it. Reesa would freak, and I didn't think she would take it lightly even if she was so weak. She's a fighter. Little does the doc know.  
  
The door closed. I looked up at the doctor who was saying, "Go sit in the waiting room, I need to do some tests on your sister."  
  
Darry and I just stood there looking at the doc. He seemed reluctant to turn his back on us.  
  
"Go ahead, doc. Go do your tests and drill her about her injuries. I'm sure she'll answer them well." I said. He was going to get his butt kicked.  
  
He eyed me, like I would pull out a blade as soon as her turned. I nudged Darry as I turned to sit. "C'mon, Darry. Let Reesa light into him."  
  
"If I hear so much as a whimper, I'm goin' in there. I swear to god, he better not hurt Reesa."  
  
"He's a doctor, Darry."  
  
He looked at me, "He's a stranger, Soda. A stranger is enough to hurt her. At least emotionally. And she's delirious, too."  
  
"Yeah. I know. But if Reesa has the strength, then that doc'll be bleedin' on the floor in a few minutes."  
  
This whole conversation went on under our breath. Darry was ready to walk out of that place, and he would have if Reesa wasn't so bad off. 


	4. Anger Management

Chapter 4  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I opened my eyes to see stark white all around me. I didn't know where I was at, it wasn't home. How had I gotten here? Was I alone? I was so scared, I hate strange places, places I've never seen.  
  
My body felt limp. I could hardly move. My muscles wouldn't listen to me. Some were tense and hurting but I couldn't control them, and others were just.limp.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see who it was. I looked up into Soda's face. A rush of relief ran through my weak body. Good, he was here.  
  
He looked at me then and said, "Reesa, girlie." I tried to concetrate, to listen. It was so hard. He went on, "Hey, everything will be okay, alright? Just trust me-"  
  
Someone cut in. Then Soda yelled something. What was going on? Soda never gets mad, not over little things. What was wrong, why was he telling me to trust him, what would be okay?  
  
He looked back to me, I couldn't tell what his face was saying but he had a real weird look on his face. One I had never seen before. A hand came towards my face and brushed my cheek.  
  
"Trust me, it's okay."  
  
Then he just walked away. I couldn't see where he went, but I knew he was gone. He had left me. Just like that, left me!  
  
I felt myself shaking, and I couldn't stop it. Why? Why was I shaking? Was I scared? Should I be scared? Where did Soda and Darry go? Would they be back? Why did they leave? Was their something wrong? What was wrong with me? Why was I there, what was there?  
  
I started to doze off after a while. My mind was swimming. It was full of questions, of thoughts that I couldn't connect. Then the haze took over.  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
I wasn't aware of the time that had passed until a cool hand touched my forehead. It took a few seconds to clear my mind and find my surroundings.  
  
I didn't know the man standing above me. Who was he? IWhat/I was he doing? I studied him closer, my vision was clearing a little and I could see his facial features. I followed his eyes as they went from my head down to my feet over and over. When he was done looking, he moved closer to my cheek. Huh?  
  
He touched it gently and a stab of pain shot through my head. What happened to my cheek? I was trying to remember, but the images flashing through my brain were confusing and quick. I couldn't put it together.  
  
The doctor nudged my chin over to see the hurt side. He moved his head closer to mine, I was trying to move away - unsuccessfully - when he stood back up and walked over to a counter top near-by. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small, white cloth.  
  
I looked around the room, wondering what he was getting. But even as I wondered about it, I knew that I didn't really want to know what it was. It didn't matter.  
  
I heard a shuffle and turned my head slightly towards the man. I realized then how big the man was. He was almost as big as Darry, but looked more like Soda.  
  
He reached forward for my face again, and I suddenly felt a cold sting on my cheek. I whinced a little, but didn't move away. I knew what it was. That feeling was almost a feeling of comfort for me. Darry had done that to me soo many times that it made me feel a little better.  
  
"Open up."  
  
I understood what he wanted me to do, but doing it was another thing entirely. I understood it, but my brain wouldn't listen.  
  
Slowly, he slid something into my mouth, and somehow got it under my tongue. I didn't object. I remembered this to, but I didn't know where I knew it from. I couldn't place it, but it was familiar to me, and that was enough.  
  
I noticed I was still shaking as I looked down at my hand. I lifted my hand and studied it, trying hard to make it still. It didn't work, but it gave me something to distract me from my ever growing fear of the stranger in the room. Soda and Darry were not there. As this thought crossed my mind, I saw my hand shake more vigorously. Really, I didn't care.  
  
I felt the thing in my mouth being pulled out, and heard a pen scratching on paper.  
  
"Reesa?"  
  
I turned my head slowly towards him, my heart beating faster. How did he know my name?  
  
"Reesa, I'm Dr. Carson.can you tell me how you're feeling?" I just stared at him for a few seconds, then managed, "Bad." My voice was weak. I could hardly get out any sound.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked pointing at my cheek.  
  
At this question I sat for a few minutes, trying to remember.  
  
".Sister."  
  
"Your sister hit you hard enough to do Ithat/I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I hesitated, "No."  
  
"Okay, a.we'll come back to that later on. Do you remember what your oldest brother's name is?"  
  
".Three."  
  
He paused, a little confused, "You have three brothers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's the oldest?"  
  
"Darry."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
".Where?."  
  
"Does Darry take care of you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't have to cover for him, he's not here."  
  
"IWhat/I?" this time my voice was much stronger. It hurt though, to talk that loud. I was surprised I had been able, I didn't mean to. Did I?  
  
"Tell me the truth. You don't have to be scared."  
  
"W-where is he?" "He can't hear you, Just tell the truth."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I asked him to leave."  
  
"IWhere is heI?" my voice was rising even more. I pulled myself up to a near sitting position, focusing hard to see straight.  
  
"He's no where near here. He's gone."  
  
My whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and my heart was pounding loud and hard in my ears.  
  
The doctor moved closer, reaching out to me, "Calm down, now."  
  
"Don't come near me!" I said in a warning shaky tone through gritted teeth, "Where is Darry?"  
  
My vision was clouding over in gray dots, but I fought to stay sitting up, to know what was going on around me.  
  
I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder and screamed, "INO/I.No.no." Each word getting quieter, weaker. I couldn't breathe, it was so hard. My muscles were tensing quickly, and I couldn't control them any longer. I fell back to the bed and rolled in a ball. I tried hard to make the world disappear. I didn't want the pain.the misery. I didn't want to know what this man would do to me, I just wanted everything to disappear.  
  
I heard the door fling open and quick footsteps, then my wish came true and the world around me faded away.  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
Two strong hands held my face gently, and a worried voice spoke in my ear. The haze was still there, and I didn't know who it was holding me.  
  
"Reesa! Rees, baby.hey, I'm here. Your okay, no one'll hurt ya, I'm here."  
  
The voice was far off, but I knew it. Darry!  
  
A pair of warm hands held mine as Darry's left my face. The hands felt so good. It felt good to have something to hold on to, and something warm. Then a hand brushed my hair back gently, over and over.  
  
"Shhhh.relax, it's alright, girlie."  
  
I calmed at the sound of Soda's voice. Somehow that had always made things a little better. Soda always made things better.  
  
I heard some yelling in the background, Darry was yelling, "What did you do to her?" The reply came, "Nothing, I swear.I was just asking-" Darry yelled even louder this time, hurting my head. "Get out! Just get out! Go get another Doctor to come and treat her." A pause, "B-but-". Darry didn't let him get far, "GO! Now."  
  
The door closed, and the room went silent except for the breathing and shaking of a racked body. At first I thought it was someone else making the noise, but soon knew that it wasn't.  
  
"Reesa, just breathe. Everything will be alright."  
  
I slowly got a hold on myself. I couldn't stop the shaking or the pain, but I cleared my mind and opened my eyes. It was hard to keep them open, but I fought the urge to close them.  
  
Soda was sitting right in front of me, rubbing my forehead soothingly. Darry seemed to be on the other side of me. I could see his worried face, trained on me, and his hand was rubbing my back in slow circles. Even as confused as I was, I knew everything would be fine.  
  
We all sat like that for a long time, as my body calmed. I was so cold.and wet. I wondered when that had happened, but it took to much to think everything over.  
  
I had almost fallen asleep when the door opened again and broke the peaceful silence.  
  
"I need to give your sister a shot." a lady said  
  
She was walking around the room, rummaging through things. A shot? Wait.why? I was fine, you don't give shots to people unless.  
  
"What kind of shot?" Darry asked  
  
"It will help calm her down, so she isn't in pain. Everything will go much smother with it."  
  
Calm down? I was calm, and I could handle the pain. But I was to weak to protest. "Okay." Darry complied.  
  
She came closer to me, and Darry shifted a little. She took my arm and stabbed the needle into it. It was cold and it stung. I hadn't had a shot in so long I almost didn't remember what it felt like. But I didn't like that feeling. The stinging stopped and I felt myself relaxing.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I turned the truck off and the vibration on my back stopped. Soda was almost asleep, and I touched his shoulder, "Soda, wake up, buddy."  
  
I got out of the truck and walked around to the other door. I opened it to see Soda rubbing his eyes. He jumped out and I picked Reesa up. She was still fast asleep. Whatever the doctor had given her had sure worked. I wondered how long she would sleep, but sleep was a good thing. She hadn't had much of it lately.  
  
She is almost the mother of the family. If I am up worried over something, she is too. She's the one who cooks and cleans most the time and she is always the one to take care of the odds and ends.  
  
Soda opened the door for me, and I went into the quiet house. Everything was a mess. Things were tossed around everywhere. I'd have to clean it this afternoon while Reesa slept.  
  
I took her straight into her bed. Skye's side of the room was a disaster, Reesa's wasn't so bad, but it needed a little cleaning. I kicked clothes and things out of my way to the bed, and gently put Reesa down. I wanted her to sleep for a while, she was exhausted, and for good reason.  
  
Reesa didn't move a muscle when I plopped her onto her bed. I went into my bedroom and grabbed some warm blankets. I threw them onto Reesa, making sure she would stay warm. She had been shivering for at least half that day. From the fever, the shock, the fear, everything.  
  
I looked at her pale face, thinking how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. She had always been pretty, but she was even more stunning when she was fast asleep.  
  
I walked out of the room and left the door slightly cracked. Soda was sitting on the sofa. He had picked up a little, but it was still a mess in the front room.  
  
"Soda, you need to get to work."  
  
"Darry! I'm not going to go, someone needs to stay here."  
  
"I am. You need to work."  
  
"You make more money."  
  
"Yup, but I called in this morning, you didn't."  
  
"When did you call in?"  
  
"After Pony told me that Reesa was sick, I went into the room and took her temperature. It was real high, so I decided I would call in and if I could go then I would. If not I would be here for Rees."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you call your boss?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure that Steve took it for me."  
  
"Well, go down there and let him go home. If anything happens, I'll let ya know. Now go."  
  
"Alright!" Soda said exasperated.  
  
I knew how he felt, but one of us needed to go to work, and I was staying with Reesa. Soda would be fine with her to, but I had vacation to use. Soda had nothing to do if we both stayed, so he got to go.  
  
Soda walked out the door after re-greasing his hair and making sure he looked good for the girls that came through the station. Knuckle head!  
  
I fell onto the sofa, trying to relax. Reesa had scared me so bad. Last time I saw her like that was.last year. She was a wreck. Wait, it was a year and a half ago really. She came home all hurt and upset. Something with Clay and his gang. Bastard.  
  
Since then things have been different with Reesa. She holds her own, but I'm really protective. Not that I have to be very protective, she usually is more careful then I or anyone else could make her be. On the other hand, she was a wild one. If you made her mad, she went wild. If she is threatened, you'd better be running 'cause she'll kick your butt.  
  
I smiled at this thought. I remembered when Soda made her real mad a few months before. She lit into him like a banshee. I don't remember what he did, but it made her real mad. I guess she was having a bad day then to. Soda was running through the house, he didn't want to fight her and really if he had tried, he would have gotten his butt kicked. Yup, that's right, Soda ran from a girl. Then again, Reesa aint no ordinary girl. She'll pick a fight any day, and yet she knows when she needs to. Her and Skye are born fighters, crazy girls with a family rep to keep up.  
  
I stood up, remembering how much cleaning there was to do in the house. Reesa and everyone else had been pretty busy the last few days. I knew that Rees was planning on cleaning that afternoon, but that wasn't happening now.  
  
I went through the house, picking up all the dirty clothes laying around. Then I took them to the wash room and sorted colors and the like into piles. I threw in a pile and turned it on. Then I continued going through the house picking up, dusting, everything but vacuuming.  
  
When I finished I looked at the time, realizing that Pony would be home soon. I didn't get my hopes up about Skye coming home, that wasn't going to happen. I wondered when Soda would get off. Would it be later because he went in late?  
  
I made my way to the kitchen and turned on the oven. It could warm up while I threw the casserole together. I didn't mind cooking, it came with the territory. But it was always nice to have Reesa cook. Her food just turned out better, she had mom's touch for it.  
  
I heard the door open, "Don't slam the door!"  
  
He didn't. Good. I knew it was Pony then, for sure. If it was any of the other guys they would have slammed it anyway.  
  
Pony walked into the kitchen, a worried look on his face. "What are you doing home?"  
  
"Oh, Reesa's real sick."  
  
"Okay. I thought you would go anyway. I mean, you usually do that with her."  
  
"Yeah, but it was different today. Keep it down so she can sleep. She really needs it."  
  
"Uh.alright."  
  
"Did Soda say when he would be home?"  
  
"Nope, not a word."  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I haven't heard you say that in a long time. Why was it so good?"  
  
"Just.cause."  
  
Right, I bet he liked having his classes with out Reesa. Although, I must say I don't blame him. I let out a chuckle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Go do your homework."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Pony walked out of the kitchen, grumbling. I knew the feeling, but he needed to do it now. Who knows what might happen around this house.  
  
The timer went off on the oven to tell me it was warm. I finished up the food and put it in the oven.  
  
I decided to go and check up on Reesa. I got into the medicine cupboard and took out the thermometer. I really hoped that her fever was down. The doctor said if it got any higher that we should take into the hospital. But the day had been traumatic enough without more strangers.  
  
I swear that she hadn't moved a muscle since I set her down. A little color was back though. I shook her shoulder, "Rees." I hated waking her, but it was the easiest way to stuff a thermometer into her mouth.  
  
She moved a bit, but not much. I brought my hand up to her forehead to see if it was hot. Yup. Damn! I rubbed her forehead, "C'mon, babe. Wake up, just for a minute."  
  
She groaned and then opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"How ya feelin'?" I asked quietly.  
  
She looked at me, her eyes feverish still. Her eyes started to droop but she was trying hard to keep the open.  
  
"Open your mouth so I can check your fever."  
  
She opened her mouth a little bit, and I stuck the thermometer in. By the time I had finished, she was fast asleep again. Her fever was still high, but not worse than before.  
  
I sat looking at Reesa for a minute. I don't know why, really. I guess I just didn't have anything better to do. I heard the front door open again, and wondering who it was I walked over to the door and slipped out right as the door slammed.  
  
"Hey Darry." Two-bit said. "Uh, how are things?"  
  
"Fine now."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, other than a high fever she's doing fine." "Did you find out what it is?"  
  
"Food poisoning, they think."  
  
"But none of the rest of you are sick."  
  
"Yeah, well sometimes weird things happen."  
  
"But she'll be fine?"  
  
"I hope. Once her fever breaks I wont worry so much, but its real high."  
  
"Oh. She scared me something bad this morning."  
  
"Yeah, us too. She had a real rough morning. I swear she hasn't moved a muscle for two hours or more."  
  
Two-bit just nodded, "Well, I gotta be goin'. Just stopped by to see how the girl was doin'"  
  
"Thanks Two-bit. And don't slam the door on the way out, I don't want Rees wakin' up."  
  
Surprisingly, he didn't slam the door. I guess he understood why this time.  
  
Pony walked out of his room, "Darry?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked turning around.  
  
Pony had a slightly puzzled look on his face, "What happened?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"With Reesa. Is she alright?"  
  
"She is now. She just had a.hard morning."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, after you left two-bit came by, and so Soda had to kick her out of your room to get ready. She was out in the hall and she just.collapsed in pain. It was real bad, and you know how Reesa is with pain. We took her to the clinic, and after a few hours we finally got out of there, knowing only that she only has food poisoning."  
  
"Oh. But why are you so worried now then?"  
  
"Just cause she's got a high fever. If it gets to high we have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"Its that bad?"  
  
"Yeah." I turned to go into the kitchen and clean up the mess I made.  
  
"Hey, Darry?"  
  
"Huh?" I turned again, facing Pony.  
  
"What happened with her face?"  
  
"Oh, that." I chuckled, "You weren't there."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Skye was a little angry last night when she came home and when Reesa got in the middle of it.Skye took a hard swing at her."  
  
"Skye nailed Rees?" Pony's face was half amusement and half disbelief.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"I never knew that Skye could do that."  
  
"Well, she's a good fighter, but she wouldn't have if it hadn't taken us all by surprise."  
  
Pony smiled. Looking back, the scene was quite funny. I just never wanted that to happen again. I don't think everyone would get over it so well. One time for everything was usually enough in this family.  
  
I walked over to the sofa and sat down. "You done with your homework, Pony?"  
  
"No. Almost though."  
  
"Go finish it, dinner will be ready in a few hours."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Pony turned and walked back into his room, closing the door softly. I sat, reading the newspaper. I always liked to know what was going on.  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
I must have dozed off because I woke to the screen door opening.  
  
"Hey, Darry." Soda said quietly.  
  
"Everything okay?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just real tired."  
  
I smiled, "I guess I am to, 'cause I cant keep my eyes open."  
  
The buzzer on the oven went off. I jumped up and turned it off, checking the food. It was done.  
  
"Soda, will you set the table after you wash up? I need to go check in on Reesa."  
  
"Yeah, how is she?"  
  
"Better than this morning, but last time I checked her fever was still high. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
Soda walked into his and Pony's room to change. I heard Pony turn, "Hey, Soda. How are ya?" Then the door shut behind him.  
  
I woke Reesa again. "Hey, just checking on you. Feeling any better? Open your mouth."  
  
She did, reaching up to rub her eyes. That alone told me she was doing better. Reesa looked at me, moving her head slightly. She seemed a little confused, at least she was awake enough to be confused. I took the thermometer out of her mouth.  
  
"Looking a little better, babe. You can go back to sleep now."  
  
I stood up but Reesa said in a weak voice, "Darry."  
  
I sat back down, "Yeah?"  
  
"Just stay here."  
  
"Alright." I knew she would be asleep soon, so I would stay until she fell into her dreams. Sometimes she just didn't like being alone, even in a small room. She never told me why, but I wasn't going to make her tell anyone. Reesa can be real closed off about things sometimes. Most the time she is pretty open, at least with me. But there is always something that she won't tell anyone.  
  
I looked down at Reesa to see that she was dead to the world. I got up and walked out. Pony and Soda were waiting at the table to eat.  
  
"Hurry, I'm hungry." Soda said.  
  
I walked over and sat down. Happy to be eating. The food wasn't as good as Reesa's, but it was okay.  
  
When we finished, I told Pony and Soda that it was their turn to wash the dishes. They playfully went into the kitchen laughing about who knows what.  
  
I went and hung the laundry out so it would be dry in the morning. I knew that Soda would be asking where all his clothes were come time to go to work.  
  
I was just walking back into my room, when I heard the screen door slam.  
  
"Yo! Bums, wake up! Its to quiet in this house!" Steve yelled.  
  
I came out of my room and Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally were all in the front room rough housing with Pony and Soda, who had apparently come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Quiet down. Your gonna kill someone. Two-Bit are you drunk?" I asked while running around picking up papers strewn on the floor. "I just cleaned this house!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have!" Steve yelled again while dodging a punch form Soda.  
  
"What are you doin' here anyway? - Two-Bit, let the kid up. And quiet down!"  
  
"Hey, Darry?"  
  
"IWhatI?"  
  
"Can I go out with Johnny tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Whatever.  
  
"Guys! I'm Serious! Quiet down. I want Rees to sleep." I tried to get my point across with out yelling.  
  
Then from behind me I heard a half weak, but happy sounding voice, "Guys, you better shut up, you're pissing super-dope here off."  
  
I turned to see Reesa leaning against the door frame of her room and poking her head around to look at the guys. She had a half smile on her face, like she thought the whole thing was funny but didn't really have the energy to laugh.  
  
"You better watch that mouth, girlie" I said pointedly, giving her a look. She didn't even flinch, just smiled a little wider. I guess she knew she wouldn't get it because she was sick.  
  
I chuckled, but before I got anything else out, Steve came up behind me.  
  
"Rees? How ya doin? You ain't letting this guy keep ya down, are ya?"  
  
She slugged him in the shoulder weakly, "You gotta be kiddin me, grease. You think I would do that? Go wash up, you're disgusting me."  
  
Steve tried to punch her in the shoulder, but she moved just in time and laughed at his miss.  
  
"Reesa, you hungry?"  
  
She looked over to me quickly, and lost her balance a little. She got her feet under her again and rested her head on the door frame her smile gone.  
  
"You alright? Maybe you should get back to bed, babe."  
  
"I'm fine, Darry." She said in a bored, no crap tone.  
  
"At least sit on the couch then." I said, not wanting to fight with her. When she said she was fine, it meant that even if she wasn't, she would deal with it.  
  
She moved into the front room, aiming for the couch. Soda was lying on it, head at the end closest to her. She went over, slapped him over the top of the head and said, "Sit up, Bum."  
  
He sat up without protest, eyeing Rees.  
  
"What?" She asked after plopping down into the cussions. She sounded a little annoyed. Like I said, she doesn't like to be fussed over unless she needs it. She has had something with it for a while now, but she wasn't always that way. I guess it brought back bad memories when we looked at her certain ways or something.  
  
"Nothing, you sure you should be up? You still look."  
  
"Bad? Who cares? I said I was fine, now stuff it!"  
  
Her tone was on the annoyance side, but I smiled. Reesa's back to normal. I guess Soda thought the same thing, because he went back to horsing around with Two-Bit and Steve as usual.  
  
Soda and the guys stayed in the front room watching TV and horsing around, and I put in some laundry for the night. When I walked back into the front room, Reesa was fast asleep on the couch. I went over and took her into her bed, making sure she would be warm. 


	5. A Night of Hell

First off, thank you all for of your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Please keep reading and reviewing. Tell your friends about this if you like it, it only gets better. Really. Thank you again. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Skye's POV)  
  
Where was the damn front door?  
  
There had to be a door somewhere around here. I mean, I know I came in one, and everyone else too, but it was nowhere to be seen. Then again it doesn't help that I'm a little on the short side and can't see over very many people's heads. Everything is going against me tonight. I'm serious. If only you knew what was going on.  
  
I pushed the kitchen door open to go in the living room. Of all places it was most logical. Did I even know what that meant? Oh well, I at least knew it was a good place to look.  
  
Looking over everyone's heads, and glancing behind me to make sure he wasn't following me, I managed to spot someone I actually knew. It was a relief to see a familiar face that I knew wouldn't judge me if I asked him for a ride home so early in the night. Anyone else would laugh me off and ask what I was smoking these days.  
  
I walked in what would be a casual manner to the far corner of the room where he was at. In reality I was practically running. It was sort of creeping me out to be there, but I didn't want to look stupid. "Dallas!" I called over the music as I reached him. "Yo, Dallas. Let's go."  
  
"Hmm?" He turned around to see who was talking to him. "Oh, hi, Skye. Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Um..Duh. It's a party, stupid," I said as obviously as possible. What else would I be doing here - that he would know of. "Hey, let's get out of here, okay?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. I just got here, and I ain't leaving. I've got business to take care of."  
  
I stared at him blankly. "Dally, who ever she is, if she really wants you she can wait like fifteen minutes, 'kay? I need to go home, now." He should learn to listen to me every once in awhile. Maybe that way he'd be clued in on more things.  
  
"Whhhhy?"  
  
"Because, I want to leave. You got a car right?"  
  
"Psh. No. Not unless I go steal one I ain't." He looked thoroughly confused and I sort of felt bad. But not too much because right then I was feeling more self pity for myself.  
  
"C'mon, Dal. Be a bud. Walk me home."  
  
He nearly started to laugh at this point. It was clear he thought I had lost my mind. "I guess I could. I didn't think you felt that way. And man, I'm a little too old for you, sweetheart."  
  
I backhanded his arm at that. This wasn't any joking matter. Couldn't he tell?  
  
"Fine! Is it really that important?"  
  
I gave him the look. You know, the look. If he had to ask that, shouldn't it have been obvious that it was? "Dally..please?"  
  
He looked between me and his smoking buds and thought for a moment. Man, I swear all of them were smoking like two inch cigars or something. I've never seen that much smoke come from one cigarette before. It was actually kind of gross. Finally he it looked as though he had come to a concussion of some kind and turned around, motioning for me to come around to his other side. I did it quickly, just to get things moving faster.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whose the kid that's bothering you?"  
  
"Dally, I never said anyone was bothering me. Do you think I'd leave over one lousy person?"  
  
".Yes?"  
  
He got the look again. What? It's not like I could say it out loud or anything. I had a rep to keep. Besides, I didn't want to look a like immature little kid in front of his friends. That blond guy was kind of cute.  
  
"Okay, but wait a minute. I'm not done here," he said at last. It was about time, too. I don't think I could've stood it any longer. His stupidity I mean. So I stood next to him while he talked to his friends and I tried to remain calm and look like I belong standing there with them. Hey, I can hang out with an older crowd. I do it all the time, right? I mean, I sort of do. Well, they weren't always older.and they aren't . well. just any ordinary people..oh, never mind.  
  
I was bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet impatiently for what felt like forever. I knew it was probably only ten minutes or so, but it felt much longer. I knew without a doubt that nothing would happen if he was with me, so I felt better, but not enough. It was really quite unnerving being in the same house with people like the ones I was avoiding. Or trying to anyway.  
  
There he was, on the other side of the room staring at me like he was pissed off. Yeah, well so was I.. Okay, so I was more scared then mad, but anger was definitely in me that night.  
  
"Dally," I whispered very, very quietly, while linking both my arms around his forearm. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to be so jumpy. I told him I wanted to go. He shouldn't be surprised at a time like this.  
  
I could feel him glance down at me, although I never took my eyes off the predator across the room. I knew Dally thought I was insane, but frankly, I didn't give a damn. Stupid Pony and his movies. I could tell he was hesitant about what he was going to say next, but he knew it was urgent enough to me to make a bee line out of there.  
  
"Hey, man. I'll see you later. I gotta get going."  
  
"Dallas, what's the big hurry? You ain't got nothin' better to do than to be here and you know, Cindy's looking pretty hot over there."  
  
"I know." Was all he said and then we left.  
  
`~``~``~`~``~``~`  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
Pony and Skye were late. They were both missing curfew again. It wasn't surprising that Skye was late, but Pony usually came home on time, at least on school nights. Lucky me, I didn't have much time to worry over it.  
  
I sat crouched in the bathroom behind Reesa. She had been sick in there for a while before I finally came in to check on her. She didn't want me there, but I wasn't going to leave her alone, not after what happened that morning. Every time I left her alone something seemed to happen.  
  
Reesa had finally stopped throwing up, and she leaned back against me. She didn't seem to care that I was there anymore, instead she acted like it was a blessing to have me there. She breathed deep, closing her eyes in relief.  
  
I brushed her hair out of her face, pulling her head back so I could see her face. She groaned a bit as she tried to pull away and sit up. But she was still shaking slightly, and when I pulled her back, she relaxed again.  
  
"Give it a few minutes." I said.  
  
I heard the door open, and called out, "Pony? That you?"  
  
"Nope, its me.and Skye."  
  
"Oh. Rees, I'm gonna go. You okay?"  
  
"Yup." She said, moving to lean on the wall instead of me.  
  
I walked out into the living room to find Skye and Dal on the couch.  
  
"What's up? You two just happen to walk in at the same time or something?"  
  
"Yup." Skye replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Uh, you look tired Skye, go to bed.  
  
She stood up casually like she didn't care either way about anything and walked into her room, shutting the door quietly after her.  
  
What is this? Every night she comes home.in a very different mood. Last night she was punching her sister, and now she agrees to go to bed. Weird.  
  
I looked at Dally, "So, where was she?"  
  
"With me."  
  
"And where were you?"  
  
"At a party."  
  
"At Buck's?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good. Uh, was the party bad or something?"  
  
"It could have been good."  
  
"So why'd you leave?"  
  
"It wasn't willingly on my part, I was kind of forced to leave."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Skye."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, she just wanted to leave and she couldn't walk home by her lonesome, so here I am."  
  
"Oh, well.Thanks."  
  
"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders, "I think I'm gonna crash here tonight."  
  
"Go ahead. I ain't gonna get no sleep."  
  
He got up and walked into my room, leaving the light off and closing the door.  
  
I went back in with Reesa, just to make sure everything was alright. Then I went and sat in the front room, waiting now for Pony. He had better get home soon, I thought.  
  
The next thing I knew, I heard the door slam and then Steve's voice rang through the house as the guys walked in. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit had left earlier to go catch some girls or something. I was surprised they were back, I thought I wouldn't see them until tomorrow.  
  
As I looked up, I saw that Soda wasn't with them. Weird.  
  
"Where's Soda?"  
  
"Uh, not here.Hey, we been lookin for ya, Darry."  
  
"Well, I've been here the whole time."  
  
"Ya, we know."  
  
".Alright. What you want?"  
  
"Uh...well, we don't really want anything. Its just.um, we have, we.uh, we have news for ya." Steve finally got out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you see.we were in the liquor store, and we usually don't go there cause you cant get nothing good, but anyway we were there, cause we were and.and we saw something, really, really disturbing. I mean, it was just, um.yeah. So, um.we were there, right? And these kids walk in and - " Two- Bit babbled on.  
  
"What are you getting at? Spit it out." I said a little impatiently.  
  
"So these kids walk in and -"  
  
"Two-Bit! What?"  
  
"Pony was with 'em and, he kinda.a, Steve you want to take it from here?"  
  
"Nope. You started this and I'm stayin out of it." Steve backed up a little, holding his hands up as he said it.  
  
"Well, ah.okay. So Pony was with 'em and, but we left after that."  
  
"And you came here to tell me that Pony was at a liquor store? What's your point, he's been before I'm sure. What's your point?"  
  
"Well. We didn't exactly leave after we first saw him, we were hanging in the parking lot, talking to some hoods, when the.a, well, the - Steve, why do I have to tell him?"  
  
"'Cause. I told you when we were coming over here that I wasn't goin to tell him. I don't want my ass getting kicked and dried out on the line tonight."  
  
Two-Bit looked down, playing with his hands.  
  
I looked from Two-Bit to Steve and back, "What is going to get me so upset that I would kill you? What's going on?!?"  
  
"Well, the fuzz came and, uh, and took Pony." Two-Bit finished the last three words so fast that I almost didn't make them out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." he cleared his throat.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" I heard Reesa stumble out of the bathroom, asking what was going on in a half daze. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Nothing, Reesa." I said.  
  
Pony was arrested? What the hell?  
  
"So, where's Soda again?"  
  
"He went down to the station." Steve lined off smoothly, "Rees? Holy shit."  
  
I guess he saw how bad she looked, that's what I thought when I first went into the bathroom to. I guess that's why I didn't dare leave. I hoped she looked worse than she really was.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds. I needed to go down there, to bail Pony. Hopefully the charges would be dropped. Yeah, right.  
  
I went into my room, switching on the light and finding a shirt to change into. I had almost forgotten that Dal was in there, but frankly I didn't care. I called from my room, "Hey, Steve?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He came to the door, poking his head in.  
  
"Hey, you got to go anywhere?"  
  
"Uh.nope."  
  
"Good, stay here with Rees. Just.don't leave until I get home again, 'kay?"  
  
"Yup. Sure thing, Darry."  
  
I walked out of my room, grabbing my keys and wallet off the end table in the front room, and snatching my jacket off the coat hanger.  
  
As I pulled on my jacket I heard, "Darry? Darry, where ya goin?"  
  
It was Reesa, her voice almost pleading me not to go.  
  
"I'm going to get Pony is all." I said flatly.  
  
But as I walked out the door, I heard Reesa say, "Darry. Darry, but.I don't feel good. You cant, I.Darry."  
  
She was freakin me out now. I thought she didn't need my help, but apparently things had changed. The thing that worried me was that when she got that tone, it meant she was sick, real sick.  
  
I turned around, walking back into the house, I had to offer her something at this point. I went over to her, she was leaning against the wall in the hallway facing me. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. "Baby, I know you don't feel good, but I'm sorry, I gotta go. This is very important. Okay? I don't have time to explain, but Steve will. He's gonna stay with you. I'll be back in a while. Alright?"  
  
Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks red with fever. She was probably dellerious, again. I guess her fever went back up.  
  
"Uh-hum." Reesa finally got out.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
I turned around, again walking out the door, and letting the screen slam shut behind me. I was almost to the truck when I heard the door open and the slam closed. I looked up at the porch, seeing Two-Bit running towards me.  
  
"Wait up."  
  
"What now?" I asked a little impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"No you ain't. We don't need the whole frickin family and neighborhood down there. It'll be hard enough as it is to get them to release him to me, let alone with you there."  
  
By this time, I was in the truck, and had turned the engine over so it was running. I tried to get out of the drive before Two-Bit made it in, but was unsuccessful. He jumped in, and I couldn't do a thing after that. What? Was I supposed to push him out while driving? Shit. It was going to be a long night.  
  
`~``~``~`~``~``~`  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
Darry left, leaving me standing there, my legs shaking under me. I let myself slide down the wall, so I was scrunched on the floor. I didn't have the energy or care to keep myself standing. Why did he have to leave? I wondered this in a half daze, not paying attention to anything, just staring straight ahead.  
  
"Reesa?"  
  
I heard it, but I didn't pay attention, I didn't care. It seemed far off to me anyway, so it was easy to ignore. That is until a hand flashed in front of my eyes and somehow ended up on my forehead.  
  
"Rees? Girlie, c'mon, talk to me."  
  
Steve? Oh, yeah Darry said he was staying. Where did Darry go again? I couldn't keep anything straight in my head, and the world was so far away. Nothing mattered.  
  
The hand moved to my cheek, then back to my forehead. What the heck? Then another hand came up on the other side.  
  
"Rees."  
  
I tried to look around to find Steve in my vision, but I didn't feel like I had moved any. I felt so weird, bad almost, but different. I was there, but my vision filled in and out with black spots, and I felt.weird. I had never felt like that before. Okay, so before that day.  
  
I finally saw his face, but it startled me because I didn't have to move my head or anything to see him, he was just suddenly there.  
  
"Steve?" I got out.  
  
"Yeah, you okay?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Alright, c'mere."  
  
Steve pulled me up and I clung to him as my legs tried to give out on me and my head spun uncontrolably. Oh, I hated that. I hated having to need the help, I hated the feeling, the weakness.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
We paused a second as I tried to get control again, not that I had had it any time during that day.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Steve half dragged, half led me over to the sofa. He laid me down, and went to get a blanket.  
  
I was shivering like nothing else, it was so cold. How did it get so cold? Steve came over, putting the blanket over me. I curled up in it like it was a cacoon. It felt so good, but I was still cold.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"More."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Cold."  
  
"Your still cold?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
He looked at me kinda weird, but went to get another blanket. A few minutes after that, I was real warm, although nothing else had really improved.  
  
"Better, girlie?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." I said looking up to Steve. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa at the top of my head. I didn't understand why he was there and not on the chair on the other side of the room, it was more comfortable, but whatever made him happy.  
  
He laughed at my reaction, rubbing my back in a few circles.  
  
I sat for a few minutes and then remembered Darry and Soda.  
  
"Hey, Steve. Where'd everyone go?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Well, Darry went to get Pony is all, hopefully he wont be gone long."  
  
"Pony?"  
  
"Yup. He got into a little trouble."  
  
"Oh. Soda?"  
  
"He's with Darry. Don't worry. Everything's fine." He sighed, letting his head rest back on the wall.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" I asked a little confused. If I was so cold, why wasn't he?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why am I?"  
  
"'Cause your sick. You've got a fever, girlie."  
  
"Oh." My eyes started to fall closed. I wanted to stay awake, but I couldn't keep them open anymore.  
  
`~``~``~`~``~``~`  
  
(Soda's POV)  
  
The ride home was silent. You could have heard a pin in the cab of that truck had it not been for the engine rumbling. I wasn't about to break the silence. I knew Darry was upset. He knew that Pony didn't really do it, but Darry was still mad. If nothing else, he had had a hell of a day, with Reesa and now Pony. Not to mention financial crap. I knew nothing about it, I just gave my money to Darry and he took care of it, but I knew he would worry over it.  
  
"Darry? Listen, I di-"  
  
"Pony, shut it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know! Just be quiet."  
  
It fell silent again. Darry was trying real hard to not start yelling. He was mad, but he knew yelling at Pony wouldn't do any good. It was something he had learned after Pony ran away last year. He had hit Pony when he came home real late one night. Pony said that he fell asleep in the lot with Johnny, and Darry freaked. He left that night and didn't come back for a week. That was a little extreme, but we all learned something. At least nothing else came of it, the police hadn't gotten involved. Dally said he was fine, and we had to listen because we couldn't call the police, so we trusted him.  
  
"Really, Dar-"  
  
"Pony. I already told you, I believe what you said. Just shut the hell up. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Pony looked out the window, avoiding any gaze that might come. I was sitting in the middle of Darry and Pony, separating them. I knew that Darry wouldn't do anything irrational, but this was still better. I mean, he had picked me up at the station a few years ago. It was a long time ago, after mom and dad died and things were tight. He was real pissed, but he handled it better than I thought he might.  
  
We reached the house, pulling in to the drive while Two-Bit jumped out the back. He seemed to think the show was over because he went into the house pretty fast. Then again, maybe he was just hungry, no one ever knew with Two-Bit.  
  
Darry turned off the car and slowly got out. Pony didn't seem like he wanted to move, I guess he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hey, Pony. Lets go." I said, nudging him.  
  
He opened the door, sliding out off the seat nonchalntly. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't be to excited about anything if I were in his shoes at the time, who would be? I slid out after him, shutting the truck door with a loud reverbirating noise.  
  
I followed Pony over to the side walk, putting my hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at me, but broke the connection as he walked a little quick towards Darry.  
  
"Darry?-"  
  
"Pon-"  
  
"No! Just here me out, will ya? Then I'll be done, just hear me out."  
  
Darry turned, clamping his jaw but he didn't say anything to protest.  
  
"I'm real sorry. I didn't do it, I was just standing there and.anyway, I learned my lesson. Can we let it go now?"  
  
"Let it go? Pony.do you know how much money I have spent today alone? Pony, what happened? Huh? You just decided that going into a liquor store with Curly was okay? That he actually had the money to be in there? Did it not cross your mind that he would steel the goods? I mean, c'mon, Pony, you were asking to be arrested." This whole time, Darry was yelling, I swear he woke the whole neighborhood. He had finally burst. I knew he couldn't hold it for forever, especially if Pony kept bringing it up. Maybe Pony needed to be yelled at to feel better, maybe he would rather be yelled at then deal with the silence. I know, I hated the silence.  
  
"Darry, I said I was sorry. I know it was stupid, and it wont happen again. I don't know what I was thinking, I just."  
  
"Pony, you were drinking, then you go into a liquor store with Curly of all people, and you thought that that wouldn't get you into trouble? Pony, you were drunk. That is all there is to it. Now you know what being drunk means, that's why I don't want you drinking. Just.get in the house and go to bed." Now Darry's voice was even, almost calm. He was still angry and his tone told that to us, but he was trying to get a point across. You know if he goes from yelling to talking that quick, that he means what he says.  
  
Pony looked to the ground and walked into the house silently. He knew that the conversation was over, at least for that night. I stood outside in the night air with Darry. I didn't want to push it, but we had to talk. Pony couldn't have Darry mad at him for a long time, it would be bad. He would go back to thinking the way he thought before he ran away with Johnny. We couldn't do that again.  
  
"Darry.you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He said with a sigh, "I just don't know where he comes off doing this. What did I do wrong? He's smarter than that, he knows what Curly does. I don't know."  
  
I stood there silently trying to search for an answer I didn't have. I don't know squat about taking care of teens, hell, I am one.  
  
"Do.do you think he's looking for attention? I mean, I never thought it from him, but Rees went through that, and Skye is now. Is he?"  
  
The last part seemed to be almost to himself, but I knew he wanted my answer to that question.  
  
"I don't know Darry. Maybe its just that between Rees being sick the last few days and Skye being all over the place all the time, maybe Pony just needed to get away from it all. I used to go get drunk just to get away. I learned it didn't do no good, but that was something I had to learn on my own. Ya know? Wait and see, don't jump on him yet. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but if he tells you anything I need to know, you had better tell me. Ya hear?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
I started walking up to the house, know full well that Darry would come when he was ready. He probably wanted a little time alone. But to my surprise, he fell into step behind me and followed me straight into the house.  
  
In the front room, Two-Bit sat chowing down on the last of the chocolate cake. Okay, more like the entire cake. Anyway, other than the sound of Two- Bit chomping away, the house was quiet when we walked in. It was real odd, but I guess everyone went to bed. Pony was in the bathroom, cause the door was cracked open, the light was on, and the water was running.  
  
I went and plopped down in the big chair. I was facing Darry now, not that that had been my intention, and Darry's face looked almost worried. I thought we were over that. Guess not.  
  
"Steve?" Darry yelled through the house.  
  
"Darry?.Darry, c'mere." He sounded a little worried to. I didn't know why, but, okay.  
  
Darry walked into the bathroom, letting the door open all the way this time. I looked in to see a body slumped on the floor, and Steve half holding the body tiredly. He seemed to be a little relieved that Darry was there now.  
  
Darry crouched to the floor and reached his hand out, "How long.?"  
  
"A.awhile."  
  
Darry looked up to Steve. When I saw this, I went over to the door way. What was going on? Then I saw it. No wonder Steve sounded worried.  
  
"It was only a little after you left, twenty minutes or so?"  
  
"So an hour and a half?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
Darry reached forward, touching Rees's forehead for the thousandth time that day. He didn't react to it much, but I could tell she was hot.  
  
"Reesa?"  
  
"Uh." Reesa's eyes started darting around, but she didn't seem to see much.  
  
"I didn't know what to do. I tried to put a cold rag on her forehead, but she kept taking it off." Steve voiced softly.  
  
"Its okay, Steve." Darry said, not looking away from Rees, "Did you check her fever?"  
  
"I couldn't find the ther--thing." He said. I stiffled a laugh and I saw the muscles on the side of Darry's face relax a little.  
  
"Soda?"  
  
"You want it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I left the bathroom, going into Rees's room to find the thermometer. Darry would probably have it in there because he only went in every twenty minutes that afternoon to check on her.  
  
I walked into the dark room, not wanting to wake Skye. She gets real mad if you do, so I left the light off, and the door open. My foot hit.something in there, and I tumbled to the floor, trying to not let off some curses. Freak! Their room was a war zone.  
  
"What happened?" Steve called.  
  
"Nothing." I called back, hoping it wouldn't wake Skye. Then I got up and fumbled through the darkness over to the bed side table. Feeling around, I finally found the stupid thermometer.  
  
I came back out and shut the door quietly but quickly. She hadn't woken yet, and I didn't want her to anytime soon.  
  
I stepped back into the doorway of the bathroom, and handed Darry the thermometer. He took it, and tried to give it to Reesa. She didn't like it much; she tossed her head back and forth and tried to move her arms to get Darry out of her face.  
  
"No, Darry. No.not that.no." she kept repeating. He reached forward, gently but firmly gripping her chin, and stuck the thing into her mouth.  
  
"Calm down. It'll only take a few seconds."  
  
She stopped fighting so much, but she really didn't like it.  
  
Finally Darry took it out of her mouth, looking at the reading. I couldn't see it or his face from where I was at, so I didn't know what it was. Darry reached up and dropped the thermometer into the sink.  
  
He leaned forward more, and took hold of Reesa, pulling her to him. She mumbled a little, but once he had her closer to him, she relaxed. He pulled her up so she was mostly resting on his torso area. Then he leaned back, letting her rest there for a minute.  
  
I moved to the other side of Darry so I was facing him, that way he could get her out of there easier. She was pale again, and she had brought her body up enough to look like she was curled in an unraveling ball. She gripped his shirt in her fists, her head looking downwards. She lifted it a little, and Darry put is arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Your okay, babe." He said, looking down to her slightly.  
  
"Darry?" Again, this voice was almost foreign to me. It was to weak to be Rees. "Darry, I don't feel to good."  
  
"I know, honey. Are you ready to go out into the front room?"  
  
She tried to sit up, I guess to stand, but didn't make it far. Darry laughed at her a little, "Whoa, wait up. Let me help you, okay?"  
  
Darry basically picked her up by her torso as she tried to get her footing under her. Yeah, that didn't work to well, but he did manage to get her a few steps out of the bathroom before she completely gave out.  
  
"Two-Bit, move."  
  
Two-Bit didn't blink an eye, he just scooted to the floor and got out of Darry's way.  
  
Darry picked Reesa up all the way this time and took her over to the sofa, laying her down. He had expected her to pass out, but he had to give her the satisfaction first.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
Steve came out of the bathroom, and looked at Darry.  
  
"Go get some ice or something. Soda, go make sure Pony's alright. 'kay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I went into my room and saw Pony out on our bed. He had at least gotten his clothes off, except his briefs and he was conked out. I laughed, another sight I will always love to see.  
  
I walked back out into the front room to see Darry sitting tiredly by Reesa. She was out cold, but I guessed that was better at that point.  
  
"Darry, everything okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I knew it would be a long night."  
  
"Can I do anything?"  
  
"Go to bed, Soda. You got to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. 


	6. Confessions of the Past

Chapter 6  
  
(Skye's POV)  
  
I woke to the sound of people yelling at each other in the front of the house. I didn't really care what was going on, I just wanted to sleep. Hate being woken up in the morning.  
  
Someone came and kicked my door, "Get up, Skye!" It was Steve. Figures. Whatever. I didn't want to get up. Maybe if I was quiet he-  
  
"Skye! I know your trying to ignore me. If you want I can come in there and- "  
  
"Fine! I'm awake!" I yelled at him. That would get him to go away.  
  
"You have five minutes to be out of that room, or I'm coming in." Darry yelled from the kitchen. He knew I could hear him, Damn. He knows to much.  
  
I laid there, still trying to sleep when Reesa woke and started talking to Darry. The conversation caught my attention at this point.  
  
"Darry, what happened last night? I mean, I know you went to get Pony or something and then you came back, but I never saw Pony and.what went down?"  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Steve piped in.  
  
"Well, I was sick and Darry left and it was late. But that's about it, other than the gory details that I will never be able to forget even though I don't want to remember that experience."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say." He said.  
  
"Figures. Last night, you were real sick, and then Two-Bit and Steve came over and told me that Pony got into some trouble. I had to leave to go bail him-"  
  
"WHAT! He got Iarrested/I?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But take it easy, it wasn't his fault. It was all a misunderstanding."  
  
"IReally/I. I swear.he's gonna die-"  
  
"Rees. He's had enough. Leave him alone, okay?"  
  
"But, Darry! How are you going to make sure he doesn't do it again? Huh?"  
  
"I don't think he'll be doing it again, or anytime soon.just leave him alone."  
  
"How do you Iknow/I, though, Darry?"  
  
"Rees, you've never been in the cooler, you wouldn't understand."  
  
She started chuckling in a little off tone.  
  
"Do you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
I got up out of my bed quietly, and straightened out my shirt before walking into the front room. I slid just into view as Reesa finally answered.  
  
She was looking down, a sly smile across her face. She looked up, tilting her head to the side a little, "Well.yeah."  
  
"When was this? I don't recall."  
  
"It was a long time ago, no big deal. Just a simple Imisunderstanding/I is all. Anyway, if your-"  
  
"Don't play that game with me. What did you do, and how did you get out if I don't know about it. I know it was after Mom and Dad died because you were too innocent then to land yourself in jail, and so I would have had to come pick you up - are you still sick?"  
  
"Yeah and yeah, and the rest isn't important."  
  
"Spit it out." Darry gave he pointed look, moving closer to her.  
  
"Okay, okay.Which one?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her, "IWhich one/I?"  
  
"Yeah." She mimicked his expression.  
  
He sighed, "Fine, you win. Who got you out?"  
  
"You won't want to hear this one.but Clay was good for Ione/I thing."  
  
"Oh. And why were you there?"  
  
"I was in for.stuff. It was stupid, and it wasn't that big of a deal."  
  
Darry was about to say something when Pony called out from his room. "Darry? Ah.Darry!"  
  
"What?" He glanced over to the room, then back to Reesa.  
  
"Darry! Save me! He's hurting me!"  
  
"I am not." Soda laughed.  
  
Darry looked over at me, "Go save your brother."  
  
"But-okay."  
  
At least I might get some straight answers from Pony, it wasn't happening with Rees. So I wandered down the hallway into Pony's room. Soda was standing over him with an empty cup in his hand laughing like a maniac. When I moved to see Pony, his face was dripping and he did not look very happy.  
  
"So, what happened?" I asked almost laughing. Yeah, I found it quite amusing myself.  
  
He kept cackling as he walked over to the closet and got dressed. "Eh, you know, I have to wake him up every morning and well I'm sure he gets tired of me nudging him all the time, so I try and throw in some variety here and there. I guess it worked its charm today. Huh?"  
  
Well, okay. He was in a weird mood this morning.  
  
"Soda, I swear if you ever do that to me-"  
  
"Hey, would I do something like that to my favorite little sister? I mean-"  
  
"Yeah, you would, and if you ever do-"  
  
"Now, don't go giving me idea's, Hun." He chuckled even louder. Soda barely got his shirt on before he stopped, grabbing my shoulders while IkissingI my forehead. I flinched involuntarily, even though it was Soda. Freaky. I mean, I didn't mean to flinch. It just sort of happened.  
  
He ran into the living room to grab his keys and was almost out the door, "See ya, Bums !"  
  
"Love you too!" I called. Don't ask. I meant it, but it was more of a reaction than a heart felt comment.  
  
"Huh? Oh, well the feelin ain't mutual." Steve called back from the porch.  
  
Like I was talking to Ihim/I. I don't know why, but the guy cant stand me. Probably because I'm.associated with Pony, but I guess it's the truth; however much it annoyed me at times. He only likes Soda and Rees, and Darry cause he has to.  
  
"What was that? I mean, I know he was in a weird mood, but you didn't have to be rude about it," Pony griped from his bed. He stood up stretching and scratching his stomach. Typical guy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rude? About the Ikiss/I? . Did he notice that too?  
  
I looked back to Pony. He looked a little pissed that I wasn't comprehending my mistake. "Skye, just because he was being affectionate doesn't mean that you have to blow him off and be squeamish. It's really kind of mean. You ain't gonna get any boyfriend like that."  
  
"No, Pon-"  
  
"I don't really care. I'm just saying."  
  
A knot in my stomach began to form and I started to panic. If it was getting to where everything was effecting my family too. Pony thinks I'm being rude and Soda probably thinks he did something wrong. Man, if I knew it would lead to this. Oh my God this sucks.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
I hadn't realized that I was paling. Damn Pony. He just has to comment on everything, doesn't he?  
  
"Skye, it's not Ithat/I bad. I'm just sayin -"  
  
"I know." I cut him off. "Listen, I'm not going to school today. Come skip with me. 'Kay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," I said. He didn't have to know everything now did he? If you must know, I'm working on avoiding a certain someone. The thought was making me sick to my stomach. "I don't want to go. You need to come with me, Pon."  
  
"You can't get anyone else to go with you?"  
  
"No. I don't have any time. Please?" Yeah, despite what that looked like, it didn't sound like I was pleading. If anything it sounded teasing, as if I wanted him to come along but like I was joking about it. You know? Not that I didn't, because I did. I just didn't want him to know that.. I'm confusing myself now.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Now get out so I can get dressed."  
  
"Dude, I came in here to save your sorry ass and now you're kicking me out? We shared a womb once, you know. It's not like I haven't seen nothin' before."  
  
"Skye! You're sick. And for your information we didn't share a womb. we shared a pregnancy."  
  
"Same diff. Hey listen. Just pretend like everything's all normal and then we'll slip out, 'kay?"  
  
"Trust me, babe, nothing won't be normal. I ain't even really awake yet. That water was refreshing if anything. Now scat."  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll be waiting."  
  
"I'm sure you will." He shut the door behind me.  
  
Instead of going back to my room to get ready I went out and sat on the couch. They all left the TV on, and even though Reesa was sitting there, I think she was a little too out of it to care. She wasn't even watching to dang thing.  
  
"Where's the clicker?" I asked her. She turned and threw it at me. Well, nice to know you are so into your show, Sis. By the way, that didn't feel like feathers on my skin either. "Do you care what I turn it to?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
I shrugged and went about trying to find some good early morning cartoons. What? Cartoons are good, thank you very much. They're better than Perry Mason, that's for sure. But it didn't look like anything worth watching was on, so I left it on the Disney Channel on the Mickey Mouse Club. Man, do those kids even go to real school? I think they might be made fun of mercilessly if they did. They couldn't pay me enough to go on that show.  
  
"Skye," Darry stuck his head out from the kitchen, "go get ready."  
  
"Why? It's not like I don't have the time to watch this."  
  
"Because you have to leave earlier today. Two-Bit and Steve already left."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because?"  
  
"But it's like.three miles to school!"  
  
"Yeah. It is. I suggest you get goin'."  
  
I ignored his request and continued to watch the damn show. I don't think he saw me. And I really don't care because I didn't feel like getting an earful at that point in time. What hurry was I in? Besides, we're pretending everything is normal, right?  
  
"Skye! I said go. And get. Ready." I turned around to see if he was looking. He wasn't.  
  
"I am."  
  
"No, you're not. Now get off your ass and get ready. I don't have time to wait around for you, go take some initiative."  
  
"Fine." I stormed moodily past him. I don't know why, I just did. It's just the way I am, so shut up about it.  
  
I changed into some different clothes and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I don't have to look great, but I don't want to look like a slob either. This is me we're talking about. Anyway, I decided to take a little longer time, because Darry might get suspicious and we don't want that. I mean, if I trudge out there without any make-up on, he'll know something was up. So I took the time to put on mascara and lipstick before heading over to Pony's room.  
  
I stuck my head in the door to find him fully dressed and asleep. Whatever. If he wasn't going to get up. well I can't leave without him now can I?  
  
"Darry, what's for breakfast?" I walked into the kitchen were he was sitting and eating the usual.  
  
"Um, duh?"  
  
"Hey, be nice. Give me some." I sat down by him.  
  
"Get your own. I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what? Eating?" That's not being busy. That's stuffing your face, man.  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
"Hey, leave me alone. I'm not a morning person." Okay, so I am, just not today.  
  
"Obviously. Listen. Hurry up or you'll be late.again. So, why don't you take something to eat on the way?" Again? How rude. I'm not always late. Just when I'm not there on time. Wow. It's a good thing I didn't say that out loud. Then I would've sounded stupid. Not that I don't already.hopefully.  
  
"Because that would be smart. Go wake up Pony for me, he's asleep again."  
  
"You want me to wake him up? You actually want to go to school and be there on time and everything?"  
  
".No. I just want you off my back."  
  
He nodded as if now he understood what he had just thought was completely ridiculous. You know, sometimes I'd like a little respect around here. Okay, so I get respect, just not the kind I think I deserve. which I'm not sure what that is. But either way, I should get it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get him and then you get out of here. Deal?"  
  
"Fine, sure." I stood up and went to find some granola bar or apple or something to eat along the way to make him happy. If I didn't then he might blow another gasket and wallop me upside the head. Did anyone find out what a gasket was?  
  
"Pony!" I heard him knock on the door. "Get up, Bud. You gotta walk today."  
  
Bud?! He tells me get off my ass and he calls Pony his Bud? Where did I go wrong? Man, some people are so insensitive.  
  
"No." Pony moaned. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Ponyboy, get up. Now."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll drag you out by your feet and pull you along behind the truck." Now that was more like it.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That would hurt."  
  
"I know. So get up. Or I'll send Skye in to jump on your bed until you do." Hey, that could be fun.  
  
"Okay! I'm getting up! No need to threaten me!"  
  
"Hey!" I called. "Talk about being rude!"  
  
"Shut up!" Reesa called from the living room. "You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Which is why everyone is about to leave, right?" Darry asked both me and Pony pointedly.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"If you're making me." We answered at the same time.  
  
"Good. Now get out before I start yelling. Because you know, you're all making me frustrated and I don't think you want that. Do you?"  
  
"Do you always have to end with a question?" Pony asked as he walked out of his room flattening his hair.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I don't know? Do I?"  
  
"I think you might. Why don't you ask someone else?"  
  
"Because I don't know who else?"  
  
"Why not Skye?"  
  
"Do you think she's smart enough to play along?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"Isn't that why I'm asking you?"  
  
I looked back and forth between them. I didn't have any idea what they were doing. All I know was that I was just insulted and that they won't stop. Whenever someone asked a question that has my name in it, I know it's not very nice.  
  
"For God's sake, if you don't shut up and get out of this house, I swear.!"  
  
"'Kay, guys. Let's go," Darry said. But this time he didn't give us any choice and grabbed us both by the collar and led us out of the house.  
  
Now how does he expect us to become independent when he does things like that?  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I could still here them bickering at each other when they were on the porch, but at least they weren't in the house. My head seriously hurt like it would explode. Do you see why I liked to get out sometimes? Yeah, I was excited to have a few hours off. The only good thing about being sick around here.  
  
I shut my eyes, lying my head back on the arm of the couch. That felt good, no worries now. But then the screen door opened and Darry came in.  
  
"Better?" He asked.  
  
"Not by much. Aren't you leaving?"  
  
He had better be leaving. I didn't remember much from the night before, but I remember enough to know that I was sick of that scene. He was not going to stay home and 'take care' of me today. There was no way in hell.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
My eyes shot open, "Why not?" I made it sound like I was just curious, but really I wanted to scream. I wanted him to leave so I could relax. I couldn't keep this stupid act up for forever, even if I Iwanted/I to.  
  
"Because, you're sick. I ain't gonna leave you alone after last night. You were.sick to say the least."  
  
"Darry, I'm sixteen. I don't need you here, you need to go to work. In other words.Iget out/I."  
  
"Whoa. Let me get this straight, you think you can take care of yourself?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Rees, what woulda happened last night if I had left you alone?"  
  
"I dunno. I already told you that I don't remember much, but I'm sure I wouldn't go killing myself or anything."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Now, I ain't leaving. End of story."  
  
I hadn't moved from my comfortable place on the sofa at that point, but he was not going to win this one. I sat up quickly, and rolled to my feet, almost planting my face on the carpet.  
  
"Sit down, Rees." Darry said calmly, like he actually thought I was sick. I mean, I was, but he wasn't supposed to know that. Okay, so he was so I didn't have to go to school, but that was a whole other story.  
  
"No, Darry," I paused so I would stop swaying, but I gave up and sat down anyway. I couldn't stand without passing out Iagain/I. No, I wouldn't do that. "Happy? Now get out of my house."  
  
"What? Your house?"  
  
"Yeah, Imy/I house."  
  
"Okay, but last time I checked my name was on the title and I paid the bills. So unless you know something I don't, then this is technically Imy/I house. And trust me, I ain't giving my only good investment to a sixteen year old."  
  
"Do you think I care about technicalities?"  
  
"Lay down."  
  
I stood up again, time to prove a point..okay maybe not, but I would not sit down. I swayed and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them again, Darry was a step closer to me. AHHHHH! Could he not understand Ianything/I?  
  
"Darry. Just. Get. Out."  
  
"Rees, you Ireally/I need to sit down."  
  
I stumbled over to him, took him by the shoulders, repositioned him to face the door, and pushed him. He didn't go far, but I think I got my point across. "I said get out of the damn house!" I screamed. It hurt like hell to scream, I almost gagged, but pushed it back. I would not do that now, if that happened, I would never get him out of the house.  
  
"Take it easy. I'll go, just promise that you'll call me if you need help.And sit down before you face plant."  
  
Finally!  
  
"Only if you leave."  
  
"I already said I'm going, just sit down. I have to get my keys and stuff. 'Kay?"  
  
I barely made it back to the couch to sit down before practically dying. I was glad he made me sit, as stupid as that sounds. I had to prove I was okay, but I wasn't. It was a good thing that we were at a consensus.  
  
I actually went as far as to lay down, yeah that felt better.  
  
"You sure?" Darry asked at the door.  
  
"YES!.Thank you."  
  
"Alright, see ya."  
  
The quiet was so nice that I think I fell asleep as soon as he walked out. What? Its not like I got any the night before, okay so a few hours, but that hardly made up for the crap that went on.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
The next time I woke up, a loud banging on the door was the cause. Shit! I had to get up again! I swear, people want to much out of me. I think if I realized that it was still early in the morning, I wouldn't have gotten it, but yeah, I wasn't really thinking at the time.  
  
I pulled myself off the couch and made my way slowly to the door.  
  
"What?" was all I asked when I opened the door. I could have cared less if it was the president of the United States, I still would've asked as much.  
  
But then I saw who it was. IGoody/I. I was all for this. "What the Ihell/I do Iyou/I want?"  
  
"Your pissy this morning. What you doing home anyway?"  
  
It was Clay. My favorite person to see. Not.  
  
"Sleeping, idiot. I'm sick. Now leave."  
  
"Wait, wait. Where's Skye?" Miles asked from next to Clay. I hadn't even looked at him, but I did now.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause."  
  
That was intellectual.  
  
"She ain't here. I'm the only one home."  
  
Clays eyes widened and got a wild look in them while a grin spread across his face. That's when I saw my mistake. Shit! I was gonna die, I was gonna die.die.STOP!  
  
"Well, she ain't at school. Where'd she go?" Miles asked, not catching on.  
  
"How would I know? I ain't her keeper." I tried to act normal. Stay cool, maybe he would let it slide if I didn't freak and Miles didn't catch on.  
  
"You're her sister."  
  
"So? She ain't here. Now get off my property."  
  
"I thought Darry owned this." Clay sneered.  
  
"He did until Iyou/I got here." I tried to shut the door, but Clay put out his hand to stop it. He wasn't a small a guy either, and between me and.me, I didn't have the strength to actually shut the thing, which is the main reason that I wanted it between us in the first place.  
  
Okay, time for the threats. He wasn't leaving unless I made him. I tried to be cool, but I guess he didn't want to play nice. "Clay. Get out of here before I call the cops."  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?" he asked all sweetly. Nice try.  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"Whatever you want, babe. But first off, we ain't gonna run cause of the fuzz, and second, you wont make it to a phone to call them if I have anything to do with it."  
  
My heart started thumping in my ears, and I could feel my skin turning clammy again. Shit, not this. Not today. Maybe I shoulda had Darry stay. I could call him, but no, I couldn't go for the phone, Clay was serious. He had that.look in his eyes. He was high.  
  
And that meant.  
  
"Hey, Clay." I said in a seductive voice, then I motioned towards Miles, giving Clay a 'Not while he's around' look.  
  
He looked over at Miles, like 'Who cares?'  
  
"Clay. No."  
  
"Miles, scat." Clay said to him.  
  
"No! Your helping me find Skye! Jerk."  
  
Wow, the kid had guts. Clay was almost like Dally in the sense that you didn't talk back to either of them.  
  
"In the truck, Miles. We'll find her later."  
  
At this point, Clay was distracted and dropped his hands to motion Miles to get outta there. I seized the opportunity to slam the door shut, lock it quickly and run back to Darry's room.  
  
Once I was back there, I shut the door, and sat shaking on the bed. I reached over to the phone. I had to get someone there before Clay broke a window to get in or something. He got mad if you blew him off.especially if you were successful. So maybe the plan wasn't the best, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. I was out of practice.  
  
So, I dialed the first number that came to my mind. Darry's work. And I knew he wouldn't question anything if I told him to come home Ifast/I.  
  
A person on the other line picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, Can I talk to Darrel Curtis?" I tried to keep my voice from quivering.  
  
"Sure. Hold on a second." I could hear them put the phone down and call for Darry. He answered, "What?"  
  
They told him it was the phone and he said he would be there in a sec.  
  
A few seconds later he was on the line. But by that time, Clay was pounding on the door, yelling furiously. It wouldn't be long before he resorted to the window. I just hoped that the drugs bought me some time.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"D-Darry?"  
  
"What? You want me to come home?"  
  
Yeah, I could tell he felt pretty smug over himself.  
  
"Please. And hurry." My voice was shaky, and he noticed, but oh-well.  
  
"Take it easy. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Faster."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then he hung up the phone. I curled up on his bed, shaking like I had every night the year before. I figured this was the safest place to be since it was in the back of the house and the window was too small for Clay or Miles to fit through, I think.  
  
The pounding grew louder and I could hear strains of cusses coming out of Clay's mouth. Good old Clay, back to save the day!  
  
After that things turned into a blur, kinda. I think Clay finally gave up, but I would pay later I was sure of it. If there was a later.  
  
I heard the door open and my heart jumped in my throat momentarily. It settled back into its rightful place when I heard Darry's voice.  
  
"Rees? Where are you?"  
  
My nerves were so shot, I couldn't even answer, but a flood of relief hit me when I heard his voice.  
  
The dark room was filled with light when he finally came into his own room, which I was sure was a place in which he had never thought to check for me before.  
  
"Rees?" He asked, sitting next to me. He rubbed my back as I tried to drain the fear from my veins. "You okay, babe? I just thought that you were."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, my voice still quivering a little, "Just don't leave."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to leave in the first place, but.I won't leave again, okay? You sure your alright? I mean I just thought you were sick but."  
  
"Darry, he came over."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The bastard of all bastards, you know -"  
  
"Clay?"  
  
I nodded my head unable to say yes.  
  
"But why? Was he going to.?"  
  
I didn't answer, didn't have the heart to. I couldn't tell him that Clay had been looking for Skye, but I couldn't tell him that that was the reason he came in the first place, so I didn't have the answer to tell the truth.  
  
"Rees? He didn't.do it again did he?"  
  
"Do what, Darry? He did a lot of things to me."  
  
"Rees, you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't. Darry a lot of things happened then. Half of them I don't really even remember, but I know they happened."  
  
"Like what? I thought that he."  
  
"I don't know what, Darry. Now what do you think he did again?"  
  
The light was still off, and so Darry wouldn't be able to tell much. His room had a tiny window, but nothing enough to actually put much light in there and he always liked to have the curtains drawn anyway, so it was basically pitch black back there.  
  
"Did he.did he try to. to rape you?" he asked quietly and timidly. Everyone tried not to bring it up. Sure it was a few years ago or something, but it was still a touchy subject in the house. The guys took it almost as hard as I did.  
  
"He sure wanted it." My voice shook in fear. What if I hadn't been able to out smart him this time? Oh, god I hated him. Hate, strong, yet appropriate.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rees. I thought we were done with that. I would have."  
  
"Its not your fault, Darry. I made you leave and you didn't know.no one did."  
  
"Are you okay, then?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine, just a little freaked.  
  
"I know."  
  
And lucky for me he didn't ask any other questions, and even better, he didn't leave my side for.until I fell asleep again. 


	7. Guilty by Association

Thank you to all those who reviewed. ( EEEEEEKKKKKKK! I love it! Sorry.so heres to answer some questions and put you at ease:  
  
Two-BitGortez :  
  
Sorry that that confused you, but thanks for asking, I like to get questions. That had to have been a typo that I missed, I don't know how I missed it considering I have read through this story about a million times, but I must have. It should have said she, Reesa is a girl. And for the rest, just to make this clear as mud.yes mud.Im going to outline the fam for you: Darry(of course), Soda(yes he is the second oldest still), Reesa, Pony and Skye(Twins, ten or so months younger than Reesa. That is the family, so does that clear this up a little? Sorry bout that.  
  
Dark Knight9745:  
  
I hadnt ever really looked at it like that, sorry. but as you know (if you read my bio) this story is written by two people. Now I cant speak completely for my friend, but I think the point that was trying to be put across is that you can use a cliché idea, but the story has to have a plot line (climax and all), the characters that are put into the family must be real and fit in well, and over all it has to be written well to get around the cliché story line. The basic thing is that if someone sees the summary and all it says is that its about a cliché idea, then the reader automatically assumes its bad. Generally we both are against cliché stories, but for the most part it has to do with the reasons listed above. We did this story to experiment and see if it could be done, I mean make a story that people liked with a cliché idea starting it out. It was not the intention of my friend or me to offend anyone or bash anyone's stories, we just wanted to tell our readers that we usually don't write cliché things, it might explain some things to you, but if not that's okay too. Does that kind of explain it? Do you understand what I mean? I might not be able to really make you understand, but I know where you are coming from, and I thank you for commenting on it. Keep reading and enjoy.it only gets better from here on out! I promise.  
  
sodapop'll-be-mine:  
  
I know I should have done this last chapter, but I didn't have time when I put it up, so here goes for you, even if it is delayed. Thank you for your compliment, I am very happy to find that you like our new additions and are enjoying the story. We rather enjoy how the family works also, I think that's the best part. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, its just starting to get good.  
  
Well I think that that's it. If I have missed anyone, which could very well be with me, then I thank you for you reviews and apologize for myself.  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
`~``~``~`~``~``~`  
  
Chapter 7 (Skye's POV)  
  
"Pony, you got any money?" I asked as we walked down. some street. It wasn't a busy street, still in a neighborhood and all. I didn't dare go out into the real public yet.  
  
"Yes.Why?" He walked along beside me with his hands in his jacket pockets. It was a little cold, but not too bad. It was just one of those mornings, you know? It was actually quite nice.  
  
"Because I'm hungry. Darry didn't give me anytime to eat and I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah, he did. I heard him."  
  
I gave him a look. "Okay, so I forgot. Let's go get something to eat, 'kay?"  
  
"I suppose." He flipped the collar up on his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" He offered me.  
  
"No. That's okay. I don't wanna smoke on an empty stomach." Hey, I can be a little smart. I usually am when I'm alert. And I was very alert to say the least. It was only around noon or one, meaning that we hadn't been out long enough to go back home to the protection of the house.  
  
"Whatever. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere were I can get.a steak and some potatoes. I don't know. Just somewhere I can get a real American din - lunch."  
  
It was his turn to look at me strangely. "Yeah, okay. No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my budget ain't workin' that way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"IYeah/I, oh."  
  
"Well where ever we go, it can't be the DX."  
  
"Yeah, that took some real thought." He rolled his eyes. He pulled out his wallet to see how much he had with him. "You can spend.up to two dollars."  
  
"That won't be a problem. Shoot, I'm surprised you're giving me that much."  
  
"Yeah, me too. But we can always lower that amount, if you'd like."  
  
Hold on. Did I say that? "No. I'm fine with where it's standing now."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"You're such a cocky brat, you know that, Pon?"  
  
"I get it from you."  
  
"No, you don't. You get it from.Soda."  
  
He put his wallet away. "What is this? The pass the blame game?"  
  
I shoved him off the sidewalk and kept going. Man, I was hungry. My stomach was growling and it was making me very cranky.  
  
Then something caught my eye. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to shove the kid. In fact, I took it all back and grabbed him to me.  
  
"Shit, don't make me drop my cigarette! That'll cost me money you know."  
  
"Then quit. Let's go."  
  
He stared at me blankly. "Skye, what exactly are you on? We are going. It's not like we don't have time to kill, so be patient. I mean --"  
  
"No, seriously, I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go home."  
  
"Right. and get our asses kicked? I don't think so. You dragged me out here and now you get to stay. 'Kay?"  
  
The truck was getting closer. "Ponyboy..Keep walking. Don't stop."  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He pulled away. "Look. I ain't goin' no where. Chill out." Like that was supposed to give me comfort? "What's going on?"  
  
"Miles."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miles is coming. Let's go."  
  
"Dude, I thought you liked him. What a way to show it." So he thought I was crazy, huh? Good for him. I don't care what he thinks, just as long as he'll pick up his pace.  
  
"Things change."  
  
They sure do. Right at that point the truck pulled up along side us going at a slow pace. Miles jumped out while it was still rolling.  
  
"Hey, Skye. Where'ya been? We've been looking for you." He came closer to us. And it was probably quite visible when I backed up.  
  
"Yeah," said Pony. "We've been gone. What's it to you?"  
  
Miles looked at him as if he were scum. "Was I talking to you?"  
  
"Might as well be." Pony stepped up. He was just in one of moods today. I don't think he realized he was stepping into bad territory.  
  
"Riiiight. Listen, Curtis. This has nothin' to do with you. So, I suggest you scram."  
  
Like Pony would even. I was really glad he was in whatever mood he was because I don't think I could've lasted very long there if he wasn't. My heart was starting to race and I was beginning to sweat.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, man. Leave us alone. We ain't done nothin' to you," Pony said. He glanced up at the truck that had since come to a stop. "What's he doing here?" he asked Miles. "Whatcha hangin' out with trash like him for?"  
  
Miles looked back to the truck to make sure he knew what Ponyboy was talking about. I think he was high. "Because he's my brother?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Pony," I hissed, trying to warn him stay out of this. But did he ever listen to me?  
  
"Look, Miles. We'll leave you alone and you two can just go on your way and let us be. Sound good?" Man, someone better start checking the labels of Pony's cigarettes because I don't think those are normal. Was he crazy?  
  
Miles pretended like he didn't even hear him. Dear God no.  
  
"Hey, Babe," he stepped closer to me. Lucky for me he didn't get too close. I think he wasn't going to push his - whatever luck he thought he might have. "C'mon. We'll have fun."  
  
Fun my ass. "No, I gotta get home soon and -"  
  
"You won't be late. I promise."  
  
Could he not understand that I didn't want to go? I waving the red flag in his face and he didn't even see it. "I can't. I'm hangin' with my brother."  
  
"So? I'm sure he won't mind. Let's go. C'mon. You know you want to." Like that was supposed to be sexy or something? Sly one.  
  
"Mind about what?" Pony chipped in. He stepped a little closer to us, like he was standing guard, but had no clue that he was.  
  
"Nothing, grease. Stay out of this."  
  
"You know what? You're really stupid for looking like you know it all," Pony said. God, he was dumb. I tried to shoot him a look. Any kind of look would've been good for me, but I couldn't get my eyes off the grass. Damn grass.  
  
Again, Miles ignored him. I think that was making Pony mad. He wasn't showing it, but I know it makes me mad when people ignore me, so I can only imagine the King of Center Attention would be too.  
  
Miles stepped right up to me and tried to get my attention. "Skye? Don't you think you're being irrational?" Did he know the meaning of the word? I didn't answer him and I guess he thought it was his last chance to convincing me to go with him, so he forced my chin up with the back of his hand. I know it would've only made him happy to make eye contact with him, so I focused on the tree to his left. But the fact that I was looking up clearly wasn't satisfactory enough for him and he forced me to kiss him.  
  
I don't think any other kiss that I've had was as offensive as that one. I pushed him back and he finally broke away after a few seconds. "Stop!"  
  
He staggered backwards, obviously shocked. The regaining whatever pride he had left he came back over to us. "What's wrong? I thought you'd -"  
  
"Back off, Miles," Pony growled pushing him back again.  
  
I think that was one of the last straws Miles had left in his patients for Pony. He turned towards him, angry. "Listen, Curtis. I've had just about enough of your wise ass comments."  
  
"Good." Pony looked pretty smug with himself.  
  
"Look, if you want we can make this real simple. I got my brother who can just about knock the stuffing outta you and it won't take him much effort either."  
  
"Miles, don't," I said. "Leave him out of this."  
  
But as usual, he found it necessary to ignore at least one of us and he didn't hear what I said. Okay, so maybe he heard me but he wasn't going to let me have the satisfaction of knowing it.  
  
He turned away, acting like it was all over, until tomorrow, and he'd just leave it be.  
  
But Iboy/I was I wrong.  
  
A moment later he swung back around and landed a good one across Pony's face. After that I don't remember a whole lot. I tried to break in between them, because it was obvious who would win and who would lose. But Pony wouldn't let me. For one he was yelling me to run for it and was trying to shove me away. I wasn't about to argue. Clay was out of the truck by that time so I took off.  
  
I knew I couldn't help him, and as bad as I felt about it, I had to save myself at least. I wasn't going stick around and let both of us fall into their trap. Maybe I was doing Pony a disservice, and maybe I was helping him. I'll never know.  
  
`~``~``~`~``~``~`  
  
I don't know how long I was hiding. Probably too long. I was so consumed in fear, I couldn't bring myself to go back to find Pony any earlier. But the longer I sat there, the worse I felt. Not only did I not want to see what they had done to Pony, but I didn't want to know what they'd do to me if they were still around.  
  
But after at least a half an hour I decided enough was enough and I headed back there. I could take whatever shit they'd throw at me. I had to at least see if Pony was okay. I couldn't leave him there when he could be dying or something. Which was quite possible with both Miles and Clay working together.  
  
I'm not going to describe what went through my mind during the five or so minute walk back to Pony, all I knew was that I was scared. About what I wasn't sure of. I was probably more scared to see him than anything.  
  
Sure enough, he was where I had left him. He was laying on the cement on his side, his arms sticking out at odd angles. He looked so gross I could hardly look at him. There was dried blood all over him and I could hardly distinguish him from the beaten pulp of a dead man.  
  
"Oh my God," I whispered as knelt down beside him. My hands were trembling as I reached out to try and wake him. "Pony? Ponyboy?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, and it was because of me. Because of me he was in this situation and to think that I left him here. And after he had stuck up for me and all. I felt disgusted with myself to think that I had put him in a position where he could've gotten hurt. I'm sure he would've done it however this came about, but that didn't make up for the fact that he might not have been anywhere near me when it happened. I forced him to come with me, and look where that got both of us. We were some few miles from home and I wasn't about to leave him on account that anything could happen with him in this shape and I'd rather stick around than leave him to have something worse come about it all. After all, he hadn't stepped down from a challenge, and I felt like I owed it to him. I don't think I'd be out of debt anytime soon.  
  
"Pony? Please wake up. Please. God, don't do this to me." I'm not sure how this had anything to do with me anymore, but maybe it'd somehow work. Who knew.  
  
I could feel tears coming on but I did bnot/b want to cry. There was no use in crying over something that was irreversible. I dried whatever tears were threatening to come to the surface. Even if it did do me any good, this wasn't the time. I couldn't do it now, because someone had to be there for Pony and I was the only one around. But all I could do at this point was pray that he'd wake up or that someone would find us so we could go home.  
  
Because of me, Pony was lying in the dirt, half dead.  
  
`~``~``~`~``~``~`  
  
(Two-Bits POV)  
  
Man, Dally had better have something good planned. I am soo bored, I think that school is just a waste of time, but I have my reasons for going. I mean, it is something to do and even though some of the girls are pretty cute, they're a little young for the likes of me. You know? Some of the teachers are higher on my list, especially those student teachers. Speaking of which, I think I got a date with my Biology teacher tomorrow night. She is real good looking. I wonder why she ain't married yet. Oh yeah, she went to college with those twits that don't know what a girl is for.  
  
Anyway, I was bored of school. Today they sent me to the principal's office, but he just laughed and I left early. Good for me, huh? More like, he knows me too well to get mad anymore.  
  
"Finally!" Dally called to me as I jumped out of the car.  
  
"What? I got out early today. You miss me that much? You couldn't wait? How touching."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Lucky for you, they kicked me out early today."  
  
"I said shut it!"  
  
"How are you two going to keep from killing each other at this rate?" Soda called from under a car. He was being a grease monkey again. I never understood that. Why would anyone want to get covered in grease? Besides hair grease, I mean.  
  
"I was just saying." I tried to say, but Dally hit me over the head.  
  
"C'mon. I got plans. Lets get outta here, man. I need something new on my record. The fuzz down at the station are missing me, they need some excitement in their lives." Dally started to leave without me.  
  
What, was I supposed to follow him? "Right. Okay." I ran to catch with him. "See ya later, Sodapop! Bye Steve!" I called back to the car they were working on.  
  
"Bye," they both said, a little too preoccupied to care we were leaving. Whatever.  
  
"So, what are we doin', man?" I asked Dally as we walked up the street. Where ever it was he didn't seem to care about walking in public. We started to walk through the neighborhood. Sort of. I'm not sure what he was thinking.  
  
"I don't know.something. I got business with Tim so we gotta find him. Lets just go into town, someone'll be there that can tell us where Tim'll be."  
  
"Yeah, alright. Did I tell you I got a date with that real fine teacher?"  
  
"Nope." Dally pulled out a smoke and searched his pockets for a lighter, "You got a light?"  
  
I pulled one out of my jacket and handed it to him. "Listen, do you have the whole day planned out or are you going to let me do my own things later on?"  
  
"I don't care." He lit up and handed the lighter back to me. "You just gotta come with me. I ain't itchin' to go alone."  
  
"I hear ya."  
  
We didn't really talk all that much as we walked. There wasn't anything to talk about. Everything that would be interesting, he didn't think it was, and whatever he had to say was so melodramatic that I couldn't care any less. I just went along because he was my buddy that's what we're supposed to do. Especially after several events around a year ago, we never took any chances going by ourselves. If we couldn't get someone to tag-a-long, then we didn't go period.  
  
"So, when's your date?" he asked me. He was tired of the silence I guess.  
  
"Tomorrow night. I think I'll take her to see the new Paul Newman flick. I hear she likes him. I mean, he's all right and all, but I don't care all that much about him. Whatever floats her boat." I dropped my cigarette and crushed it. One time I almost started a fire when I didn't smother it, and well, it wasn't pretty.  
  
"Man, why don't you do something fun then? Take her to play pool or take her back to your place or somethin'." Dally clearly thought I was the most boring date material he ever heard of.  
  
"Because. I want her to think I'm a classy guy."  
  
He started to laugh. "Classy?"  
  
"Hey, I can be."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Sure I can."  
  
"Two-Bit, you're a greaser. Greasers aren't classy. That's a Soc. Don't make me sick." He wasn't thinking it was funny anymore. Oh well, who cares.  
  
"Soda's classy." I tried.  
  
"No, Soda is a gentleman. At least he tries to be. He just knows how to treat a girl good."  
  
"Unlike you?"  
  
".Yes."  
  
After that our conversation died down again. We were walking along way. I was starting to wish we had borrowed Steve's car. I was tired of walking.  
  
"Dally, do you Iknow/I where we're going?"  
  
"Sure. We're just taking a detour."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I said so." Whatever he wants. It's not like I'm in a position to argue.  
  
We turned a corner and kept going. I was beginning to regret coming with him. Okay, so I was lazy, that doesn't mean I had to walk everywhere.. And no I'm not just complaining to have something to do.  
  
"Dally, do you see that?" I pointed across the street. There was some kid greaser girl sitting on the grass with her back to us. It looked like she was sitting next to someone who was lying on the ground.  
  
"Yeah. So?" He didn't even look over. I knew he hadn't seen nothing.  
  
"Well, maybe we should go check it out. It looks like someone's hurt." I strained to see who it was, but I couldn't make out any distinct features.  
  
"It's none of our business, Matthews. Leave it be."  
  
"No, seriously, Dal. I think we should check it out. It beats this useless wandering."  
  
"Hey, we're going somewhere."  
  
"It don't seem like it." I headed out into the street. I didn't care if he wanted to go or not. Just because I'm a greaser, doesn't mean I can't be helpful. Although, I think I may be more of a hinder than a help most of the time. "Let's just check it out, man. We'll be quick."  
  
"Two-Bit!" he griped as he stood still on the sidewalk. "I don't have time for this. Besides, it'll ruin my rep, man."  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted to reek havoc with the fuzz. They'll probably think you did it anyway." I kept walking slowly. I didn't want to scare who ever it was. I don't think I'd appreciate some bum greaser strolling over to me if I was them. But, this isn't just some grease, it was a chick, and I can't ignore that. "Um. Miss? Ma'am? Er, um, I mean. I don't know what to call you miz. But, uh, do you need some help? Maybe I can do something for ya?"  
  
She just sat there staring at the kid on the ground. I couldn't even tell if I knew him or not from where I was standing. I inched closer to them, trying my best not to scare her.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you need any help? I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna. if you need help. Can you hear me? Maybe I should go?"  
  
"Good idea!" Dally called as he crossed the street to me. "It's obvious she doesn't want your help.Shit."  
  
"What?" I asked. Dally was coming up from behind me quicker now. What the hell? A second ago he was all hell bent to get out of there and then he's running towards me? He passed me and slowed quickly a few feet away from the girl. Guess he didn't want to freak her out either.  
  
"Skye?" He was inching through the dirt, kicking it up as he went. The girl still didn't respond.  
  
Dally looked back at me, he flashed me an impatient look. What was up with him today? I can't read minds you know. And how did he know it was Skye? He isn't even around that much.  
  
Going to the right side of the girl, and crouching down beside her he said, "Skye?. Skye, what happened to him, who did this?"  
  
I heard him say Skye, right? He was saying Skye, he had to be because.if it wasn't Skye he wouldn't be.like that. Nice. Oh, Damn.  
  
I ran over to the other side of her, I had to see her face. Was she hurt too?  
  
It didn't look like it. But one never knew.  
  
"Skye," Dally repeated, sounding like he was going to hit someone. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up at him blankly. I don't think she even knew it was him. She blinked a few times and looked back at Ponyboy. Nothing was adding up. Pony looked beat to a pulp, and she looked like she had gotten away without a scratch. Except for the fact that she didn't look like she was all the way there, she looked fine.  
  
"Um. okay," Dally said. "How long have you been here?" She continued to look at Pony all expression wiped from her face. Damn, it made you wonder how long she had seen him like that.  
  
"Dally, she ain't gonna answer you," I told him. Even I knew that much. "She's in shock, bro." There wasn't much we could do for her so I went over to examine Pony.  
  
Well, he didn't look good, that's for sure. He was covered in dry, cracking blood and thick matted dirt was sticking to every inch of him. His face was pale underneath all the discoloration and his skin felt dry but clammy, not to mention how swollen it looked. I don't know what the hell happened to him but it was enough to knock him out, and that couldn't be anywhere near good. His jacket was half off, only a sleeve remained on one arm, and his jeans were torn in a few places. That musta been one hell of a fight by the looks of things.  
  
I took him by the shoulder and shook him slightly, "Ponyboy? You all right?" And like Skye he didn't respond. Well, at least I sort of expected as much. He had a reason not to. She didn't. Not really. "Pony! Wake up. This isn't funny."  
  
"He ain't gonna wake up because you're yelling at him, dumb-ass," Dally remarked and stood up. "We should take them home. We ain't got any idea how long he's been like this, and besides, he just looks. nasty. Let's go. You take him."  
  
"What? Why me?" I asked. "I can't hold a hurt kid. I'll crush him or something."  
  
"No, you won't. For one, you're stronger than me and you can handle his weight, and for another reason I'd like to see you walk with Skye."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her? Shock ain't that bad." Please, I could handle that. What's he talking about?  
  
"It is when you're in a hurry, and she isn't getting up. Just do it. Run if you can, 'cause he don't look too hot." He paused to look around for a moment. "C'mon, Skye. You too. Get up."  
  
She didn't give any indication that she had heard him. In fact, I would go as far as to say that she didn't have a clue that we were even there. That ain't normal. So, Dally did what I didn't want to do and grabbed her by the arm and made her stand up.  
  
"Come on. We gotta get your brother home. I think you know that. But now we actually have ta do it."  
  
Okay, here we go. It's not like I was given much of a choice. I tried my best to pick up the kid, but he was in such an awkward position it was hard not to have to flip him over. And he wasn't what I would consider heavy, but he definitely wasn't light.  
  
So, after I got a good hold on him and Skye looked like she might be willing to move, we started to walk in the direction of their house. We had about eleven or so blocks to go. It seemed like a lot shorter number than it was, trust me. I was walking ahead of Skye and Dally because I had a more important task at hand. The faster we got Pony home the faster this would all be over with. And it was clear that Skye wasn't in any hurry to go anywhere. Lucky for me Dally had enough patients with her to walk at her leisurely pace.  
  
Every time I brought myself to look down at Pony he seemed to look worse than before. He was limp, and I could tell by looking at him that everything was starting to swell up real quick. It was swollen before, but it wasn't stopping anytime soon.  
  
I tried not to focus on that and walked as quickly as I could. It's amazing how your attitude about something can change when something else is more urgent. I just couldn't even begin to imagine how I was going to tell Darry what we had seen. I couldn't give enough information to even sum up what had happened. I don't bknow /bwhat happened in the first place. I just hoped he wouldn't flip out too badly.  
  
"Yo, you gotta walk faster than that," I heard Dally telling Skye. "This ain't some wilderness walk, Hun. We have to walk like normal, you know?"  
  
I turned my head to see them several yards behind me. And by yards I don't mean a measurement of three feet. I mean peoples lawns, yards. She was barely putting one foot in front of the other with Dally pulling her along side him.  
  
"Everything okay, Dally?" I called. "What's going on?"  
  
"Man, she's like not movin'. I can't get her to go any faster." He went behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "C'mon. Walker faster. See. It's not that hard.. No, no, faster. Yeah, like that. Yeah.."  
  
Well, that wasn't my problem. I was more concerned about actually getting this kid home. I didn't have the time to mess around with working on getting someone else there.  
  
I turned away from the scene of Dally leading and pushing Skye by the shoulders and took a few steps, trying to get my momentum back up. The kid was getting mighty heavy now. Dead weight kills. Serious, I was getting real tired at that point, and I had to get going if I was going to get Pony home the last eight blocks.  
  
Then I heard, "Hey, wait up."  
  
I turned back around, "Not if you want me to get him home, I'm not."  
  
"Just do it. This ain't workin. Wait until I catch up to you."  
  
He had got to be kidding me. He had no idea how hard it was. Okay, so maybe he did, but I didn't care. It didn't make up for the fact that he was making me wait for him. This was a waste of time.and me.  
  
"Do you have any idea how bad off this kid is?" I yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, I got a good enough look at him. Just hold on, I got an idea."  
  
"Smart-ass."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
I mumbled under my breathe. Don't push him?! He was pushing me. First, he tells me to Irun/I. Then he tells me to stop. What next?  
  
It seemed like forever before he caught up. Even with him pushing Skye along, she was damn slow.  
  
"Two-Bit, Im going to take Pony, and try and walk with Skye and Pony. Your going to run ahead to the house and get Darry."  
  
"He ain't home, he's at work."  
  
"Well, he might of stayed home with Rees, she was pretty bad last night. If not, then I'm sure she'll be home. Just get someone."  
  
"Rees aint in any position to help out. From what I heard from Steve, she could barely stand this morning, but she was fighting with Darry over crap. She was in her headstrong mood, I think Darry probably went to work, she would make him."  
  
"Then find someone." Dally came up to me, leaving Skye standing blankly a few feet behind. He took Pony out of my arms, Then turned and tried to get Skye to come over.  
  
It felt so good to have the weight gone, but now I was on to running. It was gonna be a long run. To bad I wasn't on track. Yeah right, like I would ever do that.  
  
"Two-Bit, go bring her over to me."  
  
I stepped over to Skye and grabbed her, "C'mon."  
  
She moved when I pulled her over, and then I hooked her arm to Dally's, "Don't let him go, just walk with him."  
  
I took a last look at Pony, then turned and ran. Holy crap, he looked bad. 


	8. Wondering Why

Again, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Lizzy Halliwell: To tell the honest truth, I didn't even realize that the last chapter ended in a cliff hanger -- I hate them too. but hey its fun to be evil sometimes (.not too much though. There arent very many of those, just a few, but not for a while at least. Sorry! Im glad you like it! Here's your next chapter.  
  
Two-BitGortez: It wasn't any problem to answer your question, ask anytime. I hope that it helped.here's more for you to read!  
  
A/N: Okay, Im going to slow down a bit on posting these, just for a while, mabye once a week or so I will update, I know that just kills you all. but hey, I cant post it all too fast. I know that its really long, and I hate to say this, but just when I think IM done, it gets even longer. Soo.anyway, just thought I'd warn you.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
Chapter 8 (Darry's POV)  
  
We were all sitting in the front room just joking around. Steve was there because his shift didn't start for another few hours, and he had nothing better to do besides sit at our house and eat chocolate cake. Reesa was just sitting around, there wasn't much she Icould/I do, but she was at least doing better at that point. So we were all just watching TV and commenting on how stupid the actors were. Sometimes that could actually be fun. I never realized it, because most days I didn't have time to watch TV, let alone really think on it.  
  
"Steve, that is disgusting. Stop it, your making me sick. Do you want that?"  
  
He looked at her and chuckled, "You're to.girlie to understand."  
  
"To bad. Stop it, your sick."  
  
"No, I ain't. You don't know what sick is. Right, Darry?"  
  
I looked over, laughing. There were many things that Reesa had never seen from Steve and Soda, they refrained when she was around.  
  
"He ain't lying."  
  
Reesa gave me a look. She obviously didn't care if she had seen the worst or not, she was referring to the moment.  
  
"Steve, she was referring to the moment." I told him.  
  
Then Reesa cracked up laughing. I have no idea why, she was high on meds or something. Whatever it was it was making her a little lightheaded and she found everything funny. I know the feeling.  
  
"Yeah well -" Steve started but was interrupted as Two-Bit flew in the door and ran into the back of the couch. "Oh, hey, Two-Bit. What's up, man? You ditch Dally so soon?"  
  
Two-Bit didn't even look at him and leaned over wheezing, trying to catch his breath. "No time, Steve. Dar-ry, you gotta - come. We - we need your help." He took a deep breath.  
  
"Who? Why?" What was he talking about?  
  
"Come fast --- We fou-found Pony and Skye and ~~ you need-"  
  
"What do you mean you Ifound/I them?" I didn't get it, what the heck. They didn't have enough time since school got out to be in trouble yet, right? All the fun and games were gone now, here we go with another round.  
  
"They were-just come fast!"  
  
"All right." I stood wondering what in the world was going on, "Do we need the truck?"  
  
Two-Bit was about to run out the door, but stopped at my question.  
  
".Yeah. Good idea." Then he turned and darted out of the house and to the truck. Okay.  
  
I grabbed the keys, "A.okay. I'll be back. Just stay cool, I'll be back."  
  
I left the room, running out to the truck and jumping in the drivers seat., "Okay, Two-bit. What's going on?"  
  
We pulled out of the drive-way, "They were just there, and-I don't know what happened, but-I don't know, just hurry."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"That way..." he said pointing down the street.  
  
Okay, how helpful.  
  
"Were they hurt? Did you just leave them? Is Dally with them?"  
  
"With Dally. Pon was.and Skye.yes."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
I sped up to about forty miles per hour and we sped down the street. I hoped we were just supposed to go straight, because Two-Bit wasn't saying anything. As soon as I thought that, I saw them not to far down the street. I slowed quickly to a stop near them, and put the truck in neutral and jumped out with out shutting the door behind me.  
  
It was such an.odd site. I realized that Dally was carrying Ponyboy. That couldn't be good. Dally doesn't carry someone unless he has good reasons to. And then there was Skye, she was clinging to Dally's side like he was the last thing on the face of the earth. She had her arm around his and her head resting on his shoulder, slumped down and all. Whoa, never thought I'd see that.  
  
"What happened, Skye? Is he hurt bad?" I went over to look at Pony who was completely out, laying in Dally's arms. Dally looked like he was about to drop him, so I relieved him of all that limp weight. I nearly gagged when I saw his face. He didn't hardly look like himself, being swollen and bruised as he was. His skin felt tender and sore through his clothes. I mean, I couldn't really have been able to tell that, but there was no way he wasn't.  
  
"Skye? What happened? Did they get you too?" I started to walk with Pony to the truck bed. I noticed she wasn't answering me so after I set him down in the back I turned around. "Hey? Aren't you gonna tell me Ianything/I? Do you Iknow/I who did it?"  
  
"Um, Dar," Two-Bit said. "She's kinda out of it. I'm not sure why, exactly, but she ain't responding to no one."  
  
Huh? How is that possible? This is Skye we're talking about. She can't keep her mouth shut to save her life, which is why we hardly ever tell her anything, if you know what I mean.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as I went back over there. "Dally, what's he sayin'?"  
  
"You heard him. She's like in a trance or something, man. I don't know what it is."  
  
"Could it be shock?" I asked, as if it were the most obvious thing.which it was.  
  
"That's what I said!" Two-Bit exclaimed. "See, I told you, Dally. She's in shock."  
  
"Ey, I never said I didn't believe you, man," he snapped. Then he turned his attention back to me. "She ain't doin much of anything, Darry. I don't know what to tell ya."  
  
That was really weird. I don't think I've ever seen anyone like that before. She wasn't even looking at us when we were talking and she didn't look keen on letting go of Dally. "Um, right. Okay, just get her in the truck, and you can drive, Dally."  
  
"Sweet, man!" He pried Skye's fingers off his jacket and ran to the driver's side of the truck. Two-Bit took up the initiative to take her up front and get her in. She didn't exactly act like she was helpless, but more that she needed someone else to tell her what to do. It was kind of a nice change.  
  
I jumped in back and held Ponyboy in my lap. Knowing Dally he wouldn't be driving very nicely. He rarely did, especially when he was in a hurry. Sure enough, he sped like a maniac all the way home. I tried to yell at him, but he either didn't care or didn't hear, I would say both.  
  
All the way home, which ended up being about a fifty second trip with Dally driving, I held Pony tight. He didn't need more injuries from the ride, he was hurt bad enough. I didn't try to wake him, I figured if the driving didn't, nothing would. God knew I would have my lot of bumps and bruises after that ride. It was a lot worse in the bed than in the cab. Maybe I should have had Two-Bit drive. No, that woulda been worse.  
  
We got to the house, and as soon as we were at a full stop, I jumped over the side of the truck, and reached in to grab Pony. I wanted to get him where we could clean him up and get some ice on his face.  
  
I walked quickly up to the door yelling, "Someone open the door!"  
  
Within a few seconds, Steve flung open the door probably to see what was going on. He took one look at me and held the screen door open for me.  
  
I went straight to Pony's room and started kicking all the bed sheets off of the mattress with much difficulty. It was hard to balance with all the extra weight.  
  
"Steve, help me." I said as he walked into the room. He came around, flipping off the last of the sheets for me.  
  
"What happened? He looks like the.living.or dead.or something dead." Steve asked as I set Pony down as gently as possible. He didn't groan or anything. I had seen him bad, like after the rumble a year ago, but then he had at least groaned at times.  
  
"I don't really know. Go get some towels, get some of them wet but keep a few dry for me."  
  
Steve left without question. He seemed to understand enough of what was going on to not ask much of anything.  
  
Next order of business. I went on to taking Pony's shoes off. I would have to take off most his clothes, I wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad anywhere else. Besides that, I was sure he had dirt all over, and if there were cuts or any deep wounds, then I had to make sure that they didn't get infected. I mean, that would suck, right?  
  
I went up to the head of the bed then, taking the collar of Pony's now ragged shirt. I gripped it with both hands, and tore hard down the middle. It was much faster and easier than trying to get it off.  
  
"Darry.?" Reesa came up along side the bed beside Pony and me. I looked over at her, seeing that her face shown just a little worry. She was looking at me, but soon trained her eyes to Pony and took a seat next to him at the top of the bed. I didn't mind that she was there, she wasn't in the way. If anything, I knew she would help out. She knew what to do in situations like this, although she had never had to be the one in charge, but she had seen it many times. And if she hadn't freaked yet, she wasn't going to, even if it was her little brother unconcious on that bed. She was like me when it came down to things like this, she just took care of it because there was nothing else that would do any good. She was a little more emotional about it, but she didn't show it in the heat of the moment, she knew how to turn it off until she knew that she wouldn't cause problems with it.  
  
I moved over, now unbuttoning Pony's pants and then going to his feet to yank them off. I could hear the water running in the bathroom as Steve got the towels wet, good. I took the cuffs of the pants and yanked hard, pulling Pony a few inches down the bed as they slid off. Reesa glanced up at me again, and then moved down a little. She started to examine Pony in the torso area. I guess she wanted to do something meaningful, cant blame her. It was good though, she knew what to look for, and what to do. She just had that sense, she had always had had it.  
  
The water turned off, and Steve came into the room, his arms full of towels. They were stacked high, you could hardly see his face. If I were in any joking mood, I would have told him that he was an idiot for bringing soo many, but I supposed we would use most of them anyway. Pony was a mess. I hadn't gotten a good look at him before, even when I tore his shirt, I didn't really look. I just went on to his pants, one step at a time, I guess. But now, I looked at him closer, seeing that it was worse than I thought by the way it was looking.  
  
Pony was all bruised up in the torso area, it was worse than his face and that worried me. There was a lot of damage to be done in the stomach area, and Pony obviously had it out with the head, so it couldn't be good. He was still bleeding in some places, that much I could tell even with all the dirt.  
  
As I looked at Pony, I sighed, "Reesa, watch out so I can turn him on his side and check out his back."  
  
She moved back, and I rolled Pony onto his side. His back wasn't too bad, it looked like they went for the easy targets. But then again, his lower back was beat pretty badly. One area of it was even seeping blood from the skin evenly, like it was so bruised that the blood couldn't be contained any longer. It could be that the skin was just to beat up, but I'm just saying what it looked like. They got in their fare share of kicks in this one.  
  
"Rees?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked quietly without looking up.  
  
"Did you think he has broken ribs?"  
  
She lifted her head, looking to my face, "It sure feels like it, unless I lost my touch, I'm damn sure of it." She didn't look away for a few seconds, as if to get her point across.  
  
I took a towel off of the stack that Steve had dropped next to the bed and dabbed at the area that was bleeding. I half expected Pony to react to it, but he stayed still as ever. Shit, he was bad off.  
  
I left the towel under him so that the mattress didn't end up all gross and bloody, then turned him back over. By this time, Reesa had a wet towel in her hand, and she was trying to clean off Pony's face. That was going to be a job.  
  
I took one off the stack and started cleaning all the dirt off his arms and stomach. Blood and dirt ain't pretty together.  
  
It took a few minutes to get Pony semi-cleaned up. I tried to just wipe him down and get most the dirt and grime off of him. We would clean him up a little more later on, when he was awake so we didn't hurt him more. We had to clean out all the wounds real good pretty soon, but I would leave that to Rees for a while, I had to go talk to Skye. Finding out what happened might help a little.  
  
I stood up, dropping the towel onto the floor, "Rees, take over for a few minutes, I'll be back. Do whatever you can or need to, just don't move him. I mean, I trust you and all, but I would feel a whole lot better if I was here when we do that, alright?"  
  
She nodded her head and I left the room to go find Skye. She was sitting in the front room on the couch next to Dally.  
  
"Skye, you alright?"  
  
She didn't answer. Okay, this was getting real old. She wasn't hurt, what was up? We needed to know what happened, how Pony got like that. Was what going through her head?  
  
"Skye, cut the crap. What happened?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Uh, she aint talking to no one, I don't think she'll answer you." Two-Bit said to me.  
  
I looked at him blankly. I knew Skye, she was upset, but that didn't mean crap with her. When she was upset, you usually got louder. I wasn't going to play this game.  
  
I came closer to her, crouching in front of her so I was at eye level, "Skye, I need you tell me what happened." I said slowly, trying to be nice about it. I didn't have the patience right then to deal with that.  
  
She had been looking down at her hands, but now she raised her eyes to look at me. I thought she would answer then, but she just looked at me blankly.  
  
"Skye, answer me. What the hell happened?" my voice was now taught and somewhat angry. I tried to contain my anger, but I just wanted to snap her out of it.  
  
"Snap out of it." I almost yelled, but I held back as much as I could because I knew it wasn't the time to yell.  
  
Dally jumped in, "Darry, calm down. Just stop. She's freaked out, give her a break."  
  
I stood up, backing a few steps and trying to calm myself. Clearly I couldn't do anything about that. No matter what I asked, she wasn't going to answer. Not even if I tried to be nice about it. I wanted to talk to her, to comfort her, but I knew couldn't. I just wasn't patient enough for that right now. I was just frustrated at that point.  
  
Well, if she didn't want to talk about it then that was that. Maybe she would relax later on. I knew it would be hard for her with Pony and all, but I hadn't ever seen her like that. To tell the truth, it was freaking me out. What happened?  
  
"Steve!" I yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked coming out.  
  
"Go get Soda."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just cause. I think he should be here."  
  
Really, I needed his help. He had to help me wrap Pony's stomach to help stabilize it while he was still out and not feeling the pain. Not to mention Skye, he could calm her down. Besides, he had the right to know about this. I didn't have the time before then to really think about Soda being there, but he should be.  
  
Steve turned and walked out the door. He would take care of it, he understood and I think he was eager to get out of there. He didn't feel it was his place to be there, I could tell. I liked that he understood things like that, not that I didn't want him there, he just knew when he was needed and when he wasn't.  
  
I returned to Pony, assessing what had to be done. Reesa was in the process of disinfecting and bandaging the places that needed it. There weren't to many, really. He mostly got it on his face and in the stomach.  
  
I went over to the side of the bed, sitting and continuing to clean Pony's stomach off so I could see the damage a little better. If Reesa was right, which she almost always was with stuff like that, then it would be a good thing to wrap him up a little. But I did need Soda to do that, it would go much better with him helping out.  
  
"Darry? What's with Skye?"  
  
"She's screwed up. Wont talk to no one."  
  
"Oh. Hey, you gonna wrap his stomach?"  
  
"When Soda gets here. Until then, it looks like you got it taken care of."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think that there is much else to do. You think he'll wake up soon?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Reesa finished up and left the room, I didn't know why, but whatever.  
  
~`~``~```~``~`~  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
Pony was in bad shape, and I couldn't look at him anymore. I took the opportunity to leave when I could, I would go talk to Skye. She tells me some things that she wont tell anyone else. I doubted she would have anything to say to me this time, but at least I could try before Soda got home, which would be in only a few minutes.  
  
I walked out into the front room and saw Skye just sitting on the couch facing me.  
  
"Skye? What's up?"  
  
I went and sat down by her, relaxing like it were some normal afternoon after a tiring day of school.  
  
She didn't even look at me, but Dally cut in, "Can't you just let her be? She don't wanna talk to anyone."  
  
"Dally, is it a crime to talk to my sister now? Man, I aint pestering her, Im just asking how she's doing. I thought it might be an okay gesture."  
  
"Just warning you. Your gonna piss her off pretty soon, and we all know what happened the last time you pissed her off."  
  
I stood up and walked over to the kitchen doorway, "Anyone want cake?"  
  
No one answered, whoa weird. Two-Bit didn't want cake? But then I looked at him to see him asleep in the corner of the couch on the opposite side of the room. Okay, guess he was tired.  
  
"Have it your way," I stepped into the kitchen and pulled the cake out of the ice-box. Mm, chocolate cake. I cut a piece, put it on a plate, and walked back into the front room, again sitting next to Skye.  
  
"Skye, you gotta clean up. Man, your covered in dirt, I always took you to be the type to clean up before doing anything else. Besides, your making the couch dirty, not that you would care."  
  
Dally sent me a look, but I ignored it. Skye could hack it, I was just being normal. She was being stubborn and so I could be obnoxious. That's how it worked in the fam. I wasn't going to bend over backwards cause she was being weird or saw something, she doesn't for me. It just doesn't work that way.  
  
"C'mon, what's going on, Skye? Seriously, this is annoying as hell."  
  
She still didn't do anything. Could she even hear me? It wasn't like she just wasn't talking, she was completely ignoring the fact that I was sitting next to her trying to carry on a conversation.  
  
"Alright, have it the way you want it, but don't say I ignored you. When you want to be a normal person again, send me a notice. I wont ignore it."  
  
I finished off my cake and went into the kitchen to wash the plate. That way I wouldn't have to at dinner. Besides, I didn't really want to go back out into the front room or to see Pony, so this was a good excuse. I was doing something useful, right? Okay, so not really, but it worked.  
  
When I was done cleaning my plate, I made my way back to Darry. I opted that it was better to be back there than anywhere else at the time. Dally was mad at me, and Skye obviously wanted nothing to do with me, or anyone else so I guessed Pony was my best bet for.anything.  
  
I had just walked into Pony's room when I heard Soda pull up in Steve's car, I assumed. Here we go again, I thought. He would want to know what happened, be all concerned, get over it, try and get Skye to talk to him, and then he would spend the rest the night tormenting Skye about the whole thing. My guess was that it would be a long night if any.  
  
~`~``~```~``~`~  
  
(Soda's POV)  
  
I was facing the other way talking to this real hot girl when I heard a car pulling into the DX, that meant work. I ignored it until it came closer and turned off, then I turned to see Steve getting out. He wasn't due for his shift quite yet, but this was the hang out.  
  
I went back to the girl, leaning on the gas pump ....  
  
"Yo, Soda!"  
  
I was so kindly interrupted by Steve right in the middle of my sentence. Had he no consideration? Could he not see I was picking up a good looking girl here?  
  
I turned around to see him walking swiftly over to me, "Hey, Steve. You miss me that much?"  
  
Steve didn't even try to play along, "Darry wanted me to come get you. Give me your shirt, I'll take the rest of your shift."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked a little confused. My shirt? I had never seen him so eager to work before. Okay, maybe eager wasn't the word, but he wanted my shirt?  
  
"Uh, nothing to serious, he just wants you home. Two-Bit and Dally found Skye and Pony not to long ago. Pony got the trash kicked outta him, and Skye's like freaked or something. She hasn't really talked since they found her."  
  
"Are they okay? Is Pony okay?" I said while taking off my shirt.  
  
"Yeah, they're fine. He just wants you to be home, so scram." He took my shirt and handed me the keys to his car.  
  
I jogged over to the car, and got in, "Thanks Steve!" I called out the window as I turned the engine over.  
  
"Sure." He waved me off. At least he got the girl, right?  
  
I drove home, it only took a few minutes. What had happened? Steve hadnt seemed to worried, but he wasn't a big fan of Pony all the time. He wouldn't freak about something like that, usually. Not unless it was real bad and he knew it. I wasn't too worried but it just seemed a little weird. Skye was freaked out and wasn't talking? There was something wrong with that picture.  
  
I parked out on the street and jumped out, running up to the house. I opened up the front door and walked in, seeing everyone just sitting around. Okay, I mean the guys were sitting around, not Darry but like Dally and Two-Bit. In fact, Two-Bit was conked out in the corner of the couch, I guess he must of been tired. I glanced around, seeing Skye sitting next to Dally and staring off into space. That was just a little weird for her, it wouldn't surprised me if it were Pony or Rees, but Skye?  
  
I had stopped to look around, but now I continued onto my room to see how Pony was doing. Steve said he was pretty bad, but I had to see for myself. When I walked in, Reesa was sitting on the bed next to him trying her hardest to prop him up gently while Darry tried to wrap Pony's stomach. The part I could see was turning a blackish purple, and didn't look to pretty, I wondered what the rest of his stomach that was wrapped looked like. On second thought, I didn't really want to know.  
  
Darry looked up, "Soda, come help me out."  
  
I walked over, taking Rees's place. Pony was a lot bigger now, and even as strong as Rees might be, there were a lot of things she couldn't do. She was girl and that was that. Obviously it was possible for her to help Darry, but it would be easier with two strong men.  
  
I pulled Pony up, so his torso was straightened out, man he was heavy. Even I got tired after a few minutes. I mean, it took a while to get the wrap right and stuff.  
  
"Move him forward a little bit for me, and move your arm so I can get this behind him in the right place." I did, but it was a hard position to be holding him in.  
  
"So, does anyone have any idea what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Huh, I don't think so, but don't take my word for it. I really have no clue."  
  
"Darry, how long is this going to take? I'm getting really tired."  
  
"Uh, were almost.yeah.good.okay, you can put him down now."  
  
Thank God. I mean, he isn't that heavy but dead weight could kill anyone. Besides, he was just starting to grow into himself. He had muscle now, a lot more than before.  
  
"Okay, Darry, what else do can I do? I mean, it looks like everything is under control, but he's not looking to pretty. How bad do you think it is?"  
  
"Well, for right now I'm not too worried. He doesn't look like he's gonna die or anything. Anyway, uh there ain't much to do at this point. Maybe, if you want, cause you're the only one that hasn't yet and the whole thing might go smoother with you anyway, you can try and talk to Skye. Maybe knock some sense into her. She hasn't said a word since.who knows when. So, I'll let you know if I need anything else." He turned to Reesa, "Rees, get some ice for his face and stomach, he's swelling up like crazy."  
  
I got up and left the room, going into to sit by Skye, "Hey Skye."  
  
She didn't move, so I took a seat next to her with one foot under me and facing her, "Skye."  
  
I looked behind Skye to Dally, he caught my gaze and shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what was going on. Yeah right. But, okay, no one seemed to know what was up with her, so I let it be. I looked back to Skye trying to decide how I was going to get her to talk to me. I didn't want to push it, but she was obviously freaked out or something.  
  
"Skye, you okay?"  
  
When she still didn't move, I rubbed her back a little, trying to stimulate a response with a physical touch, sometimes that was the only thing that could snap her back into the world.  
  
"C'mon, Skye. Talk to me, Hun." But she still didn't so much as blink an eye towards me. What the hell? Okay, if that was the way she wanted it, but I wasn't about to let her sit there for the rest of the night and brood over.whatever. So I reached out and pulled her face over to face mine, moving a little towards the edge of the couch so I didn't hurt her. She didn't respond much to the gesture, but she didn't fight it either. This was really weird.  
  
"Skye. Listen to me, okay? You need to relax, everything's fine."  
  
She looked me in the eyes, looking blank and lost inside herself. I looked closer into her eyes, and brushed her hair out of the way.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?"  
  
Skye looked down, seemingly deciding whether or not she should tell me. Then she looked back up to me, a tear streaming down one cheek. Very quietly, she whispered, "It was my fault."  
  
"What? Hun, it wasn't your fault, crap like that happens to everyone all the time 'round here. You cant blame yourself."  
  
She didn't move, didn't speak, for a long time. I shook her a little to get her to talk, and she finally looked down.  
  
"My fault."  
  
"No! No, it wasn't. Just calm down. Skye, you're overreacting. Pony'll by just fine, give yourself a break. It's alright."  
  
"No. I left."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I left."  
  
"Skye, that's a good thing. Im glad you did, if you didn't then they would have gotten you. Pony's strong, he's stronger, and he can take it. He could fight back, he's built for that, you aren't."  
  
"I left." She said blankly, like that was all that mattered.  
  
"I don't care, Hun. It still aint your fault."  
  
"They were after me.I made Pony come. Then I ran."  
  
"Who? Why were they after you?"  
  
"I don't remember, they just came and Pony told them to leave and--"  
  
"Okay, its okay. Pony was defending you, he would have wanted you to leave. You did the right thing, okay? We are all glad that you ran. Pony will be fine, and so will you, that's all that matters."  
  
Tears were flowing a little more freely down her cheeks now, and I felt bad. But that was the way things were. I knew it wasn't her fault, things like that always happened. I didn't understand why she blamed herself, I guess she was just overwhelmed.  
  
"Are you hurt? Did they try to hurt you too?"  
  
"Uh-uh." She said, now with her face buried in my shirt. She was embarassed to cry in front of everyone, and I could understand that. I just hugged her, hoping she could let it go, and relax. It wasn't her fault.  
  
"Skye, did you watch as they.did you see the fight?"  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Skye, answer me, I aint gonna get mad or nothing. It might just help if we know what happened to him though, so that we can help him better."  
  
She still didn't react much to that one. I rubbed her back, saying, "Skye, did you see it?"  
  
".No."  
  
"Okay. How long were you gone?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"How long before you came home?"  
  
"A long time. I don't remember."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I shut up then, letting her have her space. If she knew anything more, she wasn't saying it, and especially not then. 


	9. Show Me The Money!

Hey thanks for the reviews! I am really happy to find that you all enjoy this story, I sure do. Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, well maybe it wasn't soo long, but it sure felt like it too me. But I know I left you all on a cliff hanger and I sure hate when that happens and then it takes a lifetime for the author to update.so I really am sorry, I didn't have any time considering that it was semester finals at school. Anyway.here goes.  
  
sodapop'll-be-mine: Thank you, it was one of the harder chapters to write, but it was a lot of fun.sorry! I cant help that I am so evil! *whimpers innocently*.I hope that I updated quickly enough. Just read on.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Wow, love the name! And the review, of course. I really appreciate you taking your time to write all that! I loved it! You really made me feel better about this whole posting such a story thing, I was really apprehensive and worried it would be the same as all the Outsiders story, so thanks! Oh.and yeah, I think that Reesa and Skye fit in great, then again, I would wouldn't I? I know that Darry is on the milder side, but you are right, he has to be with Rees and Skye living under his roof. Later it will make even more sense, but I wont give it away.just keep reading. For now, just know that Darry deals with everyone a little differently, but he has to be mild in this story. Between Reesa being as stubborn as him and Skye being as wild as she is, things wouldn't work any other way. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again!  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks! Here's another chapter for ya! Sorry it took soo long.  
  
Well, I think that's about it for this round. Have a ball reading! Thanks.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
Chapter 9 (Pony's POV)  
  
My body ached all over and I couldn't move to save my life, at least not that I could tell by the pain. There wasn't much sound around me, and I wondered where I was until I realized I was on a nice soft bed. But the bed didn't help much, I still felt like road kill.  
  
I wanted to see what was going on around me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I thought that was weird. But, no really, I could Inot/I open my eyes, okay, in slits. But I still couldn't see much. They were stuck shut for some reason, I didn't know why and I had no idea what had happened to me. How did I get like that?  
  
Well, I had to do something. I decided, that despite the pain, I had to get up and find someone. I didn't know that anyone was in the room, or even if I was home, but I had to do something. I tried my hardest to roll over, but didn't get to far. A stab of pain shot through my entire body, and I half groaned, barely getting anything out. What the hell?  
  
"Whoa. Stop! Don't move." A hand pushed my shoulder down gently.  
  
Darry? Was that Darry?  
  
"What? Darry? Uh." I whispered.  
  
"Just relax, buddy. Your hurt, don't move around."  
  
Wait, hurt? I was in a weird state of mind, and when he said it all came together in my head. Well, not really, but kind of. I knew I was hurt, but then it really hit me. I made the connection, and the I jumped thinking of Skye. I didn't know why at the time, but I just couldn't shake it. Skye had something to do with it, something I couldn't place.  
  
I opened my eyes a slit trying to move my head around to find Skye. Where was she? It hurt to move so I stopped my attempt at it, but asked Darry instead.  
  
"Darry?.Skye."  
  
Darry moved a little in his seat, but asked, "What? What about Skye?"  
  
"Skye.Skye! Skye." I was staring to freak a little at that point. Where was she? I had to know. I didn't know why, but I Ihad/I to know no matter what.  
  
Darry grabbed my hand, clutching it a little tighter than necessary, and then moved one hand up my forearm, "Pony, calm down. She's fine, she's just fine. Relax."  
  
I couldn't, not until I saw her, knew she was okay. I didn't know why I was so freaked out about it, I didn't even remember how I had gotten like that, but I was freaked.  
  
Darry cut into my thoughts, "Pony, just calm down.concentrate on me."  
  
I did, tried, I pushed the panic down, knowing that Darry was right in all things whether he really was or not.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Pon?"  
  
I searched through my mind for anything, but couldn't sort out the confusion that rattled through it. I had no idea what had gone on that day. I didn't know anything.  
  
"Um.remember what? No. What?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"I remember something about steak and potatoes. Er.no."  
  
"Okay, you don't know Ianything/I?"  
  
"I-I know stuff, just not what you want. I don't think I can give you the information you need. It isn't available at this time."  
  
"Um.right. Pony, how about we try and get some medication into you. It might help you out a little."  
  
"Uh-okay."  
  
Darry put his hand under my back and lifted my head up just a little. But the sudden movement made the room spin out of control. The next thing I knew, it was all black.again.  
  
~`~``~```~``~`~  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
This was really irritating me. I was starting to get so annoyed that it was hard to care about him anymore. Okay, not really, it was irritating because the longer time went on the more worried I became. Obviously he had a concussion and I didn't want him sleeping with one, but I couldn't do much about him passing out cold not a minute after he woke up.  
  
I debated taking him to the hospital, but wasn't too excited to do that just yet, so instead I sat fidgeting next to the bed. There really was nothing else for me to do, besides, I didn't want to leave him in case he did wake up. If he moved around he would just hurt himself more.  
  
Soda walked in the room, "So, anything?"  
  
"Nope, not yet."  
  
"IDang/I.okay. Are you hungry? Cause I am.want some.food?"  
  
"Um, not particularly but." I motioned to Skye who sat motionless and blank in the corner of the room, "You might want to ask her."  
  
Soda followed my hand over to look at Skye, then looked back at me apprehensively. So he didn't want to go there either, huh? I couldn't blame him.  
  
He turned and walked over to Skye, "Hey, honey. You want some food? You gotta be hungry, you haven't eaten all night." He said gently.  
  
She moved her head from the floor to Soda, "Um, not really."  
  
"Your not hungry? You wont eat even if I bring you whatever you want?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, have it your way. Just means more food for me!" he said light heartedly, and turned walking out of the room. He had a confused expression on his face, but whatever.  
  
"So.how was your day at.out on the town?"  
  
She looked up at me, giving an annoyed look. What? I guess she thought I was just being stupid or something, but I returned a questioning look to her.  
  
"How do you think, Darry?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess bad with the whole.thing. But I meant before that."  
  
"It was good.boring and cold, but hey.I wasn't.it wasn't too bad."  
  
"Good.I guess."  
  
Some time passed in silence as no one had anything to say. I was at a loss of words and Skye wasn't carrying the conversation. Then we were interupted by Soda, who came prancing in the door, a big proud grin across his face. He was carrying three bags from the Dingo. He got halfway into the room, and tossed a bag to Skye and one to me.  
  
"Eat up!" He said.  
  
"Thanks," I said, putting it aside.  
  
Skye opened her bag looking into it and getting a look of disgust.  
  
"What?" Soda asked.  
  
"That's gross, it soo greasy."  
  
"Nice observation, Skye."  
  
She looked up at him with a warning expression, telling him to not push her right then.  
  
I noticed then that Soda actually had two bags in his hands.  
  
"Soda, why do you have Itwo/I bags?" I asked skeptically, "Please don't tell me you got extra food for yourself.unless you paid for it."  
  
"No, it was for Rees, but she just threw it at me when I gave it to her.so I guess I'll eat it."  
  
"You woke Reesa up to give her food?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Its not like its three in the morning or anything. Besides, she hasn't eaten in.forever."  
  
"And for good reason." Reesa was standing in the doorway, her eyes still sleepy.  
  
"Rees, maybe you should eat a little something. He is right that you haven't eaten in two days and-"  
  
"I ain't eating nothing, Darry. I ain't hungry, you can have it, or Skye. I don't care."  
  
"Uh, I don't want it." Skye sounded like it was the worst thought in the world to eat the food Soda had brought to her. Weird, she always liked greasy food, well, usually. Whatever.  
  
"Fine, leave it in here. If I get hungry, I'll eat it." I said.  
  
Reesa came over to the bed looking to Pony, "How is he?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Yup." She let her eyes droop a little and turned, sluggishly walking out of the room. "Rees, you alright?"  
  
"G'night."  
  
"Wait." I got up going over to her, but she just glanced at me and went out into the hallway and into her room, shutting the door. I let it go for the time being, if she wanted to be left alone she got it. At least at that time. I figured she was just real tired, but I would check on her later when she wouldn't fight back.  
  
~`~``~```~``~`~  
  
It had been a few hours since Reesa had gone to bed and I still sat in Pony's room trying to keep myself occupied by reading. It was getting harder to do that by the minute. Pony wasn't waking up, he hadn't even moved in the last two and a half hours. I was starting to think he might not wake up, but kept pushing it to the back of my head. He was fine, just fine. A little beat up, but fine. Its not like he hadn't had this before and he had pulled through then.  
  
The house was quiet then, Soda was in my bed asleep and Skye sat slouched in the corner against the wall opposite me. She had dozed off and looked like a rag-doll of sorts. I was really the only one awake in the house, which would have been kinda nice if it wasn't three in the morning and I wasn't up for the reason I was. The quiet was nice, but maybe to unusual to be comfortable with.  
  
I looked down to Pony, focusing again. He looked bad. He had been asleep too long and I knew he had a concussion, it was pretty obvious. I started thinking about taking him to the hospital, I didn't want to, but he needed help. I was so scared at that point that he wouldn't ever wake up that I was becoming frantic.  
  
I leaned over him to shake his arm, seeing as I couldn't do a whole lot of other things to try and get him up. I didn't want to further any injuries, but at the same time, I had to wake him up. He didn't respond to.anything. I tried everything from slapping his cheeks to shaking his shoulders and causing pain, but he didn't so much as move. At that point I couldn't really tell if he was just in a deep sleep, which could very well be, or if something was really wrong with him. I wanted to tell myself that it was the first and not the last, but I couldn't shake it.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to wake Pony with no success, I decided that I had to take him to the hospital. The thought had run threw my mind many times in the last few hours, even when he first got home, but I didn't want to take him in unless it was for something pretty serious. In my mind, this was now serious.  
  
I got up and went back into my room, switching on the light to wake Soda, "Soda, get up. We gotta go."  
  
Soda turned over in bed and groaned "I'll be out in a second."  
  
I left the door open but made my way back to sit next to Pony. I was desperate to do something to help him, but I knew the only thing I could do was wait for Soda to be ready.  
  
I walked back into the room, glancing at Skye who was slumped in the corner asleep. It was a cool night, and I thought she would be cold by then, so I got a blanket and spread it over her. I didn't need her getting sick along with everyone else. Especially not if we had Pony in the hospital. Then I went and sat down in the chair next to the bed, sighing. I rubbed my hand over my face and looked down to Pony for the millionth time that night, studying him for any signs of true life.  
  
For some odd reason, he looked.different. I couldn't place it but.he looked better than he did before. Then I noticed that one of his eyes was open just a slit.  
  
"Pony? Ponyboy?" I reached out and touched his hand.  
  
"Uhmm." He got out.  
  
"Soda! Soda, get in here!" I yelled over my shoulder, "Pony, Pony, don't go to sleep. Stay awake."  
  
"Darry, don't yell. I'm awake and I have the worst headache on the face of the planet."  
  
Soda walked in a little confused like, but heard Pony and came over, "How ya feelin, Ponyboy?"  
  
"Is shit a feeling?"  
  
I bit my lip, trying no to say anything to that. He didn't need to go around cussing, but I guess in this situation it was.okay.  
  
"Uh, um.yeah. Yeah, I guess it does, I've felt that way.a few hundred times in my life. Thanks to Darry here."  
  
"Shut your mouth." I told him, giving him a look for encouraging Pony. Then I looked back down to Pony, "Pony, I know your in a lot of pain, but I need you to tell me how you're in pain."  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
"Really, Pony. I need to know."  
  
"Darry, how about you tell me how I got to be in this much pain in the first place. Then I'll answer your question if its even possible to narrow the pain in my body down."  
  
By this time, Soda was by the side of me, and had his hand on Pony's shoulder, "We were hoping you could tell us, kiddo." He said gently.  
  
"You don't know? Then how did I get home? Where's Skye? I think I was with her."  
  
"She's asleep in the corner, don't wake her up, she just barely got to sleep. Dally and Two-Bit found you with Skye this afternoon. That's all we know."  
  
"Oh. Wait, doesn't she know? She was there.wasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, but." I started, but then lost the thought.  
  
"Well, she didn't exactly stick around for long." Soda piped in.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe cause you told her to leave."  
  
"Oh, I did?"  
  
"Yup, I guess you had a reason. But that's all I know, Skye won't talk, she's pretty upset about the whole thing."  
  
Pony stayed quiet for a minute, and his eyes started to droop closed again.  
  
"Pony, stay awake! You haven't answered my question yet." I jumped.  
  
He didn't answer me, "Yo! You cant go to sleep. Keep talking to me."  
  
"Fine, I'm awake. What was your question?"  
  
"Where do you hurt?"  
  
"Oh, yeah that one.I don't know."  
  
"C'mon, Pony. You gotta have some idea. You definitely felt it earlier when you woke up."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't feeling it now."  
  
"Then you can answer my question."  
  
"Okay, so it hurts.everywhere.where there are bruises and crap and anything else."  
  
"Yeah, how bad? Like, do you think you have broken ribs or anything? You gotta give me something to work with here, Pony."  
  
"Darry, what do you think?"  
  
"Pony, stop being a pain in the ass and-"  
  
"Yeah, it hurts there too."  
  
By this time I was having a hard time keeping my temper. Why didn't he just answer the stupid question? It was a simple thing to answer.  
  
"Uh, okay. What about in your stomach?"  
  
"Yeah, that hurts like hell."  
  
"How do your ribs feel? I know you know what I'm asking, so don't play dumb."  
  
"Uh.yeah..they kill."  
  
"Okay, I'll accept that.do they feel broken?"  
  
"How would I know? Do I look like a doctor to you?"  
  
"Okay, Ponyboy this is not a game. This is a matter of you going to the hospital or not. Do you.If there is something wrong with you that we should be concerned about, then we need to know."  
  
"I don't.I really cant tell. Stop yelling at me, it really hurts my head and I'm giving you the best answer that I can."  
  
"Darry, maybe we should. I mean he's obviously hurt and." Soda looked over to me.  
  
"Okay, lets go then."  
  
"Wait, no! I don't want to go! I never said I wanted to go." Pony started whining.  
  
"Yeah, well you don't really have a choice."  
  
"But, Darry! I don't think I have anything that wrong with me.it just hurts like hell and if you make me move."  
  
"Well, if we don't go then we wont know and I aint taking any chances. We'll be as careful as we can, Im sure you'll be fine. You gotta trust us on this one."  
  
"Why didn't you go earlier then? I mean if you were going to go anyway, why didn't you do it when I wouldn't feel anything?"  
  
"First, we were being stupid and should have a long time ago, and second cause it didn't seem necessary at the time, but if your feeling this bad then I don't want to chance it. Besides, before you woke up we were about to take you because you were freaking us out."  
  
I went over and grabbed a blanket while Soda went and finished getting ready. I threw it on Pony, "I'll be back in a minute, don't move."  
  
"Where would I go?" he asked as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I searched though the drawers and finally found some paper and a pen. I wrote a note to the girls so they wouldn't freak and put it on the door to the bathroom where I knew they would find it. Then I went through the rest the house, making sure all the windows were locked.  
  
"Soda! Are you ready?" I hurried over to the laundry room where he was pulling on some of his shoes that were half dried.  
  
"Yeah, just about." He pulled the last squishy shoe over his sock and followed me out. I could tell he was tired at this point. It was early in the morning and I couldn't blame him. He kept rubbing his eyes and stifling yawns, but it didn't matter because there were more important things going on.  
  
As we rounded into his room where Pony was still half awake, I decided to impose a question on him. "How do you want to do this?"  
  
He looked from Pony to me, and as if he had already thought this out gave me an answer. "You take him, I'll drive."  
  
".'Kay, but I'll need your help."  
  
"You did it just fine earlier, so I heard."  
  
"Yeah, but earlier I wasn't thinking straight. I -"  
  
"How about you support me between you guys and that way I'll make it out of here one way or another?" Pony asked, starting to sit up, grimacing as he did so.  
  
Soda and I looked at each other to get the others' opinion on this. "Sound good?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." He shrugged. "Let's just do it and get it over with."  
  
"Please," Pony added, sounding very desperate to 'get it over with.' You'd think he was uncomfortable or something.  
  
With a little difficulty and a lot of help from Soda, we got him out to the truck. Pony said he felt fine sitting up on the way. So, with him in the middle and Soda driving we started to the ER.  
  
"What do you think they'll do to me?" Pony asked.  
  
"Um. I dunno, probably do a few tests, like take X-rays and see what all is wrong." Like I knew what to expect. I just gave him the typical answer.  
  
"So, normal stuff?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Soda was clearly desperate to get to the hospital before he fell asleep, so we made it there in record time. He pulled up to the doors and stopped extremely fast, causing us to jerk forward.  
  
"Soda! We're trying to prevent further injury. He's not in labor, slow down."  
  
"I did. Now get out and I'll go park."  
  
I pushed the door open and climbed out. I reached back in and helped Pony scoot over to the edge of the seat and helped him down. He was obviously in a lot of pain. He barely made the effort to move on his own, let alone hold in whatever he wasn't expressing, which was a good thing because I didn't want to take a screaming, crying, cussing kid into the emergency room.  
  
I supported Pony under his arms and turned my head to face Soda before he took off. "Soda, go home. I got it."  
  
"Why? I just got here."  
  
".Do I have to spell everything out for you?"  
  
"Um. yes?" He sounded unsure.  
  
"Think about whose at home who shouldn't be alone?"  
  
It dawned on him quicker than I expected. I was preparing to make a full blown speech right then and there if he wasn't ready to catch on.  
  
"Ahhh..But how will you get home?"  
  
"I'll call you. Don't worry. You will be hearing from me. We ain't gonna walk home, now are we?"  
  
"Well, duh. I'm not stupid, I just was thinking. never mind. I'll go."  
  
"Thank. You." 


	10. In The End

Okay, sorry about that semi cliffhanger thing.I really didn't mean to. Seriously, I didn't even think about it as a cliff hanger, but I guess that has something to do with the fact that I know what happens, eh? Anyway, sorry bout that. Here goes!  
  
Tensleep: Hey thanks for reading! Wow, you're telling me that you read all nine chapters at the same time? How long did that take you? I mean, they are looonng chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading. Okay, about the girls, I think individaul personalities is somewhat of an understatement, but it was designed to be that way. Every person in unique, and that was really the only way that they could fit in in the story and be believable, but its better this way. We like it at least. I am really happy to find that you are enjoying the story! Again, sorry about that cliff hanger thing.Oh, and I am soooo happy that you are catching on to the sub plots.that's what this whole first part is about. We had to develop those to get to where we are going.you'll see, its kinda confusing.but keep watching out for little details, the more you know now the better you'll understand later. Seriously, Silent Fears is only one of the many parts of this plot, but you'll find out a lot in just this one. Trust me, there are a lot of sub- plots. Thanks for reading, and heres the next chappie for ya! Thanks!  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Okay, I understand your pain on this matter, and I get where you are coming from, but here's why.and it might get a bit complicated, Ill try really hard to keep this short. Anyway.so Darry at this point has been through much more than he had in S.E. Hintons book. This plot line extends to as early as seven or eight months before the book, I mean there is an entire other story in place there, not to mention some other things after the book. See, Darry is a lot different in this story, he had to be, with all that's happened, and you'll find all that out in.a few chapters, this is where it all starts to come together. Basically, he refrains now from jumping on things, and considering the amount of money he has spent in the last few days, he is having a hard time with what to do, sure he could pay for it if he needed to, but if he can avoid it.I know that sounds crazy too, because obviously Pony is more important than money, and Darry knows that, so why is it soo hard? It just is.and later he will find out some things that solidify his priorities in his mind, but at this point, Pony is tough, he could be just fine, they don't have the money and that stresses Darry out to point where he might not be making the best decision. I think you will understand better later on.but for now just trust that there is a reason and a history to support this. Was that too long? Sorry.thanks for reading and reviewing! Your comments are always appreciated.they make me think back to the time when I wrote this part.good memories. Anyway.Thanks!  
  
Well, that's it, people. Have fun with this next chapter! See ya!  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
Chapter 10 (Soda's POV)  
  
I was startled awake by the sound of the phone ringing behind me. Darry. I got up and walked over, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its me. You can come pick us up now."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Give me a few minutes."  
  
"Okay. Just hurry, I'm tired and sick of being here."  
  
"Yeah, Bye." I hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom to wash my face. That would wake me up. Then I walked back out, drying my face in my shirt and making my way to the front room again.  
  
"Soda?" Reesa called from my bedroom. I didn't know she was up, when did she get up? And since when was she in my room?  
  
I walked back into my room to see Reesa looking at the empty bed a little confused like. She had been real mixed up the last few days. Nothing seemed to make a whole lot of sense to her, but she always got that way when she was sick. If she started asking stupid questions, we got worried.  
  
"When'd you get up, girlie?" I asked.  
  
"Did Darry take Pon to the hospital? Why are you up? Its five in the morning."  
  
"I could ask you the same. Darry did take Pony to the hospital just to get him checked over, but I'm going to go pick them up now. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Alright, see ya. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Yup." Reesa said while slipping down in the big chair Darry had taken in by the bed. I left the room, shoving my shoes on and walking out the door.  
  
It wasn't a long drive to the hospital, and there wasn't any traffic considering the time of day, so I was there in about ten or so minutes. Not to bad. I stopped the truck near the entrance and got out to go and find them. Slamming the door behind me, I walked into the hospital casually, pulling on my DX cap so no one would see my hair all messed up.  
  
Darry was sitting in a set of chairs near the door with Pony beside him. Both of them were practically asleep at that point. I knew they had Pony drugged out, and Darry was real tired, but I hadn't expected to find them asleep. But when I walked up, Darry opened his eyes easily and stood.  
  
"C'mon, Pony. We're goin home, kid." He said while pulling him up to help him walk. It wasn't that he couldn't on his own, he was just a bit too woozy to stand up straight. I thought it was pretty funny myself, seeing as he was obviously going to be fine.  
  
I chuckled a bit and took the other side of him to help out Darry, "How many pain killers they give him?"  
  
"A lot. I don't think he'll be feeling pain for a while. They're sending some home with us too, but not much. I told them he could tough it out after a day or two."  
  
"Yeah." Now we were at the truck and Darry helped Pony into the truck as I went around to the other side and got in.  
  
"So, what did they say?" I asked while turning on the truck and making my way out of the parking lot.  
  
"Oh, he had two broken ribs and a bunch of other cracked or fractured ones. And he has a concussion but he'll be fine. Nothing to serious, really. Just the crap that hurts."  
  
"Oh, well, good.I guess."  
  
Within minutes we were walking through the front door, Pony walking between Darry and me while we supported him. Okay, so he wasn't really walking per say, more like stumbling along, be same difference right?  
  
Reesa was sitting on the couch doing who knows what. It looked like she was just sitting to me, but whatever floated her boat.  
  
As we walked into the door, Darry looked at Reesa and asked, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm waiting around for.I don't know, just.sitting. Hey, Pony. How ya feelin, buddy?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Rees, what do you think he feels like? He feels like a drunk punching bag on dope." Soda said.  
  
"Yeah.like I'm floating off into the sunset and.stuff." Pony added.  
  
Reesa nodded weirdly, it wasn't like she didn't know what was going on, she knew he was real drugged up so she nodded and forgot about the question asking.  
  
We continued into the bedroom and set Pony down. Darry looked at me, and turned walking back to his bedroom.  
  
"G'night. Wake me up before you go to work, Soda. I want to know when you leave." Darry stiffled a yawn and stuck his head into the front room.  
  
"Reesa, take care of Pony."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Okay. Well, you can go to sleep now if you want."  
  
"Nah, it wouldn't be worth it. I gotta get going anyway so I'll look semi- alive for school."  
  
"Oh, you're going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She turned around on the couch and shot him a look. Enough said, I guess because he let it go.  
  
"Well, alright. Have fun." He turned and went to bed like he wasn't able to do anything else.  
  
I was wiped out of it by then, so I went and plopped down on the couch by the window. The next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of Reesa yelling her lungs out. I had no idea why and was a bit miffed at it, but it was my turn to step in, I had gotten at least Isome/I sleep the night before.  
  
"Reesa. What the hell are you yelling about? IShut up/I!" I yelled, hoping that would solve the problem. Please!  
  
The yelling didn't even pause to me, and it continued going something like this, "Skye! Get your ass outta bed! Ya hear? Your such a lazy bum!-"  
  
Skye cut in, "I'm not getting up! You aren't my boss! Leave me alone, God damn it!"  
  
Okay, I had to go intervene, before Darry got up and smashed some heads in for waking him. I hated it when they did that. Girls, why are they so.awnry?  
  
I jumped up and went into Pony's room where Skye had been asleep on the floor, "What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Reesa's being a frickin -"  
  
"I am not! Your so pathetic -"  
  
"Hey! Shut up!" I yelled. Maybe that would get their attention? I sure hoped so.  
  
Well, so it sort of worked, Skye went quiet and turned over putting the blanket she had back over her head. Reesa looked at me, her eyes filled with pure annoyance.  
  
"Make her get up. I'm not going to be late for school today and she's coming."  
  
"Fine, just relax. I'll take care of it."  
  
Rees walked past me and out the door like she was relieved to be done with that. Good, maybe she would calm down then.  
  
I went over to Skye, nudging her with my foot, "C'mon, Skye. Get up, Rees is right, you gotta go to school and be on time."  
  
"Soda, I cant, I'm sick." She whined through the blankets.  
  
"Ah, how are you sick?"  
  
"I.my stomach hurts real bad and.I just feel like crap."  
  
"Well, okay. If your sick, then I guess you should stay home. But, maybe you should go into your own room and sleep in your bed, Hun. I mean, if you really want to stay in here, fine, but."  
  
She didn't say anything, so I walked out and shut the door behind me. Reesa came out of her bedroom ready for school and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Is she up?"  
  
"Nope. She's sick, she aint going."  
  
"Soda! Get her up, she's -"  
  
"Hey, give her a break. You stay home when your sick."  
  
"Soda, she isnt sick! How stupid can you get?"  
  
"Rees, c'mon. Its her problem and I'll be the one to tell Darry, not you."  
  
"I don't care. Wake her up or I'll go get Darry!"  
  
"Whoa, no need to threaten. I'll get her up. Calm down, if you wake Darry he'll freak unless you got a real good reason."  
  
I went back in, "Skye, sorry but you gotta get up. If you don't then you'll get your head kicked in by Darry."  
  
"Why? I'm sick!"  
  
"I know, but.listen, Hun. Just get up and go and if its that bad you can come home, kay? Just give it a try. Alright?"  
  
"No! SoIda!/I"  
  
"I know, sorry. I'm serious."  
  
"Fine, but I'm coming home."  
  
"That's good by me, just at least go for one or two periods. Darry needs some sleep and he'll take it better if you go for a little while."   
  
Skye rolled over and peeked at me through the blanket folds frowning. "Do I have ta?" If she didn't want to go that badly, why did I have to make her?   
  
"Yes, Hun, but if you try and go, Darry can't be upset. I'll talk to him." I'd try anyway. I couldn't really promise that, but the least I could do was try, right?  
  
"Fine," she sighed and slowly sat up. "But I'm coming home."   
  
"Okay."   
  
I left the room and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe there was actually something I could eat. someone had to go grocery shopping. Shoot, I'd go if it weren't so boring.   
  
"Skye!" Reesa yelled from the front door. "I'm leaving in one minute whether you're ready or not!" I think she was serious, too.   
  
"Just wait a second!" Skye snapped sounding thoroughly agitated. "Let me at least brush my teeth! Unless you want to smell morning breath." Yeah, that would be nice. See I liked that threat. mainly because it wasn't aimed at me.   
  
I found a box of Poptarts in the top cupboard and pulled it out. It was full. "Do you guys want some Poptarts?" I asked as I saw Reesa dropping her backpack and come to the kitchen. Apparently she has seen me, or something, and decided she was hungry.   
  
"Sure." She grabbed a package and started back out again.   
  
"Wait. Give this to Skye. She'll probably want some also." I held another one out to her, waving it up and down.   
  
She snatched it from me. "Whatever." What is with her? Someone major has crawled up her ass for sure this morning.   
  
"Bye, Rees." I watched her as she picked her backpack up again and went out the door.   
  
"Bye, Soda," she called lightly behind her and shut the door. Ohhh, Skye was going to be mad if she doesn't hurry.   
  
I went back in the kitchen to toast my Poptarts when Skye came barreling out of the bathroom and ran through the living room to catch up to Reesa. "Bye, Sodapop!"   
  
"Bye, Skye."  
  
(A/N: I know that there weren't probably Poptarts then.but humor me.really, I couldn't think of anything better, and sorry but I didn't live in that time period so I really don't know.)   
  
`~`~``~`~`   
  
(Skye's POV)   
  
Ah, hell. I can't Ibelieve/I Soda made me come. Okay, so I was probably the most minor case of sick imaginable, but still! People should listen to me! I have my reasons for not wanting to come. How come whenever any of the others want to stay home and fake sick, no one makes them go? Well, okay, Pony's the only one that does that besides me, but is he that much more believable? Even if I Idon't/I fake sick they make me go.   
  
I walked down the hallway beside Reesa towards Steve's locker where everyone was hanging around. You can always guarantee that that's where they'll be. Steve's got his mirror and his extra tubs of hair grease and for some odd reason the boys think it's the perfect hangout. Whatever.   
  
"Hi, guys," I sighed as we reached them. As I predicted, Steve and Two-Bit were fighting over the mirror and Johnny was standing back idolly waiting for his turn, not that he cared all that much. "Hi, Johnny!"   
  
"Hi," he smiled. He looked me up and down taking in my clothing choices. "Running late?"   
  
"Well," I looked down at myself clad in my light blue silk pajamas and fuzzy pink slippers, ''yeah. Rees wouldn't give me enough time to change. It's a good thing I was actually wearing pajamas, huh?"   
  
Johnny went red and replied, "Yeah, sure is." Then he turned away and went to look at himself before Steve or Two-Bit took over the mirror again.   
  
"Pony not up to coming?" Steve asked as he turned around to face us. I just glared at him. How stupid could he get?   
  
"No," Reesa said nicely, seeing as she has more patients with him then I have. "They took him this morning to the ER and he's all drugged up and he's still sore. He'll probably be back on Monday or Tuesday, though."   
  
"They waited that long?" Two-Bit asked curiously. "What for?"   
  
I shrugged because I didn't even know that they had taken him period. And again Reesa answered for the both of us. "Yeah, I guess Darry waited until he woke up. I don't know why. No one was thinking last night apparently. I didn't even realize that they should've taken him until they got back."   
  
Two-Bit sort of nodded and turned back to the mirror. "Are you done, Johnny?"   
  
"Yeah." He stepped aside and Two-Bit went to check himself one more time before the bell rang to go to first period.   
  
"Steve?" I asked, trying to be nice. "Will you take me home after first period?"   
  
"No."  
  
That took me aback slightly. "Why not?"   
  
"Do I look stupid, Skye?" Does he really want me to answer that? Not one thing he was wearing matched.   
  
"No. But I need to go home."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because.I feel sick." And I want to avoid any more contact with Miles that I have to have. We already have first period together.   
  
"Did you tell that to Darry?"  
  
"He was sleeping."   
  
"Soda?"   
  
"He made me come."  
  
"Then no."   
  
"But he said I could go home after first or second!"  
  
"Too bad."   
  
My mouth gaped open. How rude! "Do you want me to get attacked again from walking by myself?"   
  
"You weren't attacked in the first place, kid. Just stick it out." Oh, right. I forgot. Little did he know.   
  
The bell rang and there was a sudden scurrying of people trying to make it to their first class before the five minutes were up. I didn't bother keeping up my conversation with Steve and left everyone still standing there. No one was on my side today. Maybe Soda was a little, but no one else. I don't know if anyone else realized how badly that sucked. It never seemed to be that anyone else had no support. Just me. Stupid boys thinking that they are smarter. If only they knew. The thought almost made a lump in my throat, but that was the last thing I needed before facing Miles, so I swallowed it and walked faster.   
  
I was sitting in my seat at the back of the room in Mr. Thorp's tenth grade English class before I knew it. I hate school. I hate this class. The teacher was a crack fiend or something. It wasn't even funny how stupid he was. It used to be, but it got old real fast.   
  
I was one of the first students in the classroom, which seemed to surprise Thorp. He decided to strike up another conversation with me. He always did that and it always bugged me. "Miss Curtis?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"What, may I ask, are you wearing?" He stood up and went to erase the black board.   
  
"They're called pajamas, sir." I didn't feel up to talking, can you tell?   
  
"I'm well aware of that, Miss Curtis. But are Iyou/I aware that it's against the dress code for young ladies to wear anything but dresses or skirts to --" he stopped short as he broke into a coughing fit from all the chalk dust.   
  
"No, it's not," I answered anyway.   
  
After a moment of coughing he turned back to me. "Yes, it is."   
  
"No, it's not."   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"No, it's not." You could keep this up forever with him and he wouldn't realize it.   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"No. It's. Not." To tell you the truth, it probably was but I could've cared less and he wasn't about to do anything about it. He never did anything about anything.   
  
He was about to repeat his part of the conversation when Stacy Norton approached his desk and proceeded to ask him a question about last night's homework. "We'll have this conversation later, Miss Curtis."   
  
"Sure we will." I leaned down to my backpack and pulled out some lipstick. Then changing my mind I put it back and pulled out a brush and started to run it through my partly brushed hair.   
  
Around that time, Miles came in. Actually, he peeked in, saw I was there, and then decided to come in. God I hate him. He only came if I came. If I was gone, so was he. Surprise, surprise.   
  
And most fortunately for me, his seat was right next to mine. That was the one thing that people liked about Mr. Thorp. In the beginning of the year he let us sit by whom ever we wanted to and that was our seating chart. We were stuck there until the end of the term when he'd change it again. Naturally, Miles and I sat next to each other, because back then -- last month -- we were both stupid and thought nothing would be better than sitting next to each other. Please, gag me now.   
  
"Hey, Skye." He sat sideways in his chair, facing me, his elbows on his knees.   
  
I didn't look at him and continued to brush my hair. "What?"   
  
"Hey! I just wanted to talk. That's all." He said it as if he were talking to some little kid. He probably thought he was too. He had been held back a year and was forced to repeat the tenth grade, the idiot.   
  
I didn't saying anything back to him. I simply put my brush away, found a hair tie, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail at the base of my neck. I knew ignoring him wouldn't get rid of him, but it was worth it if it meant I didn't have to talk to him.   
  
The bell rang and Mr. Thorp started to pass out papers to everyone.   
  
"How's Ponyboy?"   
  
"Wonderful."   
  
"Really? 'Cause I was worried that we might have. you know. gotten him too badly." Worried my ass. He was just trying to kiss up in his own sickening way.   
  
"Psh. Yeah, right." I still didn't look at him.   
  
"'Eh! No need to --"   
  
"No talking, Mr. Johnson!" Mr. Thorp said as he stopped at his row and began to count papers to send out. Poor Mr. Thorp. He thought he was so intimidating. I was sort of wishing he was at that point.   
  
Miles just glanced at him and continued to talk, trying to lure me in. "You know I did it for you.." What?! Did he think that he was being attractive or something by saying that?   
  
"Damn it, Miles! Leave it --"   
  
"Miss Curtis, keep your voice down! No talking in my class." Which one was it? Talk quietly or not at all? Make up your mind! I decided to just stop talking. I had nothing to prove to Miles.   
  
"He was standing in my way. I couldn't let that happen," Miles picked up again. "He should've known better than to do that."   
  
I went back to ignoring him even though my muscles were twitching and I wanted so badly to hurt him.   
  
"But you ran. Why? I was doing it for you."   
  
Oh hell no. I can't believe he said that. The kid in front of me pass me my paper and I gently put it down on my desk and went to fish for a pencil in my bag.   
  
"C'mon, stop ignoring me!" He was starting to sound angry. "I know you liked it."   
  
What? He's kidding right?  
  
"Okay, so it was probably awkward in front of your brother. I can see how that would be. But now we don't have to worry about him. I'll make sure of --"   
  
"Shut up! Damn it, Miles! What makes you think --"   
  
I was cut short by Mr. Thorp's angry voice. "Miss Curtis! I thought I told you there was no talking in my classroom."   
  
"Sorry," I snapped and went to try and concentrate on my assignment. Shows you how desperate I was to block out Miles.   
  
"Ahh, I see." Miles nodded his head as if he had just caught on to something. "Don't worry about it. I'll be more careful next time. Hopefully he won't be around then." It amazed me how little information penetrated his thick skull.   
  
I was seriously determined this time to not answer him.   
  
"What I don't understand is why you are so upset. I mean, we can always do it whenever you want. I won't reject you."   
  
I felt my jaw line grow tight and my fingers wrapped around my pencil so tightly it almost snapped in half. No, he wouldn't reject it, because I never gave it to him. He did that all on his own.   
  
"Tell you what. How about --"   
  
I couldn't contain myself. I exploded, and this time for real. "Stop it! I swear to God if you ever touch him again or --" I yelled but, not surprisingly, got cut off.   
  
"Miss Curtis! Come here," Mr. Thorp put down his chalk and went to sit behind his desk. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a yellow pad of paper. I wasn't stupid. I knew what it was. Thank God he was sending me out. I don't think I could've stood another minute listening to Miles.   
  
I shoved my stuff back into my bag and swung it over my shoulder and stormed to the front of the room. Thorp was writing briskly on the paper and I could make out the words dress code, disrupting, swearing, and disrespect. What else was new?   
  
"Take this to the office and they'll know what to do." Ha. Did he Ireally/I think I'd go? I took it and headed to the door. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Miles still in the same position, but slowly unfolded himself and sat back in his seat.   
  
I yanked the door open and left to the sound of a few people laughing and shouting farewells. They all knew it was as stupid as I thought it was. Mr. Thorp went out of his way to get rid of students.   
  
I crumpled the paper and threw it in a trashcan as I walked down the hall. I was home free, except the fact that I had to go on my own. I didn't care. I could make it home before the class was over and I'd be just fine.   
  
"Skye?" Someone called from behind me. I turned to see who it was and saw Reesa coming down the hallway towards me, swinging a hall pass from one hand. "What are you doing out of class?"   
  
"I got kicked out," I replied simply and kept walking.   
  
"Wait. Where are you going?" She ran to catch up to me.   
  
"Home. Where else?"   
  
"Don't you think you should stick around a little while longer? Darry ain't gonna believe any excuse you make up." She was trying to be helpful, but I wasn't taking it.   
  
"So?"   
  
"Whatever. Good luck."   
  
"Sure." I came to a door that led outside and pushed it open. "See ya."   
  
"Bye," she called as she went up some stairs near the door.   
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
To make a long story short, I didn't get very far before being stopped. Let me clarify that. I made it several blocks away before, to my astonishment, Miles drove up along side me. Clay wasn't with him that time. How Miles got out of class so fast and found me as quickly as he did, was beyond me. I should've taken into consideration that he was in Thorp's class too and could very easily leave, but it didn't accure to me until it was too late. Anyway, size and strength took its advantage and I didn't have any choice but to go with him. God I hate him.   
  
An hour and a half later I found myself walking away from his house. Between his house and my house was the DX so I stopped there. I knew Soda would be at work by then and I didn't feel like going home. Soda wouldn't mind if I visited. Besides, I wanted to get inside somewhere as fast as I could.   
  
I pushed the door of the DX open and went in. I didn't see Soda anywhere. I know he wasn't outside, because I would've seen him, but I didn't see him in there either. "Soda?" I called out as I went to the counter.   
  
"Just a minute," he yelled from the back room. He was probably restocking or something. I leaned on the counter and dropped my head to rest on my folded arms waiting for him to come out.   
  
I found myself feeling slightly sicker than that morning. Stress can do that to you I suppose. I was tired, too. I could've, and probably would've, fallen asleep right there if Soda hadn't come out and woke me up real fast.   
  
"That wasn't very long," he said as he returned behind the counter and sat on a stool. "What are you doing here anyway?"   
  
"I don't wanna go home yet." I shrugged as I lifted my head. "Did you tell Darry I was going to come home?"   
  
"Yeah, and he was fine with it. I figure either he was still too tired to realize what I was saying or he thinks that he couldn't stop it anyway, so he didn't bother to argue about it." He took a swig from his Pepsi. "What some?" He held it out to me but I shook my head no. "Okay. Actually, I thought you would leave sooner than you did. What changed your mind?" He wasn't dumb.   
  
"Nothing. I just. took my time."   
  
"Huh." He didn't seem to think on it one way or another and pulled out a radio from under the counter. He plugged it in and turned it to a rock and roll station. "Well, if you want anything, help yourself."   
  
"No one else is here?"   
  
"Well, just Bud, but he's outside working on that Chevy. He never comes in. He spends too much time on those cars. He's good but he takes too long. Steve's better, of course, but he doesn't get here early enough to work on the ones that really need it." He kept going but I stopped listening. I wasn't very interested in who was better than who and why and how they did their own things. I just didn't care.   
  
I went behind the counter and sat on the floor by Soda's stool and leaned against the counter. I didn't feel like standing anymore.   
  
"What are you wearing?" Soda asked, laughing a little bit. "Don't tell me you went to school like that."   
  
"Yeah. Why?"   
  
He laughed more. "Sweet. That's great."   
  
"Does it surprise you?"   
  
"Nope. I just think it's cool. Rees really didn't give you any time, huh?"   
  
"Not really. It's okay, though. This is more comfortable anyway." It really was. I ought to do it more often. I probably won't because I have too much pride to, but I wouldn't not ever do it if the situation arose again. I didn't care that much. I could sacrifice a day or two of not looking my best.   
  
"I'll bet."   
  
After that it went quiet for a while, minus the music. It didn't matter though. I was tired and the music was somewhat relaxing. I allowed my eyes to droop and I fell asleep not too much longer after that.   
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
A/N: Okay, have any of you caught on to this yet? If you think you know whats going on, let me know. I want to know if you guys get it. If you don't, don't worry, you will.just not yet.but this is the first chapter that really shows anything clearly. Anyway.just wondering. ( Please review! 


	11. Knowing The Truth

Wow. This has taken me awhile to get up. Sorry bout that. I swear that I havn't had ANY time AT ALL! Okay, if this ranked above a boy friend or money, or a future, then I would have time, but it doesn't.sorry y'all. Anyway.here goes.  
  
Oh, also, I just decided to put up two chapters this time around, I wont have much time next weekend I don't think, so I'll put up two for you guys.although you might end up hating me for it. Haha.  
  
Two-BitGortez: Wow, I'd call that dedication or something. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know how annoying it can be to do things at the library with a time limit and all that fun crap.anyway, thanks! Here goes another chapter.  
  
Tensleep: Sweet! You're hooked? I am too.but that's a bit of a biased opinion, ya think? Well, sorry it took me sooo long, school is a never ending uphill battle that only becomes more tretorous with time. Anyway, here you go for the next one. In a few chapters you will know if you were right or not, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Thank you soooo much for giving me your speculation, it really helped me know where I'm at on this, in terms of if people understanding what the hell is going on.ya know? Well, thanks, and here you go!  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
Chapter 11 (Skye's POV)  
  
The floor of the DX had to be about the worst place to take a nap. I wasn't asleep for very long when I woke up for good. I had been in and out of it for a couple of hours, but not getting any of what you could actually call sleep. I stretched a little and slowly stood up.   
  
Soda wasn't back there anymore and the radio had been turned off. I took the opportunity to walk over to the drinks and got myself a Coke. Then I went back behind the counter and sat on the stool, turned on the radio and relaxed again. I reached over to the other side of the counter, found a Snickers, and helped myself to it. I sat propped on my elbows, leaning forward.   
  
A few minutes later a customer walked in. He went over to the soda fountain and filled up a cup then came over to me at the counter and set the drink down.   
  
"And Camel filters." He motioned to his drink and the cigarette cabinet behind me, and went after his wallet in his back pocket.   
  
"What? Oh, I can't get that for you. I don't work here." I held up my hands.   
  
"Er.then who does?" He looked around the place and saw no one else.   
  
"A lot of people. but I don't know where they are. Let me see if I can find my brother for ya." I jumped off the stool and went around the counter and looked out the door. I knew the guy was giving me a funny look, but I didn't care. I was comfortable. "Sodapop! You have a customer!" He looked up from the car that Bud was working on. "C'mon and take some initiative why don'tcha?"   
  
He ran over and came in. "Me take initiative? You're the one sleeping when you could be at school." He ran behind the counter. "Sorry about that, sir."   
  
"It's all right. I'd like some Camel Filters, too." He pulled out a five and put it on the counter.   
  
"All right." Soda went to get him a pack and then rung him up. When all was said and done the man left and only Soda and I were there to keep each other company.   
  
"So." I said, trying to think of something to say.   
  
"Right. Why don't you go home and sleep? I'm sure it'd be more comfortable." He threw away my empty Snickers wrapper and handed me my Coke.   
  
I took it from him. "Nah, I don't want to."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I don't wanna walk."   
  
"Wow. Talk about lazy."   
  
"Yeah, I know. Besides that, I don't wanna get Darry all mad or anything." If he didn't know I was out of school, then he might think that I never came back and then he'd be more up to trusting me to know when I don't want to go to school because I'm sick. And like Soda said, I'm too lazy.   
  
"Oh, well, I already called him a while ago and he knows that you're coming home some time." There goes any plan I had.   
  
"Why'd you do that?"   
  
"Um. because I thought he might like to know to watch for you if you never show up?" He gave me an incredulous look. "Why else?"   
  
"Did you tell him that I left already?"   
  
"No, but he said to send you home and then call him when you left." He sounded like he was getting annoyed at me and Soda's no fun to be around when he's annoyed with you.   
  
"Fine, whatever." I picked up my backpack and headed to the door.   
  
"Bye, Skye."   
  
"Yup."   
  
I didn't feel much like saying anything else to him so I walked home. It wasn't that far of a walk, I suppose. But all the same I never liked walking home even though I did it almost everyday after school. It was several miserable, fidgety, jumpy blocks but I finally made him home, and in one piece. What a bonus.   
  
I pushed the door open and found myself the rarely quiet living room. It was sort of unnerving with it as quiet as it was. Was anyone even home? Soda did say that Darry would be here, didn't he? Well, not those exact words, but still.   
  
"Darry? Are you here?" I called as I dropped my backpack in the middle of the floor and went to the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah. I'm in my room."   
  
"That's nice." I dropped my empty Coke bottle on the table and went back out and into Pony's room.   
  
"Hey, Ponyboy." I jumped on his bed and sat Indian style at the foot. "What's up?"   
  
"Nothing." He rolled over from his side to his back. "What do you want?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Why are you home?"   
  
I shrugged. "I feel like it."   
  
"And that would mean.?" Man, what kind of drugs do they have him on?   
  
"That I got bored of school and I came home." He didn't look like he believed me, for some odd reason, but excepted it anyway.   
  
"So, you came in here to bore Ime/I?" I give up. No one wants anything to do with me today. except Miles, but that's a different matter. Do you realize how much that sucks? A lot.   
  
"No. I came in here to. Never mind." I rolled off the bed and left the room. He was no fun. Hell, no one was.   
  
"Skye?" Darry called from his room.   
  
"What?"   
  
He walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. "Soda tells me you're sick. What's up?"   
  
"Oh, nothing really. My stomach hurts and I kinda have a headache." I shrugged. "And I'm sort of tired so."   
  
"You came home because of a upset stomach and a headache? Shoot, what'd you do that for?" Oh my God! Why all the hounding?   
  
"Because! I couldn't concentrate and I feel sick." I put it in short simple terms for him. He's Darry, he shouldn't have to have anyone spell things out for him. Especially me. I hate that kind of stuff. It drives me insane. I admit that I had other reasons to leave, but if I tell him part of it, he shouldn't need the rest of it all.   
  
"Did you get kicked out of class again?" He crossed his arms and gave me the look.   
  
"Why do you always ask that? Of course not! You said Soda explained it all to ya."   
  
"Man, you're snappy. Go take a nap and get over it." He tried not to laugh as he walked past me and over to Pony's room.   
  
"No!" I yelled. Well, okay maybe that sounded childish, but shoot, he can't tell me what to do.. Maybe I do need another nap.   
  
I kicked my door open and headed over to my bed. I was going to lay down anyway, so he better not go thinking I'm doing it because he told me to, because I ain't. I shoved a bunch of clothes and other stuff off my bed and laid down. It felt good to be in my bed. I sort of missed it. I know I only missed one night of sleeping in it, but hell, sleeping on the floor twice in twenty-four hours can make you sore.   
  
I sunk deeper into my covers and fell asleep faster than I had anticipated.   
  
~`~``~``~`~  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I walked through the halls to my next class, thinking how badly I just wanted to go home. I was completely exhausted and bed sounded so nice. But I held back, knowing that I should go to the last three classes of the day. I could make it fine, then go home and sleep and have the weekend to make up all my work. I was sure that I would have some huge thing to do for English. Mr. Thorpe hated our family and always went out of his way to yell at us and give us extra homework when we missed his class. He never thought it was legit. Idiot, little did he know. It didn't matter if Darry came in either because he hated him all the same.  
  
I felt my shoulder bump against something an turned to see who it was I had hit. Bad idea. There was Clay, with Miles of course.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Rees. I don't like it when people don't look where they're goin'." Clay said.  
  
"Well, I guess that sucks for you." I kept walking.  
  
He came up and stood in front of me so I couldn't move past him and had to stop.  
  
"What are you doing? I don't like it when people block my way." I said.  
  
"Well, I guess that sucks for you." He replied laughing.  
  
"Seriously, I have to get to class, scum bag."  
  
"Ohhh, that one hurt." Sarcasm rang in his voice.  
  
I side stepped him, faked him out going the other way when he moved and started calmly making my way down the hall. I figured he wouldn't come over and try it again since I had already embarrassed him with that tactic. But to my surprise, he didn't just leave, instead he called out to me, "So how's your brother?"  
  
"What are you talking about? And I have three brothers, dick face." I stopped and turned to look down the hallway at him. I was probably fifteen or so feet away.  
  
"Your.you know, the scrawny brother of yours, the small one? How's he doing?"  
  
"My younger brother? Ponyboy?"  
  
"If that's his name then, yeah."  
  
"How do you know about him?"  
  
"Well, wait.Skye didn't tell you?"  
  
"What? She didn't - you did that to him, didn't you!" I screamed the last part menacingly.  
  
"Huh? Did what?"  
  
"Don't play the dumb ass here, Clay. You beat him to a pulp. Why?"  
  
"He was in our way, it was his fault. If he had backed off I would'a let him go."  
  
"I'm sure." I was so pissed then. My voice was steal and I was ready to attack him, he deserved to get it for that one. Pony didn't ask for nothing, and Clay wasn't going to lie to my face about it. But I held myself back, every fiber of my being restraining itself with much difficulty. I knew I couldn't fight him, not that day. I was too tired and weak and.mad to do any good. If anything it would just up the bill on our hospital tab.  
  
Besides that it scared me that Clay had been in involved in the whole thing with Pony and Skye. I knew that something more had gone on with that because Skye had been so upset. She wouldn't blame herself or freak that bad if it hadn't had something to do with her, and now Clay had something to do with that which meant he had something to do with Skye and.Miles wasn't like Clay, was he? I mean, there had always been a chance, but nothing I had ever seen Miles do pointed in that direction. But maybe.No! No, I was out of my mind, I had to be. Skye would be acting different or would have said something. She's older than I was and smarter.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to be late for class, Reesa." Clay reminded me. Good, an excuse to leave.  
  
I turned to walk away, then turned back, biting my tongue. No, I wasn't going to do that. I turned back around and walked down the hall swiftly. I made my way to the nearest exit to go home. The whole time I could just see the smirk I knew Clay would have on his ugly dick of a face. He was laughing under his breathe, proud to have beat me once again at a mind game, or so he thought.  
  
All the way home I felt horrible. I kept walking, but felt like I would pass out any second. I had eaten part of a Pop Tart that morning, but it had made me sick and I had thrown it all up during second. I knew I needed food, but I figured that eating wasn't going to help much. It does for about twenty minutes but then I feel sick until I throw it up and loose anything and everything that once was in my stomach.  
  
Amazingly, I made it home, and plopped onto the couch the second I got in. Darry had been in Pony's room but came out a few seconds after I had sunk into the cushions.  
  
"You okay, Rees? What are you doing home?" he asked, looking at me from across the room.  
  
"I couldn't stay much longer, too sick. I'm going to bed." I said, getting up and walking into my room. Darry's gaze followed me, but he seemed fine with me coming home, if anything he was worried. I didn't like to go home from school early, and I wouldn't have if I wasn't so pissed and confused and felling so crappy all at once.  
  
"Hey, did you eat anything today?" Darry finally asked as I was about to shut the door behind me.  
  
"Yeah, I tried at least. But it didn't work out to well." I shut the door and went over to my bed, laying my head down. I looked over to see Skye laying on her bed, asleep. She didn't look all that sick, but she did look worse than she had in the morning. I would get some sleep before I dug into her, that way I would have the strength to actually get some real answers out of her.hopefully.  
  
I fell asleep thinking on the whole thing with Skye. Had I missed any.signs? Has she tried to let on, or was she hiding it? Did she not say cause she's in trouble or did Clay or Miles threaten her? Is it just some weird thing and I'm taking it the wrong way? Should I be worried? Thoughts like those buzzed through my head never letting up until I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up about an hour later. Skye was still asleep, but I was ready to talk, so I went and sat on her bed, shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Skye, I gotta talk to you. Wake up."  
  
She rolled over, her eyes slightly open. When she saw me she groaned, and started to turn back.  
  
"No, really. Sit up, I'll go over on my bed and we can talk." She didn't move, "Or I can kick you ass, Ithen/I we can talk. Take your pick."  
  
She rolled over and pulled herself up so that her back was against the wall. I walked back over to my bed and got comfortable.  
  
"Skye, why didn't you tell us who it was?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play that game. Why didn't you tell us who beat up Pony?"  
  
"Huh? Cause I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do! I know that you do, and you should tell Darry. If you don't, I will, but I want to know why you didn't in the first place."  
  
"Leave me alone, Rees."  
  
"No! Your pathetic. Why not just tell me? I'll leave you alone then."  
  
"I already told you. I don't remember."  
  
"Your so pathetic!"  
  
She didn't say anything, just looked at me, "No I'm not, more like you are."  
  
"Really? Is that so?"  
  
"Yup. Your just coming in here with a story to get it out of me. You don't know who did it. And I don't either, so leave me alone."  
  
"Do you really think I would come in here so pissed if I didn't know who it was?"  
  
"Yup. You've been pissed and bratty all day, remember?"  
  
"Thanks for the reminder." I said sarcastically. How would I get to the bottom of this with her so.ah! Why not just answer the simple question? It wasn't that hard.  
  
"Skye, your playing with a tough crowd. You cant handle them, I would know. You gotta tell Darry, let him help you."  
  
"How would you know?" By this time Skye was yelling, I had tried to keep from that before, but I no longer cared. This wasn't just about me or Skye, it was about everyone in the family now.  
  
"Clay and Miles are jack-asses, Skye. They will do anything they want, and your letting them. Why?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Right! Your brother is in the other room bed ridden and you don't know anything. That's a hard story to swallow, there, Skye!"  
  
"Okay, if I know so much, then I know a whole lot more than you do. Don't tell me what I need to do here. So, if you don't mind, I was in the middle of a very nice nap." She laid down again, facing the wall.  
  
"Skye! I do mind! I want a straight answer, and you aren't going to sleep until I get one, damn it!" I walked over and kicked Skye's bed.  
  
She spun around, sitting up, "I gave you one, I don't know!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and fell back onto her bed.  
  
I reached out and yanked her head around so she was looking at me, "Bull shit!" It was quiet but firm.  
  
"You don't know what -"  
  
"Bull shit!"  
  
After that, everytime she tried to say anything, I would cut her off yelling bullshit in her face. It got louder as I continued, and pretty soon Skye stopped trying to talk to me, but I wasn't finished. I kept going, ranting on about it.  
  
Yeah, I can have a.slight temper at times, okay, not slight. Especially when it comes to stuff like this. I hate it when people hide things from me, from anyone. Not to mention the fact that anything along the lines of Clay was a very touchy subject for me.  
  
Darry came into the room, a confused look on his face, "What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
I kept ranting, not giving him the time of day.  
  
"Reesa!" he yelled, "Shut it!"  
  
I stopped cussing, knowing that that might smooth some things over. But I couldn't stop, I was too mad. Too confused and angry and.well, angry. I wanted an answer more than anything at that point. The thoughts running through my head would never leave, not until I got an answer. I needed to know what was happening, to know for certain that Clay wasn't doing anything to Skye. It wouldn't surprise me, but it did scare me more than anything.  
  
"Reesa!" Darry came over to me, shaking me. Okay, it was time to shut up. He was getting angry, and two tempers in the same room is a real bad thing at our house. Even as I stopped, I felt like I was shaking, but it didn't seem to show, so maybe I wasn't.  
  
"What is going on?" Darry asked, half yelling.  
  
"Rees keeps waking me up and yelling at me for no reason!" Skye whined.  
  
"You know damn well what my reason is, Skye! God, your so -"  
  
"Pathetic? I think your the one in this house that is -"  
  
"Not pathetic, you idiot! Sh -"  
  
"I don't give a damn! Can't you tell? At least I have good reasons for the things -"  
  
"And I don't? You don't even know half the things that have -"  
  
"Good! I don't want to! You don't know my reasons, so leave me alone!"  
  
"You don't know mine either, so answer the -"  
  
"Hey!" Darry interrupted, "This is stupid! Drop it!"  
  
"No! She's -" I tried to tell Darry.  
  
"Reesa, I said drop it. Get outta here." He almost growled.  
  
I should have stopped there, he was really getting mad, but he seemed to be holding his temper well, considering, so I pushed a bit further, not wanting to stop until I got an answer.  
  
"Darry! -"  
  
"No, get out of here. Now." That was the end of the rope, he wasn't growling anymore, that meant he was done. So I was finished to.  
  
I left silently, going around Darry and out onto the porch. Really, I was glad he came in to stop it, I hated fighting all the time with Skye, we used to be best friends. But at the same time, I needed answers. What if it is happening? Would he come back for me? I didn't want Skye to have to go through that crap, it sucked. More than anything. It hurt and it changed you for the rest of your life. It wasn't right that anyone went through it, and Skye was just a young innocent girl. If she just told someone, if she just answered my question and talked to me. God, I was so messed up and confused.  
  
The night air was chilly, I guess it was a lot later than I thought it was. It was darkening outside and a slight breeze blew. It would have been nice if it wasn't cold out. But I liked it anyway because I loved the sound of the dry leaves skidding across the ground in the wind. It calmed me as I sat out on the ledge of our brick porch, but not enough. I had to watch Skye extra close now. I couldn't miss anything. I refused to let her go through that. No, it wasn't right. I resolved then that I wouldn't let Skye go through that, I wouldn't let her hide away and do that to herself. If there was something to find out, I would find it out, and soon.  
  
I heard Darry shut the door to our room, so I decided to scat. I didn't need to deal with Darry to. At that point I felt bad enough without the discussion he would want to have with me. I headed out to the street and turned, walking quickly towards the DX. Soda was working late that night to make up for the days he had missed, so I figured I would go and hang out for a while. Then I could walk home with him and Steve and I would have time to cool off by then. That wouldn't make me stop worrying, but at least I wouldn't feel like killing Skye for it.  
  
I hurried over to the DX, making it in record time on foot. I didn't want to get picked up any more than the next person and I was freaked out anyway with all the crap happening with our family. It felt like someone was stocking us to make our lives miserable or something, but I knew it couldn't be true. That's why I worried, because it was closer than a stocker, and worse.  
  
When I reached the DX, Steve and Soda were out by the gas pumps talking to some grease girls. They were cute, but nothing too great in my opinion. Then again, I usually don't understand what a guy thinks is cute cause I ain't one. I walked over, not caring that they would be a little miffed over me interrupting their flirting session. They hated it when we came around like that, ruining things for them. Well, too bad. I could have cared less that day.  
  
"Hey, Soda." I called.  
  
He turned, "Oh, hey, Rees. What'cha doing here?"  
  
"Got sick of sitting around at home. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just waiting around."  
  
"For what?" By that time I was next to Soda, looking at Steve who was a few feet from me. The girls were standing around Soda and Steve like they were the center of the world or something. So I joined the circle to talk, you had to be in the circle to talk, you know, "Looks to me like the party's already here. What you usually wait around for doesn't need to be waited for."  
  
"We're waiting around for work, and while we're waiting we'll have some fun." Steve chimed in.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm sure you're heart broken." I said.  
  
"We are!" Soda defended.  
  
I laughed. What idiots. I loved it though, I mean you had to love the knuckle-heads. At least they could take a joke.  
  
I didn't recognize any of the girls around, but I figured that was good. I was in a bad mood and that wasn't a pretty site. Although, I guess I already had a rep for that anyway. Everyone around took me as being tough and stubborn. I was known as a good fighter, someone you didn't mess with unless you had a few strong guys backing you up. Not to mention that I was Darry's sister and that was well known. I had good protection, but it didn't seem to matter when it came down to the line. Nothing seemed to matter when it came down to the line, not then, it didn't matter. I could be the toughest girl around and there were still guys who could get me, I had the strongest and most intimidating guys behind me, but it still didn't make a difference.  
  
I spent a few hours just hanging around and doing.well, nothing really. But it was better than being home, that was for sure. Soda and Steve wanted to go out, but Soda had to change and clean up first anyway, so he said they would walk me home. I hoped Darry was over the whole thing, but I knew he would ask about it.  
  
We walked into the house, it felt so good and warm. I had forgotten a jacket, okay not forgotten more like I didn't care to go get one at the time, and I was cold by the time we got home. Actually, I had been cold all night, but at least I could go inside every once in a while at the DX. The walk home was cold though.  
  
I didn't see anyone when we walked in, so I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to see if anything was on. Nope, never was. Oh, well. As tired as I was, I didn't want to go to bed yet. I didn't want to even look at Skye, it was better avoided. I had cooled off, don't get me wrong, but all the same, I could use more time. I could always use more time in that situation, so I stalled.  
  
Pretty soon Darry came out form Pony's room, "Hey, you're back."  
  
"Yup." I replied, not giving anything else to the conversation. I would avoid that until I had to.  
  
"Well, it's late and you look tired. Go to bed."  
  
Wow, he wasn't going to bring it up. If it was that way, I could deal with going to bed. Anything to get out of that, I mean before I figured that he would come talk to me anyway, so.yeah.  
  
I got up and went into bed. I was real tired, so I was happy to be in there, even with Skye on the other bed. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.  
  
As soon as I hit the bed I was pretty much asleep, and I let the blankets surround me in the darkness.  
  
`~``~``~`   
  
(Pony's POV)   
  
I broke out of a light sleep as Soda sped into the room. I didn't care. It seemed like all I was doing today was sleeping, talking to Darry, and waking up long enough to take my medications and then going back to sleep. I wasn't real thrilled about staying home all day. I'd much more prefer to be at school where I had things to do and people to see. Besides, who wants to be jumped badly enough to be stuck home in bed? Not too exciting. Let me tell you.   
  
"Hey, Ponyboy!" Soda said gleefully as he carefully jumped on the bed and sat by me. See there was a difference between Skye barging in and Soda. And it had nothing to do with whose room it was. You know what I mean? "How are ya feeling?"   
  
I tried to shrug and found it painful so I decided to speak. "Ehh, you know."   
  
"That bad?"   
  
"Well, not really, but only because I can't feel hardly anything. Just when I move and even then it's not too bad." It didn't feel good, trust me, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. "How was work?"   
  
"You know."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Don't you love our intellectual conversations? They weren't usually that bad, but when there wasn't anything to say. well, there wasn't much to talk about. So, that was our pathetic short conversation. Soda sat on the bed for a few more minutes and then got up and went over to the desk and turned on the radio. Elvis Presley. Nice.   
  
"Anything exciting happen today?" Hey, at least I was attempting to talk.   
  
"Uh, not really. Kinda, but no." He dropped to the chair and pulled off his DX shirt to change. "Skye came by in the morning and stayed for a while. Besides that, nothing really interesting."   
  
"Hmm." I didn't realize that she had come home early. Shows you how out of it I was. It must not have been a big deal then. "Cool."   
  
"Sure." He put on a green shirt and threw off his hat into the corner and started to leave the room. "See ya."   
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.   
  
"Me and Steve are gonna go out with these girls we met today. Probably to a movie or something. I'm not sure yet." Lucky for him. I'd do anything to get up and out of here even if it was only for a few minutes.   
  
"Sounds like fun."   
  
"It better be. I ain't gonna pay for a date and it not be any good." He smiled at me and left the room at top speed. Yeah, I'll bet. They always get the good girls.   
  
I looked around on the floor for a book to read. I know it didn't sound cool or anything but I was tired of sleeping now and if I kept it up I wouldn't be able to sleep that night. That would be good too, seeing as I would have absolutely no one to keep me company. Soda wouldn't like it if I woke him to up just to have someone awake with me and I don't think I could convince any of the others to sacrifice a night of precious beauty sleep. If I didn't know any better I'd think that I lived in a house full of egotistical conceited maniacs.   
  
I couldn't find a book that I hadn't already read a million times over the course of my life so I decided to call in Darry. Desperate times call for desperate measures.   
  
"Darry!"   
  
Within a few seconds there was a hustle of feet coming down the hall and Darry appeared in the doorway. I loved the attention sometimes. It was quite nice to be doted over. It was even better when it wasn't out of sympathy, but hey I'll take what I can get.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm bored. What's there to do?"   
  
".Sleep?"   
  
I sighed. "Darry, you can only sleep so much. Can't I get up and watch TV? A new Perry Mason is on tonight and --"   
  
"Since when do you care?"   
  
"Well I don't, not really, but it's something to do." It was an okay show, but there were better things on I'm sure. I just didn't know what exactly. Shoot, I'd even watch IThe Facts of Life/I or IDick Van Dyke/I or something if it meant not having to stay in bed.   
  
Darry contemplated it for a minute then came to a conclusion. "I suppose. It can't hurt can it?"   
  
"Nope!" I grinned. Yes! This is what I was hoping for.   
  
"All right. Just for an hour though. Then you gotta go to bed because I am and I don't wanna stay up any later than I have to." What, he was going to bed at eight? Whatever, I can't talk I guess. He did only get a few hours of sleep this morning.   
  
"Okay." I struggled to sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I hadn't gotten up yet that day except to use the bathroom and I wasn't used to the tape around my chest, not to mention that my legs were slightly immobile. Darry grabbed me by the arm and helped me to stand up. After that I was fine on my own.   
  
Reesa was out there, which made me feel better knowing that I'd have someone to laugh at all the stupid stuff with. Yeah, who cares, right? I did. Reesa was fun to hang around with. Just as long as she didn't go losing her head and talk trash about passer biers. Skye was probably still asleep and Soda was out with some girl. It all seemed about right. Finally things were starting to get back in the groove of things. 


	12. Ellusive Freedom

Chapter 12 (Reesa's POV)  
  
The next morning I woke up and went to the grocery store. There was no food anywhere and I was the first up, so I took the truck down to the market and got us some food. There was a lot to do that day. We had to clean up and get food, and well, just get everything back to normal again. It had been a crazy week. I guess the other part of it was that if I was doing something worth while I could keep my mind off of things. Yeah, I know, it was pretty bad.  
  
When I walked in with my hands full of bags of food, Skye and Pony, who were on the couch, didn't so much as move. That's just stupid, didn't they appreciate the fact that I spent my morning shopping so they could eat? Apparently not enough. Then Soda walked out from the kitchen, he had a glass of water in his hand on account that there was nothing else to drink.  
  
"Finally! I thought you would never come home. Man, I'm starving, there ain't a scrap of food left in this house." He whined.  
  
"Well, if you're that hungry, go bring in some bags. There's a lot out there." I walked into the kitchen putting the bags on the table and starting to get things out, "Skye and Pony, that goes for you too. Go and help bring in everything. There's a ton."  
  
I went about, putting things away and going through the ice box to make more room. No one cleaned it out, only me and sometimes Darry, so I did it whenever I had to do the shopping. It was bad though, the last crumbs form the chocolate cake were dried to an empty plate that still sat in the fridge. Not to mention the food that had never been eaten and was now molding like nothing else. Then there was the stale food that someone had neglected to cover up before putting it in, and that was no good any more either. Well, I guess that's what I get for not looking in the ice box for.three days.  
  
Soda came in carrying a few bags, put them on the counter and left again. It didn't seem that Pony or Skye was up and doing anything, so I walked out into the living room. I didn't mind that Pony wasn't doing much, I mean he was obviously in pain, I could tell from just looking at him. I was surprised that he was even up, but whatever. Skye on the other hand, was just being lazy. I mean, she looked a little more pale and she was wrapped in a blanket, but she didn't seem that sick. She could go get groceries out of the truck, it wasn't back breaking work.  
  
"Skye, go help Soda out."  
  
"You."  
  
"I'm cleaning out the ice box so we can actually put the food away, now go help him."  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
"Yeah, well not Ithat/I sick. Getting a few bags wont kill you." Skye stood up slowly and I turned to go back into the kitchen.  
  
"What about Pony?"  
  
"He doesn't look to good, think about it Skye."  
  
Surprisingly, she didn't say anything more but went out the door to get some bags. That was easier that I thought it might be.  
  
"Hey, Pony, you feeling okay?"  
  
"How does it look?"  
  
"Like you feel pretty bad. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I got sick of that room. I'll be okay."  
  
"Okay. Hey, where's Darry?"  
  
"I dunno, I haven't seen him yet." I shrugged and went back to putting away food and cleaning the kitchen. Holy crap it was a mess.  
  
I wanted Darry's help, he could make people clean, but I knew he was probably asleep still. Saturday was his only day off. And that was only twice a month. He was off every other Saturday. So when he was off, he slept in. He needed the sleep and I wasn't about to wake him up. You don't do that if he is still sleeping.  
  
When I was done cleaning out the fridge and had all the food put away I went back out to see what other things needed to go on the cleaning list for the day. The front room was a disaster with clothes, shoes, blankets, beer bottles and cans, plates, cups and anything else you can think of scattered everywhere through out. It was like no one noticed it or cared, or both. I didn't understand it, I couldn't stand to have that going on, it drove me nuts! I just hadn't had the real energy to really care the last few days. In fact, it hadn't been until that morning that I had noticed how filthy it really was.  
  
And yet, everyone was still sitting around on the couch. I didn't understand it, never would. Of course, I hated to do nothing, and I hated it even more when there was something that needed to be done.  
  
"You guys! This house Ineeds/I to be cleaned up. It's a pig sty. Lets go!" I said.  
  
Soda got up and looked around, "What do you want done?"  
  
"What do you think, Soda? Look around."  
  
"I already did, it isn't that bad."  
  
"Okay, you see all this crap in here?"  
  
"What crap?"  
  
"The stuff that should be in another room maybe?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well, how about you start by picking it up and taking it to its rightful places, and that includes your shoes, Soda."  
  
Soda didn't say anything, he just started picking things up and putting them away. I looked over to Skye and Pony, "Aren't you helping? You live here to."  
  
"I don't feel good! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Skye whined.  
  
"Too many, apparently. Get up, once your done, I'll leave you be."  
  
Pretty soon I had everyone slaving away, or so they thought. Really, it was just a little work. I wasn't asking for spotless, I was just asking for clean. You know, no dirty dishes around, or clothes and stuff. The floor vacuumed for once in the last month. Things dusted so we didn't die of inhaling dust constantly, and maybe a little organization. How hard was that? Okay, hard at our house, but it shouldn't be.  
  
I worked at the kitchen, doing dishes and mopping the floor once I had gone through the cabinets and cleaned out all the crumbs. What? I don't want bugs and mice crawling around in there.  
  
It took a few hours to finish, and I assumed no one else was finished because it was still pretty quiet. We usually had music blasting, but today we didn't because Pony needed the sleep. Once he was finished with his more than easy task, I had made him go back to bed, but then he got up again to watch TV. Well, I couldn't blame him for getting sick of sleeping. I hate being sick because I cant hold still to save my life in most circumstances, although there are those that.okay not going there.  
  
So, anyway. I basically had to deal with the cleaning to. I mean, how could I be the slave master if I was doing the work to? And more than anyone else, I might mention. That went on for a while, and finally we all finished.kind of.  
  
`~``~``~` (Soda's POV)  
  
We spent most of the afternoon cleaning the house. Heaven forbid, I was cleaning the house. I rarely touched a rag or the vacuum except when the people from the state were supposed to show up to check on us. They still did that even though Darry was a legal adult, although I'm not sure why. That's beside the point. The point was that somehow Reesa convinced me to clean and I wasn't all that happy. I was fidgety and I wanted to yell at someone. Not because I was angry, only because it would be an outlet to my pent up anxiety.  
  
At that particular moment I was in the living room. It was almost spotless (or what you might say was not messy) and I was finishing up vacuuming. Pony was sitting on the couch complaining that he couldn't hear the TV and I almost felt like decking him.  
  
"Soda! Hurry! I'm missing it!" He leaned over to see around me to the TV. Who cared? It was cartoons! I'm not dissing cartoons, because I love them, but it was one he had seen at least a billion times. It wouldn't hurt him to miss two minutes of it. He had no place to talk either. He wasn't completely helpless you know.  
  
"Shut up, Ponyboy. If you aren't doing it, just shut up." I switched off the vacuum now that I was done.  
  
"I can't do it!" he said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
I started to wrap the cord around the vacuum to put it away. "You wanna bet? You aren't one hundred percent immobile. If I told you to do something, you could do it fine." It really bothered me how lazy some people were. I'm not all that innocent, but there was a difference between being lazy because you've been working your ass off all day and you deserve a break and being lazy and having done nothing productive to make up for it. Yes, I know he got the tar beat out of him the other day. That was horrible. I admit that. I'm not insensitive. But I've gotten my share of jumpings and one or two of them were a lot worse than what he got. Again, I'm not trying to place myself higher on the totem pole, but all I'm saying is that I know exactly how he feels and he could do something if he just tried.  
  
"Nuh uh!" he whined. "Darry said that I wasn't supposed to move anymore than I have to."  
  
"Is Darry here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you have to do what I say."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Oh God. I wasn't even going to try with that anymore. If he was lazy that was his own problem. Sympathy sucker. Even Skye was being somewhat helpful. Okay, so that was because Reesa threatened her with several things, but at least she was up and moving. It drove me especially insane to know that Pony was down and Skye was up. Skye was the least productive of us all. Usually that's okay because we don't do many things that require motivation and when we do we don't usually make her do much because she screws it up or can't figure it out. She was a spoiled brat and that's all there was to it. But all the same, something seemed warped about the picture.  
  
"You know what? This is your problem. I ain't even gone dwell on it because you won't get to have the satisfaction of knowing you did something good for once. That's enough for me." I smirked and left down the hall to put the vacuum in the closet. I wasn't in the best mood can you tell?  
  
As I passed through the hallway to go to the kitchen I spotted Skye sitting in the bathroom scrubbing the floor with less enthusiasm than as a kid with a huge mound of homework. She was still wrapped up in that blanket and she kept rubbing at one eye with the back of her hand through the blanket.  
  
"Having fun?" I asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Good answer."  
  
I nodded absentmindedly. "You feeling better?"  
  
"No."  
  
What was with the short blunt answers? I didn't mind it all that much, but shoot, she was temperamental today. Touchy touchy. Then again she had continued to complain about being under the weather, so whatever.  
  
"Worse?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"So you feel the same," I said it as if I had come to my own conclusion. Sometimes it was hard to get straight answers out of her.  
  
"I don't know! Leave me alone!" she snapped.  
  
"Rere. Okay.!" I left her then because I didn't want to get my head bit off anymore than that. I'd go and find someone else who wouldn't mind my company. And that would be Ianyone/I else, apparently.  
  
I rounded the corner into the kitchen where Reesa was busy making turkey sandwiches for everyone. Yummy! I was getting hungry too. They looked really good. She went all out with lettuce, tomatoes, everything.  
  
"Yes!" I said and reached for one but she shoved my arm away. "What?!"  
  
"Are you done?" she asked while giving me the eye. Of course I was done. I was done before I even started. She should be glad I did as much as I did.  
  
"Yes," I said tentatively reaching out again, but she stopped me.  
  
"With.?"  
  
I sighed. "The living room and the hallway. Happy?"  
  
"Very." She smiled and motioned to let me know I could take one now. God she's protective. That or she's got a problem with me taking a break. "Take one to Pony, if you don't mind."  
  
I looked at her sardonically and yelled, "Pony! Come get your food!"  
  
"I can't!" he called back.  
  
I shrugged. "I tried."  
  
"No, you yelled at him. ITake/I it to him. bDon't/b Imake/I him go hungry." She put away the mayonnaise and mustard jars and set to wrapping up the leftover lettuce and onion. Who made her the ruler of the house? I'm the oldest; I'm in charge! And I told her so. "Hahaha," was all she had to say to that.  
  
"Skye!" she called as I trudged into the living room with a plate of sandwiches for Pony and me and a couple cans of pop.  
  
"Whaaaat?" she whined.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
".I don't think you understand, Skye. I made you a sandwich so you are going to eat it." She sounded a bit more than annoyed. I can't say I blame her either. If I went through the trouble of making lunch everyone better savor each and every bite and be grateful. I don't slave for no reason.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Bullshit. You haven't eaten yet today. You can't not be hungry. Get in here." I could hear her set the plate down and go into the hall.  
  
"I'm not hungry, okay? I'll eat it later," Skye huffed, which probably meant that Reesa was standing over her with a baseball bat or that she was simply trying to get her off her back.  
  
"You better."  
  
"I will. Can I stop now?"  
  
".No. You're not done. The toilet and --"  
  
"Soda!" Skye screamed. A few seconds later she was hurrying out to the living room, Istill/I wrapped in that blanket. "She won't leave me alone!"  
  
Reesa was right behind her. "That's because --"  
  
"Rees, just let her be done. She's sick and I don't think the toilet will mind if it's not cleaned. It'll be just as dirty as it is now the next time it's used. No one's making you touch it. Don't make her." How do parents do it? I know that I was never that hard. I can't have been, I'm a guy, but all the same I'll never get over marveling how Darry can even begin to understand them in the least.  
  
"All right, but next time you aren't getting out of anything unless you're on your death bed, got it?"  
  
"Shut up," Skye said and turned away from her.  
  
"Skye, why don't you go lay down or something? Obviously you don't feel good. Go and sleep." I was sick of hearing her talk back to everyone and I was tired of listening to Reesa bullying her, so I decided to solve it anyway I could.  
  
She just frowned like I was mad at her and snapped. "Fine. But only because I'm tired." And she stormed off into the hallway. Hey, I felt bad, but you can only take so much, only have so much patients before your supply runs dry.  
  
After that things ran a bit smoother. Skye was asleep and Reesa was content with how the house looked. Why she cared so much was beyond me. I just assume to keep it the way it was. It didn't bother anyone but her.and Darry a little, but he never did anything about it so why should I? I don't care anymore. Popeye was on.  
  
~`~``~`~  
  
(Soda's POV)  
  
I was clearing the kitchen after having made myself dinner so that Reesa wouldn't come home and blow a gasket. It was sort of boring around the house. Pony was hanging out with Johnny and Two-Bit, and Skye was still asleep. That girl sleeps like a rock. It isn't even funny how soundly she sleeps. It makes you want to go to extremes to see how far you can go before she wakes. Anyway, it was sort of quiet around the house and there wasn't a whole lot to do.  
  
Steve had said he'd come over later after work and we'd go hang out. I had no idea when that was but it should be soon. In the mean time I was stuck finding something to do on my own.  
  
I wandered back out into the living room to watch more TV. That's all there was to do when you weren't with anybody else. The date I had last night turned out to be a complete sham and I wasn't about to call her. I wasn't that desperate. Not yet.  
  
I flipped through the channels and found nothing interesting on. There was the news and some old silent movie that really didn't excite me. Besides that there wasn't anything but The Mickey Mouse Club and I couldn't bring myself to watch it. I didn't even watch it when I was younger, why would I start now?  
  
Maybe I could get some laundry done. Sounds exciting doesn't it? No one had done any this week and I wasn't itching to wear dirty clothes to work tomorrow. My boss has started to enforce this strict dress code policy and that meant our clothes had to be clean and ironed. I'm not complaining because we did look pretty lousy when we didn't take the time to look nice for work, especially Bud, but that meant that I had to do laundry more often now.  
  
I went into my room and rounded up a bunch of mine and Pony's dirty clothes and went back out into the hall, to cut across to Darry's room that led to the laundry room. I hardly ever did laundry so I wasn't sure what to do exactly, but I figured it out in the end and at least got the clothes and detergent into the machine.  
  
"Soda!" Steve called. It's about time he got here!  
  
"I'm in the laundry room! C'mere!" I just had to figure out how to turn it on.  
  
"Whatcha doin' back here?" he called as he walked back with Dally. Goody.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd take a deep cleansing bath, but I don't know if I can fit in there. What do you think I'm doing? I got work tomorrow and I ain't got any clean shirts to wear." I found the start button and pushed it. There we go.  
  
"Oh, right." Steve nodded. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Just about." I felt around my jeans for my wallet as I left the room. "I just have to find my wallet. I think it's in my room. Hold on."  
  
I ran back into my room and searched on the floor and desk. Hell, this room has to be cleaned too. I can't ever find anything I need. I wonder if I could get Pony to do it for me. And if that doesn't work I could always bribe someone. Think Skye would be up to it? Nah, didn't think so.  
  
"Found it!" I rejoiced in finding my long lost wallet of two days. It was under the bed. Go figure.  
  
"Good. Let's go," Steve said as we left the room.  
  
"Hold on. I gotta let Skye know we're leaving. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"The movies most likely. I got my car so we don't have to sit in the cold."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, I'll meet you guys out there, 'kay?" I made my way into Skye's room.  
  
"Hurry, man. We ain't got forever," Dally griped.  
  
"Never said we did." I rolled my eyes. Anyway. "Hey, Skye."  
  
I should've known it wouldn't be any good. At least not on the first attempt. Like I said, she sleeps like a hibernating bear.  
  
"Skye! Wake up! Now! Waaaaake uuuuuuup. Skye!"  
  
"What?" she snapped as she turned over. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Ouch. No need to attack. I just wanted to let you know that me, and Steve, and Dally are going to the movies. No one else is home, though, so. have fun." I didn't exactly want to leave her by herself but you can't blame me for wanting to leave the grumpiness behind.  
  
"Right. Whatever." She rolled back over. Well, that was easy.  
  
"Are you coming?" Steve called from the front doorway. I thought I said I'd meet them out there. Impatient people around these parts.  
  
"Yeah. Comin'." I left, jogging to the front door. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait!" Skye called. God, what did she want? I don't mean to be rude towards her, but it was really hard when she brought it upon herself. What comes around goes around. Doesn't she know anything about karma?  
  
I held my spot in the doorway as Steve and Dally headed out the car. "What?"  
  
"I want to come! Hold on." I heard her running around inside her room. She was probably changing or something. What did it matter to her if she looked good or not? Who did she have to impress inside of an old car?  
  
"Fine. You got one minute. Hurry!" I said and then ran out to the car. "Hey, guys, we have to wait a minute. Skye's coming with us."  
  
"Why?" Steve asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Dally said. "She can come if she wants. But she better hurry, 'cause if we're gonna get a good spot."  
  
"I know, but I thought she was sick," Steve tried to redeem himself.  
  
"She is. I guess she doesn't want to stay behind on her own. Can't say I blame her. It's pretty boring with no one and nothing to do." I shrugged. I didn't care one way or another if she came. Except it meant that I had to pay her way, but whatever. I didn't care. What was fifty cents?  
  
After about five minutes (Dally and I wouldn't let Steve drive away before she came out) we were on our way. We were going to the Nightly Double, which meant that we'd be out pretty late.  
  
"What's playing?" Skye asked as we drove down The Ribbon.  
  
"I dunno." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh. Then I hope I haven't seen them already." She sat deep into the seat in the back. She didn't look really happy to be there. In fact if it hadn't been me that she informed she had wanted to go, I would think we dragged her with us.  
  
We got there with good timing. We got a front row parking slot and it was a good view even from the back seat where Skye and I sat. Dally and Steve rolled the windows up so that they were only partially open and just enough so that we could hear the movies without freezing our asses off.  
  
~`~``~`~  
  
Sometimes I don't know why I ever agree to go to the movies. I forget how little I can sit still. Not to mention that we got the pleasure of seeing two movies for the price of one. It turned out that Skye had seen both movies, when I have no idea, but she tried to pay attention and be interested. There was one point where she was almost asleep but I accidentally woke her up when I decided to go buy myself something to eat. I was getting fidgety again and somewhat hungry. I ate a light dinner because I didn't know what we'd end up doing tonight and well. my stomach was starting to growl after the first movie. Anyway, Skye woke up when she noticed I was leaving. She immediately sat up and climbed out after me using the excuse that she wanted to get out and stretch her legs. Yeah right. If she wanted to stretch her legs she could've stayed in the car. Her legs weren't that long. But I let her come with me. It started to get weird when we got to the concession stand. She got really clingy.  
  
"What is with you?" I asked as she grabbed my arm.  
  
"N-nothing." She stared up at the menu like she was reading it. She didn't let go.  
  
"Right. Did you want something?"  
  
"No. Not hungry." She held on to me with both hands now and was strangely stiff.  
  
"Have you eaten anything today?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet. "'Cause I don't think you did. So if you want popcorn or bonbons or something."  
  
Her face went green at the mention of popcorn and she shook her head. Oh yeah. I forgot she was sick. That's right. Well, sorry, Skye, but that wasn't stopping me from getting me anything. I started to look around to see what was making her so antsy. She kept trying not to look anywhere but the menu.  
  
"Are you okay? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. I promise."  
  
"Are you still sick?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
Wow. I don't know how dumb she thought I was but I guess that was her problem. If she didn't want to say what was going on I wasn't going to push it but it was starting to bug me. I didn't see anything or anyone that I knew that she knew who would bother her. I saw Miles and some of his friends but I knew that wasn't what was getting to her so I decided to forget about it.  
  
I got myself popcorn and a Pepsi, and a Sprite for Skye then we went back to the car. She slid in far but once I got back in myself she slid over closer to me. I didn't think much on it and went back to watching the movie. It was about some guy who was trying to find the woman who killed his brother because he wanted revenge. He finds her and they end up falling in love and then he had to chose between turning her in or keeping her safe and he chose to turn her in and yada yada ya. It wasn't all that cool. I wanted some action. Shoot, whatever happened to James Bond?  
  
~`~`~``~`~`~  
  
I told her not to fall asleep. Really, I did. But did she ever listen to anyone? Not if she could help it. Someone ought to teach her to listen to her elders.  
  
"Skye? Hunny, you gotta get up. We have to get in the house."  
  
It was after midnight and I knew that Darry might be worried as to where we had gone. We hadn't left him a note at all. I knew he could've cared less if I went out and didn't tell him. I could take care of myself. But he had no idea that Skye had gone with me and I hadn't taken that into consideration until. now.  
  
"Hmm?" she sighed and I'm not sure that she heard me in the first place.  
  
Dally ran a hand over his forehead and through his hair. He was starting to get as impatient as me. Not to mention Steve who wanted to go home. It wasn't my fault! I'm not her keeper. Why should I have to watch her every move?  
  
"C'mon." I was standing outside of the car and she was laying down in the back seat. I was ready to reach in there and drag her out by her hair. But I decided to be a nice big brother and I pulled her out by her shoulders, well her armpits. You get the idea. She was as limp as a rag doll but she was fairly light so it wasn't much of a struggle. I just had to force her to walk up the sidewalk and porch without her falling all over herself. It was almost like she was plastered or something. She suddenly stopped walking without my knowledge and I almost dropped her on her face. "Don't bother waking up. Really. This is quite easy. Thank you."  
  
"Yeah," she breathed, but I knew it was only sleep talk. Shoot. Her and Pony need to work out some sort of balanced network here. He has a hard time sleeping, but she can sleep anywhere anytime. And trust me, I'm not jealous of either.  
  
I kicked the door open and dropped her on the nearest couch. I was too tired myself to do much more. That was as good as she got. I was done. Finished. Asta le vista baby. Sodapop has left the building.  
  
`~``~``~`  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I fell asleep watching TV, and by the time I woke up I saw that I only had twenty minutes to shower and be ready to go out with my friends that night. We decided on Friday that we would go out tonight. Just hang out on the town. The whole crowd was usually out, and we liked to just walk up and down the ribbon to talk to everyone. I did it all the time, on weekends and school nights. It was just the only thing to do that was fun and didn't cost much money.  
  
I got up and ran frantically around the house, trying to find the right shirt and do my hair and make up while trying to explain to Darry where I would be all night and when I would be home. It may not sound like a lot, but it is at our house, let me tell ya.  
  
I was just about ready when I heard Gene come in, "Rees? You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, just a sec!" I yelled from my room, running out once my shirt was fully on, "No one had the sense to wake me up, so I'm running a little late. Isn't anyone else coming?"  
  
"Yeah, Danny, Lacy and Cindy are all waiting outside. They didn't want to come in."  
  
"Oh, well okay." I turned around yelling, "Darry, see ya. I'll be home by midnight."  
  
"Wait!" he called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you give Pony his medicine?"  
  
"Yup. He was complaining and getting on my nerves so I gave him a full dose this time. I figured it was late enough."  
  
"Alright. But be careful, ya hear?"  
  
"Yeah, Darry. I know. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I ran out the door, catching up to Gene and taking flack from everyone else.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Lets get going, were gonna be late for the party." Danny called out while walking away.  
  
"What party?" I asked. I hadn't heard about no party. Then again, I had missed most the 'important' periods when it came to hearing news. You always heard about it seventh on Friday if there was a party.  
  
"There ain't no party. But we gotta get out to the ribbon before the fun starts without us!" Danny explained, like it was obvious or something. He had a mind like Two-Bit's, no one would ever catch on completely. Once you think you understand it, he goes and does something else. Figures.  
  
All of us together are pretty bad combination. We were to rowdy for our own good, and it took longer to get downtown because we were having to much fun goofing around.  
  
Once we ere downtown, we walked around, from one hangout to the next, seeing who we could find to talk with. That was most the fun, tracking down people and seeing how wasted they were. I mean, I didn't like to drink, it just wasn't worth it, but it was funny to see other people completely high and wasted.  
  
We were walking from the Soc hangout to the end of the ribbon (which wasn't far) when I spotted a friend of mine. I hadn't seen him in a few.well, about a week. I decided to wait until he passed by me to line off a smart one and make him mad. It was just a joke between us, but he got it.  
  
Right as he passed by me I said under my breathe but loud enough for him to hear, "What a loser, he doesn't even have ride to cruise in."  
  
He whirled around, looking angry, "What did you--?" Then he stopped and started laughing, "You always get me with that one."  
  
"Yup, you should start paying attention."  
  
"Yeah, well.Hey, how's your brother doing?"  
  
Trying to change the subject I suspect. No guy took humiliation, not if they could change the subject. I'll allow it today, I thought.  
  
"Which brother? I have three, remember?"  
  
"The one that freaked out the other night."  
  
"Oh, yeah that. Well, he's doing alright."  
  
"I didn't really meant to hurt him that bad or anything, he was okay right? I mean he kind of came at me and I cant just stand there, I've got a rep to keep."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He wasn't too bad. He's fine. If anything, he can dodge a punch pretty well."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that one out. So he's okay, then?"  
  
"Don't worry, whatever you did do to him is long forgotten. He's got a whole other set of problems now."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, got jumped a few days ago. Your art is long destroyed and the destruction is hidden under a new painting."  
  
He laughed, "Well, that sucks. See ya around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yeah, the whole thing that Pony was mad about a few days ago? Yeah, that was why. You see, Pony thought that this guy, Tommy, was going to really kill me. But he's a real good actor, and he was faking the whole thing. When Pony stepped in, it started a huge fight and no matter how hard I tried to get him to stop, he thought he was helping me out. Well, news flash that he'll never get: IT WAS AN ACT, I AINT THAT STUPID. I had to laugh at it though, you gotta admit it was all pretty funny. I was a little surprised that Tommy was so worried over it, but I guess he didn't want me mad at him.  
  
I turned to my friends, "Hey, guys I gotta go. I have to be home in an hour, and I've got a ways to go. Anyone coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll walk you home." Danny said.  
  
We turned around and started home, again it took forever between Danny and me. But I got home in time, before midnight at least and went straight to bed. I was exhausted. 


	13. Let The Show Begin

VERY IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, as you all should know, this story is rated R, and if you havn't figured out why yet, you will know in this chapter. It contains very sensitive material, and we are warning you to be mature about it. If you can't handle it, don't read it. Basically, if you flame /I chapter, and only this chapter, "you will get your head chewed off", and both of us feel the same on this issue. If anyone has any beefs about this or the way this chapter is done, you can email us personally. Seriously, we have our reasons for asking this of all of you so just go along with it. Lets just say, not only is this sensitive in general, you don't want to tango with us on this one. So, you've been given warning, now go and enjoy it!  
  
Tensleep: I made your day? Hooray! But I do have to say that if I made your day...then you made mine even more. I was having a horrible day when I got your reviews, and it made me VERY happy. Okay, since I don't think I ever answered the review from Chapter 11, or did I? Its been sooo long...Anyway, since I didn't answer that, here goes. This is pretty funny, because Keira has a ton of brothers, and I have a few myself, but neither of us has a sister. We both had to laugh about that, don't ask us how we pulled it off, I guess its because we did the opposite of our experiences with our brothers, and all of our really good friends ONLY have sisters, so we are around the sisterly fights a ton. So there goes that. Yeah, Reesa's back up and going, cleaning, yelling, and giving hell to anyone who enters 'her' house. HAHA. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and REALLY I will update pretty quick on this next part...assuming my computer keeps working and my dad doesn't dump it. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Well, here comes the first moment of truth...the speculation ends...kinda. It takes a lot to wrap this whole thing up, but you'll get the general idea, so you wont be speculating as much, you'll just have other questions as each chapter gets updated. Don't hate me, please! I think you'll like this next part...so read on and enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the extensive review on chapter ten that I never got, I understand, I wouldn't have taken the time to rewrite all that either, but Im sure it would have been good. Anyhow, have fun reading!  
  
Sodapop'll-be-mine: Im really happy that you like it! I like it to, but I tend to be a little biased towards it...*smiles*. Here goes the next chapter, have fun reading it and figuring everything out! Sorry it took me forever to update, the story is really long. See Ya!  
  
Okay, have a good time reading! I swear I will update soon. I had a really crazy few weeks, what with date dances (which here are all day big affairs) and homework, work, wonderful health crap, and life in general I didn't have time until Friday. Then due to my great luck, when I finally did have time to update my computer was whacked, then the internet went down, and to top that off once it was up I had the ever lasting joy of competing for the computer with four other people spending hours on email and stuff. So yeah, sorry, but I plan to update very soon, like tomorrow or something before I get real busy with life again. So, have a great time reading, and let us know what you think...unless of course you hate it, then you can keep your mouth shut or bring it up with us in an e-mail, but don't expect to get off easy.  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
Chapter 13 (Darry's POV)  
  
"Hey, Rees?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen where she was busy making herself some oatmeal. She was the only other person who even considered waking up early, weekend or not. It was nice not being the only one awake, you know.  
  
"Yeah?" She was rummaging through the cabinets for a bowl and a cup. She was being picky about which ones she used.  
  
"I'm gonna /I and run a few errands before I go to work. I need to know if you need any more of the antibiotics." I really didn't have the money, but I couldn't deny her of something she needed. Especially if it meant preventing further poisoning.  
  
"Nope." She found what she was looking for and went to drop them on the table. She went back to the stove and stirred the oats.  
  
"Good. Do you think you'll need anything at all? Period?" I might as well get all excess shopping done while I am doing it, right?  
  
"Uh.... No. Not now."  
  
"Good. All right. Well, I have to go now, so I guess I'll see you later...maybe." Most likely not because it's Sunday and I work all day and whatever shopping I don't finish I have to do later.  
  
"'Kay. See ya."  
  
I left the kitchen, grabbed my jacket and keys and headed for the door. Before I got there, however, I passed by the couch where I noticed Skye was asleep. Soda had told me, before turning in, that he had left her out there and I could move her if I wanted. But I saw no point in doing that so I left her there too. I was in bed and I didn't care to get up.  
  
She didn't look too good. She looked down right bad. Her skin was flushed and sweaty and she was shaking. Damn. I wish I would've caught on earlier. I mean I noticed a little yesterday, but I know she wasn't /I bad until now.  
  
"Reesa?" I called into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" she asked in a singsong voice. "Shouldn't you be gone?"  
  
"Yes. Hey, I need you to check and see if we have any flu medicine." I really didn't want to buy any if I could help it. Money was going to have to be tight for a little while if we didn't want to go into debt. First Reesa and then Ponyboy. I didn't need for Skye to end up there too.  
  
"Hold on." She was silent for a minute while she went into the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. "Yeah, we do. Why?" She came out to the living room so she wouldn't have to yell halfway across the house.  
  
"I think Skye might need it. I don't know that she has the flu, but if it's the same symptoms, won't the medicine work the same?" It should, shouldn't it? It would only make sense.  
  
"Oh God. Darry, don't tell me you believe all this. It's an act. You have to know that." She crossed her arms and stared up at me. "She's been doing this all weekend."  
  
"Which is exactly why I don't think she's faking. Friday was up in the air because she wasn't showing it and it was a school day. Yesterday she was flushed and tired and now look at her. So, will it work either way?"  
  
"Yes, but, Darry, think about--"  
  
"Reesa. Why are you two at each other's throats? Just because you're pissed at her for some reason doesn't mean she can't be sick for real." Come on. Let there be some peace and quiet for once. I hate contention. It stresses me for absolutely no reason at all.  
  
"It's nothing, Dar. I'll make sure she takes some. Just leave so you aren't late for work." She shoved me towards the door, or she tried to anyway. She wasn't very successful, mainly because I wanted a straight answer and that was far from one.  
  
"Really? It's nothing?"  
  
"Yes! We're just fine. I don't know what you're talking about. Just leave. Everything's fine."  
  
I've never heard such a lie come from her, but you know -- whatever.  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
(Skye's POV)  
  
"Soda! You're going to be late!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To work, stupid."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Reesa!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Drop it, guys."  
  
"Hurry, Soda!"  
  
"I am! Calm down! I can risk being five minutes late. Don't worry!"  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"...When I get off."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"When he's off! How stupid do you get, Ponyboy?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Owwie, that hurt. My head was throbbing on one side. Much good my yelling did. No one listened to me as usual.  
  
"I'm leaving..."  
  
"Good. See you later."  
  
"Where are you going, Soda?" I asked confused. I propped myself up on my elbows and squinted to find him in the room. The sudden brightness had caught me off guard.  
  
"To work." He was running through the room pulling on his shoes and hat. "Bye, guys. Feel better, Pon! You too, Skye."  
  
"What about me?" Reesa poked her head out the kitchen in mock hurt.  
  
"What about you? Take a chill pill." He smirked and ran out the door and down the driveway where Steve was waiting to take him to work.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I laid back down wondering how late in the day it was. I knew that Soda didn't go to work on Sundays until the afternoon but there was no way I had slept that late. I admit I sleep in on weekends, but no one sleeps in until... whenever it was. Not me at least.  
  
After a minute or two Reesa came in with a spoonful of red liquid and forced it down my throat. It was nasty. It was disgusting.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? What is that? Rat poison?" God it left a bad after taste. Where's my water? You're supposed to let me have water after you attempt to poison me!  
  
"Oh God. Yes, Skye, I'm poisoning you. You'll be dead by the end of the night. I guarantee it." She rolled her eyes at me and got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wait! What's going on? What time is it?" I was so confused. I hate being left in the dark. It doesn't hurt to fill me in on things does it?  
  
"It's three. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Leave you alone? I haven't done anything! Tell me what I did!"  
  
"You woke up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. How about that?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"What the hell is with you, huh? What's crawled up your ass and decided to make camp?" Why wouldn't she cut me any slack? I didn't do anything to her that I know of and I would really appreciate it if she wouldn't bare down on me so much.  
  
"Skye, whenever you feel like talking about it, go ahead, but until then I don't want anything to do with you. Now go back to sleep."  
  
Go back to sleep?! I just woke up! I can't go to sleep now. Not with her yelling at me and not making any sense. "What am I not telling you, Rees?"  
  
"How do I know?" she nearly yelled. Then she came closer to the couch and leaned down over the back near my head. "I swear if you don't start coughing up details soon I'm gonna tell Darry who jumped Ponyboy," she whispered. Who was going to eavesdrop? No one cared enough about our conversation to be listening anyway. And if she only said who it was who jumped Pony, then he'd remember for himself. What bad was there in that?  
  
And suddenly it all came screaming back to me. I realized what she was talking about and why my stomach was so knotted. My goal to not see him, hear him, or come anywhere within ten miles of him for one day had been unsuccessful. The only reason I went to the movies last night was to not be home alone. Being alone scared me. Being alone made me vulnerable to anything that came my way and I hated it. So I went with the guys to the Nightly Double and loe and behold guess who was there? The pervert himself. Why I ever left the car in the first place was something I'd never remember. I should've known that with Dally and Steve there that I would've been fine, but I didn't feel that way about it.  
  
I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand lightly and said, "Go right ahead."  
  
She didn't say anything but stood up straighter and looked down at me.  
  
"Can we turn on the damn heat? It's fall for crying out loud." What's wrong with these people? It's freezing in here!  
  
"Skye, you have a fever and it is on. Trust me, it's on. Why else do you think I'd wear this?" I looked closer and noticed that all she was wearing was shorts and a belly-shirt. So maybe she was warm, but I sure wasn't. "Do you need another blanket?" I hadn't even realized I had one, but yes, another one would be nice.  
  
"Sure. Why are you being so nice now?"  
  
"Because I don't feel like getting my ass kicked when Darry comes home." She left and went to go get my extra blanket off my bed. It was a big fleece one and it felt really good to be wrapped up in. She threw it at me and I just let it fall into place on top of me. It was fairly good aim and I had to barely adjust it to make it more comfortable.  
  
I fell back asleep before she could tell me to. It was very easy with all the soft, warm blankets and pillows all around me. It felt pretty good.  
  
`~``~``~`  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I was so bored. Everyone was gone, Soda and Darry at least. They were at work, and Pony and Skye were both sick and out of it. I just made them stay in the their rooms so I could listen to the radio and watch a little TV. I mean, I had nowhere to go, although I wanted to go somewhere. Besides that, I had no one to go with, which was the more determining factor. I never went anywhere alone. It was too dangerous. Well, I did sometimes, but only if I had to.  
  
To entertain myself I decided to go make some cake. It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but it was a little useful as it would get eaten, and it was something to do while I listened to rock and roll. Our house was way to quiet when people were sick. It drove me crazy at times. I'm one of those people that needs noise, to an extent.  
  
I had just taken the cake out of the oven when I heard someone come into the house.  
  
"Who's here?" I called out.  
  
"Me." Yeah, that helped. It was Dally. Great.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." I yelled after he didn't come right in.  
  
He stuck his head in the door next to me, "Yeah, I ain't deaf, Rees."  
  
"I must have forgotten." I said smiling innocently.  
  
"Hey, watch it." He said in a warning tone. But he wasn't all that mad. It was just me...okay the annoying little brat maybe, but just me all the same. He could deal with what I dished to him, even if he didn't like it. It was like when I made dinner, if you didn't like it you ate it anyway, no choice in the matter around here. I guess that depends more on my mood, but the point is that people take what I give them because it is all on my terms. Usually, I think.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Dally reached around me and tried to take the cake. I swiped his hand away.  
  
"Can't you see its still hot and not ready to eat yet? Hell." I was a little annoyed by that, and my voice said it but Dal just laughed at me as usual, "Soda and Darry are at work, like they always are on Sunday nights, where did you think they were?"  
  
"What about Pony and Skye and the guys?"  
  
"Pony and Skye are both sleeping. They're both sick. And how am I supposed to know where all of everyone is? I haven't hardly seen anyone but Skye today."  
  
"I thought you said that Skye wasn't really sick. I mean, I didn't hear it from you, but I heard about the whole thing."  
  
"Well, today she had a fever and she's been pretty sick, so I guess she is. Its just that she had no reason to come home on Friday. She's so weak, she has no pain tolerance."  
  
"Well, Rees, you don't exactly have the lowest tolerance either. Its not her fault."  
  
"She could at least try a little harder to deal with it." I don't know how she got to be part of this family. All the rest of us could deal with things, I mean physical injuries and stuff, like fighting. She couldn't fight, or handle pain, or any of that. No wonder Darry worried about her so much, and she wondered.  
  
"Well, hey, I'm going to a party. You wanna come?"  
  
"Uh...where's it at?"  
  
"It's at Rob's place."  
  
"Oh, then yeah. Give me a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure, I'll find something to eat. Did you go shopping yet? Last time I tried to find something to eat in this house, there wasn't shit to eat."  
  
"Yes, I went yesterday." I walked out of the room and went to change my shirt and pants. I had to look good and I hadn't put on anything decent that day. It took me only a few minutes, most of which was doing my hair and choosing the shirt I wanted to wear. I found a black tank top that fit me real good. It was tight, but just right and it made me look really skinny. I had a pair of jeans to, they were worn out, but once again, a pair that fit me more than perfectly. I pulled on my shoes, and went over to Skye.  
  
"Hey, Skye." She didn't move, as usual. "Skye!" I yelled in her ear. Yeah, that didn't make a difference either. I tried everything from shaking her, to making her smell alcohol, to literally pulling her off the bed and watching her slam to the ground. I gave up after that and left her on the floor. What? She would survive. Hell, she was out cold.  
  
I went over to Pony's room and stuck my head in, "Hey, Pony?"  
  
He was fast asleep to. I knew he would be, but I hoped I could wake him up. I hadn't wanted to because I knew he had just fallen asleep and he had had the hardest time getting to sleep the last two days. Well, sorry, that ones down the drain. Maybe, if I was lucky, he would go back to sleep.  
  
"Pony." I shook his shoulder a little, and he groaned. Thank goodness. "Hey, I'm going out, 'kay?"  
  
"Huh? Where?"  
  
"To a party. Tell Darry when he gets home that I'll be back in time for curfew. You'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
He didn't move much as I left so I hoped he remembered the message and that he was going back to sleep.  
  
I walked out into the living room and saw that Dally was drinking a beer and finishing off the last of the crackers he had in his hand, "You ready?"  
  
"Yup." I was so glad to be leaving that house. I usually didn't mind being home, but it had been a long week and I needed to get out. So we left.  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
(Skye's POV)  
  
With everyone gone except Pony and me, I was feeling really bad. Not just sick bad, but really bad. I did feel sick, but that wasn't anything compared to the nerves and anxiety I felt. I knew I had to be overreacting but I was literally that scared. Scared that nothing would ever be normal again.  
  
I can't even begin to tell you how it all started. I'm not sure I know the answer to that. I have an idea as to where it all began but I'm not sure.  
  
First off, like all fifteen-year-old girls at my school, I thought I loved Miles. He's a gorgeous, dark haired, five foot ten inches, muscular hunk. He looks and acts like the type of guy who only wants to love you, protect you, and you just feel so safe around him. Fortunately enough for me -- that would be unfortunate now -- he reciprocated the feelings and asked me out on a date one day. And, like any warm blooded teenage girl, I said yes. Ponyboy, Reesa, and the rest of the gang told me to stay away from him but I saw no bad in him whatsoever. He was simply misunderstood, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
After a couple of dates -- we never got around to be official boyfriend and girlfriend -- he started acting really weird and it was seriously creeping me out. He kept trying to make moves on me and it was pretty uncomfortable to say the least. For reasons beyond my control I have a reputation of being the bad girl who doesn't give a damn about anything and who is known for getting all up on the guys. That's not all that true. If anyone who made those assumptions took the time to get to know me, they'd have realized that I have never had an actually boyfriend and I've never done anything past a simple kiss. I don't think I've ever been to second base if truth be known. Thanks to the fact that I have several brothers and friends who would beat the guy whom even tried to touch me. Everyone knew that and I imagine that's why I've never had a boyfriend. They were all too scared. I think that's what got Miles' attention in the first place. Which part, you're wondering? All of it -- my reputation, my so-called innocence, and the fact that he likes anything that's worth taking a risk for.  
  
As time went on I was literally given no choice. I wouldn't exactly call it rape because I never prevented it in the first place, but that was out of fear. Maybe it would be considered rape. I had no idea. That didn't matter to me. What mattered was that no one could find out because I was so scared that it would end up being my fault. As long as I knew it wasn't my fault, in my mind, it wasn't. Okay, that's not accurate. What would be more so correct would be to say that I had it scratched deep into the surface of my skull that it was my fault but if no one confirmed that then only I would have the guilt to live with. I would have eight extremely pissed off people baring down on me, if they knew, and I couldn't do that to myself or to them. I figured that it'd eventually stop and it wouldn't take long for it to, so I kept it under wraps. Much good it was doing me.  
  
Now I had the feeling that Reesa was catching on. I don't know how she possibly could but it was looking that way. I know she knows who jumped Pony and I admit that I should've told them all right away but I couldn't. Like I said I was too scared. Anything that had to do with Miles -- even Clay -- scared me. Fear and me don't mix very well. I knew that Reesa didn't know the full extend, if she had an idea to begin with. There's no way she could. She was just as innocent as I was and I'd prefer to keep it that way. I wouldn't ever want to subject anyone to that kind of stuff without their consent first.  
  
God I hated being alone. It was eating at me like nothing else. I couldn't give anyone a good excuse as to why they should stick around so they all left Pony and me. Anytime before Thursday I wouldn't have been scared. Pony would protect me and I could use that to my advantage. But when the actual time came around for him to do so, he didn't live up to the standard I had set myself for him. It wasn't his fault. Him against two guys that were both larger than he was turned out in disaster. I still trusted Pony with every fiber of my being. But I couldn't when it came to Miles and Clay, and Pony was in the condition he was. I just couldn't allow myself to trust something that wasn't worth trusting.  
  
Ponyboy was asleep in his room and I was sticking close by in the kitchen. I felt funny being in there myself. I wouldn't want him to wake up and then I'd have to come up with some lame excuse explaining why I was in there. I'd rather skip the humiliation thank you. So I was sitting at table with a bowl of chicken noodle soup with the radio playing softly beside me. My headache hadn't gone down at all but the silence was unbearable.  
  
It was around nine o'clock and I knew Darry would be home soon so I was beginning to relax a little. Isn't it pathetic how easily things got to me? I was the most dependant person when it came to my fears. Then there's people like Darry who take them on with no hesitation and no problems. Why was I so weak?  
  
The doorbell rang so I got up to get it. Hopefully it was Two-Bit or Steve. I could handle seeing someone else tonight. It was bored stiff and I just wanted familiar company. Could you blame me?  
  
I swung the door open despite my lack of strength and came face to face with my worst nightmare.  
  
The screen door was open and Clay and Miles were standing on my doorstep looking angry. Well, Clay looked angrier than Miles who actually was pulling off a slightly hurt look. I felt myself starting to breathe deeply out of my own anger of not looking out the window before I answered the door.  
  
"Where've you been?" Miles asked as he reached out to touch my arm but I pulled back. "I haven't seen you for awhile."  
  
"I know. I've been sick." Man, I was glad to have a real excuse tonight. Nothing could get to me when I was sick.  
  
"But not too sick to stay home last night?"  
  
Damn it. "I wasn't sick yesterday. It's only started this morning. I've been sleeping all day." I love being able to lie like I do. It never benefited me any, but it was sort of cool.  
  
This time Clay spoke. "That's great. Listen, we wanted to know if you were up to hanging out tonight." Like hell I was.  
  
"I can't. Darry won't let me leave. I could go ask him but --"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
There's no way he could know that. No way.  
  
"Yeah, he is. I'll get him out here to ask if you --"  
  
"I said he's not here. Don't try and make me look stupid, Skye." His eyes were blazing and I had the feeling he was drunk. No, I could /I he was drunk. His breath smelled heavily of tequila and his eyes were sort of out of focus.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Miles asked in pouty voice, stepping back up to the plate. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you. I'll get Soda out here if you don't believe me."  
  
"I said not to try, Skye," Clay growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look. You think we didn't do our homework before coming?" My stomach started to knot and I didn't want to know what he was talking about. But my mouth rattled off before I could stop it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No one else is here." He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me off the step and onto the porch. "I don't appreciate how little you think of me."  
  
"I wasn't saying that you were --"  
  
"Little Miles here is getting depressed without you. Why not fix that?"  
  
God no. "I'm. Sick. And I'm not allowed to leave."  
  
"Since when has that stopped you before, you little tramp?" I felt my jaw- line go stiff again. Maybe it never did before but it definitely would from now on, I can promise that.  
  
"Since... I'm grounded and I don't wanna add on to it anymore." I don't think he was buying my lies, but I'd dish them out as much as I needed to if it helped me to stall. Darry was due home in minutes. He should be anyway. He always got off work at nine on Sundays. Where was he?  
  
"Like I said. When has that stopped you before?"  
  
I was getting angry now and it was almost overriding my fear. He still had his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and I knew I wasn't going to be given much of a choice, if any. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I didn't want to say something and dig myself any deeper.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
They started to walk away and Clay was dragging me along with them. I was forced to leave the house behind with the door open and all.  
  
"Clay. Stop. Please." I'd go on my own if he'd only let go of me. He had never approached me with such force and authority before. My fear of having something else to add to my list of things for people to catch on to was suddenly gone and it was replaced with fear of Clay. What the hell he wanted with me, I didn't know.  
  
"Be quiet." He opened the door to his truck waited for me to climb in. I stared solidly at him for a few seconds and then reluctantly hopped into the cab. He let go of me as Miles slid in next to me. Clay hurried around to his side, got in, and started up the engine. "Let's go."  
  
It was quiet for a minute before Miles said something to break the long silence. I would've preferred him to keep his yap shut.  
  
"I wouldn't worry if I were you."  
  
"Why would I worry?" I didn't like the way that sounded.  
  
"Don't be so jumpy all the time. It'll be fun." He rubbed at the window with the side of his fist and looked out into the dark.  
  
"For me or you?"  
  
"For all of us."  
  
"...Excuse me? All of us?" Now what the hell did he mean by that?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Okay, he cannot tell me only that and not expect me to be curious as to what he was trying to say. I wasn't going to stay silent when this concerned me. Besides, I was starting to notice that we were driving in the opposite direction of their house. That alone was bothering me.  
  
"Miles, I swear to God if you think we're putting on a freak show --"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Then do you mind telling me what you're talking about?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
It was apparent to me then that I wasn't going to be given any answers whatsoever. I'd have to wait it out and find out for myself.  
  
I was feeling very uncomfortable sitting between the two of them. There wasn't enough room with the two of them to not have to touch them. I don't think they were trying to stick away, but they didn't have to press in on me like they were. I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Several minutes later we were in the Soc's neighborhood and we were slowing down to a stop in front of one of the houses. I had been up in that area before. Mostly from hanging out with friends and vandalizing the place, but I'd never tell them that. Clay pulled to a screeching stop and put the truck in park. I closed my eyes at the thought of what was coming. I knew it wouldn't be considerably close to ending. I could only imagine how much longer this would go on for.  
  
Miles jumped out of the truck and held out his hand to help me down. I took it because one I wasn't feeling too good and I was afraid I'd end up on the grass if I didn't and for another I wasn't going to act like I was angry. That's the last thing you wanted to do when it came to those two.  
  
When I had slid over and jumped down I was expecting him to release me but he didn't. He just intertwined our fingers and started to walk up the driveway following Clay. He was trying to make it feel like everything was normal and I was supposed to be enjoying myself but I wasn't stupid.  
  
Clay opened the garage door and we followed him in. Immediately I felt like throwing up.  
  
There were four other guys there sitting around on banana chairs and bean bags, smoking weed and holding bottles of beer in their lose grips. They all looked eager and pleased when we walked in and a couple of them muttered hellos. I recognized every one of them, although I didn't know their names. I recognized one of them as the kid who lived here. He was greaser born but had been adopted into this Soc family a few years ago and he never let go of his greaser ways. I almost didn't dare to admit he was a greaser, I'd be safer referring to him as a hood, but there was a fine line when it came to these boys.  
  
The place smelled awful and it was trashed except for a small area in the corner where they had managed to squeeze in a battered looking mattress and a few nearly clean linens. There was a makeshift curtain hanging to one side and it didn't look all that solid, but transparent.  
  
I started to feel filthy and degraded when I took in everything. I knew exactly what was planned for the night and I had to bite back a scream.  
  
I didn't have to restrain myself from talking much longer after that. Miles was still holding my hand and Clay walked around behind me, proceeding to tie a strip of cloth around my head, cutting into my mouth and pulled tightly into a knot in the back. It was so tight I could hardly do more then breathe. I couldn't even grunt a reply when Clay asked me if it was too tight. Like he cared.  
  
Miles began to rub my arm with his other hand and I wanted so badly to push him away but I was paralyzed. How he could stand there and do that while he was allowing this to happen... when he probably planned it -- was making my stomach knot even more.  
  
But the preparation wasn't over with. Clay walked over the corner, grabbed a lengthy piece of rope and came back. He grabbed my free hand and Miles let go of my other to let Clay take it. He tied my hands roughly behind my back. The rope was so tight I was afraid it would cut off my circulation. Hanging my head in shame, he dropped my arms behind me.  
  
I didn't have any time to brood as he shoved me harshly across the room, which wasn't that wide and I fell to my knees near the bed. The other boys laughed, Miles included, and I could feel my face burn from humiliation. I felt disgusted as Clay kicked me somewhat gently in the back but practically lifted me of my knees and sent me head long into the mattress.  
  
I didn't move. I was going to make this as hard for them as I could. Clay flipped me over and stared down at me with a mixed look of pity and hunger. I knew then that no part of this was a joke. I stared blankly back at him. He probably wanted me to be scared, and God knows I was, but I'd never let him know that if I could help it.  
  
He grinned down at me and whispered, "Let the show begin." 


	14. Breaking the Habit

Hey people! I know I said I would put this up on Monday, but my computer freaked out again and the internet screwed up AGAIN! I was so mad! Anyway, sorry it is a day or two late...I swear it's not my fault. Anyway, here goes.  
  
Oh...  
  
Tensleep: And you made my day again! Yes, you make my day. Thanks for the compliment! And thanks for the support...I think anyone who flames us should burn in hell too, but that's biased...ya know. Anyway...you got a ton of flames? That sucks! Those people suck...anyway, I have go, but enjoy! Just so you know, curveball is an understatement. So...have fun!  
  
Kay people, here goes...another fun chapter for you. WARNING: if you didn't like the last chapter, don't read this one...  
  
Chapter 14 (Skye's POV)  
  
I had no concept of time or reality. I couldn't tell you if twenty minutes or two hours had passed; I didn't know. What I could tell was that I felt violated, berated, and dirty. I didn't want to open my eyes. It was easier to see only the darkness behind my eyelids. The feeling and sound was bad enough -- I didn't want to have to look at my trespassers.  
  
My body stung with pain and ached from throbbing uncontrollably. The soft material around my mouth was soaked with blood and saliva, most of it not my own. I gagged on it from time to time, but no one cared and only sat back and let it happen. It really disgusted me how far people would go to get what they wanted, even if they didn't want the victim themselves.  
  
My torso was unbelievably sore. My arms were digging into my back and the extra added weight wasn't helping matters any. I knew that physically my appearance hadn't changed much, but my bones ached. Every single one of those guys was larger than I was and they were really careless. There were times when I thought if the gag hadn't been there, I would've literally been sick from breathing in their putrid breath. Because they weren't in a normal state of mind I think it was much worse than it would've been, or at least I liked to think that was the case. Nothing else could possibly surpass that.  
  
The worst part had to be the fact that none of them seemed to be in any hurry. They all took their time and enjoyed every second of it. They made sure of that. When I thought it was all over, it wasn't. They all made catcalls and blasted their music so loudly I was amazed that my eardrums didn't burst. No one came over or called the police complaining about it. The kid's parents didn't even come outside to ask them to keep it down.  
  
Miles was even acting differently. He was definitely a different guy when it came to this. He was rough, forceful, and totally in control. I hated it so badly. It's disgusting how they could all find their own ways around my binds and helplessness. Even he seemed to know what he was doing and I couldn't help but wonder if I had been their first victim. I thought I would've heard about it at one time or another and if I had I would've never tried to get to know him in the first place. News travels around our school fast, so I didn't know what to think about that. I realized how easily word could get out about me and how before very long there could be some abhorable rumor going around that I ran a whorehouse or something.  
  
I had started to wonder when I was going to be able to leave, if they even intended on letting me go. They already practically kidnapped me, who was to say they wouldn't just keep me there until people started to search for me? I was not going let this turn into a Ponyboy case and have cops searching for me in several states. I didn't think it would go that far, but I can't explain my state of mind when that was running through my thought process.  
  
My emotions were going haywire inside my brain. I still wasn't giving them the pleasure of knowing what they were doing to me, but in my mind I was going insane. I didn't know what emotion was stronger; hate, anger, mortification, fright, sadness. They were all racing to be the top emotion and none of them were letting go.  
  
Just when I thought I was about to scream through the moist gag, to let out a little of my pent of frustration and horror, the kid rolled off me and someone turned off the music. I didn't dare to move because for all I knew someone else was in line and that would do me very little good to try and get up. Besides that, I felt so weak and tired I didn't know if I'd have been able to stand up on my own right then. It didn't help that I couldn't move my arms. When no one did come over I began to relax and breathe normally again. My eyes remained closed, though, until I heard someone draw the curtain back and they grabbed me by the arm.  
  
Clay yanked me into a sitting position and pulled me over to the edge of the bed, to reach behind me to untie my hands. That act alone sickened me. Why couldn't he have just turned me around? After he fought for a minute to get the ropes loose, he tore the material off of my head and I finally was able to breathe like I should've been.  
  
He backed away and that's when I could see everything clearly again. Miles was sitting in the far corner from me; legs outstretched and arms folded. The other boys were arranged lazily around the room and they were still drinking. The air had cleared a little from their smoke, but the smell was still running strong. All of them stared at me with satisfaction. I only stared coldly at Miles. I had no respect, or even an inch of like, left for him in me. For none of them.  
  
"Get dressed," Clay said as he turned away and went to the cooler to get himself a beer. I didn't comprehend what he had said for a brief moment but when I did I felt like lashing out. There shouldn't have been a reason in the first place for me to do what he said. I felt tears stinging at my eyes but I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't. I hated him so much.  
  
I felt my mouth as I went around the foot of the bed to find where my clothes had been strewn. There was fresh blood leaking out of the cuts in the corner of my mouth and a good amount of it was pooled in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out but I wasn't going to do that in there. I was too scared of what they'd do about it. I found all my clothes, including my torn shirt, near the wall. I didn't want them except for that I needed them to get home. I'd never wear them again for the memories that I'd have from wearing them, which really sucked because that was my favorite shirt too. But now it was ruined; ripped down the front.  
  
I dressed as quickly as I could, but I felt swollen and I kept spotting new bruises that sort of caught my interest. Not in a perverted way but I had never looked like that unless I was in a fight, and even then it wasn't anything like these. I finally got them all on including the shirt, which I held shut with my hand. When I looked down at myself, I saw how red and sore my hands were. I knew they hurt, but I hadn't had the chance to look at them and I was being to wish I never did. There was some serious rope burns circling my wrist and they killed.  
  
I didn't know what I was supposed to do at that point so I stood there and looked around at them all. None of them looked like they'd attack me again, so I felt fine in that area, but I didn't know what else there was to expect. I was hoping my face was already red from heat because I didn't want them to notice the change of shades caused by my anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Well?" Clay asked as he stood leaned back against the table to one side. I didn't know if I was supposed to say something or not so I didn't answer. "You can leave now."  
  
I could hardly believe my ears. Was he for real? I wanted to listen to him, but I was afraid to move. I didn't know if he was teasing me or if he really meant it so I didn't move an inch. I didn't want to take the risk. What if he was trying to pull me into another trap?  
  
"I said you can leave now." He was being impatient. "Get out!"  
  
I didn't need to be told a third time.  
  
I pushed past the curtain and walked as quickly as I could to the door. I half expected to be stopped on the way but no one tried, so I pulled the door open and left. I could hear them all laughing behind me, and my blood boiled even more.  
  
Now I had only one more problem to face that I knew of and that was getting home. I was on the other side of town from where I lived and I had to walk several miles before I'd be anywhere near my house. As much as I didn't want to walk home, I didn't want anyone else to see me like this, so I practically ran in the direction we came in. I wouldn't let any Soc see me like that if I could prevent it.  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I went over to find Dally and see what he was up to. I was having a great time and I hadn't seen anyone that would worry me, so I was pretty care free. It was just fun to be at a party with no worries.  
  
"Hey, Dally." He turned around.  
  
"What you want?" He was soused by that time, but it wasn't to bad. Dally didn't really get drunk, he just got a little weird. It was pretty funny, actually.  
  
"Just coming by."  
  
"Well, leave."  
  
"Hey, Dally. Thanks. I haven't had such a good time in...a few years. I mean there isn't anyone around to make my life suck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean that its nice to not worry about Clay for once. He isn't here, so its great."  
  
"Oh, well, he isn't here because he's having a party of his own tonight. Now get outta here."  
  
"Nice. Anyway..." I drifted off into the crowd again, a feeling of true freedom coming over me for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
I had been at the party for quite a while by now, like an hour, hour and a half, when a friend stopped me as I left Dally behind and went on to see other people.  
  
"Hey, Rees!"  
  
I turned around seeing Jim. He was a short but muscular guy with brown hair that was a few inches long and messy. He was strong and intimidating despite his seemingly small size in height. He was more a friend of Skye's, not mine, but he was cool.  
  
"Hey." I said happily.  
  
"Hey, ah, where's Skye? I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"Oh, she's at home sick."  
  
"What? She is? But I just saw her out with a few guys." Some dude chimed in. I didn't know him very well, but I recognized him.  
  
"What?" I almost yelled.  
  
"I just saw her out with some guys on my way over here."  
  
"You did? Was she with Darry or something?"  
  
"Nope. Miles."  
  
"Oh..." IShit! /I  
  
I worked around through the crowd and tried to get to Dally. If they were having a party and Skye was with them...oh God no! I was in a panic by then. I knew what was going on, although I wished I was really just over reacting.  
  
I found Dally and this time I wasn't going to let him push me away.  
  
"Dally!"  
  
"What? Leave me alone!"  
  
"No, Dally, we gotta go."  
  
"I ain't leaving, I got business, now scram."  
  
"No, listen to me for once. We have to go!" I was so upset and panicky, I couldn't contain myself. I was /I going to let them do that to Skye. It was the worst thing to happen to anyone, and Skye didn't deserve it, even if she was annoying and stupid at times. I would do anything to stop it, including going over there. In fact, I planned to go over there, with male presence, of course. I had to do /I.  
  
He just looked at me like I was crazy. I wasn't going to take that. Maybe another night I would, but not then.  
  
"Fine, then give me your keys."  
  
"I don't want my ass being kicked tonight, are you crazy?"  
  
Since when did Darry care if I drove around in a car? Maybe he was referring to the fact that I would be alone, but whatever. At that point I couldn't really put it together, and frankly, I didn't care all that much if Dally got his ass kicked. He was always asking for it, he deserved to get it one of those days.  
  
"Well, to bad, cause you are if I have anything to do with it." I reached out and grabbed his keys from out of his front pocket and spun around to leave.  
  
"What? Where do you think your going with those? Your...give those back!"  
  
"Don't think so. Your drunk, Dal." I said still striding away and trying to get out of there before Dally caught up to me and killed me. I fully expected it to, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Fine, but be back in two hours to pick me up...and fill it up when you' re done. And if you crash it..."  
  
He kept talking but the voices around me drowned out his voice as I got further away and ran out the door. He really was drunk, I mean, I didn't think he was going to try any harder to stop it, so he had to be out of his mind. I went out to the car and sped home. I didn't have a lot of time, you never knew. I had no idea how long ago it had been that that guy had seen Skye, but I was willing to bet that I didn't have much time, I had to get there quick.  
  
I got home in record time and ran in the open door. No one home yet, so I wrote out a note to Darry, saying I would be home by one or two at the latest. I didn't say where I was going or why, but he would have to deal with it. After writing the note, I decided to go down to the DX. I had to find someone to go with me. I wouldn't be able to help Skye otherwise, well maybe I could, but it was a sure thing with Darry or Soda or one of the gang there. I preferred Darry, but he wasn't around to help and I didn't have time to waste.  
  
When I reached the DX, I found that Steve and Soda were both already off. I guess they decided to go on a date or something. Basically, my problem at that point was that I had no one to go with me and I had no time. I sat in Dally's car, thinking, shaking and shivering at what might happen if I did go alone. Going alone meant they could get me, again. Going alone meant sacrificing myself so that Skye could get out of it.  
  
After what seemed like forever, but was really about ten minutes, I knew my time was up. I made my decision and started the car again. I didn't have a choice, not then. But I decided to go by the house a second time, hoping that I missed Darry by just a few minutes. No such luck there. And times up!  
  
Shaking nearly the entire way over, I thought over what I would do when I got there. I had to have a good excuse to just show up or they would definitely kill me. All I could come up with was that Darry wanted me to go and get Skye because she had been sick and he didn't want her out. Yeah, that was a weak story because Darry would have come with me, but chances were that Clay and his gang would be drugged out, so I could get away with it once. Besides, none of them knew Darry, so they probably wouldn't catch on anyway...or at least I sure hoped so.  
  
I parked the car out in front of the hang out. This was where everything happened. If they brought you here, you were in for trouble. It was in the Soc neighborhood, so they could get away with more and no one would come looking for them on that side of town. The kid that lived there was born greaser, but lived like a hood, and he would never stray his ways, despite being adopted into a Soc family. He acted like a Soc, dressed almost like one and spent money like one, but that was all a front. I knew him better, and he just used that stuff so no one would think of him. Anyway, the hang- out was near the back end of the property so that it was a little hard to see in the dark, but it was just down the long driveway that led around back for extra parking. They had claimed the garage as theirs, and made it real /I. See, everyone around thought they were just innocent teens, trying to form a band or something. Ha...yeah, right. The thing that made it even more convenient was that there were about three different ways to get in there, two of which people never caught onto. Yeah, I did, but I had seen all the stops pulled, and been told all the secrets. That was why Clay hated me so much. I was a threat to him and his ego. I could put him in the slammer, and he knew it.  
  
As I came closer, the place sent shivers through my body. It brought back images, feelings, and all kinds of things I had long since tried to forget. I was more than scared to go in there and face up to Clay, he could easily do whatever the hell he wanted with me, but I knew I had to. Someone had to, and I was the chosen one, the only one who put it all together.  
  
I pulled my jacket tighter, took a few deep breathes, and opened the door, striding in like it was a normal visit. Like everything was good, and I wasn't scared. One good thing that I learned from Clay was how to put up a front, and here I was using it against him.  
  
"What do you want?" Clay asked, his voice a little slurred from one too many drinks. He was sitting in a big recliner chair, the only one in there. His eyes were wild, and he followed me, never letting me out of his site. God, he was high; shit, the whole place was. Looking around, I saw that everyone in there was high. Oh, goody. I really hoped that Skye wasn't there. She had better not be there, with everyone high and all. There would be no way to not get high in that place after a while. Darry would kill her.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer me? You better." Clay said, a hint of anger seeping through his voice. It was more than a seep, but I made myself believe that he wouldn't kill me then and there.  
  
"Relax, Clay. I just dropped by get Skye. She's been sick and Darry asked me to pick her up on my way home. I figured she would be around here somewhere. Where is she?" I said it like it was a regular conversation, pretending in my head that I was talking to Dally in a bad mood. I wasn't scared of Dally, but thinking of that helped me keep my tongue in check. That was what I had learned from Dally.  
  
"Oh, she's long gone." Clay said with satisfaction.  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"Home. Where do you think?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know. Well, sorry to interrupt your...party then. I gotta go."  
  
"Baby, I was starting to think that you missed us." Clay said. It wasn't a whining type of thing, it was a Iyou do miss us, because even if you don't there is no way your leaving/I type tone. That tone freaked me out, and the Baby thing disgusted me. And miss them? He said, us. Us, as in the entire gang, not just him...everyone. Everyone included five other than Clay and Miles, five that I knew...well.  
  
I swallowed hard. What was I supposed to say to that? I knew that there was no way of getting out of it, so I said the first thing I could come up with, and I didn't care that it would make him mad. If I died, I wanted to die fighting. If he did anything to me, I would go down showing him that he didn't rule the world. I would make it hard for him. And I meant that.  
  
"Clay, if you dropped form the face of this earth, not one soul would miss you at any point in time. It would be like you never existed at all, no one would even know your name. Not even your mother would give a fuck." I lined it off smoothly, with contempt and anger. With power, a sort of warning message I guess you could say.  
  
"What? Now, you know that ain't true..." he tried to sound all sweet, like I would take the bait. I wanted to run, but knew I couldn't get far, everyone was...everyone had the hungry look. The look I knew and feared with all my being. Instead of running, I stood waiting, watching Clay get up from his chair and approach me. He wanted me to run, it would give him a reason to get mad...but then I realized he already had one.  
  
Of course I knew this before, but I didn't really think on it until now. I could see the hate in Clay's eyes, the need for vengeance, complete vengeance. He had never come to get me, but now I had come to him. A perfect opportunity to punish me for all I had done to him. For betraying him.  
  
When I didn't answer, and stopped listening completely, it got heated. Clay hated people tuning him out and not answering him more than anything. He came after me, and because I was ready, I dodged him and slugged him in the stomach. Yeah, that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I knew that before I did it. I wanted to piss him off. He would kill me anyway, so I might as well get something good out of it.  
  
Then he turned around quickly in a rage. I had seen him mad, but /I like that. He punched me and then took hold of me and literally slammed me to the ground. Pain shot through my body as he continually beat the crap out of me. He went from kicking, to punching, to slamming my head to the ground repeatedly. He did anything and everything to beat the hell out of me until I became so dazed I had no idea what was going on. I had no idea how long he spent trying to kill me before going on, but it seemed like forever and the whole time I wanted desperately to just pass out. Finally, I did and I would have been grateful if I had been given the chance.  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I walked out from Pony's room after checking on him for the thousandth time. I had nothing better to do, so I kept checking on Pony. He had no idea where everyone was, which made me just a little miffed. Rees just left a note, and she knew that that drove me crazy because it meant that I no say. But I figured that she didn't do it much, so it was okay, she probably had a good reason. The writing on the note was scribbled and messy as I had ever seen her write, so I guess she was in some kind of hurry or something.  
  
Then there was Skye. She had just up and left, leaving Pony alone. And she was sick, not to mention that she hadn't told anyone where she was going, or even left a note. I was mad over that, but I would take it up with her when she got home, it wasn't anything new, and I was mad, but I wasn't going to freak. Just tell her that she shouldn't do it again, I mean is it that hard to tell me where she was going? She could leave a note or call or something.  
  
I looked up, hearing the door open slowly. Skye walked out from around it slowly. I about started yelling, but there was something really wrong with the picture.  
  
"Skye? What's wrong? What happened? Are you..." my voice drifted off as I connected with her eyes that had been staring at the ground but had now moved to plead with me. There were tears welling up in them, and she looked close to hysterics.  
  
Then I realized that she didn't have a jacket. Now that wouldn't help with the emotions, but one thing at a time. You cant jump right into things with Skye, I reminded myself, it didn't work very well. She had to have time, in all things.  
  
"Hey, C'mere. We need to get you warmed up before you catch pneumonia." My voice was surprisingly gentle, but Skye didn't really react to it. I knew she was cold, she was shivering like crazy and her teeth chattered. The least I could do was warm her up.  
  
"Skye? Hun, c'mere, I know you're cold."  
  
She didn't move, but her eyes changed as if she was pleading to me. But for what?  
  
"Hun? Hey...what's wrong?"  
  
Again, I got nothing but a pleading stare. I mean, I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't know what, not yet. It was really freaking me out that she was doing that though. Skye tells you or she yells at you to get out of her face. She never just looks at you, and never when she is close to tears. If there is one thing united about our family, it is that no one likes to cry and if they have to, they at least look away. Not that its bad, but it just was the way things were.  
  
I took a step forward, and reached out to Skye grabbing her arm as gently as I could. Before I took hold of it, I noted that there were burn marks on her wrists. It looked like it was from a rope or something, what the hell? That made me worry even more. What was going on? Who had done what? The only other time I had ever seen that was when Reesa came home after...Oh my God. No, no it couldn't be that. Anyway, I had to take one thing at a time. If it was that, then I really had to give Skye time, and I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to tell me.  
  
I hesitated a moment, but then grabbed it and pulled her arm towards me to lead her to her room. Time, time. I kept telling myself, time. And what if it wasn't that?  
  
That's when I saw it. Her shirt was ripped in two down the middle and as I pulled her arm away from her body, it fell exposing her bra to open view. The way she had been hugging herself, I had assumed for warmth, had hidden the whole shirt thing and now I knew. There was no question.  
  
My stomach turned to knots, and I wanted so badly to just die right there. I wanted to kill someone and take everything Skye was going through away from her, neither of which were possible. I felt so bad, I should have been there to protect her, I was the older brother, that was my job. But even as I thought it, I knew that there was probably nothing I could have done. It was probably some fluke thing, something out of my control. It was like I couldn't protect Pony form getting jumped, I couldn't prevent my little sister from getting picked up. Not unless I held her on house arrest, which would be almost as bad for her.  
  
I think out of shock, I stood there, unmoving. Would Skye freak out? I knew I wouldn't, not in that situation, not then. I couldn't, and I wouldn't; it was that simple for me. It had to be in my family.  
  
I looked away, a natural instinct, but also a gesture to help Skye out. I had never wanted to see that. Not from either of my sisters, but now I had seen it. This wasn't as uncomfortable as the times you walk in on them dressing and stuff, but it was worse in a different way. This time it meant something, it wasn't just a mistake that you hate and have to live with. No, it was evidence of a night of pure Hell, and a life of suffering from it. Okay, maybe not a life but close enough. This was something that a girl would never get over, and I saw that every day.  
  
Reesa never quite got over it. She did mostly, but she hated guys she didn't know, feared them and she hated to be alone. Especially when she was sick, because she felt vulnerable. She didn't like to go out as much, and when she did she was always with someone. I don't think she had gone on very many dates since then, and I didn't know when she would. Then again, she was a better fighter afterwards. She was feisty and didn't put up with people she didn't trust. And she told me things, most everything. She wasn't afraid to tell me things, she trusted all of the gang, and would come to us having seen what could happen if she didn't. I thought of that as a good thing, but it was so different. The experience had changed Rees for life, and I thought that Skye would probably take it worse. She was different from Rees, she was more innocent and vulnerable. Reesa had always been the tough one, she just took things differently, and liked to move on. She had done well with that, but I didn't know that Skye would. Reesa was affected, but not all the time. It was more of a subconscious thing for her, not something she dwelled on.  
  
I looked back up to Skye, we had to get past that, and get her taken care of. She was obviously in shock and upset. Any girl would be after that. I saw a tear run down her cheek. Taking a step nearer to me, she nearly stumbled and I saw that the way that she was walking was...abnormal also. I knew that she was in pain, but I didn't know what to do about it. Oh God.  
  
She started to stutter, trying to tell me what had happened to her as she tied to come closer, but she was to upset to say it. Besides that, she didn't need to, so I cut her off.  
  
"Shhhh...it's alright. You don't need to tell me...I know." She looked close to collapsing, and so I stepped over to her to hold her up just when her legs gave out. I caught her before she hit the floor, and sat down in the doorway, letting her lay there in my lap. I shut the door all the way then, as she had left it partially open letting in the cold air.  
  
By this time, she was sobbing and gasping, like I had never seen from her before. I couldn't blame her, and so I just let her cry, holding her, rocking her just a little and telling her it was all right. I wished I could do more, but there was nothing. The only thing to make that better was to make it go away, and I couldn't do that.  
  
After a minute or so, I thought we should move. Skye was still cold, and I had to warm her up. Besides that, I had to get off that floor. I slid out from under her as she sent me a fearful look, and crouched down on my haunches.  
  
"It's okay. I got you, I'm not leaving. We just need to move over to the sofa. It will be more comfortable and warm there, okay?"  
  
She just looked at me, her eyes tired and red. I got up and grabbed a blanket to put over her before picking her up and taking her to the couch. When I picked her up, she let out a constrained scream, like she was trying not to scream, but couldn't help but let a little of it out. I knew that it hurt like hell for her, and I felt bad to move her around, but I also felt it was the best thing to do for her then.  
  
I sat beneath her on the couch, her head in my lap and the rest her body spread out on the couch. She was still shivering, but at least now she had a blanket. After I moved her, she moved her legs on her own, squinting in pain and effort to get more comfortable. They were now sprawled out, far apart from each other. She was lying on her back, but her face was facing my stomach, as tears continued to roll down the side of her cheek. She was so pale, and so weak looking. I hated it, I hated to see her that way. It was horrible, and it brought back images that I never wanted to have to see again.  
  
All I could do then was wait. I sat with my head in my hands, bent over Skye and talking to her in a smooth tone. With one hand I stroked her forehead and cheek as Skye slowly started calming down and warming up. She stopped shivering, but every once in a while she would suddenly gasp or groan, like from pain. I hoped that someone got home soon. I was so worried about her. I wanted to get her to a doctor, where at least they could give her some pain medications and check over her.  
  
In the time that I sat there waiting, I kept thinking back to the night when Reesa had come home just a few years ago. That night was a night I would never forget. I mean, it wasn't as bad as this time with Skye. Physically, Reesa didn't seem as bad, but emotionally she had been. I could deal with both, although I hated the emotional stuff and the physical stuff just freaked me out.  
  
When Reesa had come home, she didn't let on about the physical pain, although she was too weak to stand. She had collapsed into Steve's arms at the door after he had pulled it open. She had just sat there for awhile while we all took in the site and tried to figure out what was going on in silence. Then she had collapsed, and Steve reached out and caught her, bringing her over to me.  
  
That night had been hell. She told us what happened, and I hated to hear it. She cried and cried more, shedding more tears than I had ever seen to that point in my life. It scared me that she was so freaked out, but at the time I didn't understand it. Looking back, I feel real bad about it, I mean I was insensitive, especially at first. When I finally grasped what was really going on and how bad it was for her, she had it handled and didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
I remember the confusion and frustration I felt all through that night. At least this time it wasn't as present. Well, not in some matters. See, I know why Skye is so upset, so that helps. And I don't have the heart- wrenching decision between food on the table or taking my sister to the hospital. That was a hard one, and I am glad it was Rees. Any other girl wouldn't have been able to handle it, not physically. Rees was one of a kind, she just put up with it. There were few times when I actually took her to a doctor, she just didn't need it. Then again, when it got down to it, I put my foot down and made her if it was that bad. Lucky for us, it hadn't been at that time. I mean, we just didn't have the money. Mom and Dad had just died and we were still trying to pay things off and get by.  
  
The door opening broke me out of my thoughts, and I half looked up to see Soda and Steve walking in. Actually, it was more like hearing them. I couldn't really look up, I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, I didn't want to have to see anything. I was easier to look down and stare at the floor and I would do that for as long as I could get away with it.  
  
Steve and Soda were horsing around as usual, but it didn't last long. As they stepped into the house Soda's voice died out in mid sentence as he smarted back at a comment Steve had just made. When I looked up, I saw the smile of his wiped from his face as he stared down at Skye.  
  
I wanted so bad to drop my head and hide from the reality of it, but I couldn't, I was the one who had to take care of it then. I wanted Soda to catch on, I didn't know if he would, but I didn't know if I could voice it out loud. That would be too much.  
  
"Darry...? What...?" Soda finally got out.  
  
I just looked at him, trying to get him to understand without words. When he didn't seem to understand, I looked down to Skye's legs, hoping that he would follow my gaze. Then I dropped my head again, unable to bear it any longer.  
  
"No...No...Oh god...oh god no." it started to dawn on him, and every word got to be louder, "No! God Damn it! No! How can this happen? Shit! This /I happen, Damn it. Damn it. Oh God...Damn it!"  
  
He continued on, nearly throwing things across the room in anger and frustration. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. Not only was Skye on my lap, and I knew it would hurt her if I moved her, but I was almost grateful that he was saying it. I couldn't, I had to be strong, but it almost helped to have someone else let it out.  
  
I hadnt seen Soda that angry in...in a long time, and I knew it wasn't all anger. It was more desperation, sadness, and guilt. Everything that I felt at the time.  
  
"Soda, calm down." I finally said loud enough for him to hear. He didn't though, and I can't blame him. There wasn't even much conviction in my voice when I had told him to stop, I didn't have the right to tell him that.  
  
"That Fucker. TheFucking son of a bitch!" Soda spun around in a terror, and punched the wall, leaving a dent as he did so.  
  
That was when I freaked out. That was over the line, and Skye was really getting upset by then. I had thought that she was out of tears, but she wasn't. She has mostly stopped crying, but this brought it back to the surface.  
  
"Soda! Stop it! Now!" he calmed a little, but not much, "/I! God Damn it, Soda! Shut the hell up!" I said sternly and very loud that time.  
  
The second after I said that, Steve stepped forward and took hold of Soda's shoulders, shaking him slightly.  
  
"Soda, buddy, you gotta calm down. Okay?...Hey, listen, you...just stop it. You need to stop it."  
  
Soda did then, nearly breaking down into tears. He turned to face Steve and balled up his shirt in his fists, leaning against him and breathing deep to get control.  
  
After a few minutes he had, and he turned suddenly to us and came over, dropping to his knees at Skye's head. She was sobbing again then, and was quite upset. I didn't know why, but it didn't matter why, it only mattered that she was.  
  
Soda reached out and brushed a clump of hair away from her eye, "Skye? Skye...I'm sorry. Im soo sorry, Hun. I didn't meant to...I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Are you okay?"  
  
She tried to tell him something but didn't get it out, she just couldn't. He looked at her, and stood up, pacing the room. He seemed so filled with anger that he couldn't hold still, couldn't handle being gentle. He couldn't stand to see Skye like that. As bad as he felt, he couldn't be that close, couldn't deal with it, not then.  
  
I got up, picking Skye up as well as I could. She squealed in pain, but didn't move, "I'm sorry, Hun. I'm gonna get you taken care of, okay? You gonna be fine in no time at all." I said to her quietly.  
  
I walked over to the front door, but turned, "Steve, hand me the keys?"  
  
As he was getting them, I turned to Soda, "Soda, you need to stay here. Reesa aint home yet, I don't know where she went. Left a note saying she'd be home by one or so, no later. I'll call you and let you know what's going on a little later, but stay up and wait for Rees."  
  
"...Okay." Soda replied, now standing still and looking at Skye in worry.  
  
I turned and rushed out to the truck and to the hospital. The sooner we got her taken care of, the better. 


	15. Blunt End of The Hammer

Okay, I know I've held you in suspense for a while here, sorry, its beena long hectic, horrible week, except for your great reviews of course. So here goes, but not before a VERY brief A/N and responses to reviews.  
  
A/N: Okay, just a quick note to keep in mind while you're reading Reesa's POV. Keep in mind that she has a slight head injury, and she is in shock, so basically she isnt really thinking straight. Its all a little repetative and weird, but that's really how shes thinking...I have to say that was one of the hardest parts of this to write...except the part I am working on now that comes in the far future...but that's aside from the point. Just remember it so you know why its so confusing, but it had to be straight forward enough for you all to understand...so I hope I got the balance of it. Wow, that wasn't so brief...sorry it's really late.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Tensleep: Holy crap...how do I even write a response to that? I mean, I was SOOOO overjoyed when I read that, I was nearly screaming I couldn't even contain it. I told you curve ball was an understatement, didn't I? Yeah, we can be pretty evil at times... You loved how Soda freaks? I do to...that's sadly one of my favorite parts...and we had a lot of fun writing it. It took us a long time to get that together though, I mean a few hours of just talking non-stop... ideas popping here and there and then putting it all into the story...but it was fun. Im soo glad you liked it and FELT it, that's what matters. Wow...I just don't know what to say except thanks! This last week was horrible, and to tell the honest to goodness truth, your reviews kept me going...ask Keira - she'll tell you that those made me smile even when I was having the worst day. Well, I'll let you get on with it then...  
  
Oblivious Misconception: You liked Darry's and Reesa's POVs? Wow... that's a compliment for me...thanks! I spent weeks on those...it was SOOOO hard...just how everyone reacts and how things happen. But...yeah, that was basically where the story takes off...and pretty soon everything in the last thirteen chapters will come into play...we really tried to pull all of this together, which has been the hardest part of the whole thing...I think. About the retalitation thing, I guess you'll just have to see...its not for a few chapters, but you'll find out a lot more pretty soon...just keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again!  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks! Keep reading. We realy appreciate your support in always reading! Enjoy the next Chapter.  
  
Okay, well I think that's it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15 (Reesa's POV)  
  
It was so cold. That was the first thing I knew, cold. Really cold. Everything around me was cold, and I couldn't get warm. I felt like I was shaking and I couldn't figure it out, but it didn't matter. I was too cold for it to matter. But then I started focussing on other things, get my mind off of the cold. I couldn't figure out where I was at first, but then it hit me in a wave of fear. The party. Skye. Clay.  
  
Things were quiet and still around me now, and it seemed like it was over. No one was around to start the whole thing over again, thank god. I had only woken once, maybe twice since I had first gotten there, but those few seconds were enough for me. And as confusing as things seemed, I remembered everything and the pain hadn't gone.  
  
Everything in my body ached and throbbed. It was an almost disconnected pain, but it was something I had never felt before. It was the kind of pain that was bad enough to make you never want to move again.  
  
As I came closer to reality and my mind cleared a little more, I found that my arms and legs were completely numb, but that everything else hurt like hell. My head throbbed and sharp racking pains stabbed me every time I took a breath. I was so weak, it was hard to move, and when I opened my eyes, the world was spinning wildly. The light had been left on (not that it made much difference with how dim it really was), and looking around as best I could, I saw no one. Again, I sighed in relief. Oh, I hated Clay more than anyone anywhere. Not that I hadn't before, but now I really did. What a bastard.  
  
I had no idea of the time, or how long they had been gone. I could hear music from a party near by, but that didn't tell me much because party's always went late. I knew that I had to get out of there, I had to get home. I couldn't stay, and I needed Darry or Soda...or someone. I needed protection, and more than that, I needed help.  
  
I tired to roll over, but shook in weakness and from the cold. Yeah, that. I had to find my clothes. They would help a little...but where were they? Again, I tried to push myself up, and this time I got far enough to be in a half sitting position, resting on my arm that I had finally found. It was starting to gain back some feeling, and although not pleasant, I would rather have an arm.  
  
I suddenly felt like I would pass out again, and almost did. I don't know how it is that I didn't, but somehow I managed to hold on. I hated that feeling, and it scared me. I knew that there was no other way to get out of there unless I took myself, so I couldn't keep passing out. Sure, I wanted to, but it wouldn't do me any good.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting in that same position, I started moving just enough to feel around the mattress I was on to find my pants or shirt or something. I knew they had to be around, it was just a matter of finding them.  
  
It took a few minutes of searching before I finally found what I was looking for. I don't know why it took so long, they were not far, but it didn't really seem to matter much at the time.  
  
I took my jeans and started to try and move enough to get them on. I had no idea how hard pants could be to put on. First one thing then the next was wrong. I couldn't do this or I couldn't find that. It was so frustrating but somehow I ended up against a wall once I had them on. By that time every movement of my legs, or anything else for that matter, but it was worse for my legs, brought tears to my eyes. If I had wanted to scream I don't think I could have. It was so bad that a sound would never make it out of my mouth. Hell, it was hard to breathe.  
  
By the time I was ready to get out of that place, I felt even worse. I was weaker than before, and the pain only worsened with the time. I was even more dizzy, if that was even possible and it was colder. I wondered how it was that I was going to make it home. I wasn't taking any chances with some stranger, and I couldn't walk all that way. But then I remembered that I had Dally's car. A car.  
  
I stood up, and that took forever to do in itself, and swayed on my feet. I didn't stop though. I had to get home. Darry would kill me for missing curfew and...but I didn't even know if I had already missed it...it didn't matter.  
  
I stumbled to the door, barely keeping my feet under me. The thought crossed my mind that I wouldn't ever make it to the car, and it was a stupid thing to drive a car if you couldn't even stand up straight. But, again, I wanted to get home, I had to get home. I still don't know why it was so clear to me that I had to get home, but it just was. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I had to go home.  
  
The night air brought more shock to my system as I stepped out of the garage. If I was already cold, I was past frozen in a split second with no jacket to keep the wind out. Not to mention the fact that I was only wearing a shirt with a small strap. But I could hear the leaves rustling through the street, and at least that was a good thing to hear.  
  
Somehow, I found Dally's car. I haven't a clue how long it took me, I was in a daze the entire time. I couldn't tell you what my name was at the time had you asked me. Again, it must have been a miracle that I made it to the car.  
  
When I got there, I got the door open and tried to slip into the seat, but missed. I ended up on the cold ground, my legs folded under me and my head resting in the seat I had been trying to sit in. That was real awkward and confusing to me, but I didn't have an ounce of anything left to do anything about it. My legs had basically given out and I now just sat in a daze of sorts, not knowing or caring what happened around me.  
  
The next thing I remembered, I was being shaken a little and someone was talking to me. At the time I didn't understand what was being said, but I still remember the words:  
  
"Hey, guys, we gotta get her home." He almost yelled away from me.  
  
"Why? You'll get killed if you take her home, you know how it works. You take her home, you get blamed. Just leave her." Another guy said.  
  
"Yeah, she's just drunk, Mike." Yet another guy piped in.  
  
"I don't care, and she ain't drunk." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I was being gently shaken again, "C'mon, you need to wake up, Curtis. Wake up. Open your eyes."  
  
I still had no idea what he was saying although I remember it clearly. It was like I couldn't make a connection, and it just didn't make sense. Finally, he stopped. Thank God for that one too. As dazed as I was, I was still feeling the pain, mostly when I moved, so I preferred not to.  
  
"Here are me keys, follow me over to their house. You don't even have to come in or be involved, just be there to pick me up. If I get the shit beat out of me, then you can leave and come back later."  
  
"Uh...fine, but don't say we didn't warn ya."  
  
Soon it was quiet again, and I fell back into a black eternity. That is until pain shot through my body as I was moved. Someone was hauling me up from under my arms, telling me to stand up. No such luck, I couldn't if it meant my life. Then my feet were swiped up from under me, the movement creating a ripple effect in my body and the intensity of the pain from that was enough to see me through. Before I knew it I had passed out again.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
(Soda's POV)  
  
Some time had passed since Darry took Skye to the hospital and I was getting really antsy. First of all, I had seriously blown up when I saw her in that condition and now I wanted to try and make things right again, because I think I scared her. I don't know why, but something was eating at her badly enough that she was scared when I yelled. It could be because... well, I don't remember the last time I yelled at or near her, which means she probably doesn't remember either and... that might have upset her a tad. I know I apologized and all, but I don't think I can really resolve anything until I talk to her one on one. Then there was the subtle fact that Reesa wasn't home and it was two-thirty in the morning. Normally that wouldn't bother me, only because I know she's a good kid and she wouldn't usually get herself into some trouble. But after tonight many memories and fears flooded back to me and I couldn't be sure of anything.  
  
Over the last few hours, the rest of the gang had wandered to our house. Two-Bit and Johnny had showed up a few minutes after Darry and Skye left, just to hang out and maybe spend the night (they since changed their minds); then Dally came in around two. He always came in during the later hours because he practically lives on our couch. You can imagine his shock and contempt at discovering no one was planning on going to sleep which meant that he wouldn't be able to either. Actually, he could because he can sleep anywhere anytime because he has to do that a lot, but once he found out what was going on he was so angry he punched a hole in the wall and a couple of pictures shattered to the floor. Steve offered to clean it up for me which I was grateful for because I really could have cared less about picking it up and it would've only been left for later. Later always seems to be worse.  
  
We were all sitting around in the living room, minus Ponyboy, and we were in almost complete silence. It felt almost as if someone had died. Not quite to that extent, but pretty damn close. I was afraid if I opened my mouth one more time that I'd pull a Dallas and end up breaking something too. Steve and Johnny were respectfully staying quiet, although I don't think I would've minded it if they had talked. I just couldn't. Two-Bit had sat in the big armed chair for nearly the last two hours in bewilderment and Dally was working hard to keep his temper under control. He was the only one making remotely any noise with all his grunting and muttering. If they all hadn't been there, I would've probably been doing the exact same thing.  
  
I didn't have the heart to wake Ponyboy. I knew he'd be mad later that no one clued him in in the beginning, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I could hardly talk without losing it, how was I supposed to tell him? None of the others volunteered, so I didn't ask them. I didn't blame them for not wanting to. It had taken me enough to tell them in the first place, why would they want to step into someone else's territory? Not that only I could bring it up; that's not what I'm meaning. I'm just saying that I sort of felt as if it was my responsibility to inform people because she's my sister and it was clear that they could sense that. I wished one of them would ask if they could tell Pony, because it would take a lot off my mind but I couldn't make them.  
  
Not long afterwards, the doorbell rang. My first thought was that it was the police. It wouldn't have surprised me in the least if had been them. Them I could handle. It was them who I expected to show up if anyone. But what we got was something else, something a lot worse.  
  
Steve was closest to the door so he got up and answered it. I couldn't see who it was at first, just a tuft of dark brown hair and then I heard Steve gasp. I immediately stood up not wanting to be left out of anything else.  
  
"Oh my God. What happened?" Steve asked as he walked out on to the porch. "What the hell happened!"  
  
A nervous voice replied, "I don't know. I only just found her in the west- side and she was out. She was sitting next to a car and she had the keys so I brought her back here. I figured I couldn't leave her alone because she looked pretty bad off and –"  
  
"Soda!" Steve snapped in a panic. My heart sank into my stomach even further after hearing that little bit. Hell no. "Here, give her to me." Steve reached out to whoever the kid was and took Reesa from him. I still couldn't see either of them and I wasn't all the sure that I wanted to. "Soda, get over here!"  
  
I didn't need to be told again. I rushed over to the door and came face to face with one of the most horrible sites I have ever seen. Reesa was lying limp in Steve's arms, bloody, battered, and just about lifeless. If I hadn't seen the slight rise and fall of her chest I would've sworn she was dead. There's no way someone in that condition should've been able to live. I couldn't even look at her for very long the first time. I saw her, covered my mouth, closed my eyes, and turned away. I was almost sick it was that bad.  
  
Everyone else had risen from their seats to get a better view. Two-Bit jumped up from his and pushed past us to the door and onto the porch fairly quickly. "Who are you?" he growled.  
  
"Um... Mike Tucker. Listen, man, I swear I had nothing to do with this. I just found her and... shoot, ask her when she wakes up if you don't believe me. I swear..." His eyes were wide with fear and shock. He held up his hands in surrender and promise. I believed him. That should've been all that mattered.  
  
Two-Bit just glared at him and stepped back into the house. Dally lowered himself back to his seat and Johnny came over to sit by him. Steve moved Reesa over to the empty couch and laid her down. She didn't move at all.  
  
Voice shaking and a little higher pitched than I would've preferred, I said, "Hey, thanks. You really don't know how grateful I am and –"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "I couldn't leave her there and live with myself." He sort of stood there for a minute then stepped back down the stairs before turning and leaving to get in another car. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I closed the door and paused for a couple of seconds before turning my full attention on Reesa. Whatever was important before was now somewhat a backdrop and would come back into focus later when we got everything situated. In the mean time I had to help Reesa and get her to a hospital.  
  
"Reesa?" I crouched down next to her and pushed some of her blood-caked hair out of her face. "Can you hear me?"  
  
She lay still, not responding. I didn't expect her to but I had to try. I had to try anything I could to make sure she was alive. I knew she was alive physically, however, in all other aspects I was scared to death. I could barely breathe myself.  
  
I looked her up and down, not really wanting to see what was there, but wanting to know what happened. The hardest thing I have ever done was that, and it didn't take long before I thought I knew what happened. The signs were nearly unmistakble; torn clothing, rope burns on the wrists, where most the blood was...and many other things. But I didn't know how that could be possible. Not only was it wrong, it was damn near impossible...but I would be calm.  
  
"Damn it." I stood back up and raised my fist to my mouth, resting my elbow on my other arm. I bit my fingers as I tried to think of something to do. Anything. "Two-Bit, go get her a blanket. I can't stand to look at that." And by that I meant her entire appearance. The least we could do was cover up her body and hide some of the gruesome details.  
  
Two-Bit nodded and ran off to the hall closet and found a suitable blanket. In the mean time I kept brainstorming and rattled off instructions to the others.  
  
"Dally, can you please go wake up Pony? Steve, go get some towels, and Johnny if you could go and get me a bowl of water real fast..." I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it all but it seemed like a good idea, so I asked. Steve and Johnny went without hesitation, but Dally was a different matter.  
  
"Hell, what do you want the kid up for? He's not gonna do us much good. He'll be in the way. There's already enough people up and --"  
  
"Dallas, please. We have to take her to the hospital. Just look at her..."  
  
By that time Two-Bit was back and he went ahead and draped a lightweight blanket over her body leaving her head uncovered so she could breathe. He backed off again and looked to me to see if I needed anything else, but I was still looking at Dally. Dally stared at me for a moment looking slightly murderous and threatened by my abrupt approach. Then he got the message and without saying another word went to my room to get Ponyboy.  
  
Johnny came back with a large metal bowl of water and Steve with several towels. I figured I could try and clean her up a little bit before we took her. I didn't want the doctors to have to see her this bad. Perhaps, just maybe, she wasn't as bad looking without all the blood.  
  
I dipped the end of one of the towels into the water and brought it up to her face without wringing it out and let it drip on her forehead a couple of drops before setting to work to wipe off the excess residue. Surprisingly, it came off easily and I had her face cleaned up before Dally returned with Pony. And by saying that I mean it was fast. I heard Pony thump to the floor when Dally pulled him off the bed. That's the type of thing he'd do too.  
  
Ponyboy came into the living room now pulling on his jacket, looking tired and very confused. "What's going on?" He rubbed at one of his eyes that was turning red.  
  
"No questions. Not now," I said as I stooped down to pick up Reesa. She didn't weigh all that much but her dead weight was tiresome. There were only a couple of other times, to my recollection, that I had to carry someone in such a careful way. It was really unnerving.  
  
"Soda. I ain't leavin' unless you give me a good reason, because –"he stopped to stifle a yawn and then never picked up again.  
  
"Pony, now's not a good time," Two-Bit said and grabbed him by the sleeve to pull him out of the way.  
  
"Sure it is. What happened to her? What's going on? Where is Darry? Did Skye ever come back? We can't just leave an empty house for her to come home to. Y'all know what could happen if we did." He glared with tired bleariness and it was clear that he was talking jumble because he was still half asleep. "God, Steve, let go of me."  
  
"I ain't touchin' ya, kid," Steve said from over by the door which he was holding it open. "C'mon, Sodapop, we gotta go. We'll explain it in the car, Pon."  
  
I quickly adjusted Rees so that her head was resting against my shoulder and I walked past Steve and carefully down the steps to his car, leaving Pony's protests behind me. I was so scared that I'd drop her and break whatever she had left in her that I almost wanted someone to spot me, but I had too much pride and continued to walk to the car while Steve ran ahead and opened the door for me.  
  
Luckily, we made it to the car just fine and I was presented with my next obstacle. Getting in with her. I turned to my side and as carefully as I could I stepped with my left leg into the car and sat down without smacking her head on anything. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slid all the way across and Steve closed the door behind me. He ushered Pony in and Dally sped around to his side and got in, starting the ignition. Steve stood outside of the car for a moment. He looked like he was debating something and then turned to Two-Bit and said.  
  
"Hey, you and Johnny take my car. We'll meet you at the ER entrance, all right?"  
  
"Okay," Two-Bit said. Steve threw his keys to him and Two-Bit caught them with ease. Then he and Johnny ran to Steve's car and Steve jumped in Dally's and we were set.  
  
On the way to the hospital, Pony turned around and sat facing me, kneeling on his knees, to get a better look at what was going on.  
  
"Soda. What happened to her? Is she all right?" he practically whispered, like he was scared to get an answer.  
  
I gulped and down a hard lump and stared down at Reesa trying to figure out what to say. I wasn't even all that sure myself, how could I tell him? I didn't know hardly anything. Her face was illuminated as we passed under a street lamp and something that was somewhat of an answer came to me.  
  
"Well, um... you see, she... I honestly don't know exactly what happened, so I'll tell you all that I can, but it looks like she... Pony, I hate to tell you this, but it looks like she's been..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I don't know why, but something was holding me back. Maybe it was the fact that Pony still had somewhat of the youthful innocents that Skye and Johnny still possessed, or because I couldn't tell him what happened to his sister. Not just Reesa, but Skye. God, how would we tell him about Skye? "It looks like she's been..."  
  
"Beat up?" Pony asked as if it was the most obvious answer.  
  
"Raped, Ponyboy. We think she's been raped," Dally said. Well, that was blunt and it could've been said differently, but I didn't mind it all that much. It was said, and I'm glad that it wasn't by me. I was glad that it seemed that everyone had caught on, except Pony, it was an unspoken agreement that that was what had to have happened, it didn't make sense, but nothing else did either. I wasn't alone in it, and I wasn't crazy.  
  
"Wait... huh? Are you kidding me? I didn't know that it was that bad. Is it that bad? I never thought that they looked so -- Oh, God." And the actualization finally dawned on him.  
  
I looked back down at Reesa and back up at Pony, trying to get my message across without the usage of words. Couldn't anyone besides Dally tell that I didn't want to talk?  
  
"Pony, I don't think you understand. It's never good," Dally said as he glanced into the rearview mirror. "I admit that I might not be all that innocent when it comes to this, but violating a girl's privacy like that ain't what you wanna go doing. It damages them, man. It ruins them." Thank goodness for Dally. And I knew he meant that sincerely, because he's told me that ever since the first time with Rees, he's never gotten around to forcing a girl into anything she didn't want to do. Pony opened his mouth to say something else in addition to his questions, but Dally knew what he was going to say. "It doesn't look good, kid. She's pretty messed up. I ain't no doc, but I can tell you that it ain't lookin' so hot right now."  
  
"She's not gonna die is she?"  
  
"I don't –"  
  
"No," I broke in. "She ain't dying, Ponyboy. Get that in your mind and keep it there. She'll be fine. Don't you even worry about her livin' or not." I closed my eyes tightly at that point and tried to block out everything. I didn't know whether or not that comment was directed more towards Pony or me. It was tearing me up that I couldn't do anything else about this besides get her to a doctor. There was nothing else for me to do at that instant and it was eating at me.  
  
"Okay," Pony whispered a little scared by my reaction. "How are we gonna tell Darry? Where is he? He should be here, shouldn't he? I saw him earlier."  
  
Now for the real test of Pony's level of maturity. I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. The poor kid didn't know enough to give me a minute to think on my own. I didn't want to think about any of this. I wanted to block it from my mind and think happy thoughts. That wasn't looking very possible, however.  
  
I waited for Dally to answer this as well. He had been doing a pretty good job, thus far, and I saw no reason for him not to continue his monologue. Then I got a better look at him and saw that not only wasn't he going to stay silent, but he was suddenly having a difficult time staying in his own lane and not tailgating anyone. Of course he wouldn't answer that. He was too upset about Skye to. I understood where he was coming from. If it had been both Steve and Johnny that were in the hospital, I wouldn't be able to help but feel more regret and anger on Steve's part. Skye was his mini-me and I think that he might care about her just as much as he cared about Johnny.  
  
Steve touched Pony's shoulder and gently turned him around. Pony sat and stared at him with is eyebrows stitched. "What?"  
  
"Ponyboy, Soda doesn't want to tell you this because he thinks you'll take this badly, and I don't blame you if you do -- so I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you'll stay levelheaded when I do, okay? I can't wrestle you down to keep you under control in a car." Oh dear Lord. He wasn't that bad was he?  
  
"Okay." Pony nodded.  
  
Steve looked deeply into his eyes one more time before inching back and saying, "Darry's not with us because he had to take Skye to the hospital."  
  
"Why? What'd she do this time?" He didn't seem at all fazed by it. I don't know why he wasn't. She was hardly in the hospital to begin with. Whenever she did hurt herself we hardly ever took her to a doctor unless it was bad enough. Not only that but if it was serious enough that we were having a difficulty saying it, he should've caught onto that.  
  
"She didn't do anything," he said. "Now, I don't know how this is possible, but it's happened and so it must be, but she was raped too, Ponyboy."  
  
Pony's eyes slowly widened as he drew in a slow breath. He didn't remove his gaze from Steve, but instead asked him another question. "Is she okay? She's not gonna... die is she?"  
  
"No one's dying!" I cried from the backseat. "Pony, ain't nobody gonna die tonight. She's fine!"  
  
"Then why did Darry take her?"  
  
"Because she was in pain and he had to get her tested out," Steve said. "Listen, I know it's a hard story to swallow, but –"  
  
"You have no idea," Pony said while shaking his head. "Steve, you don't know what it's like to have two sisters on their death beds at the same time. Don't go telling me that it's a hard story to swallow. I'm not gonna take that."  
  
Steve looked taken a back. He was feeding Pony a look as if to say that Pony better be shutting up because Steve knew exactly what he was talking about. "For the last time, they're not dying. I wouldn't be surprised if Skye went home tonight or tomorrow. /I saw her, /I would know. /I never been involved with anything like this, Curtis. You didn't see Skye and you have no idea what's gonna happen to Reesa now. I don't know either, but I have a much better idea than you." At this I couldn't help but let a tear slip. Steve felt like he knew more than Pony, which he did, but if that was true then I definitely knew more than Steve did. It was all so overwhelming; I couldn't help myself.  
  
It was then that I realized how much Pony would be growing up tonight. Not only were his sisters going to both be checked into the hospital for injuries that can only come from a brutal sexual attack, but he would be learning about Reesa's own past history regarding this. This wasn't the first time she was attacked and he'd find that out sooner than later. All I know is that I ain't gonna be the one to tell him.  
  
Pony sat back knowing better than to argue with him. He and Steve had their tough relationship when it came to them and I doubted it'd be smoothing over anytime soon. Pony knew how to be rude and cocky towards Steve, but he also knew when to back off and keep his comments to himself because Steve would knock his block off if he didn't. I felt my heart wrench in guilt and sympathy on Pony's part. He had it a lot rougher than the rest of us. I knew it had to be hard being the youngest in the gang. Well, the youngest when it came to the guys. The girls were in a category of their own.  
  
I didn't have a lot of time to think on that, though, as we pulled into the emergency room parking entrance. Dally pulled to a screeching stop at the doors and allowed the rest of us to get out while he went to park.  
  
I gave Reesa to Steve and ran ahead to alert the doctors about what was going on. I couldn't believe I had to do that. What was I supposed to say? I've only ever done something like this when I was coming to visit a friend or two, and that was rare.  
  
"Excuse me," I huffed as I reached the receptionist's desk. I tried to collect my senses before talking, but I knew that my face was tear streaked and my voice shaky. I hated to lose my composure in public. I hated to lose it anyway, but it's always better if I did it at home.  
  
"Yes?" The woman looked up from her files. "Can I help you?"  
  
"My sister," – I pointed behind me to Steve who was walking up with her – "we think she's been raped and assaulted and she's in real bad shape and -- "  
  
"Why didn't you call for an ambulance?" she asked as she picked up the phone, probably to dial someone down there.  
  
"Not enough time. I know I should've but I couldn't. I figured this way was faster." I didn't know what to say, I hadn't thought of calling an ambulance. The thought never entered my mind. But the truth was, I probably wouldn't have anyway. I mean, even as bad as she was, we didn't have money for that. Don't get me wrong, if we felt like it was that bad, the money wouldn't matter, but I didn't see how and ambulance could be any faster than Dally's driving anyway, especially after waiting for ten minutes for them to get to the house. This way was faster, even if the lady didn't seem to think so.  
  
"Well, that would've been the logical thing to do. Hold on." She began to talk into the phone. "Yes, I need to have Dr. Ross down here immediately. He's got another patient in emergency. Thank you." She set the phone down and looked back up at me. "They'll have her taken care of in a while. In the mean time, there'll be some nurses over there who'll prepare her."  
  
Right then two young nurses who had seen her from their positions inside the actual ER came rushing over with a bed on wheels. The both took her from Steve and gently laid her on the bed and whisked her off. It wasn't much more time consuming than it sounded.  
  
"Wait, where's she going to? Can I go with them?" I asked the receptionist. "She's my sister –"  
  
"I'm sorry, but until we get a hold of her parents or guardian we'll need to have you stay out here and wait." She didn't look sympathetic at all, but I knew she wasn't lying.  
  
"My brother -- he's her legal guardian. He's already here with another one of my sisters, Skye Curtis. Can I go find him? Can you tell me where they're at?"  
  
"Young man, that's a very private thing you're wanting to know and –"  
  
"Darcy, let him in." An older nurse who had been observing all this said. "It's all right. Look at him, he's upset and if he knows that much then he must be family. I can tell he's family. He looks like them."  
  
The receptionist dubbed Darcy looked miffed and a little embarrassed. "Very well. You'll find them in room 612, but family only right now, okay? We don't want that whole crowd gallivanting in there. She needs her rest." I nodded and took off towards the elevators with everyone on my heels.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I sat holding Skye's hand by the bedside. She wasn't all that bad, but she was really out of it. Anyone who walked into that room knew she was on a ton of pain killers. The doctors said they wanted her there for observation that night, and she could leave in the morning if she was doing good. I felt relief at that one, I had enough doctors bills to pay off. It just hadnt been our week, it seemed to get worse by the day.  
  
I was just glad to know that at least physically, I didn't need to worry to much about Skye. Sure, it would be a rough few weeks of recovery, but she wasn't to bad off, and she would be fine. She had been checked over, and that was enough for me.  
  
She wouldn't let me leave her side, not even be a few feet away, she had to feel my hand so that she knew I was there, that I wasn't going anywhere. She was out of it, and well...a little bit more insecure than usual. It wasn't surprising to me, but I hadn't gotten away to call Soda, so it was a little frustrating. I wondered if Reesa was home yet, and where she had been. I thought vaguely that she had better have been home on time, but it didn't really matter, I just wanted her home.  
  
More than that though, I thought over the family situation. I didn't know if I would still be considered fit to take care of my siblings with stuff like that happening. Sure, I couldn't do much to change it or prevent it, and a forty year old adult couldn't either, but the state didn't care. Things that were ignored with actual parents were pounded on my shoulders, because for some reason no one thought I could do any good at taking care of the only people I loved. It made me mad, but that wasn't what mattered. It scared me. We couldn't be taken apart, not then. It would ruin all of us, we were a family, and we were going to stay a family.  
  
I heard quiet footsteps in the room so I glanced up expecting to see a nurse, but it wasn't. There stood Soda, and Pony in his shadow. Pony looked apprehensive, like he felt awkward and confused. But when I looked to Soda a stab of fear shot through me.  
  
He was as upset as I had seen him...since mom and dad died. He had a look of calmness, aside from the tears rolling down his cheeks and the slight quivering of his bottom lip. But there was a fear in his eyes, an anger, a desperation. Not to mention that he had blood on his clothes, and arms. It basically looked like blood had been smeared onto his shirt, but in some places it was thinker than in others. There wasn't much blood, but there was enough to tell that it was blood, enough to worry me. Where had it come from?  
  
I stood up quickly, leaving Skye. She was startled and started whimpering, but I couldn't do anything about it. Soda was freaking me out, so I left her there. She would be fine, if angry later, but now other things were at hand.  
  
"Soda? Hey...what's...going on?"  
  
He looked down at the ground, fiddling with a piece of lint with the tip of his shoe.  
  
"Pony?"  
  
He shrugged, like he didn't really know what was up. I walked over to Soda, "Pony, stay with Skye. She might act a little weird, but she's fine, alright?"  
  
He didn't say anything, but walked a few steps closer to her, almost in apprehension. Like he was afraid to, but that was something he had to work out. I tugged on Soda's shoulder and led him outside to the hallway.  
  
I was a little panicked by that time, I wanted to know why everyone was so upset, what the blood was from...all of it.  
  
Soda leaned against the wall in silence, like he wanted me to start it, so I did.  
  
"Soda, tell me what's going on. Now. Don't try any beating around the bush shit on me, just spit it out." I said a little more firmly and panicky than I meant.  
  
Soda looked into my eyes, the pain clearly penetrating me. I knew there was something really wrong, but this told me it was bad.  
  
"Soda, where'd the blood come from? Who's blood is that?"  
  
He took a deep breathe, "Rees...she—"  
  
"Is she here?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we brought her in about five minutes ago and...I don't know Darry. You wont like this, but I think the same thing happened to her...but its...a lot worse. Darry...she..."  
  
Tears were streaming freely down Soda's face now, and I knew when he said bad, it meant bad. It scared me to death. How could this be happening? Two, in the same night, same family...and with Rees?  
  
"The blood came from Rees?"  
  
He couldn't answer it verbally, but Soda nodded his head slightly. I took off then. I had to see her.  
  
It took forever to get to the first floor where the ER was from the sixth, or so it seemed. I was scared to death, Soda just doesn't freak out. I mean, he could hardly tell me what had happened.  
  
When I reached the receptionist's desk, I said, "Hey, I was just told that my sister was brought in here. Where can I find her?"  
  
"You can't see her right now."  
  
"I know...but can you tell me what is going on?"  
  
"No." the receptionist looked back down to her papers, and tried to ignore me. Oh, god, not now. Not when I needed more than anything to know what was going on.  
  
I stood there silently not knowing what to do. Could she tell me no? Then I took off again, finding my way back to the actual ER where all the blood and gore was seen. I was walking through at a quick pace trying to spot someone who might know what was going on, or just to find the room she was in and talk to the doctor, but I didn't get far before a male attendant that I recognized from being with Skye came towards me and asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh...maybe. Do you by chance, know about a sixteen year old girl who came in here about five or ten minutes ago?"  
  
"Are you her legal guardian too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, well in that case I can tell you a little. From what I have been able to gather in the short time she has been here, it doesn't look like she's doing to well, although I don't know that it is life threatening. She is being worked on by Dr. Ross right now. You cant go and see her, its off limits to, well, basically everyone but a few doctors and a select few nurses. They are working to stabilize her at this point, and Dr. Ross will be out to see you as soon as he can. It'll probably be...a while though. If I get a chance, I will tell him that you are waiting and came in to ask about it."  
  
I nodded, in shock. Not looking good? Damn it!  
  
"Uh...thanks." I said, but I didn't move, I couldn't. This was killing me.  
  
The guy looked at me weird, "You have to leave now...Im sorry..." he said.  
  
"Right, sorry." I said, and turned and walked out numbly.  
  
Soda was sitting in the waiting room with everyone else, except Pony, he was still with Skye. I went and sank down into the chair next to Soda.  
  
We sat in silence, not even Two-Bit made a sound, for a few minutes. It seemed like forever, but I finally was calm enough to turn to Soda and say, "Hey, Soda, you can go up and see Skye if you want. The guy said it would be a while, and you might as well. It would be fine."  
  
My voice was quiet and without expression. If I granted myself to have expression, I think I would have yelled it.  
  
A minute later, Soda got up and left to go see Skye, leaving me with the rest the guys. 


	16. Realm of Darkness

Wow, you guys are just great! Seriously, I look forard to updating just so I can hear the comments I get. Its soo much fun, not to mention the fact that I love to write it.  
  
Just a fair warning...more for Tensleep than anyone...the end of this chapter is a bit cliffhangerish, but just a tiny bit, I swear. I will REALLY try to update in a few days, not a week, but Im not promising anything. Well, on to Review Responses, and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Oh... and keep in mind as you read it that everyone is REALLY overwhelmed at this point, just remember it...don't ask, just read.  
  
Anyway...on we go!  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks! Keep reading... (  
  
Tensleep: Hey, you can do a three mile long essay of a review for all I care... just as long as it's good, of course! I mean, as I read more, my screams only get louder... Thanks for all your comments! I was sooo relieved when you said that you found Reesa to be believable, I was pretty worried about that one. And Im glad that you caught on to the Two-Bit being quiet thing... that was the reason it was there, to tell you that this is serious. Another thing that made me squeal is that you feel what Darry's going through. That's a biggie right now, in the end he really does care about his "family", even if they can be a pain, and this was the best time to bring that out, I think. Anyway...send me another review so I can scream my head off with Kiera! C YA!  
  
Oblivious Misconception: You compared it to a book?! I cant even tell you how loud I was screaming. Seriously, I was walking out to my car and had in my hand to read because I only had time to print it off, and I started screaming. I'll tell you I go the weirdest looks, but it was all worth it. I couldn't contain myself. Im really happy that you find this to be well written and that you find the plot to be interesting... just wait... it gets better. Anyway...thanks for your wonderful comments! Here are a few more "pages" to turn. I'll try and update quicker next time! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 16 (Skye's POV)  
  
Nothing made any sense. Things that people were saying would go in one ear and out the other and I couldn't catch anything they were trying to tell each other. I didn't even know if they were talking to me or not. The one time I wanted to know what they were saying I couldn't understand it at all, it was very frustrating. Not to mention that I could hardly see and that was bad as it was. The doctors had drugged me up so much that my vision was blurred and it was hard to keep my eyes open. I wasn't tired and I wanted to be alert but everything was working against me.  
  
I knew enough to know that Ponyboy was in the room with me, although he was sitting to one side and sort of away from me. Someone had left, but I didn't remember who it was. Nothing was making any sense. I felt so detached from everything. It was irritating and I hated it.  
  
"Pony?"  
  
"Yeah?" He sat forward in his seat some.  
  
"Are you okay?" For some reason I thought that he might not be all right. Maybe Clay and Miles had gotten to him again.  
  
"What? Of course I am. Why?"  
  
"I didn't mean to leave you alone. Sorry. I -- I didn't want to go –"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. That surprised me some. I would've thought that he realized I had left after so long. Even if he was asleep, you would think he would've caught on to that one way or another.  
  
"I left you at home by yourself," I told him. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh, well I knew you left, I mean, Darry was sort of mad, but..." he trailed off. "It's okay. You didn't know. I just wouldn't go leaving when you know you're not supposed to anymore. Apparently there are good reasons."  
  
Ah, that's right. He didn't know. None of them did. How could they? I didn't tell anyone. That created a slightly major problem. I was going to have to tell them and there was no way out of it. I owed them enough to know who had done this...now that I was in the hospital. The thought didn't make things any easier. There was still the fact that Clay would probably kill me if I told anyone. That was going to be a hard decision to make.  
  
I rubbed at my eyes with my finger and thumb. "Right."  
  
"I'm sorry this happened, though," he said and sat back timidly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
It got quiet after that. I didn't have anything else to say. I didn't /I to say anything else. I would, of course, give information when it was needed, but until then I had no desire to continue with the subject.  
  
No one was going to like it, but I honestly didn't know if I'd be able to bring myself to tell anyone what happened. Maybe Reesa, because she's a girl and I wouldn't feel as awkward telling her, but no one else. I knew she had caught on to something and she would be more than pleased with herself for having done so, but she wouldn't rub it in my face. Not after tonight's incident. And as much as I love the guys, it's different telling a male what happened compared to a female. Reesa would understand where I was coming from. Girls have to live with that sort of fear, guys don't. Not usually. They wouldn't like it, but that's the way things were and if they knew me like I thought they did then they wouldn't force me into it. They'd find out when I was able to say it, but with it having just happened I'm not sure it was all that possible. Details weren't fun and even less fun was going to be confessing everything else.  
  
It was around that time that Soda came in. My eyes were closed and I was almost asleep again, but I knew it was him. Soda's presence is unmistakable. I was glad he was there, I didn't begrudge it at all, but I was a little nervous to see him. I didn't want him to get angry again, especially not at me. His opinion was just about all that mattered to me and I didn't want him to be disappointed. Not to mention how embarrassing all of this was.  
  
He sat in the chair right next to the bed and reached out to touch my hand. I held on with a weak grip and he knew by that that I was awake. Big mistake. "Skye, I know you're awake and I want you to answer my question."  
  
I sunk deeper into the sheets. What was he going to ask? I was tempted not to answer and pretend that the drugs had knocked me out, but I knew he wouldn't buy it. That and he sounded so serious I was afraid not to. "Darry doesn't think you're in the right state of mind to be asked this, but that doesn't matter. I want to get this out in the open now." His voice was threatening and almost shaking. "Who did this to you?"  
  
I continued to lay still. Damn it, couldn't he give me a little space, a little peace? I was more than glad he was there, but that all I was wanting, for him to be there. I didn't want him to pester me with questions. He always was the one to do that, like he was appointed to do so, and that sometimes made our relationship a little rocky. Maybe he wouldn't mind it if I didn't tell him now. He knew me if anyone and he would understand that I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to give anything away that could threaten me even more. I was over all that and I didn't want to put myself in that position anymore. Never again.  
  
"Skye. Damn it, even if you don't know who it was, just tell me!" he almost yelled, but it was more like pleading. He squeezed my hand tighter. I knew I'd never see his side of it and so I couldn't understand what was going through his mind, but I just couldn't say it. I couldn't. "I promise he won't touch you again. I'll make sure of that, just tell me who it was!"  
  
I thought that maybe he'd leave me alone if I make it clear that I didn't want to talk about it, so I started to make the gesture by covering my face with my free hand. But he grabbed it before I could get far and cupped it and my other hand between both of his. I hadn't realized how cold my hands were until I felt his warm ones. They were soothing, but would've been better if he wasn't so mad. He scooted the chair closer and kneeled with one leg on it so he was raised a little higher. "No. Skye, look at me." His voice was surprisingly gentle. "Look. At. Me."  
  
I didn't want to, but I opened my eyes as much as I could and came face to face with him. He looked so serious and worried I thought he might lose it if he didn't get an answer. But I still couldn't do it. I just shook my head and bit my lower lip.  
  
He hung his head and closed his eyes. I swore I could see his body shaking with anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Soda."  
  
He kept his head down for a few more seconds then looked back up and stroked my hands with one of his. I could tell he was trying to stay calm. "Skye, I don't think you realize how bad this is. This is a big deal and you /I tell us what happened. You're the only one who can right now and none of us want to wait... /I."  
  
I shook my head again. "Soda, please. Don't."  
  
He moved his gaze from me to Pony trying to figure out what was going on. Pony shrugged not knowing what else to do. I hated doing this to them. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to scream it out and confess everything, but it sounds a lot easier than it is. Soda finally sat back down in his seat and let go of my hands. He looked hopeless and extremely frustrated but didn't push it any further. "All right," he said.  
  
That, I didn't like. He couldn't just give up like that. He's Soda. Soda doesn't lose hope in anything, whether I like it or not. He's not allowed to give up on me. That's one of the things I usually count on, even if I want him to back off. It very rare that I want him out of my face, but it does happen.  
  
"Soda..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Skye," he sighed. He shook his head and looked at me again. "Gawd, you don't even consider what we're going through, Skye. You aren't the only one suffering."  
  
"I never said I was."  
  
He shook his head again and looked away. "Just drop it. You can tell us when you aren't so drugged up. I just wish you weren't so stubborn."  
  
I was frozen to my spot. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Soda was my protector, but he sure wasn't acting like it. He was so bitter and upset and all his negative energy was being directed towards me. Couldn't he see that I had gone through the most traumatizing experience of my life? Not even when mom and dad died did it hurt me so bad. When they died it was so dramatic and surreal I didn't even realize what was going on until it sunk in a week later and I cried myself to sleep every night for another week. But this had happened to me, not my parents. I was tortured for a long period of time and had been having worry and stress sickness for the last month from emotional, territorial, and sexual abuse. I wasn't going to be able to mentally cough up anything I could prevent until it was forced out of me in a way that I wasn't expecting. I didn't know what would get it out of me, but nothing easy.  
  
My damn medication was kicking into gear again and I suddenly felt my throat tighten. With my voice choked up, I replied, "I'm sorry, Soda. Do you think I meant for this to happen? I can only apologize so much."  
  
Soda suddenly looked scared himself. He sat upright and turned in his seat. "No... This isn't your fault.... You know it's not your fault."  
  
"But it is."  
  
"No!" he said. "It's not your fault, Skye. None of this is your fault. Whoever did this -- it's their fault and they'll suffer the consequences. Don't you dare think this is your fault." He reached for my hand again and this time he held it in a way I felt comfortable with.  
  
I sniffed to keep back anything that wanted to escape. "You don't know that," I said. "What I could tell you would make your blood curl, Sodapop. It's more my fault than you know."  
  
He shifted back slightly, like he was debating whether or not he wanted to know any details. "Ponyboy, leave."  
  
"What?" he asked exasperated. "Soda! You can't make me leave /I."  
  
"Do it!" he cried urgently.  
  
"But --"  
  
"Pony, if she's willing to tell me something –"  
  
"I ain't saying nothing!" I cried. "Soda! I can't say nothing!"  
  
"Why?" he growled. "Why the hell can't you tell me anything?"  
  
"Because," I said and almost broke down into another fit of tears like earlier. "I ain't saying nothing!"  
  
He took a deep breath and thought for a minute. "Did he threaten you?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Tell me the truth, Skye," he growled.  
  
"I am!" Why was he so mad? "Soda, why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because I know you too well," he said simply, once again sitting back in his seat. I hated him giving up so easily. This was totally wrong. But I didn't say anything in reply to that. I couldn't say anything else. It didn't matter what I tried he wouldn't except anything but what he wanted to hear. I could try and give him some truth but he wouldn't take it, because he wouldn't listen. "Skye, listen, I'm only trying to help you. Can you not see that?" He was pleading again. "I need to know. There's more important things behind this, Hunny, and we need details to find the guy." The guy. They thought it was only one person. Wait until they hear what I have to say.  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, you don't! Hunny, we love you and we just want to do anything we can to help you heal." He sounded like he was preaching something to me and I didn't like it. I mean, he was trying to be nice, but I didn't like it. "Can you at least promise to be open and honest with the police?"  
  
"The police?" I asked. It didn't occur to me that they'd be coming to question me. Darry wouldn't put me through that unless he had to, right?  
  
"Yes, the police. You must tell them the truth about whatever they need to know, okay?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Sure."  
  
Soda broke into a slight smile at this bit of progress. "Good..." He stared absentmindedly, obviously glad about his improvement he made with me. I wasn't being hard on purpose, I promise. He looked at me again and said, "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit." I groaned and slumped deeper into my sheets. Most of the pain was gone, but because it was I was drowsy and my head was spacey, so I didn't feel much of anything anymore when I moved. I could only wish that the nurses would inject more of that wonderful stuff before this dose wore off. If I felt as bad as I did now, how would I feel later on?  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and he sounded like he meant it. "I wish there was something I could do."  
  
I frowned at him. "You can stop yelling."  
  
He bit his bottom lip and looked away for a second then looked back at me and tried to smile. "Right. Sorry about that."  
  
I reached out to find his hand again and took hold of it. "And don't leave, please."  
  
"You still want me around?" he sounded a little surprised and happy as he laughed. He shouldn't be so enthused, although it was kind of funny.  
  
"Yeah," I said. My eyes were closing again even though I wanted to keep them open. I was so tired though. The medicine didn't have a whole lot to do with this one. I was just tired. It was late and I was exhausted.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I sat in the waiting room for about twenty minutes before someone came out to see me. I wasn't to surprised that it had been that long, but it still worried me.  
  
"I need to speak with a...Darrel Curtis, please." A young doctor said aloud to everyone in the waiting room. I had never seen him before, but he didn't look to be older that Soda, although I knew he had to be. I knew it wasn't Dr. Ross, who I had been told was caring for Rees, and that made me even more nervous, except that if she was dead it would be Dr. Ross who would tell me.  
  
I stood up, taking a step over to him, "I'm Darrel Curtis."  
  
He looked me up and down, and then asked, "Would you please come with me?"  
  
Okay, maybe this was a lot worse than I had thought. But I suspected that he would be questioning who did this, I mean, now they would be really suspicious of all the guys. I couldn't blame them, but it made me mad.  
  
I followed him into a small side office room off one of the main hallways, and he asked me to sit.  
  
"What is this about? Is she okay?" I asked.  
  
"Dr. Ross is still working on her, but we have some questions that need to be answered. If anyone, you should be able to answer them, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Yeah, I did that more to piss him off than anything. I hated it when people called me sir.  
  
The door opened and another man came in. He was carrying a brief case and had a large file in his hand. He sat down and got out a pen silently.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Jim Taylor, I'm a social worker for the state."  
  
I felt like groaning, but I held it back, that wouldn't help.  
  
The doctor went on, "Okay, this is strictly on a professional level, but I have to ask these questions."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What do you know about what's happened tonight?"  
  
"Uh...not much, really. I was at work the entire day, and when I came home everyone but my little brother was gone. I thought that Skye was home, because she has been sick, but she wasn't. I couldn't do anything about it. And Reesa had been at a party with a friend, but when I got home, she had left a note saying she went out and would be home by one or so. She didn't say where she was going, so it was again out of my control."  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright. We'll come back to that later. Uh...I'm sorry I have to ask this, but it might help out a little in the treatment of your sister." He paused before continuing on, "Upon exam, we found a fair amount of scar tissue in Reesa's vaginal area. Do you know where that came from?"  
  
"Huh? Scar tissue?" I really had no idea, I mean, I didn't know what that could be from. Sure, Reesa had been through a lot, but nothing that bad...right? Not that I could think of anyway.  
  
"Yeah, there is a lot of built up existing scar tissue. We will have to surgically remove it if we expect to have any normal healing to occur. But, we need to know what it might be from, if you know."  
  
"Oh...well I don't know. I just...oh /I!" I felt my face pale, like all the blood had drained from it, and I shut my eyes to contain whatever I could.  
  
"What?" the social worker jumped in.  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and looked up, "I think I know what it /I be from..." I knew it was, but I felt so bad I couldn't even say it straight out, "She...it was out of my control, yet again, but she has had sexual relations in the past, I know. Could that have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Uh...well, yeah. Yes, it could." The doctor said a little taken aback.  
  
I dropped my head slightly. Hell, this was not going good. I knew that was a step in the wrong direction. Everything seemed to be a step in the wrong direction. Earlier I thought my bad week was over, it had to be...but now I was starting to think that it was just beginning.  
  
"And how long ago was this?" the social worker asked while looking up momentarily from his paper work. I already felt like I was in court, couldn't we just do away with that at such a time? I hated the government.  
  
"About...a year and a half to two years ago. She hasn't since then...well...until now, but that, yeah. I think we should wait to jump to conclusions until after we get to talk to her and see how this all happened."  
  
"But she was a lot younger then, like fourteen or fifteen, am I correct? That didn't bother you?" the social worker asked. What did he think I was some stupid druggie or something?  
  
"No, it bothered me! That doesn't mean I had any control over the situation."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you have teens at home? You look old enough to have them."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then you should know that no matter how hard you try, there are just times when you don't know what's going on."  
  
"I always know what's going on with my children."  
  
"Really? How do you know they don't lie? Or run out at night after you fall asleep?"  
  
"Because they don't."  
  
"You don't know that for sure, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. They aren't out getting themselves into trouble. Getting picked up by the police for stealing liquor or for committing a murder or for getting themselves raped. I could go on, but I choose not to, those are only the big things."  
  
/I themselves raped? I'm positive they both /I it.  
  
"You think I don't know that?" I almost yelled, "Look, I do my best, but I work all day so we have enough money and they are usually gone by the time I get home. I can't do anything about it. I set a curfew and I discipline them, but that only does so much good. I have more rules and control then my parents ever had. I mean, between my dad who didn't care and my mom who was too strict, things would be a lot worse than they are right now."  
  
Yeah, he sure knows what he's talking about. Does he think that I like worrying about my two sisters in the hospital, or that I like working all day and coming home to a messy house? Do they think I want to live on the bad side of town, and that I let them go out anytime of the day or night? Do they think I have naturally known what to do through all of this, that I cant make mistakes and I do it all on purpose?  
  
It was quiet for a minute before the doctor broke in, "Well, I need to get back now. Thank you for the information. If you will just go and wait out in the waiting room." He escorted us back to the waiting room and then left us.  
  
I avoided looking to anyone. I was so angry and desperate. The way things were going, there was no way we could stay together. They just didn't understand. No one did...just the gang and the family.  
  
It was a long wait after that, and I only left the waiting room to go check on Skye once or twice. I was afraid to miss the doctor, to not be there when I was needed. Not that Skye wasn't important, but she was fine, I couldn't say the same for Reesa.  
  
As I sat waiting, I got lost in thought. I couldn't believe I had been so dumb. I mean, I didn't know it was that bad...with Reesa. She just doesn't say anything. It's like trying to save a dead man, you can't because he cant tell you what's wrong. She could, but she won't. Still, I should have known. I should have known that it could be that bad, that she needed a doctor. She made it through fine, but from what I could gather it was a big problem now. It worried me sick to think over it...I just couldn't even imagine Reesa that helpless.  
  
"What's up, Darry?" Steve asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost man. Don't do that. Is something wrong?"  
  
"What?" I jerked my head up. "Oh, well, they said she'll need surgery and... well, after that I'm not sure, but she should be fine."  
  
"That's it? You didn't see nothing?"  
  
"...No." I didn't even want to tell them anything. That didn't have to go be displayed and made public that I was an idiot and she was suffering for it. "Nothing."  
  
"Why you seem so upset then?"  
  
"Because...she has to have surgery. You wanna fork over the money?" I didn't say it with any expression, I just didn't care. And, no the money was not the reason. That could be dealt with, not easily, but it could. It was just a good excuse to get him off my back.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He sat down and shut up then, I think because Dally was sending him a look. I could see it in the corner of my eye.  
  
Soda came down after a little while then, he said that Skye was fine, she was just sleeping, so he wanted to see how things were going with Rees. I didn't tell him much. I wanted to tell him more, but not around the guys. And I wasn't going to leave that room, I couldn't.  
  
Dally was getting really fidgety over in the corner and it was starting to get on my nerves, so I decided to question him on it, "Hey, Dally. Why are you so fidgety?"  
  
"Because, I hate hospitals, why do you think?"  
  
"I was just starting to think that you had to take a pee or something." I was completely serious, to.  
  
"Hey! Well, I gotta go for a walk. Where's Skye's room, again?"  
  
"612. You can stay up there for as long as you want."  
  
"Are you trying to kick me outta here or something?"  
  
I ignored his comment and went silent. I wasn't in the mood.  
  
After Dally left Soda looked at me weirdly, "Darry, you okay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I told you, Im fine."  
  
"Really, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Soda."  
  
"I know something is up...you never act like this Darry."  
  
"Do I not have the right to worry about her?"  
  
"No, you do...I am to. But...you just...seem really out of it. You know?"  
  
Again, I didn't say anything. He could think what he wanted, I wasn't going to explain it.  
  
"Darry, really—"  
  
I held up my hand. I didn't want to hear it. Pretty soon, Pony came down to sit with us.  
  
"You get sick of hanging out with Skye?" Soda asked.  
  
"She was just sleeping." Pony said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, cant blame you." He said tiredly.  
  
I saw the doctor come out from the ER and head towards us. I stood up immediately. I figured it had to be for us. It had been an hour or so.  
  
He came over and pulled up a chair to face me...and everyone around me. I was almost relieved, but at the same time I was terrified. I didn't know if I wanted to know, but I did.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Alive."  
  
"That good?"  
  
"Sorry, that's about what I can tell you at this point. When Reesa came in we...it was looking bad to say the least. Right now she is doing a little better, but it has taken the last hour to get her semi-stabilized. I still cant give you any sure answer, but its looking better than before."  
  
"When can we see her?" I asked.  
  
"In a little while, but first I need to talk with you...alone. "  
  
"Okay." I stood up and followed him back to another empty room.  
  
"Take a seat. "he said while shutting the door and again pulling up a chair.  
  
I sat down trying hard to relax. I had no idea what this was all about, but once again it didn't matter.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, my colleague came and spoke to me earlier about the whole scar tissue...thing. And, well, I think there is more to the story. This is completely confidential, I'm not going to tell anyone, not even the police or anyone in court. This is strictly between me and you, it wont leave this room. But as a doctor, I need to know this information, and all of it. Basically, as a professional and specialist in this area, I know that there is more to this story by what I see. I know the difference between scar tissue built up over time, and scar tissue resulting from one or possibly two incidents. I already have a basic idea of what has happened, but I need to /I, for sure."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded my head, but couldn't bring it back up to look him in the face for the next part, "It was...the same thing. I don't know how, but it was. Two years ago."  
  
"That's what I thought, its just that I've never heard of anything like it—the exact same thing?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, pretty much. From what I hear, it is, but not as...violent."  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
I hung my head, I was such an idiot. It didn't matter if that never left the room, I was an idiot and it was my fault.  
  
"Why didn't you bring her in? It's not on her record."  
  
I looked up, then, mostly to see if he was angry, but he didn't seem so.  
  
"Uh...I was young and stupid. At the time I had no idea what it could do...I thought it was something that she could just get over, I didn't know it required this type of help. If I had known at the time, I would have found a way to get her help. It would have been hard, but I would have found a way. I mean, I thought about bringing her in, but we really didn't have the money and she didn't seem to be in too much pain, so...I thought she would get over it."  
  
"Why, then, did you bring Skye in?"  
  
"Well, you have to understand that Reesa and Skye are very different. Rees, she's stubborn and strong." I half smiled at the thought, "She doesn't let things get her down, and she don't give in to pain, no matter how bad. I've never seen her do it, at least, and I've seen her in...a lot of fights. Skye on the other hand is just so fragile. It only takes a few blows to damage her, and she was in a ton of pain when she got home. There was no way of me knowing that Rees was in pain, but there was no denying it with Skye. I just...I cant treat them the same, it doesn't work."  
  
"So, you didn't think Reesa was in pain?"  
  
"No, I knew she was...but she hates doctors, and I avoid taking her to one if I can. She--you'll see how she is when she wakes up. She's feisty and hard to deal with at times. I've never seen any girl like her before."  
  
The doctor gave me a look, and said, "Okay, being a doctor a mistake like that seems pretty stupid, but stuff like that is the most obvious stuff in the world to me, so I guess I understand."  
  
"I'm real sorry about it, I really had no idea."  
  
"I know, my friend told me about your reaction to it."  
  
I didn't have anything else to say, really. I figured he would have more to tell me.  
  
"Okay, going on. Before I let you in to see her, I need to go over her full condition and let you in on some other things. First; because of the nature of this whole situation, with two girls coming in the same night with the same injuries at different times and in the same family, we needed to investigate further. We decided to go ahead and do DNA testing, and what we found was...is unusual." He paused, "The DNA results came back almost exactly the same for both your sisters, meaning that they were raped...by the same people."  
  
I almost gagged at that. How could that be? And who would do that? Were they singling out just our family or was it just a whole bunch of girls and a coincidence? I couldn't respond to it, I didn't know how to. I wanted to go find them and kill them, they didn't deserve to live.  
  
Wait, did he say /I?"  
  
"Yes. There were six with Skye, and seven with Reesa. All six matched up, meaning they were the same people, and the last one...no one knows."  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.  
  
"I'm telling you this for a few reasons. One, I want to know if you know who these people are; mostly because that is just wrong and I want them caught and thrown in jail just about as badly as you do. And two, I'm worried about infection. More so with Reesa, because she has open wounds inside and out and one more type of seamen to contend with. Besides that, we already have Skye on some antibiotics right now, and she is much stronger than Reesa, she can fight it off much better. With Reesa, an infection isn't going to be pretty and you need to be aware of that. We cant put her on antibiotics yet due to her condition and some other things, and she doesn't have the ability to fight this right now, she is too weak and her body is doing everything it can to just keep alive, there are no reserves left." He sighed and then went on, trying to give me a little time to swallow all that, "I want you to know about as much as me on this, because you're their guardian and you need to know. In the future, if there are any problems, you will need to know about this stuff. The girls might not be able to answer, we never know. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. That brings me to the next item to speak to you about. I want to let you in to see Reesa before we take her up to surgery. She is still bleeding enough to make this hard and we need to clean out all that scar tissue and suture her up, /I. The problem is that she isn't completely stable. I wanted her to be, so I was trying to see if we could wait it out, but that's not happening. You need to see her before she goes up, because as much I hate to tell you this, if anything goes wrong, chances are that she wont live. Surgery is a risk, a big one with someone in her condition tonight. But I need you to understand that we don't have a choice at this point. We haven't been able to stop the bleeding yet, and we are hoping that once we get the scar tissue cleaned out, we can get a better idea of what's going on and how to treat it. "  
  
That hit me like a brick. She might not live? I mean, he had said it before, but not straight out, not like that. I understood it was bad, but it hadn't hit me how bad. Not until he said that.  
  
I felt like crying, tears were welling up in my eyes, but I held back. I took deep breaths, and looked down to the floor as I ran my hands through my hair.  
  
After a few seconds, I gained back most of my composure and looked up, "What are her chances? I mean, are you confident about this? Can you give me a percentage or something? Anything?"  
  
"I'm pretty confident about it. She's made it this far, and I think that she'll be fine. She's got, oh I would say about a seventy percent chance of coming out without any complications, and even in the case that we might encounter problems, she's still got about a twenty percent chance, better than nothing."  
  
I heaved a small sigh of relief. He did sound confident, but I was still worried. I was just so over whelmed and out of place. It bothered me that I couldn't do anything, nothing for her. Nothing.  
  
"I never knew it could be /I bad. I knew it was bad, but not like /I." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Well, they didn't just rape her, they did it in a very violent fashion. Not to mention that I think they basically attacked her and beat her brutally at one point. I've never seen anything like it. I mean, she has broken ribs, a lot of them, and bruises everywhere. I'm sure she has a concussion, so she'll be pretty confused. Luckily, there doesn't seem to be any broken limbs, just a lot of bruising. Hopefully, she wont remember it."  
  
"Yeah." I said quietly. At least maybe she wouldn't remember it. If Skye could give names, then Rees wouldn't have to, and she could never look back as far as I was concerned. I mean, I didn't want Skye to remember either, but Reesa didn't need to remember being beaten on top of everything else. The only thing I cared about was that they were caught and thrown in prison.  
  
I was still shaking, but the tears that threatened had left, and I was ready to handle things again. It was time to go back to work.  
  
"So, can I see her now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you and anyone in the immediate family in. No more than three people though, or it will get to crowded. I'm leaving the decision of who can go in up to you. You can use your judgement on this one, it's your family, but depending on age and maturity levels, you might not want your other siblings to see this. It isn't pretty."  
  
I nodded in understanding. I wasn't planning on letting Pony see her anyway. From what Soda had said, I didn't think it was a good idea. I was glad that Soda had thought of that and gotten a blanket to cover her before Pony came out. At least he only saw her face, and only a few glimpses of it. I decided it would be okay for Soda to see her. He had seen the worst of it, and he was mature enough to handle it. He deserved to see her, after what he had gone through that night.  
  
We walked back out into the waiting room, and I called out to Soda, "Hey, Soda, c'mere."  
  
He got up and walked over, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, the doc is gonna let us go in and see Reesa, but only for a few minutes. They have to take her up to surgery soon, so we don't have much time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
By that time, we were following the doctor and were almost through the door to go back behind the counter and into the ER, "Darry? Where ya going?"  
  
I turned around, I knew Pony would catch on. I looked to the doctor and he nodded. I walked over to a confused Pony with a look of hurt on his face.  
  
"Pony, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? Just stay here."  
  
"But why? Aren't you going to see Reesa?"  
  
"Yeah...but –"  
  
"She's my sister to, Darry. I want to see her!"  
  
"To bad. Pony, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so. That is not a sight that you want to live with for the rest of your life and I'm not gonna let you."  
  
"Why are you going in then?"  
  
"Pony. I'm the guardian, I need to know what's going on. I don't want to see this, I never wanted to, but I have to. It comes with the territory."  
  
"But, you're letting Soda go too!"  
  
"Yeah, because he's already seen the worst, Pony. He needs to see her doing a little better than when he first saw her."  
  
"I do too! What makes you think I'm not worried, Darry? She's my sister!"  
  
"Pony, I'll explain this to you later, but I really don't have the time right now. Besides, I'm trying to make a good impression on that guy sitting over there. He's a social worker and what he says determines if we stay a family or not. Get it?"  
  
Pony looked over to him, then back at me, and then to Soda. Soda gave him a look, telling him to listen, telling him that this was the right thing.  
  
"Listen, Pony. I'll let you see her a little later, just not now, okay, buddy?"  
  
He nodded and turned, going over to sit on the chairs once again.  
  
Reesa's room was a little ways back from the main part of the ER, and the doctor had to lead us back there to show us where it was at. The room, was fairly small, but they still had a white curtain on the side of the bed nearest the door. I didn't understand why, but I guess they wanted extra privacy. There was just a foot or so between the end of the curtain and the wall and we stepped through that opening and onto the other side to see Rees. There was a young doctor on the other side of the bed, and he looked up surprised as we walked in. The doctor told him he could leave and he would go get him if he was needed, so he put away the chart and walked out silently.  
  
Dr. Ross went over and pulled out her chart, looking over it. He stepped to the other side of the bed and checked something before saying, "I can only give you a few minutes alone. After that, I'll be in and out until we take her. Right now she's doing pretty well, but /I anything happens, you need to clear out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Doctor." Soda said.  
  
He slid the chart back in a slot at the bottom of the bed and walked out of the room quietly. 


	17. No Turning Back

Okay, the last chapter was kind of a cliff hanger...so here goes the next one. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I hadn't allowed myself to look at Rees yet, I didn't know how I would take it, so I avoided it until everyone but Soda was gone. Soda could see me upset, he knew what was going on and he would understand.  
  
When I did look over, my stomach flipped and I looked away for a few seconds, calming it. I just felt so bad, and looking made it even worse. Basically, she looked like utter crap. The paleness alone was enough to freak someone out, and then you add all the bruising and it was a bad site. I had half expected it to be worse, but then again, I hadn't known how much we would see. Luckily, we only had to look at her arms and face, but that was enough to tell me that everything else had to be ten times worse.  
  
In one arm, they had a clear fluid IV hooked up. In the other arm they were giving her blood. They were giving her oxygen through her nose, and she was covered in layers of blankets.  
  
If I hadn't known better, I think I would have thought she was dead, just lying there like that. She didn't move, didn't make a sound, didn't even seem to breathe under all the blankets.  
  
I stayed near the opening for a few seconds, just looking, thinking, letting it sink in. But Soda was already over there, sitting next to her on the other side of the bed and holding her hand. He seemed relieved at the site, not by much, but a little. He didn't seem to think it was too bad, and I'm sure compared to what he saw earlier, it wasn't.  
  
I could hardly stand to see it though. Although her face wasn't to messed up, aside from a few gashes that had been stitched up, Reesa's arms were nearly black. There was little area anywhere that looked like skin in the least. I had never seen so much bruising, and that bad in my life. And what was worse was that the parts that weren't bruised had no color at all, it just looked like a white paper with blobs of black and blue all over it.  
  
Finally, I walked over to Reesa, standing on he side of the bed nearest the door and across from Soda. He looked up to me, "Its pretty bad, ain't it."  
  
I nodded my head, and brought my hand down to hold Reesa's. Maybe if I held it she would know we were there and she was safe now. But as I did so, I saw her wrist and stopped. Her wrist was horrible looking, with bruising and rope burns. It looked as if there was blood seeping from the damaged skin. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I didn't know that that was possible, it was so gruesome looking. I knew they would have had to have had her tied up, and she would fight it, and I hadn't really thought about it. But that sight made me sick. I was in shock at how bad all of this was, and tears started rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't contain it anymore, I was so angry, so...sorry over it, so guilty.  
  
The guilt that I felt was something that I couldn't place. I didn't know that there was any way that I could have stopped this from happening. I had no idea why my sister was lying there in front of me in that condition, but I felt like it was my fault. Once again, I was the older brother, the protector, the one that was supposed to be there at times like that to stop it. But I hadn't been, and now she had to suffer for it, for my mistake. It made me mad that I hadn't done anything, and now I would never have the chance to make up for it.  
  
I held Reesa's limp hand in mine, squeezing it and hoping I would get some response back, but I didn't. More than anything, I just wanted her to know it was okay, and she would be fine. I was never going to let that happen again. Never, not if I had anything to do with it.  
  
I had stopped the tears, and was trying my best to hold it together. I knew that me crying was the last thing she needed to wake up to if she did while I was in there. I set down her hand and rubbed her forehead, "Rees?...Rees, you gonna be fine, baby. Just hang in there, everything'll be fine." My voice quivered slightly, but it was better than I thought it might be.  
  
I stopped then, the tears were coming back and I didn't want to cry, not in front of her. Sure, she was out, but I didn't know that she wouldn't wake up, so I took a second before going on.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...I'm sorry." I took another deep breathe, "But it'll all be okay. Just...you're okay...you'll be fine."  
  
At that point I didn't know if I was saying that more for me or her, but I had to say it. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Soda giving me a worried look.  
  
Neither of us said anything, and I looked back down to Reesa. It was so hard to see her like that. I had never seen her so helpless, she was always saying something smart-alec like when she was hurt or sick, and just to prove she was fine. It was so weird to see her doing nothing, not trying to prove that she was fine. I had never seen her that sick...it just didn't happen, not usually. I mean, I thought it was bad earlier that week, but she was still trying to tell us she was fine then, now she wasn't. It scared me, I couldn't believe it was really Reesa in front of me.  
  
I took my hand away from her forehead and picked her hand up, rubbing it between both of mine. I felt so bad, I just wanted to take her place and make it all better, but I knew I couldn't. I sat, looking down at the floor and holding her ice-cold hand in mine, while letting the tears flow freely. I couldn't pretend that I was fine any longer, I just couldn't. It didn't matter that Soda saw me like that, I mean, after he saw her, he cried too, although I'm sure that was worse. But he would cry here to if he were in that position.  
  
"Reesa?" Soda asked softly. I heard him move a little in the chair.  
  
I was glad he was saying something, I couldn't keep talking anymore. Not reassuringly at least, and I was glad he was picking it up. If she heard us at all, it would be worth it. The doctor had said to talk to her and try to get her to respond, but I couldn't keep it up. I was too upset to do it any longer.  
  
"Hey, Darry...she's awake." Soda reached over and nudged my shoulder to get my attention.  
  
I looked up in surprise, just seconds ago she had not even responded, and now she was awake?  
  
I saw her eyes open, searching her field of vision wildly. I had no idea what she was looking for, or if she was just freaked, but it was scaring me just a little. It was apparent that she had no idea of what was happening.  
  
"Reesa? Hey...its okay."  
  
She looked around even more frantically now, like it scared her or something. Like she didn't know who I was or what I was saying.  
  
After setting her hand down, I reached over and gently moved her head so that she was facing me. Then I brought my other hand up and started rubbing her forehead again, "Hey, baby, its alright. Okay?"  
  
I looked into her eyes, tears still streaming down my face. It hurt so bad to see her like that. She was so scared and confused, it wasn't right. Nothing was right that night.  
  
Her eyes stopped moving around as she seemed to focus in on me, calming just a little. Anyone who didn't know her, would think she was just confused, but I knew better. I knew that she was scared and had no idea of what was going on around her.  
  
"Its okay. Everything is going to be fine now. I'm here, no one will hurt you, no one. Just relax...relax, baby girl."  
  
I was trying my hardest to keep my voice steady, to get a hold of myself for her. She didn't need that, not then. She needed someone there that was confident and together; but as hard as I tried to fit the part, the tears kept coming.  
  
"D-Darry?" Reesa asked quietly, in fact it was barely audible. She was so weak, and I could tell just by hearing her voice, by looking into her eyes. Again, something I had never really seen out of Reesa, weakness. I mean, sure she lost strength when she was sick, but it wasn't true weakness. She always found a way to be strong through it. If she couldn't do much physically, she would get real witty and stubborn. And if she wasn't feeling up to par emotionally, then she used her physical strength to overcome it. She just wasn't that way, this was new and scary. Skye had been real weak that night too, but she was Skye and she was easily put down. It didn't take much to get her real sick, or to get her upset. It wasn't a comparison I could make, there was nothing to compare all of this to. There were too many things I had never seen, too many things I couldn't have even imagined before that night.  
  
"Yeah...shhh. Its gonna be okay, just hang in there. Be strong like you always are, just hang in there."  
  
Just seconds after I said that, Reesa's eyes glazed over in a sort of haze. I tried to get her out of it, get her to talk to me or something, but nothing worked. She had her eyes open, but it didn't seem to matter. Then slowly, they slid closed and her body relaxed.  
  
At first it scared me a little, but then I thought again. I was glad she had woken up at all, it was more than I had expected when first going in there.  
  
I kept talking to her in a reassuring voice, she needed that. I was so mad at myself for letting her see me cry. I knew she felt the pain, she knew there was something wrong with her, and there I was crying in front of her. I was supposed to be the strong one, and I cried. No wonder she was so freaked out.  
  
I didn't stop talking to her after that, not until the doctor came in. Thankfully I had stopped the tears by that time and I felt much better. Like a burden had been lifted from me, I wasn't holding everything inside me any longer.  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
My hand was being taken and lifted. I didn't know why, and it hurt like a pain I had never felt before. What was going on? I still couldn't put together what had happened to me, not fully. I didn't understand why my hands and arms would kill like they did, it just didn't make any sense. The warmth felt good though, even with the pain. My hands felt like ice blocks to me, and I liked that my entire hand was wrapped in a soft warmth.  
  
I finally got up the strength to open my eyes. I wanted to see who was there, and what was going on. Even if it was bad, it was better than not knowing anything at all. I was sick of being in the dark, and afraid of it, to tell the truth.  
  
When I got my eyes open, it was almost too bright to stand. It sent a pain through my head, but I fought to keep my eyes open and ignore the pain. It took forever for my eyes to adjust to the light, and it killed, but finally they did and I could at least make out shapes through the haze that I saw. Everything was so blurry and weird looking to me, and I hated it, but I waited for it to clear.  
  
My head was throbbing by the time I could see anything clearly, and the concentration was like hell to keep up. I mean, I was just tired as it was, and it shouldn't be that hard. I was so frustrated with it, but I was going to find out some stuff before I gave up. I would prove myself wrong, my body wrong.  
  
The first clear image I saw was a big white ceiling and a red glass bottle of fluid type stuff that was hooked to a tube. I tried to follow the tube down to see where it went, but the world started spinning, so I stopped in hopes that the world would stop to. I hated being dizzy, it sucked so bad.  
  
When everything stopped spinning, there was a face in my view, one I actually recognized.  
  
"Reesa?"  
  
I knew the voice to, but it took a few seconds for me to figure out who it was. Soda. Soda was here. Where was here? I still didn't know, but it didn't seem to matter as much, because Soda was next to me.  
  
I wanted to answer back, but once again, I found it very hard. It was hard enough to keep my vision in focus, let alone try something on top of that.  
  
"Hey, Darry...she's awake." Soda almost whispered through the silence.  
  
I tried to move my head, but couldn't through the weakness. Where was Darry? Darry was here? I wanted to see him, I wanted to see him so bad.  
  
"Reesa? Hey...its okay."  
  
Darry. He was here. But I had to see him. For some reason it freaked me out more to be able to hear him, but not see him. I was afraid that my imagination was messing with me, that I was just dreaming. It was real creepy to me to not see him, and I was so confused that I couldn't really understand what he was saying. I don't really think that I knew it was Darry, I just assumed it was because Soda had said it. I could trust Soda, right?  
  
I felt my hand being set down and something gently took a hold of my chin and turned my face. Again everything went blurry, but when it cleared I saw someone else sitting there. It wasn't Soda and I wanted it to be Darry, and after a few seconds, I was sure that it was Darry.  
  
"Its okay. Everything is going to be fine now. I'm here, no one will hurt you, no one. Just relax...relax, baby girl."  
  
His voice was such a good sound to hear then, and I loved it, but I noticed something really odd. It was something I had never heard in Darry's voice, a quiver. It was just slight, but it was almost scary to me. Why would his voice be different?  
  
Then I looked closer at him, at his eyes, seeing that they were red and...he was crying. I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure my mind was playing tricks on me, he never cried. Not even when Mom and Dad died. Never had I seen Darry cry, never.  
  
"D-Darry?" I asked. It was so hard to talk, so exhausting to me, but I had to see what was up. I couldn't think of anything else to say, couldn't form any other word, so I said his name. Maybe he would catch on, I didn't know. All I knew was that it was really scaring me.  
  
Why would Darry be crying? What had happened to make him cry?  
  
"Yeah...shhh. Its gonna be okay, just hang in there. Be strong like you always are, just hang in there."  
  
Hang in there? What was he talking about? I mean, sure, I felt like shit, but hang in there? Did he think I was dying or something? Be strong?  
  
I was so confused, so freaked by his behavior. Darry just isn't like that, ever. He doesn't say things like that. When he's worried he'll tell you everything is fine, and then later, when you're over it, he tells you how much you had scared him. I had never heard him talk quite like that, and his voice alone was enough to tell me something real bad was going on.  
  
The problem was that I didn't have the strength to figure out what was going on. I couldn't keep talking, concentrating, not anymore. It was too hard, too tiring.  
  
That was when I lost touch with reality again. I could still hear a little of what was going on, but nothing much and before I knew it, it was all gone. Darry, Soda, the room, the pain...all gone.  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I walked out of the hospital room in numbness. Soda had left before the doctor came in, but now it was time to leave. To tell the truth, I was terrified to leave her again. I knew nothing would happen here, but it still scared me. What if something happened and I wasn't there again? That was the thought that scared me.  
  
Slowly, I made my way out to the waiting room again. I hoped that no one asked me about it, I couldn't talk about what I had seen. God, I couldn't even handle seeing it, let alone talk about it. Yeah, even I think I sound like a wimp, but at the time I could have cared less about that.  
  
Even as I felt better than before about a few things, it was almost worse now. I knew there was a long morning of paper work and drilling questions to take care of and I was not looking forward to that. I was tired and worried. I mean it was supposed to help to see her, but now I had an idea. I had seen first hand that Reesa was bad off, it was ugly, and it made me feel even more guilty.  
  
I saw Soda sitting right in my sight in the waiting room. He was holding a cigarette in his hand and slumping down in the chair. I guessed he was doing the same as me, trying to calm down. I took the seat next to him, rubbing my temples as I sat in contemplation. What next? It had been a hell of a night, and now that it had wound down just a little, I found myself at a loss. I mean, I was grateful for it but at the same time I just didn't know my place. I felt no relief, I felt nothing but pain, anger, and worry. There was nothing to do about that either.  
  
"Darry?"  
  
I lifted my head and cranked it around to see Pony who was sitting in the chair next to me, "Yeah?"  
  
"Darry...I need some straight answers. Please. I am worried sick...I mean sick. I'm running on no sleep but I can't sleep because I don't know anything. Tell me what's going on, it'll help settle my nerves. Please..."  
  
I looked at him seriously. I felt bad, he wanted to know but if I told him it wouldn't make things better, only worse. He didn't know that, didn't trust that, so I had to tell him but it was going to kill him. If he was upset then, what would he be when I was finished talking?  
  
"Pony, nothing I can tell you is going to make you feel any better. Nothing I can tell you now is good...you understand that? Nothing..."  
  
"Darry, please. I need to know. Whether it is bad or good...I have to know. I have the right to know...she's my sister too. The least you can do is tell me what happened if I can't even see her."  
  
"Pony...I just don't know. You shouldn't learn about this crap from your sisters...from anyone. I don't know if you can...I'm sorry...but I don't know that you can handle it, Pon. I can barely handle it..."  
  
My voice dropped at the last line and I felt again like crying. It wasn't right, and Pony didn't need to hear about it. Not to mention the fact that I didn't even know if I could get the words out without tears penetrating the mask also. How could I tell him?  
  
"Darry, this is really freaking me out. I haven't ever seen you like this, all—"  
  
"I know." I cut him off. I didn't want to hear the rest of it. I knew what he would say, but to hear it out loud was too much right then.  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Pony, I don't know that I can tell this to you in the right way. I mean, this is not just a simple situation...it's...I know you want to understand, and I want you to understand, but I don't know that I can help you understand."  
  
"Darry, just give it a shot. I'm not as naïve as you think I am...I've seen a lot of stuff...and I'm sure I can understand whatever this is."  
  
I stared down to the ugly brown tile floor, avoiding his gaze. I knew I had to tell him, he would find out soon enough.  
  
My decision made, I looked back up to Pony, "You sure you want to hear this? It's not pretty, and I can't make it any better than it is. If I tell you now, your gonna get it straight out, cold, hard facts. I can't do this any other way right now. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I ran a hand through my hair, "And you want to know...for sure."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I nodded my head. The time had come. I had been dreading it all night long. It was going to be hard though, considering the fact that I didn't even have it straight in my head yet. But I knew I had to tell him when this had all started, it was the only way he could understand. Later we would have the full story, and then he would get it, I just hoped I could tell him enough now for him to understand what he needed to then.  
  
"Okay...um...Ponyboy, do you understand why Reesa's in surgery?"  
  
"Um...no."  
  
"Well...basically she has a bunch of built up scar tissue that they have to take care of. Do you get me?"  
  
He gave me a puzzled look. Oh man, this was going to be a long conversation.  
  
"Alright...scar tissue is...damaged tissue and its bad..."  
  
"Um, well, okay..."  
  
I sighed, "Okay...I'm gonna try and put this in terms that you will understand. Pony, scar tissue doesn't just happen...something has to happen to cause it and she has it because...this has happened before."  
  
His face fell, "Wait...so that thing happened before?"  
  
"Yeah...but this time...is a lot worse..."  
  
"Oh...when?"  
  
"Uh...like two years or so..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Does everyone else know?"  
  
"No...Pony, it was just that you were really young, and it didn't seem to be such a big deal then. Plus...I don't think she wanted everyone to know anyway."  
  
"Well...thanks for telling me." He said a little disgruntled. I knew he was upset about it, and I understood why...but maybe he would understand later on. I didn't say anything to that but sat waiting for the next question.  
  
"So...who did it?"  
  
"Then or now?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, I don't know who did it this time...but it was...Clay last time."  
  
"Then...how did you get him to stop? I mean he wasn't arrested for it, was he?"  
  
"...No, but I took care of it..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't worry about it...it's in the past...I don't want to talk about it."  
  
A look of anxiety past through his face but disappeared quickly. I knew he wanted to press more and find out, but he didn't. I was glad about it, too. How could I tell him that I beat Clay up bad enough to scare him away from my sister? I mean, I don't even know how bad it was...but I know that none of the guys saw him around at school or anything for...at least a week, maybe two.  
  
"Okay. Um...so what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"See, this is where it gets...uh...Lets just say that I think this all has to do with that...see I think it was Miles and Clay who did this to Skye...and test results say that the same people attacked your sisters...so it would have to be related for at least Reesa."  
  
As I said it, I tried to stay calm. I think I was trying to hard, mostly because the look on Pony's face told me that I was too calm. I guess it was such a shocking thing and I had been so upset...and here I am telling him this like I was some police detective or something.  
  
He nodded his head slightly, "So, that's why you're so freaked? It's the same people?"  
  
"Well, that's part of it. Pony...this is really complicated. This isn't just about getting those guys behind jail. It's about..." my voice broke and I couldn't get it out. Just the thought of everything was too much. I couldn't think of Rees not making it, or about the family being split, or even about who did it. There was too much behind it, too much that I couldn't explain to Pony.  
  
"Why couldn't I see Reesa, Darry?"  
  
"Pony...you saw Skye...you saw that she didn't look to great. Did it bother you to see her?"  
  
"Well...yeah. But it wasn't that bad...it's just that she's in the hospital."  
  
"I didn't let you see Reesa because...I didn't know what I was gonna see, but from what I heard from Soda it was bad enough to be concerned over you seeing her in that condition. Pony, it is really not a pretty sight...and there are things you need to know before you can even /I to handle something like that."  
  
"And I don't know those things?"  
  
"I don't know. No...Pony, I don't know how much you know about rape... I know that you know what date-rape is and stuff like that...but that isn't stuff that /I hurts people. It does...but this is different. This is /I that most people don't even think about." I took a breath, I was loosing control. I was so mad and it was so hard to say without just lashing out. I calmed myself and continued, "This is...meant to be harmful...its meant to hurt the victim. Date-rape is...just as bad...but it's not intentionally meant to hurt someone. We are talking the difference between murder and...beating someone up...get it?"  
  
Pony scrunched his forehead a little, "Why, though?"  
  
"I don't know Pony. Basically, what I want you to know is that this is wrong... There is no reason that this should happen to anyone...and not /I...god damn it!"  
  
I lost it then. I couldn't say this...I couldn't hold it in. I formed my fists into balls, and put my head between my hands, trying to not lash out completely. I felt bad for doing that in front of Pony...but I thought I was doing pretty well considering.  
  
After a few minutes, I looked back over to Pony, "Hey, Pony, I'm sorry...there isn't anything else to tell you right now...I don't know anything else. When I find out, I'll tell you...really, I will...you can see Rees when she's out of surgery and the doc okays it. Just know that its really a hard thing to see... know that it's bad...the bastards beat her...nearly to death..." the last line was so quiet, but if he had heard it, I wouldn't have cared much. He was going to find it out soon enough.  
  
I went back to my previous position, and tuned out everything around me...just going numb and not allowing myself to think. It was a nice change...it was good to be able to just let it go for a while.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Pretty soon, Soda was talking to me, "Darry, the fuzz are here. Looks like they're heading over...they're gonna want to talk to you."  
  
I didn't move, this was going to be even harder than it was with Pony...once I told the cops about the shit, it would all hit the fan. I wanted to find out who it was, but I was afraid that I couldn't go through this rationally again. It was hard enough to be calm when it wasn't the fuzz I was talking to, let alone when I was basically on trial. Besides, I didn't know if Skye was ready for this...  
  
"Darry? "Soda asked a little worried...  
  
"I know..." I said without expression. Here goes...  
  
`~``~``~``~`  
  
(Skye's POV)  
  
Nothing much had changed since the last time I was awake. It was still dark outside of my window and I could hardly feel a thing. The only difference was that Soda and Pony had left, Darry never came back -- as far as I knew – and Dally was sitting in the seat near the window. His arms were folded and his legs were propped up on the upside down garbage can. He looked fairly comfortable, although he didn't act like it.  
  
"Hey, Dal," I said and tried to sit up. The back of my stupid bed was raised some and it wasn't difficult to be up and it sucked to lie down. "I didn't know you were here." I wasn't all that sure I wanted him here, because than that would mean that he knew too.  
  
"Didn't have much of a choice. I brought everyone else here and I thought I might stay, ya know?" He sat up straighter in his seat and brought it closer. I could tell by his stench that he had been drinking and it was bringing back some unpleasant memories. It didn't matter so much, just because he was Dally, but the memories came with the smell.  
  
"Oh. That boring, huh?"  
  
"Nah," he said, "I would've found out one way or another." I guess by that he meant that either way he would've been here. That's nice of him. I didn't expect it, but I'm glad he was there. He always seemed to drop in at the right times.  
  
"Oh," I said again. I didn't know what else to say. It was awkward trying to strike up a conversation when all I could think about was the obvious and I'm sure that Dally was just itching to tear me down with questions. I wasn't going to tell anything if I could prevent it. I'm sorry but that's the way I felt. "How come everyone else is gone?" I asked. I don't know how to describe how it made me feel, but it was not all that fun to know that my family up and left me when I was bedridden in the hospital.  
  
"They're busy," he said and that was it.  
  
"Doing what?" I pressed. What could be more important than me?  
  
"Talking and doing stuff."  
  
"Without me?"  
  
"Skye, for the first time listen to me and don't question it, all right?" He wasn't impatient or anything, but he definitely knew something that I didn't and he knew he had control over that bit of information. It was going to drive me nuts if I didn't know the rest. I hate knowing that I don't know something.  
  
"That ain't no answer," I said. "Where's my brothers? I mean, I love ya Dally, but I sort of want to know where they are too. Where's Reesa? Is she not concerned at all?"  
  
"Holy shit you're never content are you?" he tried to laugh it off but it really didn't work for him. "They went to get something to eat. They'll be back in a while."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"Mostly meaning what?"  
  
"That not all of them are gone."  
  
"Dallas Winston, tell me what's going on right now. You aren't going to get away with this! I want to know! You can't keep a secret from me, you know that. So just tell me before I go over there and beat it out of you." He couldn't do this to me! This is no time to joke! I might just cry if he didn't tell me what was going on. I was surprised that I was even able to talk to him like that. Any other time I don't think I would've dared to talk to him using that tone of voice or those words, even if he did cut me a lot of slack, but being in my position he actually let it slide.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." He smirked.  
  
I sat up even more and made the motion to get out of my bed but the door opened and Darry walked in right as I did. I was more glad to see him than upset that he interrupted my escapade. Actually, I was really glad he did barge in because I didn't feel like getting out and freezing my ass off. That and Dally might try and do something about it if I did.  
  
"Skye! Get back in that bed. You should know better than to get out." Wow, talk about paranoid. I slid back under the covers and back into the warmth. Once I laid my head back down on the pillow I realized how dizzy that all made me. Damn, I hate Darry always being right about everything.  
  
He kicked Dally out of his chair and sat down in it, looking intently and seriously at me. That wasn't a good sign. Darry never gave me a serious look unless I was in trouble and I knew there was no way he could be mad at me right then. If he was, that was pretty messed up. Although, there was a possibility he was seeing as I got myself into this mess, but he didn't know that yet...  
  
"Skye, there are some cops here that want to talk to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They want to ask you some questions and you need to answer them honestly, because, well... you need to." He looked over at Dally who was making himself comfortable in another chair by the wall. "And you'll have to leave, Dal. Sorry."  
  
"Why? I ain't in no one's way."  
  
"No... but the cops don't want anyone else here. They think that it'll be a distraction and besides that they don't think anyone other than immediate family should be in on the questioning right now."  
  
That was stupid. What wrong with Dally being in here? He wouldn't do anything except listen and... possibly get very angry. Okay. I guess that made sense when you looked at in that way.  
  
"Right," he said and slowly stood up. "I'll be in the waiting room then." He slumped out the door and closed it behind him. I was sort of sad watching him go. I only got to talk to him for a few minutes -- not that he was giving me anything that satisfied me anyway.  
  
Now back to the more important issue. Darry had called the cops and now I was expected to talk to them? What was fair in this? "Darry, I don't wanna talk to no cops."  
  
"To bad. They want to talk to you. They are very interested in this case and well, it's their job, so be nice." I really don't like policemen, let me tell you. Every encounter I've had with them has never turned out in my favor and I don't see any use in them. They'll only make things worse if anything.  
  
"Fine," I sighed. This was going to bite the big one. "When do I talk to them?"  
  
"Now. They're waiting outside of the room." He got up and walked over to the door. "Tell them the truth, Skye."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know, just do."  
  
He opened the door and two policemen walked in. They were both male and looked like they were around their later thirties, early forties. Great. Old fogies to talk to. If I wanted to talk to someone that old I would've walked down the hall and found the janitor or something. But, if I thought I about it, it was better than talking to some young, hot cop who would make me completely embarrassed if I had to answer his questions. Anyway, these two were decked out in their navy blue uniforms and had all their specialty equipment like their guns and handcuffs and notepads to take notes on. That made me feel safe, let me tell you.  
  
"Skye Curtis?" One of them asked stepping forward.  
  
I could only nod. Damn it Darry.  
  
"Hi. I'm Officer Mason and this is my partner Officer Coleman." He addressed the balding man next to him. "We hear you got yourself into quite a situation and we want to ask you some questions about it, all right?" Did he have to say it like he was talking to a three-year-old? I knew what was going on. I knew what happened to me; I could face up to it.  
  
"Okay," I said bashfully anyway. Man, I always turned shy in front of these types of people. Never any other time.  
  
Darry took his seat again and offered the cops a seat but they shook their heads and said they didn't plan on staying long. That didn't sound right to me. Did that mean my case wasn't good enough for them? I'm sure I was blowing it out of the water but I was feeling somewhat sensitive at the time.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened, Miss Curtis?" Mason asked.  
  
Well that was up front wasn't it? They could've been a little subtler about it. I knew it was coming, I knew it all along, but it was really hard to bring it up when I was being forced. Sodapop could've told them as much. "Um...." I tried to start, but it wasn't coming out in any audible fashion. I really was having a time trying to talk tonight, wasn't I?  
  
"Maybe we'll start with a simpler question. Do you know the individuals who raped you tonight?" Again with the forwardness. It surprised me how little they bothered with sensitivity and my thoughts and feelings. Good for them. They must like their job. Let's annoy and depress people for a living.  
  
"I-individuals?" I asked. That was supposed to be a simpler question? What planet did they come from? And how did they know it was more than one person? I though I was the only who knew that. This kind of thing could not have been all that common.  
  
"Yes. Your tests results came back saying that you were raped by six men. Can you elaborate for us?" Coleman answered me. Ah, that's how they knew. Okay, that made more sense. By the look in his eyes I could tell he found it hard to believe, but knew it was true and that made him very disheartened to know that. Welcome to my world, buddy.  
  
Every time the word rape was uttered, Darry would flinch slightly. It didn't bother me as much only because it had happened and there was no taking it back. Perhaps when seen from a different light the words and emotions were different. He took hold of my hand again and squeezed it very lightly. I realized then how much I missed it. He had sat with me for hours not leaving my side and then suddenly he up and left and I was stuck with my bed and pestering people. "Do you know who it was, Skye?" Coleman asked again after I was silent.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Darry clenched his other fist into a ball and gritted his teeth. It made my stomach clench to know he was in such pain over this. I didn't mean for it to work out this way. I didn't know it would all escalate to this point.  
  
"Can you give us their names?" he pressed me further. And what a good job he was doing too.  
  
"S-some of them." I paused for a brief moment and made sure I didn't look anywhere near Darry. In fact I avoided it so much that I was looking at the upper right hand corner of the room. Darry was sitting directly to my left. "Two of them were Clay J-Johnson and... Miles Johnson."  
  
Darry made a noise sounding like he was just socked in the stomach. He released my hand while he grabbed the top of this hair. He had his head dropped and he was hunched over so I couldn't see his face at all.  
  
I knew that had to be a big slap in the face. All the times that I went against his judgement and snuck out of the house at night and even slipped out right under his nose when he was watching me but didn't know that I was lying to him and going off to see Miles, was flashing into his memory. I knew it was my fault that I had gotten myself into this mess in the first place and Darry had done nothing but tried to prevent any heartache and hurt that he could. He knew what kind of person Miles was and he knew that no matter how I tried to prove him wrong I'd be the one who ended up in the wrong. I also knew that he never really wanted it to be that way. He wanted to be wrong himself and think that maybe I wasn't so dumb and gullible.  
  
I felt so guilty and low about myself. Everyone was going to be so disappointed when they heard who had done it and they would all know in their minds that I had been stupid enough not to listen to them. I was feeling better by the second.  
  
"Are they related to each other?"  
  
I nodded. "They're brothers."  
  
Darry froze to his spot and slowly looked up at me. "Clay and Miles are brothers?" he whispered. His eyes were wide and surprised, almost fearful.  
  
I nodded scared. He shouldn't be reacting to that. But if he was, what did that mean?  
  
His was truly fighting to keep his cool then. "Why didn't you tell me they were brothers?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you knew."  
  
"No!" he cried sounding so desperate. "No, I didn't!" He sat up straight and reached for my hand again. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."  
  
"I thought you knew! I'm sorry." I didn't want him mad at me too.  
  
I sunk deeper into my sheets again. Why was he so angry about that? It shouldn't have surprised him all that much. They were always together and they looked really similar. What did it matter if they were brothers in the first place? Who cared? It didn't make much of a difference.  
  
Darry stood up, letting go of me, and started to walk to the door. Where was he going? He couldn't leave me. I needed him.  
  
"Darry...?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said to the policeman, not even answering me. He paused for a second like he was considering changing his mind. "I can't... I can't listen to this anymore."  
  
"That's all right," Coleman said. "If you'll wait outside the door or in the waiting room for us then, please. We may have some things to discuss with you." Darry nodded and made to leave again.  
  
"Wait, Darry...!" I said but he didn't listen and kept going. He closed the door behind him and I felt like getting up and yelling at him for leaving me alone with these guys, but I couldn't. I felt to rubbery and weak that I couldn't move. Dally had worn me out. I don't think I would have in the first place, but it would've made me feel a bit better. I couldn't believe all of this was happening.  
  
"All right," Mason said, who had been writing on his notepad. He had waited until it fell quiet again to start the interrogation back up. "And the others?"  
  
I shook my head. I didn't know their names. I had never known their names. With Darry gone now, I'd be surprised if I could give any straight answers. For some odd reason him being there had made this all seem a lot easier, but now he was gone and I felt vulnerable again. I didn't like feeling out of control or forced into this. It wasn't right. It shouldn't have been this way.  
  
"You don't know?" Mason asked. I shook my head again. "You have no recollection of them at all?"  
  
"I know who they are... but I don't know their names," I told him. I knew it sounded as stupid as I thought it did.  
  
"All right. That's fine. We'll come back to that later." He shook his pen to write down some more stuff. I had no idea what he could be writing down. I hadn't told him anything new.  
  
"Now, how did they come across you?" Coleman said. He was standing there with his hands cupped over each other in front of him. He looked like he was enjoying this just as much as I was.  
  
I felt so ashamed and awful about telling them the next part, but they wanted to know it and I promised both Soda and Darry that I'd answer them truthfully. "They came to my house."  
  
"They raped you at home?" Okay, I didn't react to the word, but did they have to say it continually without end? Give me a break!  
  
"No!" The very thought made me feel queasy. If they had I wouldn't be able to step foot in my house and feel safe for a long time. Darry would start locking the doors and just hand out spare keys to the boys. "They came to my house and got me."  
  
"Did you go willingly?"  
  
I shook my head. "They made me go. I was supposed to be staying with my brother and I was feeling sick anyway. I didn't want to go but they were instant and I didn't know that this would happen if I went."  
  
They both rose their eyebrows and looked at each other. Mason wrote something else on his paper and looked back up at me. "Are you trying to tell us that you were kidnapped?"  
  
What? Of course not! "I – I don't know...." I said. "I don't know what it takes to be kidnapped." That alone made me feel funny. There's no way I could've been kidnapped. I would've known about it wouldn't I? I mean the thought had crossed my mind but I wasn't thinking clearly and I didn't really think it was true anyway.  
  
"It's being taken anywhere against your will without your consent or the consent of your brother."  
  
"Oh." Well in that case... "I -- I guess so."  
  
The questioning went on for some time more. They asked questions like about how much my family knew of the Johnson's, how well I had known Miles and Clay before this, if I had any prior knowledge of the situation at hand, and things like that. I told them as much as I could and the full and honest truth. It was painful and I was fearing for my life, but I did it because I couldn't stand to let anyone else down. Finally, Officers Mason and Coleman decided they had enough evidence to convict some of them and said that they'd be leaving to talk to Darry.  
  
"Wait," I stopped them before they left, "you want to convict Clay and Miles?"  
  
"Well, yes. This is a very serious issue we're dealing with and it has to be dealt with accordingly and as soon as possible," Mason said as he went to pull out his pad again. Did he think I was going to cough up more?  
  
"But... you can't do that." I don't know what pushed me to say that, but it was already out and I couldn't take it back. I knew exactly why I didn't want to go ahead with all this conviction stuff, and I didn't think they'd see it my way. I had to try.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but that's not up to you," Coleman spoke up. "That's up to your brother Darrel and what he sees fit."  
  
That didn't make sense. Why did Darry have the control and not me? This was about me wasn't it? Why didn't I get any say? "But that's not fair," I said. "This is about me, not him. What does he have to do with it?"  
  
Mason gave me a queer look. "It's not only about you, Miss Curtis. With your sister involved and with this being as serious as it is, it's up to your guardian to decide what's –"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. What did Reesa have to do with anything? She wasn't involved with this, was she? Someone would have told me by now is she was. Maybe that's why I haven't seen her all night? Was she here too and I didn't see her? How could that have happened, though? I know I would've seen her. Did they get her too? Was she in the hospital? No! This didn't match up. They were wrong. They had me mixed up with someone else. That had to be it. Reesa was out in the waiting room with the rest. She was just fine... right?  
  
Coleman decided to step in at that point and it pissed me off to say the least. "I think it's about time we went. Perhaps we spoke too quickly. We have another case to attend to and we still have to talk to your brother before we leave. I'll expect we'll be seeing you again soon."  
  
No, he was not going to avoid me. This wasn't happening. This entire thing was turning into a nightmare and only because no one would clue me in on anything. Is that why Dally was so weird earlier? Did he not want to tell me about Rees? What about Reesa anyway? No one had said what she had to do with this. What could she possibly have to do with this. She was out with Dally at that party. There's no way she could have had anything to do with Clay and Miles. She hadn't spoke to them or even thought about them in forever. She hated them; what would she want with them? What would they want with her? I didn't even know if I was semi-close to coming up with a reasonable answer to this. I need to talk to someone else. Where was Darry? Damn it. I needed to find out what was going on. I hate not knowing what's going on!  
  
But before I could open my mouth again to say anything in protest to their leaving me hanging, they bid me farewell and a speedy recovery and left. This was not going how I expected. 


	18. Adding It All Up

Okay, here we go again. I don't think there is anything to warn you'all about in this one...I hope. So on to Reviews...for 16 and 17...I think...  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Thanks! We have fun with Darry, and I really appreciated your comment. I love the part when Soda pleads with Skye, its great. Im really happy you enjoyed it! And yes, Skye is a little floaty there, isn't she? It's great. Anyway, here's another update for you!  
  
Tensleep: Once again, I screamed, and I know Kiera did too. HAHA... Social workers are stupid, I agree. But they get to deal with 'em. Fun, fun. I'm really relieved that you like the chapters where Reesa is so out of it, I was worried about that. It was really hard to write, but you made it worth it. I wish Darry could win an Oscar! He would deserve it, huh? I loved that! And about Dally, well, I explained that to you, so I'll leave it be. And Skye is interesting, she doesn't usually doesn't show it, but she has guts, or and attitude, whatever you want to call it. It just depends on the situation, really. Anyway...enjoy!  
  
sodapop'll-be-min: Here's some more for you to read then! Have fun!  
  
Thanks for the reviews People! Enjoy the next chapter. Its a little shorter than most, but a lot happens so don't worry.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
The doctor said she was doing a bit better, and that had comforted me until I walked into the room. She didn't look any better and the doctor's reassurances that everything had gone fine and that that was a really good sign slipped from my mind quickly.  
  
The last few hours had been the most chaotic in my life, with the fuzz, the doctors, Skye yelling at me, people everywhere demanding for my attention, and that's not to mention the state services worker who followed my every move like I were in court on trial and being questioned. I just wanted a break, but as I looked at Reesa again, I knew it wasn't ending anytime soon. It would be days before they let her out at this rate, and then I would have the fuzz to deal with, Skye at home, Rees in the hospital, and then everyone else to juggle around. I didn't plan on having much sleep for the next week or so. Oh, well. If it meant that everything would smooth over, it was worth it.  
  
I was the only one in the room, the doctor had said I was the only one allowed at that point, and it was almost to quiet for me. No one was there...just me and Rees, but that didn't feel like two people, it only felt like one.  
  
I sat holding her hand, not saying anything...just trying to relax. I was still upset, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't deal with. I mean, at least there wasn't a social worker sitting behind me to see what I was doing. Although, every few minutes a nurse would come in and check on things, but that didn't bother me. The nurses were good at staying out of your business or getting into it whenever needed. They had a knack of knowing when to do what, so they didn't bother me. They knew their place.  
  
A nurse walked in just then, "Is everything going okay?" she asked while coming around to the side of the bed and doing her usual checks.  
  
"Yeah...Thanks." I said.  
  
She seemed so young to be a nurse and I questioned how it was that she was taking care of my sister that hardly seemed to be five years younger than her. I wondered also if she knew what had happened to Reesa, it just didn't seem right for her to know, not that I had a problem if she did, it was just that hearing, taking care of a patient because of that would have to be hard for a girl her age.  
  
"Can I get you anything? You look horrible."  
  
Well, thanks. Although I cant deny it, I'm sure I look like utter shit.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Really, there's nothing you can do...uh...b-but thanks."  
  
She gave me a side log glance and then left the room. I zoned for a minute, letting my eyes glaze over, before I turned back to Reesa. She was still lying in the same position on the bed, covered in blankets with visible lumps underneath from the multiple ice-packs surrounding her body.  
  
I still had no idea why anyone would do that to her. She never asked for that kind of a beating, she would never deserve such a thing, no matter what she did. In my mind there was just no way that she could ever do something bad enough to get that, not to anyone. Reesa was too nice, too caring. Sure, she could be the biggest brat, or the most viscous girl you had ever met, but she hated hurting people in any way...she only did that when she felt it was needed...unless of course it was Skye she was talking to.  
  
Thinking over it, I didn't think I had ever seen something quite that bad... it was just puzzling to me. Why Reesa? If it was the same people, then why just Reesa, and not Skye too? Not that I wasn't grateful it was only one of them, I couldn't handle it if it were both of them like that.  
  
Reesa rustled a bit under the covers, flinching in her face just enough for me to catch it.  
  
"Rees?"  
  
I rubbed my hand against the side of her face and she groaned slightly at it.  
  
"Hey, don't move, alright?"  
  
She turned her head a little towards me and slowly opened her eyes in a squint, blinking almost constantly.  
  
"Hey...how ya feeling, girlie?" I asked gently, still rubbing the side of her face. That was one thing that always made her feel a little more comfortable, it was something that Dad always did to her when she was sick, and she was a daddy's girl.  
  
She didn't answer right away, but looked around without moving her head like she was trying to figure something out.  
  
"Babe...do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?"  
  
She looked back to me, seemingly focussing on me for the first time.  
  
"Darry, w-" her voice broke in weakness, "-where's Skye?" her voice was but a nearly inaudible whisper.  
  
"She went home."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She went home, babe. Okay? She needed some sleep is all."  
  
"But where is she?"  
  
Her voice was panicky now, like she knew there was something wrong. But there was no way she could know. She was just freaked and confused. That was it.  
  
"Honey, don't worry about her, okay? She's fine. Just relax. You need to relax, you've had a hard night."  
  
"No...no...she...Skye....I have to talk to her...where is she....please..."  
  
There were moments of hesitation and confusion between each phrase, but every time I tried to jump in and calm her down she would say something else. She was starting to freak me out though. I mean, she kept asking the same questions like she didn't understand what was going on, and she was all freaked out.  
  
"Reesa, calm down. You need to relax. You're in no condition to be worrying about Skye, especially because there is no reason to worry about her."  
  
I kept my hand on her face, trying to calm her, trying to get her to relax.  
  
"Skye...no...they...where is she? I need...I need to see her...Skye...she...I want to see...to see Skye."  
  
She would stop in the middle of her phrase or sentence and take a breath, a wheezing breath that scared me. I didn't know if it was because she was freaked out, or if it was just a conditional thing, but I thought it probably had something to do with pain. It couldn't feel to good for her to talk right then. Then again, maybe she was just loosing her track of thought.  
  
"You can't see her now, your just gonna have to believe me that everything is fine."  
  
My voice came out gentle, not stern like I thought it might. I was worried, but I was also starting to get a little frustrated at it. She didn't have the energy to fight me on this, so why was she trying?  
  
"Darry...I /I to see her!" Reesa tried to sit up, tried with all her might to show me up, to get her way. But half way up the pain became unbearable, and she froze, trying to take breaths that wouldn't come. She didn't fall back down, but sat there instead, seemingly unaware of the world around her.  
  
"Rees?" I reached for her shoulders and moved in a little closer to stabilize her racked body. Then I slowly laid her back down. She brought in a huge sobbing breath, "Dar...they...those bastards!"  
  
She was full out sobbing, trying to get rid of the emotion by tossing her head side to side until I stopped it so she was looking at me. "Shhhh...hey, its okay, baby. You're all right now. Everything's gonna be fine now."  
  
"The bastards...they hurt her...they hurt her!" more emotion crept into her voice, but it got quieter as sobs and tears overcame it.  
  
I sat comforting her as much as I could until she semi calmed down. I don't think it was so much because I was there, than her just being completely exhausted and unable to continue it. Somehow, though, she stayed awake. I don't know if it was out of sheer will to show me she was fine...which she wasn't...or if she was just scared to not.  
  
Pretty soon the doctor came back in, I suppose just to see how things were, although he usually had the nurses do most of that, he must have been on his rounds.  
  
I didn't really respond to him when he walked in, I was a little preoccupied with making sure Rees didn't freak out again. The doctor stood just in the doorway, he had come over and taken the clipboard from the bottom of the bed, but then returned to standing quietly by the door. The only noise he made was the ruffling of papers as he looked through the charts, waiting.  
  
After a moment I looked up to the doctor, not really changing positions, or speaking, just looking.  
  
"How are things?"  
  
I shrugged, and Reesa didn't say anything so he came up by the bed looking down to a semi conscious Reesa.  
  
"Reesa, how are you feeling? Are you in much pain?"  
  
Reesa didn't really answer, she didn't seem to notice that the doctor was talking to her, but I knew that she heard him. She knew what was going on, she just didn't want to respond, or didn't care to.  
  
"Reesa...you need to answer the doctor, he's here to help you."  
  
I think if she wasn't so tired she would have rolled her eyes at me. Then again, I didn't know that she even realized it was her doctor.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, a little confused.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit."  
  
"Reesa!" I warned.  
  
"Its okay...that's an understandable answer after this last night. All right...Reesa, can you be a little more specific? Are you in a lot of pain or are you just tired? Dull, sharp? Do you have pain all over or in just one area?"  
  
"Everywhere. Mostly dull."  
  
"And other than dull, what it is?"  
  
"Sharp?"  
  
"I don't know...is it sharp? You've got to be the one to tell me that, can't ask me, I'm not the one feeling it."  
  
"Um...sharp."  
  
"Where are the sharp pains at?"  
  
She shook her head a little, "I dunno." She said weakly, confusedly. And I don't think she did know.  
  
"Okay. Well, thanks. You're doing much better, now get some rest, you need it."  
  
The doctor left then, saying that I had five more minutes and then he would be back and I would have to leave. He said something about inspections or secondary examination or...I don't know.  
  
For a minute after the doctor left, Reesa sat doing nothing. She didn't close her eyes, but she didn't do anything else either. Then she turned to me suddenly, "Darry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How...did I get here?"  
  
"Soda brought you in."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"I don't know...we haven't really talked about it. You'll have to ask Soda later on."  
  
"Darry...do you know what happened?"  
  
Obviously she was still confused, I mean I knew she didn't remember anything about coming to the hospital, but /I I know? I was only sitting right next to her, having asked that question to her.  
  
"Yeah, I know what happened. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not being there."  
  
"Darry...it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Maybe not, but then again, maybe it was."  
  
Her eyes started to slide closed, but she was fighting it.  
  
"Reesa, its okay. You can go to sleep, you need your rest and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing will happen to you here."  
  
She didn't say anything, but let her eyes close. After another minute of silence she asked, "Why were you crying?"  
  
"When?"  
  
Did she remember waking up earlier? I hoped not, that was a bad thing, I mean that I cried. Not because it was weak, I didn't care so much about that, but because she saw me cry at a time that I needed to be strong...for her.  
  
"I don't know...but you were crying and telling me things and Soda was there...and I wanted to ask you about it, but I couldn't. Everything just fell...it disappeared and now I'm here."  
  
"Oh, then. I was just overwhelmed with things. It was a hard night, Rees. But everything is fine now."  
  
She drifted off fairly quickly after that, apparently having had her most important questions answered and content that everything was fine. I just wished I could do more than tell her that.  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
(Skye's POV)  
  
Boring, boring, boring.  
  
Yeah, I was bored. It was seven in the morning and no one was around to keep me company. Dally never came back and I sort of wished he would. I was all alone. No one came to visit me and I was beginning to drive myself insane. Darry left before the police did and he was certainly taking his time to get back. Soda, Pony, and Reesa were blatantly ignoring me. I hadn't seen any of them, particularly Rees, since way earlier in the morning. Apparently no one found it important to stick around and keep me company. I was tired and could've easily fallen back asleep, but something just felt wrong about sleeping in a hospital bed, so I didn't try my luck with it. It creept me out to think of who else had once laid in there. Nice thought.  
  
After Dally left I was in a completely confused state and I had no idea what was going on. It drives me nuts when that happens, and it happens a lot. People like to leave me out of things. I don't know why. Maybe they'll think I'll let it slip somehow. Like the gang for example – if something serious happened and if anyone else gets wind of it, say the fuzz or Socs, then they won't tell me what it is. First off, I don't hang with either so how would it get back to them? And another thing, why would I want to squeal and get one of the gang jailed? Yeah, that would be a barrel of fun, let me tell you now. So, naturally I found myself once again in the dark and really not enjoying any minute of it at all.  
  
I was so desperate for someone to come in and be with me that I even rang the nurse in to keep myself entertained. She would come in wondering what I needed and I would offer her a seat, which she refused each time because she said she had other work that she had to attend to. Then I would tell her that I was thirsty, but she told me that I couldn't drink anything because it would mix funny with my medication.  
  
"What?" I had asked her. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. You aren't to drink anything until you are released," she said while giving me a simple shrug of the shoulders.  
  
"And when might that be?" I asked with mock-sweetness. "I'll dehydrate you know."  
  
"You're supposed to leave later in the morning. And if you remember at all we had you drink plenty of fluids before we gave you the pain killers. You should be just fine until you get home."  
  
Right. Of course I remembered that God-awful drink. The least they could've done was given me something that was a real drink. They made me drink a gallon of this yellowish-clear liquid that tasted like bubble gum and I was peeing every half an hour because of it. Never again. Never again.  
  
So, because she wasn't interested in being with me I asked her to go fetch one of my siblings and she said she would... but she never did. I waited and waited and they never came. I rang her back asking her when she was going to get off her lazy ass and ask them, but she said she already had and they were planning on coming back.  
  
It was then that I knew something was seriously wrong. I asked her to go talk to them again and she said she would. But when they didn't come for the third time, but they were here, I knew something else was going on. I wasn't sure what, because I was still messed up with the medicines, but I knew something fishy was going down and I couldn't hold still any longer. I was about to get up and go look for them myself. If they wouldn't come to me, I'd go to them and unload a ton of questions that I'd force them to answer. I knew they wouldn't like it so I was refraining myself, but I was about to.  
  
That is until Darry came in.  
  
"It's about time!" I said. "Gawd, Iwhere were/I you? I mean, I just loved being left alone with those delightful fuzz. There's nothing I enjoy more. Come on, the least you could've done was let someone else in here."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about –"  
  
"Or at least give me a reason for not coming back after I made that nurse go find you twice. Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize that it was so much of a hassle for you to divide up your time between me and... me."  
  
"Hey, now you don't --"  
  
"Oh, but wait. Y'all probably went home to sleep, huh? Yeah, figures. You drag me here and then you up and leave me by myself. Thanks a lot." I paused to roll my eyes. Hey, dramatic affects people. "Now, do you mind telling me what the hell Mason meant when he said that there were other people involved. Particularly did he say... Reesa? Yeah, wanna clue me in on anything? Or is that to big of a hassle, too?"  
  
By that time Darry was staring at me with conviction and a little fury. Laudy freakin' da. He deserved whatever I felt like throwing at him. He knows I've had a hard night and he supposedly cared enough to bring me here, but he obviously doesn't even know the extent of it. I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he might gain a little sympathy for me or possibly even respect. But he was standing there for the first time in three hours and he couldn't come up with a halfway decent excuse. He wasn't even trying.  
  
"Are you through?" he asked sounding a tad annoyed.  
  
"Uh... Yeah."  
  
He raised an eyebrow briefly before continuing. "If you want to know – and apparently you do – I've been here the entire time. And!" he said louder as I opened my mouth to shoot something back at him. "I've had a good reason for not being around."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been talking to doctors and filling out forms –"  
  
"You already did that," I interrupted him. "Why more? Does this have to do with Reesa?"  
  
"...Yeah. Soda brought her in a couple of hours after you. She's been in surgery for the last two and a half hours." He looked away like he was ashamed of himself or something. My heart started to pound. What was going on?  
  
"Um... what?"  
  
Now he was giving me the weirdest stare as if I was supposed to know what he was talking about. Hello... clue me in? "Well, she kinda needs to go in if they want her to get any better."  
  
"Okay, um, what the hell are you talking about? What happened?" If he didn't have my full attention before, he definitely had it now.  
  
"I – you don't know what happened?" he asked. "Skye, how is it that you were there and don't know what happened?"  
  
"Easy. You haven't told me yet." You know, I worried about him sometimes...  
  
"But... they said the DNA matched and... this doesn't make sense...." He sat down in the chair.  
  
"Darry, I swear to God if you don't tell me what's going on..."  
  
He only stared at the wall opposite him in silence. He started to bite his nail as he tried to figure out what was going on. Maybe if he didn't leave me out in the dark I'd be able to /I him. He chewed on his lip for a second than started to talk again.  
  
"Was Reesa with you, Skye?"  
  
I shook my head. He should've known that. "She was at a party with Dally, of course she wasn't with me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah... Why? Is she hurt or something? Why's she in surgery?"  
  
He shook his head in disbelief and it was driving me crazy. Could he not answer me like a normal person? "Yeah, she's hurt." He looked at me with empathy, although I'm not sure why. "Skye, Hun, they got to her too."  
  
Okay, I /b he isn't talking about Miles and Clay. I would've known. That's impossible, isn't it? What would they want with her? She hasn't even as much as looked at Clay in the last year or so, why would she be having anything to do with them now? She's smarter than that. She has to be if she already knows them... But something told me that he was talking about them and it made my stomach churn to think of it.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But, when?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't know anything about that. As far as I know I was the only one there. I'm sure I would've seen her."  
  
Darry looked uncomfortable at this entire discussion. Welcome to my world, buddy. I feel your pain... and some of my own. Before I could say anything else he decided to throw something new at me. "Well, this shouldn't surprise you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He looked away while answering. "It's happened before, that's why."  
  
My face paled and I froze in my spot. "Huh?"  
  
He nodded but didn't say anything else. Uh-uh. No way. I am not letting him leaving me hanging this time. I've had enough. I won't tolerate this anymore. I have a right to know whatever it is that he knows and I don't. What did he mean this has happened before?  
  
"Reesa's been raped before?" I was almost too scared to say it. I didn't want to know the answer to that. I really didn't. But I asked it anyway.  
  
"Yeah," he said. He wasn't gazing at anything in particular anymore, except his hands. They seemed to amuse him or something because he wouldn't look away from them, even though he wasn't looking uncomfortable anymore.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Around two years ago."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" If he thought this was going to make me feel better, he's wrong. If anything it made me feel like utter shit. Do I always have to be left out of everything? Why can't anyone trust me to understand and be mature about anything. I can be mature if I want. You have to at least give me a chance. It's bound to happen sometime. I don't know when that sometime is, but you can't not try.  
  
"I don't know," he said shrugging. "I really don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do!" I said. "Darry, I know you better than that. You never tell me anything important for a reason. I know you don't think I can handle it." I love being blunt. It's a gift, I'm telling you.  
  
"Well, that's because you can't," he argued defensively.  
  
"...Maybe I couldn't, Darry, but I can now. I can't have gone through all of that and not handle something else. Anything in comparison to Hell isn't anything at all." How profound of me. I'm quite proud of myself actually.  
  
He was quiet for a moment while he reflected on what I said. He was looking a little worried and I'm not sure I liked it. Usually when he thought that hard about things he ended up asking a question I didn't want to answer or couldn't because... well, no one trusts me obviously. It's like the luck of the Irish, except it's the luck of Skye and the luck ain't good. "Skye, are you telling me that you're okay about all of this?"  
  
That was by far the last thing I had expected him to say. I had somewhat expected an awkward question, but not something like that. When did he start being so up front? I didn't have any clue how to respond to that. It caught me completely off guard. Was I okay about it? IWas I okay?... /I I didn't know. I didn't have a lot of time to sulk and feel sorry for myself.... Okay, that's a lie, I have, but that's different. I was caught up in a moment and I was... let's move on shall we?  
  
"Skye?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Who do you think I am? Dar, this ain't nothing. IBelieve me/I, I've been through worse I'm sure."  
  
Was that a mistake? I think it was.  
  
"Worse?" he asked aghast. "What do you mean you've been through worse?"  
  
"I never said that." Ah, shit. What did I do?  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now!"  
  
"No, I said I've probably been through worse. I didn't say that I had."  
  
"That means this has happened before... hasn't it?" At this point he was standing up and looking furious; a lot like Soda had earlier. Why does this not surprise me? "Hasn't it?" he pressed.  
  
Gawd, what did I /I? I can't lie to him. I'm tired of lying. I'm sick of it. I want to purge myself of all my lies... but its not that easy. But does that mean I have to keep lying to keep myself from feeling uncomfortable? Man, I can't keep doing this to myself. It makes me sick, it literally makes me sick. Do you think all those flu symptoms just happened? I can't put myself through this anymore.  
  
"Hun, you can tell me." He held my hand. Shoot, I'm tired of people doing that. I'll have to wash my hand for a straight week to get rid of the germs. "You /I to tell me."  
  
I dragged my other hand down my face and gripped my jaw in a tight clench. I knew that he knew now and I don't know why he was putting my through this. He takes his parental responsibilities too seriously sometimes, I think.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
Yes, of course I am, Darry. What else would I do? My life is made of lies, can't you tell? See, that would be the wrong thing to say so instead I answered, "Darry, I've never felt anything like this. Never." And that's the full and honest truth, Your Honor.  
  
"Then what did you mean? Has Clay done this to you before?" He was being oddly gentle and it was sort of weird. I don't know the last time he was gentle with me aside from tonight – and even that was saying something. He made it a point to yell at me and find fault with everything I did. He was rough and downright mean when it came to the bottom of it. I hardly felt as if I connected with him in anyway at all. Perhaps that's why I resented Reesa and even Soda sometimes. They understand him perfectly and I don't know how they do it. Rees usually takes his side which I guess is okay since someone has to, but how does she do it? I think our relationship would be a lot stronger if he didn't have to fill the place of both mom and dad and he could actually act like a brother. And at the same time... I don't think I'd have him any different. I needed structure every once in awhile and (as much as I hate to admit it) I think he's good for me. Anyway, back to the question of Clay...  
  
"No." I shook my head.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
And here comes the final moment of truth. He'll get what he's wanted to hear since the first time I mentioned Miles in his presence. I wouldn't be surprised if he threw back his head and laughed a moment before saying, "I told you so!" Okay, he's not that insensitive, but I wouldn't blame him if he did. Damn, I sure am being understanding for being in such a crappy mood. Oh, right, meds. They sure do mess with you.  
  
But I couldn't bring myself to it and I only gave him a weak smile. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"Sorry?!" he almost yelled. Man, he's got a fickle personality. Maybe he's a schizo. Is he sad or angry? Sheesh, leave the poor defenseless girl out of this... rere. "No, I don't think you are. If you were, you wouldn't have held a secret like that."  
  
Now, anyone else would've been taken aback at that and would've shut up faster than they ever had before. But not me. I had my ground to stand and I wasn't going to lower myself to such berating. Where do these big words come from? I'm smart! But anyway, I wasn't going to stay there and listen to that. "You think it was that easy," I said. He swallowed and didn't answer. "Well, it wasn't. I'm sorry to bust your bubble, but I've been living like this for so long I can't even remember when it started anymore. The longer it went on the harder it was to separate fact from reality. If I could've seen into the future and known that this is what would've happened to me I would've never even gotten to know Miles. And just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't want to. Have you ever heard of fearing for your life? Have you noticed that I am about half a foot shorter than Pony and Reesa? Have you happened to take into consideration that I can't move the coffee table to get under there and clean it? How do you expect me to fend off someone twice my size, weight, and strength? Because, you know that's just so easy. You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear? It's okay, I've said it now. Happy day. Darry, if I wasn't so afraid, I would've told you after the first time. I would've told you /I the first time if I had any indication I wouldn't come out of this clean and scratch free. But it's just not me to volunteer that sort of info, you know? And if you must know, I was a little embarrassed to mention it. Thanks for thinking of that."  
  
"A little embarrassed?" he asked.  
  
"Don't interrupt me. I'm on a roll.... You know how I've been missing so much school? Part of that, yes, was because I didn't want to go, but most of it was out of purely avoiding him. You could've banned me from going out with him all you wanted, but clearly that doesn't stop a guy like him. I'm not safe at home or at school or anywhere if you think about it. He's a stalker, I swear. He has this radar or something so he always knows where I am and he can get there and take me and –"  
  
"Please. Stop," Darry begged. "I get it, you're sorry."  
  
I was silent for a second before I answered. I don't think I've ever had my feelings hurt so many times in one sitting. "You should've known that from the beginning. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for Reesa to be dragged into it either. I don't know how that happened, but I would do anything to take it back. She shouldn't have had to go through that again. Especially not because of me. Now what? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
He shrugged. "We can only hope." 


	19. The Grass is Always Greener On the Other...

Chapter 19  
  
~*~  
  
(Soda's POV)  
  
I walked down the hallway to Skye's room. It was still early in the morning, but the doctors said that she'd be able to go home now. And because Darry wasn't about to leave, it was up to me to take her. I didn't mind it so much, I was tired. I had been awake all night and I was more than ready to sleep. The hospital chairs, I swear, are designed to keep you awake. Do they want to make people suffer anymore than they all ready are? Shoot, they should be comfortable. Whether or not people are waiting to hear if one of their family members or friends is going to be okay or not, or if someone's girlfriend or wife just had a child, they should be allowed to be comfortable. I was beyond ready to lay down.  
  
"So," the nurse said. She was pushing a folded up wheelchair as she walked along side me. "I'm trusting that you will take her home and do what I tell you to, okay?"  
  
And that's where the greaser image comes in. She thought I was irresponsible because I dressed like I did. Whatever. "All right."  
  
She pushed Skye's door open and I looked in to see Dally sitting on the floor against a wall completely zonked out. His head was tipped back slightly and his mouth was gaped open a bit. Lucky bastard. "Dally, wake up." I gently nudged his leg with my foot. He opened his eyes a crack. "What?"  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
The nurse was over by Skye's side filling a syringe with some clear liquid. She finished and injected it into Skye's blood stream. Thank God she was asleep for that. I think she'll be enough to handle, and I really didn't need her hysterical on top of that. "This should be enough to keep her pain down a bit until you can get to the pharmacy and pick up the prescription Doctor Ross made out for her."  
  
"Okay," I said. I didn't know what to say to that, if I was even supposed to say anything at all.  
  
Dally stood up and came over to stand by me. He looked just about as tired as me. And possibly as murderous. I wasn't all sure that it was because of Skye's condition either. He seemed to have forgotten all about that.  
  
"Tired, Dal?" I asked.  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"Okay." I moved away from him and over to the side of the bed. It wasn't worth risking my neck to mock him. "Skye?"  
  
"Hmm?" She started to wake up again. She buried her face deeper in the comforter to escape the light. "Soda, I swear if you're making me go to school again..."  
  
"No... Skye, no. We're going home."  
  
"And it's about time too," Dally griped. His arms were folded across his chest and he was stifling a yawn. "Let's go."  
  
"I can't go to school, though," Skye moaned. "Darry said I didn't have to."  
  
Well, isn't that great... I already said she wasn't going. "Okay, that's fine. I wasn't going to make you. This is me we're talking about." Seriously. Do I come across as the type to care whether or not she goes to school?  
  
"Then why are you waking me up...?" she groaned. "I'm gonna tell on you."  
  
"What?! Skye. We. Are. Going. Home," I laughed. "Do you not want to go?" It amazed me how immature she could be. She wasn't usually this bad. And I don't think she's threatened me with tattling since she was ten. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if she's ever told on me before... Unless you count the time she told dad I snuck out of the house to see Sandy.  
  
The nurse suddenly cleared her throat. "Soda?" she asked. "If I may – she is going to be a little confused for the time being, as you already saw earlier. All I can tell you to do is get her home and in bed as soon as possible. Get her back into her comfort zone and she'll begin to respond normally, even when medicated."  
  
"Uhhhh...okay. Hear that, Skye?"  
  
"We're going home?" She still hadn't opened her eyes. Way to pay attention.  
  
"Yeah," I said while fiddling with the wheelchair. How do I open it? Is there some secret latch to undo it? "Where are you little secret latch...?" I whispered in a very inaudible whisper. "It might help if you were in plain view. How'd you like me to just rip you open? Would that work?..." And I'm talking to a wheelchair. Welcome to the psychotic thoughts of Sodapop Curtis. This just in – he's talking to a wheelchair that won't open. Oh. There it goes. Yeah, that was close. I almost made myself up a talk show. "So, do you want to walk or wheel out of here?"  
  
She sat up and squinted her eyes looking a little more than thoroughly confused. "Walk."  
  
Oh, she has got to be kidding me. I went through all that and she can't be normal enough to want an exciting ride down the hall? Shoot, I'll take her place! "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded and tried to push back her stray hairs out of her face. She is so odd. "Do you have a brush, Soda?"  
  
"Yup, I carry one on me all the time." Sarcasm. What I do best. Okay, so not really, but it's fun to pretend. The only problem is I think she believed me. I mean, she was only holding out her hand for it, while she continued to clear her hair out of her face. "No, I ain't got one. I must've dropped it somewhere. Sorry. Just wait 'till we get home."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Well," the nurse found her way back into the conversation, "if y'all would like to get goin' I'll have to ask you two young men to step out of the room while she changes back into her regular clothes."  
  
Regular clothes? Did someone bring her down any? When did this happen? "Um... Ma'am? Misses? I'm sorry, but I don't think she has any here."  
  
"Oh, well that would create a difficulty..."  
  
"I could run home and get her some I suppose."  
  
"No... no... that's all right. I'm sure I can scrounge up a pair of scrubs for her to wear. That'll just make this a little easier." Cooperative people at this hospital, eh?  
  
"Um... okay." Yeah, again I wasn't sure what to say.  
  
The nurse left the room to go do as she said and in the meantime we waited as impatiently as we always do.  
  
"Don't lay back down, Skye. She'll be back in a minute," I told her as she flopped back down. She glared and didn't sit back up. Well, I tried.  
  
"I'm not going to school."  
  
"Oh, dear, Lord," Dally grumbled from his little corner.  
  
"Yeah, what he said."  
  
"No, I mean I'm not going back to school again." Something told me that it wasn't the medication talking. She sounded serious.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"I hate it." She made it sound so simple. I know what she means. It was a relief in a way, however, because I was thinking it was triggered by something else.  
  
"So, it has nothing to do with this?"  
  
"Oh, well yeah, but that too." I almost laughed inwardly. She was definitely different from Reesa. Reesa spilled her guts and expected you to listen and discuss it back and forth with her, while Skye said it how it was and that was all there was to it. She didn't waste time in meaningful conversation. That wasn't necessarily a good thing. Actually, it was a very not good thing. Look where her lack of communication skills has gotten her.  
  
"Well, you'll have to bring that up with Darry. I ain't got no say in you dropping out or not."  
  
"I know." As much as I try, I'm not sure I'll ever fully understand her. She's the only one I find who is anywhere near like me in our family, but she is so shallow and different, I don't know where she comes from half the time.  
  
It wasn't long after that that Nurse Lend-Some-Scrubs, came back in with the tackiest outfit I had ever laid eyes on. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were plain white, or even plain puke green, but she had to find the ugliest thing there was. The pants were papery and an off-white color with blue and brown tiny paisley's going up and down the legs. That would've been fine if she didn't through in the top. It was brown, short sleeved, and had one LARGE green, plaid square pasted right down the center. I sure hope she thought Skye was blind, and I really hoped she was out of it enough not to care. Sure, I'd wear them if I was changing car parts or something, but out in public? Gawd, I hope Skye doesn't notice. But how do you not notice?!  
  
"Okay, hunny," she helped Skye to sit back up, "you can take these into that bathroom right there and change. And you two can follow me out here." She motioned to me and Dally.  
  
Dally removed himself from his slouching wall position and walked past both of us out into the hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Man, I'm glad he didn't comment on the scrubs. Then I know Skye wouldn't wear them. I followed his lead and then the nurse.  
  
I was beyond ready to go home. Sure, I've stayed up this long or longer before, but who likes to? Can we say walking zombie? Maybe I could get Dally to drive. I probably shouldn't drive in my condition. We could very possibly crash. Yeah, and that would be just perfect to pile on top of all of this shit.  
  
"Dal?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How tired are you?"  
  
"A little. Why?"  
  
"Would you mind driving us home? Your car is still here isn't it?"  
  
"Unless someone hot-wired it. I guess I could." He didn't look too happy about it, but he was agreeing. That was saying something.  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh," I said, realizing that I had completely forgotten about the nurse. She looked like she was about to leave us. "Sorry about the chair. I thought she'd want it."  
  
"That's all right. I understand." She folded it back up and started to push it away with her. "All you have to do is check her out and go. You don't need me anymore and I have other people to go look after."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Have a good day," she said as she disappeared around a corner.  
  
"You too." I watched her go and kept staring even after she was way out of sight.  
  
"She's too old for you, Sodapop," Skye said from behind me. "Besides, she works with sick people. Who knows how many diseases she's carrying?"  
  
"Who said I was checking her out?" I mocked her.  
  
"Duhhh." She rolled her eyes. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do," Dally said as he slowly began to move down the hall.  
  
I stared at the revolting outfit Skye was wearing and tired not to laugh. Oh good Lord. She saw me but kept walking.  
  
"You should think about wearing that more often." I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Soda, I swear to God –"  
  
"I ain't saying nothing bad."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
Perhaps this was the end of her ordeal? She's clearly up to making threats – she don't seem too sick to me. Okay, so maybe that's a little unfair, but shoot, she wasn't being nice either. That alone should've been enough to tell me she wasn't feeling too hot. Shoot me why don't you?  
  
"I ain't saying—"  
  
"And you better not EVER. I don't care what they look like for the moment being, but still... Don't say nothing. I wanna go home now. I mean, do you think I'd pick this out? Yeah, I'll being wearing this to The Dingo's next... Then maybe I'll even wear it to school... you never know." Hahaha, so she has picked up on my sarcastic habits.  
  
"Okay, no need to bite. I'm sorry." Don't laugh. Do not laugh.  
  
"Good."  
  
(Pony's POV)  
  
Darry came out after about ten or so minutes. I had been a bit miffed that I still couldn't see Reesa, but that was because the doctor didn't want anyone but Darry in there. I didn't understand why one more person would matter or why Darry was so important that he had to see her. But, I held my tongue. Fighting wasn't going to get me anywhere that morning, not with Darry like he was.  
  
I had never seen him so upset. I mean, I've seen him cry, but it was out of relief, not fear or sadness. I hadn't seen him cry the night before, but the expression on his face was masked over, and his eyes were dull but full of worry and fear. It just wasn't Darry. Never had I seen such an expression, but I knew what it meant. Not to mention the fact that he really didn't seem to care about one of the guys being stupid or the fuzz coming over, or eating or sleeping. It was just freaky.  
  
The good news was that he looked like he was in a little better a mood now. I guess she had improved some then. I mean, he looked worse for wear, but better all the same. It was amazing to me what mood can do for a person.  
  
"So...did it go good, then?"  
  
"Uh...better, yeah." Darry said sitting next to me.  
  
"Then, she's okay?"  
  
"Better than she was. She woke up and talked to me...it was a little weird, but she can carry on a conversation, so I guess that's good."  
  
"Oh. So why did you come back out?"  
  
"The doctor had to check on some things, just to be sure that everything is good. It pretty standard procedure in situations like this. It'll probably be a while before we can stay with her for more than ten or so minutes."  
  
Darry's voice was tired and monotone. I knew he was running down, now that the adrenaline was wearing off, and things were going better. I felt bad for him, I mean he had worked all day Sunday and then ended up at the hospital all night, worrying and being looked on all the time. It had to suck, and I knew he had to be ready to bite the dust, but as much as people told him that, he wouldn't go home. Said he wouldn't sleep anyway...but I think he might have.  
  
"Hey, Pony. I'm gonna go call Soda, make sure everything's okay. If the doctor comes out, come get me. If he'll let you, you can go see her next time, 'kay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He got up and walked down the hall to a pay phone that was around the corner. I looked after him until he turned. I then started to understand why he was so uptight about things sometimes. I mean, I never thought about stuff like this happening, but it did...and it wore on him. He knew it could happen to us, and he wanted to protect us from it. He did care...it was just he didn't know how to show it. As much as any other person around would think he was trudging down the hall because he was fed up with it all, or just angry that he had to spend all night at the hospital because someone was stupid, I knew it was out of exhaustion after a night of worry and terror for him. He just had to be the tough one, the one that took it all without showing the emotions that others couldn't help but let out.  
  
As I sat there thinking, I became real tired all of the sudden, and the floor looked nice. It was carpeted and clean...it looked real new...so I decided to lay down. I fell asleep pretty quick, and woke to Darry nudging me in the side.  
  
"Hey, Pon, wake up, buddy."  
  
I opened my eyes, seeing the multi-colored carpet spanning out from my view. I didn't move at first, so Darry nudged me again.  
  
"You wanna go see Reesa?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just hold on." I snapped a little. Yeah, I could be pretty grumpy when I first woke up.  
  
I heard someone laugh, and looked up to see it was the doctor who was standing near-by.  
  
"I see you found a nice place to sleep." He joked.  
  
"Yeah," I grinned. He was cool, I mean not overly serious like most doctors.  
  
He turned back to Darry as I got to my feet saying, "Well, it looks like things are going well right now. You can go in there and see her, and we'll be in and out just checking on her. From here on out, we are basically going to play it by ear and see what happens."  
  
"Thanks, doctor." Darry said, and the doctor walked off, "So, you ready?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Darry started walking off, and I followed him over to Reesa's room. He paused before going in, giving me a bit of a weary look.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I have been all night."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Darry opened the door and walked in quietly. I followed him, trying not to look apprehensive. I mean, I wanted so bad to see her, but I was almost scared now that it was time.  
  
I walked into the room, and shut the door behind me, not yet having seen Reesa because Darry was in the way. But when he moved...  
  
Oh my God, I was not expecting that. I took a sharp breath, trying not to make it too visible. I had told Darry that I could handle this, and I would. I had seen Reesa beat up, but I had never seen anything like that, not from anyone. It was hard to see that, I mean it looked almost like all of her body was so bruised it should be bleeding, not to mention how pale she was. It was just a little too much. I never even knew that could happen, let alone in the situation she had been in.  
  
I stepped forward, trying hard to not let the sight bother me so much, especially considering Reesa was awake.  
  
"Hey, Reesa." My voice came out weak and weird sounding, I hated that.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, like it was hard, and looked over to me in the corner but the entrance. Almost immediately, a half smile crept onto her face and into her eyes. I mean, her eyes were still half closed, but she really did seem to be happy to see me.  
  
"Hey, Pony." Her voice came out weak and soft, almost like she were trying to comfort me. She only used that tone when she was really tired, or depressed, or trying to calm someone down.  
  
It was so hard to look at her, and yet so hard to look away. I found myself staring at her, trying to figure out how she, or anyone, could get to be like that. It was just...brutal. I mean, no wonder Darry didn't want to let me see her. I had never seen anything that scared me more in my life and now I really did wonder if she would live. Sure, I had seen her earlier that night, but it was in the dark cast in shadows, and I had not been fully awake at that point either which didn't help. It was just scary. Darry told me it was bad...but bad was an understatement. There was no word in any dictionary of any language that could describe that. It was something you had to see; even gruesome or brutal didn't cut it.  
  
Reesa's smile faded from her face, and soon she had turned her head to look at Darry. He smiled wearily, and rubbed the top of her hand where there wasn't a tube sticking out of it. There seemed to be tubes everywhere. As soon as you thought you had seen them all, you would see another somewhere else, going into some other part of her body, giving her some other thing that she needed to have. How many things did they have to give her? Honestly, as bad as she looked, there had to be a lot more stuff wrong under the surface for her to need that much crap. I mean, we were talking about Reesa, here.  
  
"So...how do you like the new look?" Reesa asked suddenly. I hadn't even realized that she was looking back at me.  
  
I stood there silently, not having a clue as to how I was supposed to answer that. I didn't want to upset her, and to tell the truth, it scared me that she was being so casual about it. Like it didn't bother her or something.  
  
"Pon, hey...I'm fine, okay? Don't worry." Her eyes drooped further, and for a second I thought she was just going to fall asleep right then, but then they shot open just as fast as they had fallen, even wider now than before.  
  
"...You don't look okay."  
  
"Yeah...well things aren't as bad as they look. I'm fine. I don't feel great, but I'm not dead or anything. Don't look at me like that. Just relax."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to...it just--"  
  
"Don't explain, Pony. I know. Just...please." She lifted up her hand, I guess so I would go to her, so I walked over to the other side of the bed. I looked away then, focusing on the tile beneath my shoes. It was amazing how bland a room could be.  
  
Then silence covered everything, it wasn't a bad one, it was just so quiet. Like when you sit next to a person that is asleep, and you don't want to move for fear of waking them, except that no one was asleep.  
  
Pretty soon, however, I could hear Reesa's teeth start to chatter and was surprised to find that she was shivering when I looked at her hand.  
  
"Hey, you cold, Rees?" Darry asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Its Freez -- cold."  
  
Darry reached down to an extra blanket at the foot of the bed and brought it up over her, covering even her arms this time.  
  
"Get some rest, babe. I know you need it right now." He said.  
  
She fell asleep real quick after that. I think she would have even if Darry hadn't told her too. God, she looked bad. I knew she didn't want everyone, especially me to worry over her, because that is just Rees, but I didn't feel any comfort from her words. Usually what she said went, but some how it just didn't seem right this time.  
  
"Darry..."  
  
"Hum?" he didn't look up to me, but stayed in the same stoned position.  
  
"Is she gonna...is she alright?"  
  
"I dunno, Pony. No one can say. She's better than she was."  
  
I had no idea what to say to that, so the room fell silent again. Better than she was? What did that mean? No wonder Soda was so upset. I guess I was starting to understand, but not really. My thoughts turned into a mushy soup, and all that seemed clear just a few minutes ago now seemed so jumbled. A million questions ran through my head, questions all with the word why. Why this, why that.  
  
Then a thought entered my mind that I hadn't really put together as of yet, although I should have realized it much earlier. What about the family? Wasn't there some social worker guy around? I thought Darry had said something about that sometime. And if they thought about splitting us up when Skye and I got into some trouble, what would they do now? I mean, at least before no one was hurt or anything.  
  
"Darry?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up this time, the light showing how tired he really was at that point.  
  
"Are they gonna split us up?"  
  
Darry looked down, shaking his head. He cleared his throat, "They want to."  
  
"But they aren't going to, right?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know, Ponyboy."  
  
"But...there's some guy here, isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. But what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that they are looking into this a bit before they take any action to do anything."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Both."  
  
I was so confused then, but Darry was starting to give real short answers, meaning he didn't want to talk about it. So I shut up, trying to push all my fears to the back of my mind and keep it together. I hate it when no one knows. I would rather just know the answers, good or bad, it was just better to know.  
  
Darry seemed to be once again concentrating on Reesa. He had a look on his face that told me he was in deep thought, deep questioning thought. The kind that you don't interrupt, the kind that he only goes into when something is worrying him and he can't shake it. The last, and only time before that night, that I had seen him with that expression was when Mom and Dad died and he had to work everything out.  
  
I went over to a chair next to the wall and sat down. There was just too much to deal with, I needed some time alone to tell the truth. At the time, the chair next to the wall was as close as it got. I couldn't just get up and walk out, I just couldn't, so I sat there instead.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there, as I was lost in my thoughts, and half asleep. But I was broken out of that when I started hearing violent rustling and Darry's voice. I rubbed my eyes and stood up to see what was happening.  
  
Reesa was tossing and turning in jerking motions in the bed, fighting Darry who was trying to calm her down. She was still asleep, or at lest her eyes were closed, but she was almost whining, in a sense. I mean, it wasn't whining, but that's the best I can describe it.  
  
Just then, a nurse walked in, surveyed the scene and ran quickly out of the room.  
  
"Reesa. Rees...shhh...Hey, Rees!" Darry was trying to get her to respond and holding her shoulders so she didn't move around as much.  
  
I just stood there in shock. I mean, I had no idea of what to do, and I was scared to death, so I just stood there watching the events unfold around me. I didn't understand what was going on, or why, all of the sudden, Reesa was like that. At the time it made no sense at all to me, and that scared me even more than the actual sight of it.  
  
It seemed like forever, but I'm sure it was only a minute or two at most, before the doctor came running in. He came over to the side of the bed that I was on and basically moved me out of the way in his hurry.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need you two to leave now." He said to us while doing...something. I didn't know what, and I don't think I really cared at the time. Just as long as he was helping her it didn't matter.  
  
Darry looked up to him, a worried expression masking his face. But he quickly looked back down to Reesa and let go of her, leaving her side.  
  
"C'mon, Pon." He said, his eyes still on the doctor and Reesa. But when I reached him, he put his arm around my shoulders and led me out, as I stared back in fear. I didn't even realize I was doing it at the time, but he told me I was later when I asked why he had his arm on my shoulder.  
  
As soon as we were out of the room, Darry squeezed my shoulder quickly and let go. He walked on, not changing his pace, not saying a word. That was just a little freaky. We went back out to the waiting room and sat down. Darry looked so tired, like he couldn't do it much longer, but I knew he could, and he would. That was just Darry, never stopping until it was okay. I just hoped I didn't look as worried, horrified, or tired as he. That would be lousy.  
  
After a few minutes silence, he looked up to me, "Pon, you look tired. You wanna go home and sleep for a while? There's no reason for you to be here."  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
I was ready to go home. Not only was I tired, but now I just needed time to sort things out and get myself together before I lost it. I wanted to get out of that place real bad.  
  
"Alright, give me a minute. I gotta go tell someone that I'm leaving for a little while."  
  
With that, he got up and left the waiting room. I didn't look to see where he was going or who he was telling, it didn't matter and I didn't care. Then he came back.  
  
"Lets get going, then."  
  
We walked out to the truck. The morning sun was just starting to warm things up but you could still feel a chill in the air. It was one of those days when you thought it looked nice outside with it being so bright and all, but you walked out to the bitter cold. I hated mornings like that. It reminded me of the days at that old church in Windrixville, which wasn't something I wanted to do again.  
  
Darry started up the engine, and it rumbled and shook in the cold. He leaned up against the steering wheel for a minute, "Pon? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah...why?" I wasn't really, I was numb. And I did know why he was asking, but I wasn't going to tell him how much that sight had freaked me out. No, this was a chance to prove myself to him.  
  
"...It just that...you look a little upset...I mean, more than before and...I just..."  
  
"Darry. Its not like you look any better yourself. I'm fine." I wish I could lie better. I learned a little from Skye, but I was still bad at it and Darry could see right through it, I knew. But that didn't mean he would get anything straight from me. At least I was okay at that. I should have learned more from Skye while I had the chance...remember that for future reference.  
  
Darry gazed at me worried, but didn't say anything more before kicking the truck into gear and starting the drive home. Neither of us said anything until we were getting out of the truck at home.  
  
"Pony, get some sleep, alright? I don't want you getting sick, and you need to go to school tomorrow, so I don't want you tired either."  
  
I didn't say anything. Duh. That was what I was planning on anyway. How thick did he think I was? We trudged up to the door, and stepped into the warmth of the house. I loved that smell. It was the smell of home in the winter, the smell that reminded me of when I was a kid and we would come in from playing. Mom would always give us all hot chocolate and make us take off our wet clothes so we would warm up. I guess, in reality it was just the smell of the heater when you turn it on for the first few weeks, after just sitting for half or more of the year, but I still loved it. It was home.  
  
Soda was conked out on the sofa, his shirt and shoes strewn in the middle of the front room floor. He hadnt even changed his pants, but whatever worked for him, right?  
  
`~`~``~``~`~`  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I walked into the house to see Soda out cold on the sofa. I shook my head. How much harder would it be for him to go to his actual bed? I mean, it was little over two steps more! And due to him alone, the living room already looked bad. I was about to wake him up and make him go to his bed, but thought twice about it. If I was asleep at that point, I would kill the poor person who tried to wake me from such a needed sleep. So, I left him there.  
  
Pony was still just standing in the front room with me, looking at Soda blankly.  
  
"Pon, get to bed, buddy."  
  
"Yeah..." He dragged his feet as he made his way to his room. I almost laughed at the site, and had I not been so tired I would have. My two little brothers so tired, hardly able to walk. It was just something that didn't happen very often at our house...thank goodness!  
  
I followed him back a little ways, but went instead to check on Skye real quick. Her room was just opposite of Pony and Soda's. But before I got her door open, I saw Pony plop down on his bed in a fitful sleep. He hadnt even taken his shoes off. Poor kid!  
  
I stepped into his room and pulled off his shoes, and even helped him take his shirt off...basically all in his sleep. Then I tucked him in under his covers, and shut the door. I sure hoped he would sleep for a while. He needed it more than even I did. He was more likely to get sick, and it wasn't like his body was all up to par yet anyway, what with him getting beat and all. I didn't need him getting sick again/too. Besides, he always needed more sleep than the rest of us anyway, well minus Skye of course.  
  
Skye...oh yeah, that was what I came back here for. I went back over to her door and quietly cracked it to look in. She looked to be soundly sleeping, so I crept in to take a closer look. I sure was glad that she was good enough to come home, that made me feel a ton better about her at least.  
  
I went over and sat on the edge of her bed, "Skye?" she groaned a bit, but didn't move. I decided that that meant she was fine and wanted to sleep, so I told her goodbye and went out to the kitchen.  
  
I decided to have some coffee before I left, I really needed some of that to keep me awake. Not that I hadnt already had about ten in the last...how many hours? I didn't even know anymore. It didn't seem to matter either, so I Ieft it alone.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting at the table, I remembered work. I turned, looking for the first time at the time. Shit! I hadnt called or anything, my boss was gonna kill me! I should've been there an hour ago.  
  
Sighing, I went over to the phone and called into the office. Lorraine, the main secretary there, picked up.  
  
"Hello, this is Lorraine. How may I help you?"  
  
"Lorraine? It's Darrel Curtis."  
  
"Oh, hi. Dean said you didn't come in today."  
  
"Uh...yeah. That's why I'm calling. I need to talk to Dean. Is he there or over at the work site?"  
  
"He was here earlier to get someone else, but now he's back at the work site. Is everything all right? You usually call when you can't make it."  
  
"Uh...it's a long story. I'm sure you'll here about it sometime, but I don't really have time now to explain. Listen, I need the address of the work site that Dean is at. Can you give it to me?"  
  
"Sure, it looks like it's the same as yesterday... 450 W. 800 S."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Thank you." I hung up the phone before she could ask any more questions. Sure, it was a little rude. But she knew me, and she wouldn't be upset about it. Most the crews are pretty rough.  
  
I left my mug on the table and ran out to the truck. It was a good thing I had remembered that then. I had to let my boss know what was going on. I pulled out of the driveway, speeding to the work site. I knew I would have to explain myself, and that might take a little while, so I wanted to get there as fast as I could. I needed to get back to the hospital soon.  
  
When I got there, I hopped out of the truck, and into the cool bright morning.  
  
"Hey Curtis! Where ya been?" one of the guys on the crew shouted out to me while carrying a bundle of roofing over to the ladder.  
  
"Hey." I said back, "You'all know where Dean's at?" Yeah, we all called our boss Dean. He was always out working with us, so it only seemed natural.  
  
Just then he walked around from the side of the house. He was pretty young, only a few years older than me, and he was a cool guy. He understood what went on with me and we got along real well, so he usually didn't get to mad about things. The shirtless, sweating and tan man stopped when he saw me. He took a second to think, yelled out some orders to a few of the guys and started toward me, having thrown down the gloves he had on.  
  
I leaned up against my truck, not saying anything. I would let him come to me. I mean, he seemed fine with it and I didn't know what else to do right then anyway.  
  
"Hay, Dar." Yeah, he was the only on the job that didn't call me by my last name. I think if he wasn't my boss we'd be friends. He just worked the same as me, but he wasn't quite as serious. Thank goodness for that.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He came and stood just in front of me. He was about to say something, when one of the new kids, yes a kid, he was just about Soda's age, dropped his bundle of roofing while going up the ladder. Dean heard it and turned around, sighing. "Kid! Carry it on your shoulder, will ya? Makes my life a lot easier. Think about it! -- Swen, will ya help the kid out? Show him how it's done. And Zin, hammer it in straight, its easier."  
  
Swen and Zin were not there first names, don't worry. We mostly call each other by our last names, but when they are long like Swendelson, and Zinndelhinker, we shorten 'em real fast. I think that Dean is the only one that goes by his first name, it has just always been that way. Of course, his last name doesn't do much for him so... it's Loone, and everyone likes to call him Looney when they find out his last name, so I guess that's why.  
  
Dean turned back to me, "You could've just called, you didn't have to come down here. You sick? You sure look bad."  
  
"Nah. I just had a bad night..." Just saying that stabbed. I don't know why, but I'll tell you it did. I took a deep breath, making the bad feeling go, "It was easier to come by, and I think its better to tell you this in person. I don't have much time...Hey, uh...I'm real sorry I didn't call you earlier. I know I should have...its just that I wasn't really thinking about work and--"  
  
"Darrel, what's going on? I know you have got to have a good reason, because you don't just not show up and not call. Hell, I've been more worried about you than about you not coming to work. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Uh...no. My...okay, like I said I don't have much time, so I'm not going to go into details, I'll get to those another time when I can actually sit down and talk to you but...last night two of my siblings ended up in the hospital...and its been chaos in hell ever since then."  
  
By the look on his face, he really was concerned about me. I knew he wanted to ask what happened, and I was hoping that I was right that he wouldn't ask. I didn't want to go through that. I had to get back to the hospital for Rees.  
  
"Uh...aaa...is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Nope. I really am sorry...I don't know when I'll be able to come back...one of them is home no but the other..." I couldn't finish my sentence, so I let my voice trail off as I looked to the ground.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Just let me know when you can come back. Until then, consider yourself on sick leave, no problems. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"You sure your okay? I meant what I said when I said you look bad. You look like shit. You get any sleep?"  
  
"Nope. I don't plan on it for a while either. Hey, thanks. I gotta get outta here, I need to get back to the hospital...but I really am sorry for leaving you hanging." By that time, we were both making our way back to business.  
  
"No problems, Curtis, it's taken care of." Dean yelled back as I got around to the other side of the truck and he ran over to get back to work. He always called me Curtis if the others could hear him. He thought that if he called my Darrel or Darry or Dar in front of them that they would think he was favoring me.  
  
I hopped into the truck once again and drove back to the hospital. 


	20. Overreactive Backlashing

Okay guys, here goes Chapter next. I have to warn you that I skip a little here, but assume what you will. I am aware I did that, so don't mention it, just go with it.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Tensleep: I LOVE your reviews! Seriously....you have no idea. Wow....I loved how hyper you were. LOL. *Keira gags at the pickle comment* and *I laugh too hard to contain myself and wish for a pickle* LOL. We are glad you enjoyed it soo much and if you want to hear more, then we'll discuss it....sometime. LOL. Have fun! Talk to ya Later.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: We had a lot of fun with that chapter, Soda is funny. Courtesy of Keira, she had a lot of fun, but we needed to break the ice a bit. I hope you like this chapter. Read on! And thanks for reading at the expense of weird looks from fellow drivers. I've gotten that in my day to. Enjoy!  
  
Jordyn(): I know you aren't reading this and franky, dear, I don't give a damn. Im writing this for my own pleasure, so here goes. One, why in the hell did you read nineteen chapters just to send us a flame three sentences long? I mean, how long did you spend reading that? Two, if you cared to read the A/N which is there for a reason, then you would know we knew this wasn't original, and it was never meant to be. So, who's the idiot now? Yeah, that's right you. If in fact this was some kind of weird joke or you are bored out of your mind and can find nothing better to do then be reading something you hate, please tell me why I should even consider what you think. Why should I give a shit?  
  
sodapop'll-be-mine: I loved your review! Thanks! Wow, Pony innocent, well, he is now, but not for long! LOL. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Okay, guys, I think that's it. Have fun and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 20 (Darry's POV)  
  
I made it back to the hospital in about forty minutes or so from the time I left, and went back to tell one of the nurses I was back. Then I went and sat down in the waiting room.  
  
I had no idea what I was gonna do. It was almost as bad as when mom and dad died and I had to deal with funerals, court, fees, and everything else. The advantage this time was that I wasn't being thrown into a fire that I hadnt ever seen before. I mean, I least had an idea of what to expect for half of it. But that didn't make me feel much better at that point. I was so worried about things, and especially about Reesa. I mean, sure I worried over Skye a bit, but at least she was on her way to getting better. I just couldn't believe all of this was happening. Where had I gone wrong?  
  
I was glad to see that the social worker had gone for now, and I felt a little relief over not being watched constantly. Couldn't they just leave us alone right now? Sure, they had to know stuff, but couldn't they give our family some time to cope? What kind of sick people were they?  
  
I layed my head back against the wall, trying to let go of my anger for everything. It wasn't going to help me to be mad at the state or the bastards that did this, it was my fault and I had to face it.  
  
A tear slipped down my cheek, and I impatiently wiped it away. "Now is not the time for this shit!", I told myself. I wanted so badly to get up and break a wall down, but knew it wouldn't make things better, although I think I might've felt better.  
  
I said I wouldn't ever let anything happen to them, but I did. How could I? How could they trust me now? Maybe it was better that the state take them...NO! Don't start doing that! God dammit! None of them would do well if they were sent away. Hell, Reesa and Skye would get so rebellious that the state would send them back to live with me, saying I was a good parent. I smiled at that thought, it was true. Our family is just too stubborn to be broken apart.  
  
With a good thought finally running through my head, for the first time that night, I fell fast asleep in the waiting room. I guess I really needed it, huh?  
  
The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake, "Uh...Mr. Curtis? Mr. Curtis..."  
  
I opened my eyes despite the protesting my body did.  
  
"Yeah?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. The doctor was standing in front of me, and I knew that meant I had to wake up. I could've kicked myself for falling asleep. Sure, I needed it, but Reesa needed me more. How could I? Besides, I hate falling asleep in public places. No matter, you always do something incredibly embarrassing like drool or something.  
  
The doctor gave me a minute to get a hold of myself, and waited for me to say the first word. Once I was fully awake, or at least as good as it could get at that point, I looked up to him.  
  
"How is she? What happened to her earlier?"  
  
He bit his lip momentarily and sat down next to me. "Earlier your sister was having a fever induced seizure. We've been fighting it since. It's a battle zone back there."  
  
"Are we winning?"  
  
"I think we're coming out on top, but I can't guarantee that we will win in the end. Her body's been fighting us like nothing else."  
  
I looked down to the floor, "What are you saying?"  
  
"Your sister has developed an infection, the same one that your younger sister is also fighting."  
  
"But, you let Skye go home, so it can't be that bad, can it?"  
  
"The difference is that Skye, although weak, still has defenses against this infection. Her body is not so weak that it cannot put forth something to fight this thing off, and with antibiotics, she should be fine and over this in just a few days. The problem we are encountering with Reesa presents us with an entirely different case although it's the same infection. Reesa is too weak right now to fight it. Her body has resorted to raising its temperature to kill the infected cells but in the process it's killing itself. Basically, her body cant fight any other way at this point, so its using its last resort...to an extreme. The second part of this is that we are limited in our treatment options right now. She is on soo many medications that we cant take her off of, that we are concerned about putting her on something else. Her blood stream is overflowing with all kinds of stuff, and we are afraid that she might have a bad reaction to so many medications. At this point we've resorted to using creams and such in the infected area to try and fight it that way, although it isn't as effective. We just don't feel good about taking a chance with giving her more medication, a bad reaction could be the last straw for her."  
  
I took a deep breath, and looked down to the floor. Maybe things weren't getting any better. I mean, I didn't really think they were, but I was sure hoping that things would be better when I got back, when I woke up. I looked down to my watch, I had been sleeping for two hours. So it had been a long battle.  
  
I rubbed my temples, and let my head slide down so my hands were resting in my hair. Somehow I thought that would help, but it didn't. I looked back up, pleading in my mind for the doctor to give me some good news.  
  
"I came out to let you know, that I'm letting you go in there to be with her. There's going to be a lot of stuff going on, but I think that you need to be in there. She's been asking for people whenever she's awake, and she's starting to fight us, so maybe you being there will help. Listen, it might be a bit crazy, and...hard for you. To keep her fever down as much as possible, we've resorted back to a more traditional means. A few times we have gone as far as to put her in an ice-bath for a few minutes, which helps...but it isn't fun. Do you think you can handle that? If you're in there, we are going to need your help."  
  
I was so surprised, but it almost scared me. Could I handle it? I thought so, but what if I couldn't? But I had to, like he said, maybe Reesa would be more calm if I went in there.  
  
"Yeah. She'll probably be a bit better with me around. She has a horrible fear of people she doesn't know...and...Yeah, I'll handle it."  
  
The doctor smiled reassuringly, like he thought it would help. But it was the thought that counted not the fact that it didn't help. "Follow me."  
  
We went back to the same room, but this time it was more open, with two or three people in there. They had drawn the curtain back and there was a ton more stuff in there. A few bins of ice, some bowls of water near the top of her bedside, a stack of extra sheets, and next to it a second stack of towels. But I ignored them for the most part and made my way to the side of the bed that the nurse was not standing on. She was busy wringing water onto Reesa's forehead, and keeping her as cool as possible.  
  
At that point they had a thick sheet over most of Reesa's body, and I hoped it stayed there. I didn't really want to know if I wanted to know what that site would be. That was the part that I thought I wasn't sure if I could handle.  
  
I just held her hand, glancing over at the doctor who was standing with another doctor talking. They were really engaged in their conversation and he didn't notice my gaze, but I didn't mind.  
  
When I looked back down, I saw that Reesa had opened her eyes. She gazed at me intently, her wild eyes feverish. I had never seen her eyes like that. I mean, they changed with her mood, but I hadn't ever seen that. They were so...wild and blank. All I could see in them was confusion and fear. But I hated that. She always had something else there, I don't know if it was gall, courage, hope...or what, but there was something missing that had never gone before. Not to mention that her eyes were incredibly dull. See, she was like Soda when it came to her eyes, well not the color, but let me explain. Both of them showed their emotions in the eyes. When Soda was happy, there was a certain quality that shown through his eyes, it was what told you if he was happy, not the reassuring smile he was soo good at. Well, Reesa was like that too. Only her eyes actually changed colors. It was real freaky to me, when I first noticed it, but now it was just normal.  
  
But what I saw right then scared me. Even as upset as I had ever seen Reesa, which was pretty upset, she always had a little of that happy, cool blue left in her eyes. She always had a redeeming quality in them that told you she would be fine, and she always was. There had always been enough of a good thing, enough life in her, to show through and grace the world. To tell the truth, her eyes told more than even Soda knew. I could tell if she was sick by her eyes, or if she was on a high, or down low. The thing that scared me was that I didn't know what this meant.  
  
As she stared at me in confusion, I studied them more closely. I wanted to see what was going on her head behind them, but I couldn't tell. Her eyes were so dull, so empty. They had not a hint of that cool blue that everyone loved so much about Reesa in them. They were gray, like the mid-tone on your average black and white TV screen, except with no sparkle, or movement, just there.  
  
"Honey, everything is fine. I'm here for you now." I said, wiping a drop of sweat off her forehead before it slipped down into her eye.  
  
She didn't move or respond, but sat, her wild eyes suddenly darting from corner to corner of whatever world she was in right then. Wow, she was sick.  
  
The doctor walked over, checking her temperature and glancing at me. He finished up what he was doing, and set the chart down on the side table. Then he walked out, stopping to tell one of the medical people something. I didn't know if the glance was bad or good...probably bad at that point, and I had no idea what was going through his head, but he obviously wasn't going to tell me.  
  
Over the next few hours, which felt like eternity, he came in and out, checking and rechecking, changing medications, and giving further directions. Then he would leave again and come back a half an hour later. I think I would have fallen asleep if Reesa didn't wake up and start asking for weird things. She was real delirious, and she was even starting to ask for Dad. She always had wanted him there when she was sick, well, when she was little. He wouldn't leave the room when we were sick, so it was a comfort thing. What bothered me was that Reesa didn't ask for him anymore, she had faced that our parents were dead, so she had to be pretty out of it to not understand why he wasn't there.  
  
Anyway, between trying to stay awake, trying to sort things out, keeping the cops out, trying to decide what the doctors glances meant, and trying to keep Reesa somewhat calm, it turned out to be a long few hours.  
  
Finally, I decided to get up and call Soda. I needed to check in, to make sure things were okay. I got up and left while Reesa was fast asleep, or at least seemed to be, and went over to the phone in the next hall over.  
  
Soda picked up fairly quickly. I asked him how things were and then the conversation turned in other directions. Basically, Soda wanted me to go home, and I knew that I should, but I was scared that I would be needed if I left or something. I mean, sure Soda would be there, but what if he couldn't do anything? What if it was something that the guardian had to do? Even as exhausted as I was, I wasn't thinking of myself.  
  
Anyway, he eventually talked me into going home, and to tell the truth, I was really glad that he had. I was completely beat, and I was getting short tempered already. So I left pretty quickly after that, making it home in record time before falling asleep.  
  
(Soda's POV)   
  
A long morning was turning into an even longer day. I didn't know it was possible for it to be so long. Sure, I had Pony to keep me company and I wasn't exactly anticipating anything, but it was still one of those days you know? It wasn't helping much that I had only been able to sleep around two or three hours before I woke up. Why not go back to sleep you ask? Simple – I couldn't. I don't know how or why, but I just couldn't. Something was keeping me awake and it wasn't welcome at all. Perhaps it was the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something. Hmm... Oh well.   
  
I noticed that Darry had been back at some point while I was out. Pony was sound asleep in our bed, officially dead to the world, and I know he didn't just walk home. No... we had learned our lesson with that one. It's too easy to get jumped around here and obviously too dangerous to go walking by yourself. I hadn't ever personally been on the receiving end of a brutal beating all by myself, but I had seen the after effects of it and it is the most unappealing thing imaginable.   
  
I also noticed that Dally was no where to be seen. That surprised me. I was sure he would've stayed and crashed somewhere, but apparently not. I don't remember if he ever made it out of the car or not, actually. Shows how observant I am when I need sleep. Well, where ever he was I could pretty much guarantee he was knocked out. Although I /I he can run on no sleep, you could always depend on him to run out of energy at one point or another.   
  
Ahh, I remembered what it was I was forgetting. Darry. Well, obviously I had thought of him, but I didn't take into consideration a couple of things. I think he may need a little bit of shuteye himself. Because, you know, no one is Superman.   
  
Great. That means I have to get off the couch, go to the hospital, take his place, and want to bash my head into the wall. Whhhhhhhhhhy? He's old enough to take care of himself. I shouldn't have to remind him that he doesn't have to worry all the time. Why do I have to be so damn sensitive to his needs? Man....   
  
"PONY!" I called out.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"PONY!"   
  
Nada.   
  
"PONYBOY!"   
  
"Shut up!" Skye called, sounding very unhappily disturbed from her sleep. Oh well. "Gawd! He ain't hearin' ya."   
  
"I know," I sighed. Damn it. Why don't I ever get to be lazy? Too many of us are lazy to let me be. For once I'd love to sleep in and get an adequate amount of sleep. Is that too much to ask? I sat up slowly and rubbed at my eyes. I probably looked like the walking dead. Swell.   
  
I made myself get up off the couch and wandered the length to my room. Sure enough, once I pushed the door open I saw him crashed, sprawled out across the entire bed, just as I had left him before. His tee shirt was raised on one side and I could see where his stomach was still taped up. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him. He was still recovering himself, after all. He looked on the pale side and his bruises were sticking out like splattered paint on a white canvas. It looked very unpleasant.   
  
Come to think of it, waking Pony up wouldn't do a whole lot of good. Sure, he may try his best to fend off anybody coming back for seconds, but from what we'd been able to see, he wasn't able to before. And what happened last night? I know it was the reversed role, with Skye keeping an eye on him, but it wasn't even more than twelve hours later and I know Pony wasn't in much better shape, and this time whatever Skye had in her to prevent something is gone. Let's face it. She can't fend for herself worth shit.   
  
Since I was up and moving and Skye was obviously not asleep I decided to go check on her. That's what I was here for, wasn't it? Darry sent me home to keep an eye on her and I had slept through the first part. I suppose I didn't mind it too much, because I didn't have anything else better to do, but it would be so much better if there wasn't the need for it either.   
  
I pushed her door open and found that I was wrong. She was asleep. Maybe it had been a temporary thing. That's one thing you can always count on – once she's out she's out. If you don't want her involved in something or have something planned and it's better that she not be around, make sure she's asleep. Then you don't have to worry about it.   
  
It wasn't really necessary to wake her up so I left again. There was nothing to do! No good TV on, no one around (or awake) to keep me company, nothing. Switching places with Darry wouldn't be any more exciting, but at least I wouldn't feel like I was wasting my time, right?   
  
Speaking of the devil, the phone rang right as I made my way back into the kitchen. Convenient.   
  
"Yello?"   
  
"Hey, Sodapop. How's it going?" It was Darrel. This was /I convenient.   
  
"Hmm, not bad. Could be better." If he wanted the truth...   
  
"Well, what does that mean?"   
  
"I'm bored."   
  
"Oh," he said. "How's Skye and Pon?"   
  
"Asleep. At least they were a minute ago. I told you I was bored."   
  
"Right. Right. So, nothing I need to be aware of?"   
  
"I dunno. What do you need to know?"   
  
"I...don't know."   
  
This was a real intellectual conversation. I might as well speak my mind, right? "Darry, I think you should come home for awhile."   
  
"I can't. I can't leave Reesa all by herself. Plus, the doctors said that there might be instances that they have to fill me in on."   
  
"Can't I do that?"   
  
"Would you want to? Soda, you can stay home all you want, why would you hang around here if you didn't have to?"   
  
"Because, you need to sleep. You can't run on nothing, Dar. I know you're tired, why don't you come home and sleep for a couple of hours and I'll fill in for you over there?" Was this not logical? It made sense to me. He didn't have to handle everything on his own.   
  
"No, no. You sleep. You were up all night, too." "But I didn't have to roof houses all day and then stay up all night into the next day. Besides, I've been sleeping for awhile. Go ahead, Darry, you don't have one good excuse not to come home."   
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
"Darry! I can take care of it! How hard can it be? Seriously, man, come home. You're forgetting two things anyway."   
  
"And that would be...?"   
  
Oh, he had got to be kidding me. "The twins?"   
  
"Oh... Well, they're okay aren't they? You just said they were both sleeping."   
  
"That's not the point. I think they might want you around some of the time." This wasn't really easy to explain. I'd try my best, but I don't know how far I'd get.   
  
"Well, when they wake up, let me know and –"   
  
"Darry, I don't think you /I." He was making this as far from easy as he could. "They're gonna want you around some of the time, sleeping or not. They just want you here."   
  
"... Really? Did they say that? Who said that? That doesn't make sense..." He sounded so confused but at the same time awed that someone would even want his attention. To tell you the truth, I was too. And I was the one saying it... go figure.   
  
"Sure it does. Darry, think of it this way." Here goes nothing. "Remember the first game you were injured in?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Who did you request to see first when they told you your family was coming down to see you?"   
  
"...Dad."   
  
"And when you won the state championship, who was the first one you ran to?"   
  
"How am I supposed to remember? That was several years go." He wasn't catching on yet. He's going to get me flustered soon if he doesn't start to.   
  
"Well, I do. It was dad. The first time you were dumped? Who did you go to for comfort and solace? Lemme answer for you. Dad."   
  
"What are you trying to get at, Sodapop? Dad ain't around anymore. What are you trying to say?" Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up, but he needed to see it sometime. He couldn't keep going on acting like he didn't know. Whether he did or not, I'm not sure, but he had to realize it /I.   
  
"Darry, I don't know if you'll get this, but you are like dad for them. All of them. Sure they had dad around to play with them, but now they're older and the male they look up to is you. /I set the rules and /I follow through with punishments. And you are the one who gives permission to do things and /I give them their spending money. /I are their caretaker."   
  
The other end of the line was silent for a moment. I could hear the commotion going on in the background and I knew he was thinking hard on what I had just said. Was it not common sense? I was sure he knew that. How could he not?   
  
"I never wanted to be dad for you guys." Was all he said.   
  
"I know. But you are. Not really for me, but for them, yeah you are. It kinda fell on you. You don't have much of a choice."   
  
I can't believe I said that to him. I could've told him to his face, but it was a lot easier over the phone, I have to admit. Of course I was old enough when mom and dad died that I don't have to consider Darry a parental figure. I never did. He's just Darry, my big brother. He never gave me any reason to change how I see him. But for the others, they were like only fourteen and younger when our parents died. Sure they remember them, but they also didn't exactly have to grow up, in the majority of their teenage years, with them. They get to go by Darry's rules, which are more or less the same as before, but he actually enforces them, while dad would let you get away with murder and mom would intervene, but not have the heart to punish you as much as she probably should have.   
  
Darry would be the first to admit that growing up he never paid a lot of attention to Pony, Reesa, and Skye. I know he'd say that. Shoot, he hardly paid attention to me, but luckily enough I was the next brother inline and I guess he felt like he could connect to me more on a personal level because we always had a good relationship. As the last two years have gone by, he's shaped up and taken responsibility for what is now his and he respects Reesa. He's starting to understand Pony, and he tolerates Skye. Before they were little pains in the ass who wrecked his room when he was away, and now they are his little friends and part-time annoyances. But still, I don't know how that managed to slip over him. Or did it? Was he just trying to ignore it? Or pretend it was different then it was?   
  
"Soda, I know that." He took a breath and started up. "Don't think you I've realized that? Trust me, after Reesa broke her arm and I had to foot the bill, I realized. When she came home crying to me, yeah I realized. When Pony and Skye got mixed up in Bob's murder, I realized. When you wanted to drop out of school, I realized."   
  
"You didn't stop me," I said. Maybe that had slipped his memory?   
  
"Don't bring that into this. That's beside the point," he said. "Listen, if all of that holds true, why are you trying to get me to /I one of them?"   
  
"Because you in a bad mood from lack of sleep isn't going to help anyone. I know you're already in a rotten mood, and that's understandable, but it's only gonna get worse."   
  
"Soda, don't tell me it'll get worse. It won-"   
  
"Yes, it will! Darry! Have you never heard of sleeping on it?"   
  
"They need me down here."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To fill out papers!"   
  
"You already did that."   
  
"What if there are more?"   
  
"They'll do it and then you can sign the forms later. They aren't going to refuse her medical treatment if she needs it. Darry, listen to me, please. You have to get some sleep. If you don't you're gonna be in a REALLY bad mood and then you'll blow up and start yelling at everyone and there's always the possibility of more crying, and I really don't think you want that." I knew what I was talking about, and I was hoping he'd see it that way. Perhaps I don't have much to do with the situation but I do know what needs to be avoided and how that's possible. Besides that he just needs to sleep. It's not healthy what he's doing.   
  
He made a slightly huffed noise. "Maybe you're right, but still, I can't stay away for too long. I wouldn't feel right about it."   
  
"That's fine. Just come home and take a little nap. All you have to do is sleep until you wake up and if right then at that exact moment you want to come back... well, we'll work it out. You can call the hospital and have them page me and I'll come home and give you the truck and do whatever after that or whatever you want. Okay?"   
  
He sighed, "Yeah, all right. I'll be home in a little while then."   
  
"Soon!" I pushed. "Within the hour."   
  
"All right!" he said.   
  
"Okay?"   
  
"Yes! I'll be home before one." Yeah, he was starting to get annoyed with me. "But I'm warning ya, you might wanna bring a book or something to do."   
  
"Okay." A book. Yeah right! Maybe an auto mechanics magazine or a Playboy, but no books here! Uh-uh.   
  
"All right. See you."   
  
"Bye."   
  
After that I didn't have any business left in there so I went back to see if anything was on the TV yet. Man, with modern inventions you'd think they would do something more entertaining than the Mickey Mouse Club and The Dick Van Dyke Show reruns.   
  
`~``~``~``~`  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I woke to Soda sitting next to me. The room was quiet and still, and Soda seemed to be the only one around. He was busy looking at some magazine to the side of my bed. I didn't know how he could stand the silence in there, I mean I hardly could and I had only been awake about thirty seconds. Besides, this was Soda we were talking about, he could never sit still for longer than ten minutes, and silence shortened that span dramatically.  
  
My head hurt real bad, and my body was so stiff I could hardly move. Except that when I tried moving my hand it felt like jelly. That was weird, I swear it was the oddest feeling I had ever had. I almost wanted to move the rest of my body, but then again I was a little to weak to try, considering it took enough to just lift my hand up.  
  
I looked over, turning my attention to Soda. He hadnt noticed I was awake yet, but I didn't want to just sit there and assess all the other crap I would start to feel if there was someone to talk to. I was still confused as to what exactly was going on, so what better time to clear it up?  
  
"Soda?" I was surprised that my voice was so weak and quiet, I couldn't make it louder if I tried. I hated that.  
  
He looked up from his magazine, a bit surprised, but smiled when he saw I was awake.  
  
"Well, your alive, sleeping beauty." He laughed. Sleeping beauty? He had to be in a weird mood to be saying that. Yikes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Did he really have to ask me that? How did he think I felt? Shoot, I had only been through hell and back in...how long had it been since all that crap had happened?  
  
"I don't know...when did all this happen?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Soda set down his magazine on the table next to the bed and sat in a little closer to me, reaching out to rub my forehead.  
  
Well, that little gesture was a little weird. He only did that when he was really worried about me or I was really upset. Did I seem upset? I mean, I guess he could be worried, but I wasn't that bad off. Just confused and tired and feeling like I had been run over by a semi -- but what did that have to do with anything?  
  
"I remember some but...when did it happen? How long has it been?"  
  
"Last night, it's Monday afternoon."  
  
"Oh." I took a deep breath, trying to not show that it killed just to breathe, although that wasn't too surprising. I knew I had broken ribs, I remembered that much at least. "Soda, is Skye okay?" That was the reason I went over there, right? To help her? But she wasn't there...she was already gone...  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. She's at home sleeping."  
  
"Did they hurt her? How bad was it?"  
  
"Rees, don't worry about her, she's fine now. Okay?"  
  
"Soda. Please..."  
  
I just wanted to know. Was that so bad?  
  
"Reesa, you need to stop worrying about her. She is a lot better off than you right now. Just relax, honey."  
  
Whatever he said. I wasn't going to push it...then. I wasn't in the mood.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Um...some kid brought you home and --"  
  
"His name was Mike Tucker." Steve had just walked in. "Wait...Tuck took me home?" I asked, finally making a connection of sorts. I had recognized that voice, and even at the time I hadnt been afraid. I had known somehow that this guy was good, he wouldn't hurt me. And I didn't know that by what he said.  
  
"Yeah. He was pretty freaked out." Steve said.  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense. I mean, how did he find me? You didn't like...accuse him or beat him up, did you?"  
  
"He said that he just found you out in the street, I don't know."  
  
"But, did you accuse him?" I pressed. They better not have.  
  
"Should we have?"  
  
"No! He...I was at the car...yeah...and then there were people there... and he talked his friends into following him over in his car. He thought he would get it, but he said he didn't care because I was hurt or something like that. I don't really remember it that well, but I don't know if I would have gotten home without his help."  
  
"Oh, well, good. 'Cause we didn't. Two-Bit got a bit jumpy...but we told him to leave him be...we were more occupied with you then him."  
  
"Good. I cant believe it was him."  
  
"Well, aren't you happy it was someone you knew?"  
  
"I dunno, I could've cared less then. I didn't know who he was at the time, I was barely aware of what was going on."  
  
"When you see him, you owe him a thanks." Soda said sternly. What? Did he not think that I wouldn't thank him? I wasn't that bad off, but it would have taken hours longer to get home at the rate I was going at.  
  
"Great, that's gonna be fun. Shit!" I really didn't want to explain this to anyone, and considering the fact that I kinda knew him, it would really suck to approach him, but he deserved to know, I mean he helped me out when I couldn't.  
  
"Rees, he saved your life, if he hadn't brought you home you wouldn't have made it home, at least not alive." Steve told me in his great charm.  
  
I didn't have anything to say to that. I didn't want to go there. I wasn't that bad off...I would have made it home, eventually.  
  
After a minute of silence, Soda curiously asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Tuck picking me up...vaguely."  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I went to a party with Dal, right? Well, then some kids came in saying that they had seen Skye out, but they wanted to know where she was cause they thought she was coming to the party. But I found out that she was with Clay and Miles and they were having their own party...and I didn't want that to happen to Skye, so I went over there and then Clay took his chance at revenge."  
  
"This was all Clay?" Soda asked. He was going to flip out, I knew it...and there was Steve over in the corner now, clenching his jaw to keep control. Great. They asked, didn't they?  
  
"No...but he headed it off...there were plenty of other guys there to help him out. They all hate me, just Clay more so."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Soda sat twiddling his thumbs, but after a few minutes he stopped and stood up, "I'm gonna go for a walk...and call Darry to see if he's up yet. Steve, you'll stay here?"  
  
He nodded his head and Soda walked out, shutting the door.  
  
Did he have to do that? I didn't want to talk this over with Steve yet. I knew he would be mad. He would tell me how stupid I was and all that shit...great, I was soo happy.  
  
I sat silently, just waiting for it to start. I didn't want to start it, that would be stupid. If he wanted to talk, I would, but if not, I wasn't going to get him started.  
  
After a few minutes, I heard him speak up, although he wasn't looking at me yet, "Were you drunk?"  
  
"What? Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Just answer the question Reesa."  
  
"No. Not a lick."  
  
He turned, looking at me, "Did you do any drugs? Were you high?"  
  
Okay, this was the last thing I expected from Steve, of all people. He didn't ever care about that. Did Darry put him up to it? That would freak me out...what the hell was going on? Am I having a nightmare?  
  
"Steve, what the hell?"  
  
"Reesa, either you are lying to me and you were drunk or you're making up some bogus story for us all to choke down."  
  
"I aint lyin to ya."  
  
"Really?" he asked me challengingly.  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"I don't know, how 'bout you tell me."  
  
"Steve...what is this? Shoot...do you want me to say I'm sorry? You want me to tell you I was so drunk I wandered over to Clays house for more? Tell me what you want to hear and I'll tell you /I."  
  
"I want to hear the truth, Rees. That's it, pure and simple."  
  
"Well, you've already got it, Stevie. Hate to break your heart."  
  
"So you are telling me that you were stupid enough to go back over to Clay?"  
  
I didn't say anything. I didn't think it was stupid, at least at the time it wasn't. I mean, if Skye hadnt already left it would've worked, and it would've been worth all of it. It wasn't dumb, or it wouldn't have been if it had actually made any difference, which I thought it would at the time.  
  
"Oh God..." Steve walked out from his corner, pacing, trying to not get too angry.  
  
"Steve...it wasn't stupid. If Skye had been there then --"  
  
"IF!?! Reesa...if this...if that...well ifs don't cut it! Skye asked for it, Reesa. When did it become your responsibility to protect Skye?" He was yelling now, not as loud as I had heard in the past, it wasn't too bad...yet. He was keeping it down, getting a point across without busting my head open with sound waves.  
  
"It became my responsibility when I decided not to tell her what happened to me, Steve. If I had told her then she wouldn't have gone out with Miles...she wouldn't be in this mess. I was the only one who could fix it that night...you get that? Darry or Soda goin, or even the fuzz, wasn't goin to help. It became my responsibility when I figured it out and no one else had. That's when..."  
  
I didn't yell, just kept my voice the same. To tell the truth I wanted to yell, I wanted to show him that I had my reasons, and I didn't think he would listen if I just talked...not as well at least...but I couldn't yell. I didn't have the energy.  
  
"Bullshit!" Steve stood a few feet away from my bed, facing me, his face bright red with anger, "That wouldn't have made any difference. You know as well as me that Skye wouldn't have listened...she doesn't believe a word that comes out of anyone's mouths. No, she has to experience things for herself...you warned her enough, everyone did."  
  
"Your wrong..."  
  
"Since when do you care about Skye?"  
  
"She's my sister!" I screamed. Could he not get that through his thick skull? Was I just supposed to let my sister go through that? I don't care if they asked for it, no one should have to go through that. I wasn't going to let that happen to my sister.  
  
"So? Does that mean you have to save her every time she gets in a jam?"  
  
"Steve, I don't do much for her...but I couldn't stand by and let my sister go through that. I don't care if she deserved it, no one should feel that pain! I wasn't going to let my little sister go through the worst thing that had ever happened to me...and that tops my parents' death. I made a choice a long time ago, I decided I would never let anyone go through that if I had anything to do with it. No one! Especially not my sister. They were doing it to her to get to me...it was the best revenge they thought they could get. I wasn't going to let her experience that because of me."  
  
"Reesa, they did it to her because they are horny bastards and she was an easy target. It had nothing to do with you. They left you behind a long time ago."  
  
I shook my head, he would never understand, "It had everything to do with me and my past. It was all about revenge."  
  
"God dammit, Reesa! No it didn't!"  
  
"Steve, you know who showed up at our house last week?" he didn't say anything, no guesses here, "Clay. He tried to get in the door, he tried to get me to go back to him, he tried to force me into it in my own house."  
  
"And then you went over there willingly? Why didn't you just satisfy him in the first place then? It would save everyone a ton of trouble, if you just got it on with him when he wanted it...or you could just keep trying to be a hero and walk into it for the title only. God...you are soo stupid! I cant believe you! I thought, I /I that you were smarter than that. Guess not."  
  
He turned and started to walk out. I was so mad, he had no right! It was my body, my life! Hell, he wouldn't ever understand, not unless he went through it.  
  
"Steve, I would rather go through this a million times than give Clay the satisfaction once."  
  
"Tell that to your brothers, Rees."  
  
"Steve, if this is about them, then why are /I so mad?"  
  
"Reesa, you should've seen their faces. You are /I them. They care about you too much for you to be so reckless with your life. Think about it, if you hadnt gone over there, things would be much better right now."  
  
I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I didn't want to cry, but that /I. I knew I had hurt them, but to have Steve say that was too much.  
  
"Well, you just know that that is my goal, Steve. I do /I to hurt them, you know that's my soul intention." I spat. I was nearly sobbing by the time that I was done with my sentence.  
  
He turned, "You know what, shut up! This is /I the time for sarcasm. You didn't see them last night. I have never seen any of them so torn up. /I." His voice was shaking now, like he was trying to not start up with the crying thing too. That was weird, I thought he was the one that was mad.  
  
"Well, you seem to be insinuating that. One thing before you walk out of here to never speak to me again...the way I saw it, I didn't have a choice last night. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't go over there."  
  
"Rees? If you had to go over, why didn't you get someone to go with you?" the last sentence he said was in a whisper. He was all of the sudden gentle. Okay, I was freaking out now, he was going nuts!  
  
"Steve, C'mere. Come back in. Please...I'm gonna tell you something -- but it cant get out to Darry or /I else. You understand? It will eventually, but now is not the time." My voice had gone real quiet again. I was really tired. I could hardly keep my eyes open through the tears and I couldn't hardly lift my head off the pillow.  
  
He hesitantly walked over. "Yeah?"  
  
"Steve...I did go looking for you guys. Anyone. But I...I couldn't find anyone. I didn't have time...and it was still too late...But I couldn't find anyone...I was frantic...I was scared out of my mind for Skye, I was terrified because of what I went through. Do you remember what I was like when I got home? Well, that wasn't even the half of it. Steve...I was soooo scared." I managed through my sharp breathing, the after affects of crying.  
  
"Shhh...calm down. Honey, why cant I tell anyone?"  
  
"I...I don't want...everyone has enough on their plate and...you might not understand, but if they find out they will blame themselves for it, for not being there when they were needed. You could think about it like you didn't know, couldn't know, but they will think that they should have known no matter what. It'll just make things worse if you tell them, not now. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I wont, girlie." He shook his head. He still didn't understand, but at least he seemed to be relatively calm. Then he turned and walked out with out another word.  
  
Yeah, he was still pissed, he would never understand, that was for sure.  
  
`~``~``~``~`  
  
(Steve's POV)  
  
I was kicking myself for doing that. Why did I have to be so blunt and rude? Why couldn't I just be nice for once, when it /I mattered? Seriously. Sure, I needed to settle my peace, but that could have waited. I hate my damn temper! Wait, that is to say I hate everything. Everything, and this whole slew of shit with my one and only true family was just another thing to weigh down my list of "things I hate too much for my own good". There wasn't one thing in the world that was really worth anything, except maybe good old muscle cars, but I couldn't have them either.  
  
But even that thought, the thought of one of the things I found good in life, didn't help at that point. It all came down to one thing, I'm a jackass...why? Why am I such a jerk, ass, bastard, idiot. God, could I not be nice to the few people I actually cared about? Apparently not...dumb-ass.  
  
I wouldn't usually care about being a jack-ass, but in most circumstances it didn't really matter all that much. The problem I was hitting then was that it did matter at that point. Reesa didn't need me yelling at her. I'm sure she had the fuzz, her brothers, and everyone else under the sun on her about one thing or another, or over the whole thing in general, why did I have to be on her about it? I guess it had something to do with the fact that it wasn't right, and it made me real mad to see her like that, for that reason. She shouldn't be in here, at least not because her little sister is a stupid little bitch. Reesa had been through enough, and there I had been, yelling at her. She'll never forgive me for that one.  
  
Looking back, I didn't think it could've gotten worse the first time she stumbled in the door that night two years ago. I thought that was as bad as it could get for her, she was in soo much pain, physically and mentally that it hurt me at the time. But now she had to go through it again, and I didn't understand why exactly, and I didn't agree, but obviously she felt like she had to do it, and it was the right thing. That made me mad, because she shouldn't have gone through that twice, especially with the second practically being put in the attempted murder category of my book. And what made me even more angry was that I couldn't do anything but express anger. 


	21. The Unwelcome

Okay, sorry it took so long to update. We spent hours last week putting the next few chapters together. You better be grateful too....it was the most frustrating three hours in a long time for the both of us. LOL. Anyway, here goes the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and if this is a t all confusing, then just ask questions. I think it all comes together, but if not, then ask and we will tell. Have fun, Enjoy! See ya round!  
  
Now on to .... Reviews:  
  
Oblivious misconception: Wow....thanks! We enjoyed the convo between Soda and Darry also. It shows that Soda and Darry do have a mutual relationship if you know what I mean. And I am soooo happy you liked the little scene between Reesa and Steve. OI was really nervous about that one, because most people leave Steve as a jerk, but he has to be more, and we wanted so badly to add another dimension to him, so we did. Thank you for reading on and always reviewing, we really appreciate it! Have a great day and enjoy!  
  
Tens: Since we mostly answered your review as soon as we got it, here is a choppy little note to you. LOL. Hope you don't mind. Don't forget Pony in this, and yes Darry is beyond sleep deprived, Soda is just that way because he can't help it, Steve can be a jerk most of the time, but in here he is just Steve pure and true. Dally and Two-Bit are coming up soon so don't worry. I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Okay, that's it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
(Pony's POV)  
  
"Ponyboy!"  
  
Ahh, hell no. Someone was /I waking me up yet. "Ponyboy! Wake up!" I could always be wrong. Didn't he have any respect for the sleep deprived? Shoot, I never barged into his house and scream his name at the top of my lungs. At that point they'd call the people with the straight jackets and get me secured. They'd have to, because if they didn't, I would. Although, those straight jackets don't look fun in the least bit. I hear they get tighter the more you squirm. Those poor idiots who wind up in them. How do they keep from suffocating? What am I thinking? Who cares? Maybe it was all part of my dream. For the last hour and a half I had been in and out of it with messed up dreams swimming around the surface of my brain.  
  
"Pony! You deaf or what?" Two-Bit barged into my room and pulled the covers off of me. What the hell? I shivered. "What you still doin' asleep?"  
  
"I've only slept for..." I looked at my clock, "...like eight hours or something. What's the big idea anyway?" I reached for my blankets but he threw them across the room. "Two-Bit! Give them to me!"  
  
"Get up and get them yourself. You could use the exercise." He strolled over to the mirror and checked out his reflection. His hair wasn't greased yet and it was falling over his ears. He ran his hand through the side and held it back. He looked funny without it done. That's most likely because I've never seen him like that before. At least not that often.  
  
"I could use the exercise?" I sat up. "I run track everyday. I don't need anymore exercise. /I, however, can't run to the corner without getting short winded." I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the end of the bed and went after the blankets. No respect, I swear!  
  
"Yeah, well I smoke," he said while picking up a jar of grease and helping himself to it. Way to justify himself. "Otherwise I'd be good enough."  
  
"And I don't?" Had he been drinking again? When would he find the time to do that? He should be resting like the rest of us normal people. "Two-Bit, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Darry asked me to baby-sit you."  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"He wouldn't do that. I've never had a baby-sitter, stupid. This is Darry we're talking about." I wrapped the blankets around me again and flopped back down on the bed. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just here to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He couldn't be serious. That's ridiculous... But what if he was? Could Darry be that worried? I guess I couldn't blame him if he was. After my spectacular performance the other day and with all of this added on, I suppose I could see how he wasn't up to trusting anyone on their own. Now, I just feel so confident. Thanks Darry. "How long have you been here?" I rubbed at my eyes to clear up my vision. Otherwise, Two-Bit had two heads.  
  
"I dunno, like maybe an hour. Maybe less." He shrugged and set the jar back on the dresser. "You sleep like a rock, man."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Hahaha. Yeah, you do. I tired to get you up earlier, but you kept cussing at me. You weren't even awake. I've been bored with no one up. Why do you think I'm in here?" He had a point there. Even if Skye was up and running, he still probably would prefer my company, sad to say.  
  
"Well, I was up all night. I have a right to be tired." And so should he! Where does he get away with not sleeping? Why can't I do that? I'd love to be able to stay up as late as I need to, studying for a test, and not be affected by it in the following days.  
  
"Not anymore; though, are you?" he said and turned smiling. Yeah, he was right. I wasn't really all that tired anymore. I had been trying to sleep when I didn't need to and it was throwing me off. And I sort of do remember him in here earlier, although it was all very distorted. "That's what I thought." He turned back to the mirror and combed through his hair once more. "There we go." He shoved the comb back in his pocket and came over to the bed. "Come on. Get outta there. We're watching TV."  
  
"Where's Soda?" Don't ask what that had to do with anything. The thought just dawned on me. He wasn't here. I mean, if Two-Bit was here, that meant Soda wasn't, right? At least, he wouldn't be here to /I us.  
  
"I don't know. Probably out with Steve or something. Who knows. Darry never said." He began to walk out of the room. "Hurry up! I'm hungry."  
  
"So? Get something to eat." What did that have anything to do with me? If he thought I was going to make him a snack...  
  
"Ahh, but that wouldn't be polite. This is your house. I wouldn't feel right going through your kitchen," his voice wandered from somewhere in the hall. He wasn't going to the kitchen was he?  
  
"Since when has that stopped you before?"  
  
"Never. But, now I think it's something we should start up. I'll give you the honor of making me something to eat. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds like I won't be doing it."  
  
"Eh, now what kinda attitude is that?"  
  
The couch whined as he sat down. A second later the TV got fuzzy as he began to flip though the channels.  
  
What was he on about? Where was he coming up with this stuff? I sighed. Something told me this was going to be a long day. Which to a degree was odd, because usually with Two-Bit you ain't ever bored. Perhaps things can change.  
  
`~`~``~`~`  
  
(Mason's POV -- A Police Officer)  
  
We were on our way to the hospital to once again interrogate a scared and traumatized girl. I wasn't looking forward to it. Even after working as a detective for so long, I didn't understand why we couldn't give the families just a little time to deal with things. The concept behind that was that the victims/witnesses wouldn't forget the little details - but my feelings and experience told me that time had little to do with how many details a victim would remember. Either they didn't remember or it was something that they would never forget.  
  
The day before we had questioned the other girl involved in the case, but the one we were going to see now had not been able to speak with us. We both knew that that had something to do with her physical condition, and personally, I didn't know it would be better at this point.  
  
All the same, I found myself driving to go see her and question her at the Police Chief's request. I tried to ask him to wait until the next morning at lest, but he had a very different opinion on the matter than I. He didn't look at the family, he looked at solving the case and getting the guys off the streets. Now I agreed with that last part, but could it not wait a day or two? Yet, despite this opinion of mine, I never neglected to cut to the chase when questioning, and I wouldn't that night either. Being soft about it wouldn't make things any better, and it wasted everyone's time.  
  
We arrived at the hospital and went into the front desk, "We are here to speak to a patient. Can you tell us what room to go to?" I explained to the nurse behind the counter.  
  
"Who do you need?" She asked politely. I loved having a badge, it made people so politely listen to you and help you out.  
  
I pulled out my little notebook and opened it up, "A...Reesa Curtis."  
  
The nurse searched through some charts and finally pulled one out, "It says here that she is still listed in critical, you will need to talk to the doctor to see if you can see her."  
  
"Can we please speak to her doctor then?" I pressed politely. The chief would be pissed if we went back to the station with no evidence, with nothing to show for our trip and gas money, although it wasn't my hope that even if we did get to talk to the girl she would be able to tell us anything new. She would inevitably be pumped up with plenty of medications and therefore be thoroughly confused. That was the other reason that I wanted to wait. Basically, the way I saw it, this was a waste of our time all the way around, we could be doing better things than asking a drugged up girl what happened to her on the worst night of her life.  
  
A doctor came up to us pretty soon, "Can I help you, officers? I was told you wanted to have a word with me."  
  
"Yes, that's correct. We came here to speak with a patient of yours but were told that she isnt doing well. The name is Reesa Curtis, can you tell us more about her condition?"  
  
The doctor continued on to tell us his speculations on what had happened according to what he had seen and heard through out his administration of treatment to that patient. When he was finished, I asked him if there was anyway that we could see the girl that night. From what we had just heard from him, this was a more urgent case than anyone had originally thought, this was complicated and brutal, possibly even premeditated.  
  
He basically told us he had to go check up on her and would decide after he saw how things were going currently. He came back just a few minutes later, saying she was stable enough and she wanted to talk to us so we would be allowed to see her that night. But, of course, following usual procedure, he had to first lay down the normal ground rules for us to follow during questioning; if this, then that type stuff.  
  
Eventually, we proceeded into her room. The girl was seemingly asleep on the bed that had the head of it propped up. She looked pretty bad off, white as a sheet, tired, feverish, and... her arms were darkened in multi- colored dark reddish-brownish-black bruises. That was a sight to behold, she really had been through hell the night before, that much was clear right off. Still, I couldn't believe I was about to do this, no matter how important. It just didn't seem right to question what had happened and bring all the shit back to the surface.  
  
Next to her bedside, sat a man. He was in his early twenties, strong, big and...yet oddly gentle. He seemed like the type of guy to be feared at first, but at least right then he seemed so gentle and worried...but yet hard at the same time. I wondered who he was, but decided not to ask, that wasn't to important. I mean, he had to be family or he wouldn't be there, and if he was sitting next to her, he had to know a little of what had happened. It was confusing to me though, he wasn't old enough to be her father, but she couldn't be and wasn't married. Maybe a brother? But what would a brother be doing there?  
  
I had stopped just inside the door to take in the situation, but now I took another few steps forward. The girl slowly opened her eyes, and directed her attention to us. With her eyes opened, she looked even worse, they were so feverish that it added another dimension to her condition.  
  
"Reesa Curtis?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She slightly nodded her head, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, okay, to be fair it was, but it was also my job to ask.  
  
She seemed to be pretty annoyed with the whole situation, almost as much as me. Well, I couldn't blame her, she was probably more fed up than I, and I couldn't say that I wouldn't be if I were in her shoes.  
  
"Okay. Um...can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, but since you already know, can we move on?" She asked, seemingly bored. The guy sitting next to her sent her a quick, sharp look, like he were trying to discipline her. For some odd reason, I didn't think that would make much of a difference, but if it made him happy.  
  
"Uh...look, I know you don't want to go over this, but I don't really know the whole story. We were hoping that you could provide a little more insight into what happened than your sister. So...will you humor me?"  
  
"Oh...right. I forgot that Skye couldn't give a straight answer to anything to save her frickin life --"  
  
"Rees!...um..." the guy cut in, giving Reesa another look.  
  
"Darry, just shut up...sorry, but its true and you know it." The girl snapped back at him. She was a little more animated that time, weird.  
  
He didn't protest to that, so I waited further.  
  
"Okay...um...so yeah...Clay basically beat the shit outta me and then raped me after he knocked me out. Anything else you wanna know?"  
  
"Clay Johnson?"  
  
"Yup." She wasn't even shaken by the name, surprising if you ask me.  
  
"Who else was involved?"  
  
"Miles Johnson, his brother, Brighton Walters, Bruce Thorton, Lars Tranato, and Rus Gremmil."  
  
"Good to know." I scribbled the names down in a legible manner and turned back to the girl, "Did all of these guys try to rape you?"  
  
"They all /I rape me."  
  
"Okay. Your sure?"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"Can you tell me approximately what time you arrived there?"  
  
"Midnight or so..."  
  
"And what time did you leave there?"  
  
The girl looked over hestitantly to the man sitting next to her, "Dar? What time did I get home?" She looked almost nervous to be asking the question, like the guy would get mad or something.  
  
"I don't know...Soda...Soda brought you in at around three thirty or so..."  
  
She looked back over to me, a confused expression on her face, "Well, I would say I left at about...two-thirty or three..."  
  
"Were they already gone when you left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you get there?"  
  
"I drove."  
  
"You went /I?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that. Although if I had felt I had a choice I wouldn't have gone."  
  
"Then why did you go over there?"  
  
"I had my reasons." She must have seen the look on my face or read my mind or something because her next comment followed quickly after, "No...it wasn't to get knocked or high."  
  
"Then why?" I pressed. She was going to tell me.  
  
"Because I knew Skye was over there, so I went to go get her."  
  
"Alright. Is there anything else that you need to tell us?"  
  
I didn't really believe her, but I figured that was as much as I needed at the time and I wasn't getting anything else out of her, I could tell that much.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Can you possibly tell me where we can locate these guys? Will they be hiding out?"  
  
"Well, they wont be hiding out per say...they are always hiding out. The best places to find them are 1. In the shit hole of an alleyway behind the Johnson's place... 2. Lars's place...his is the hang out, the party place, the everything at night place...its on the soc side... and 3. The dug out behind the Dingo...its in the field, in the little clump of trees...probably your best bet. They like to go and get drugged up there, its pretty popular during school hours."  
  
"Were they doing drugs last night?"  
  
"When are they not? They were all pretty drunk, well...more like soused, they werent drunk to the point of loosing control."  
  
"Your blood tests showed some amounts of other drugs, when did you take those? Earlier that night?"  
  
"What?" She looked completely confused at that point, lost as to what I was saying. It could be an act, and I expected it was because the guy was still in there. She couldn't change that quickly from put together to confused.  
  
The guy sitting next to her started fidgeting, his eyes having already nearly popped out of his head. He seemed just as surprised, like the doctor hadnt told him?  
  
"You had drugs in your system when you came in here, when did you take them?" I was a little more stern this time to show that I wasn't going to buy that.  
  
"What drugs? I didn't do any." She turned to the man, "Darry, I swear! You can ask Dal, he was with me. You know I don't do that...Dar!"  
  
I guessed she was trying to get him to say something, but I didn't understand why. I thought she would want to avoid that for a while...this girl was weird. She was starting to panic and freak a little now, shaking silently in her bed.  
  
I had to keep this going, stupid teens.  
  
"You had various drugs in your system. Don't try and hide it, I already know. It'll be better if you just tell me when you took them."  
  
She slowly looked up from her hands, almost glaring at me, but refraining as much as possible.  
  
"It musta been when I went over there. The place was suffocating with all the smoke...it smelled like weed, but I couldn't leave then."  
  
"Your telling me that you got high off of fumes?" I said skeptically.  
  
"Um...yup. That place was bad. For all I know they could have a lab hidden somewhere in there. They are good at hiding things. Not to say that they do because I don't have anything to support that..."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out. Thank you for talking to us. We'll be around, I'm sure." Then I turned and walked out abruptly. I was done with that shit for the night. Thank goodness. That had been worse then I thought it would be, she was a bratty one. I hate little girls like that.  
  
`~``~``~``~`  
  
(Reesa's POV)  
  
I knew I was in for it as soon as that police officer left. There was no way around it, although I wished futilely that Darry could wait until later to go over this. I was so tired and weak...putting on a facade like that took more energy than I had ever thought before. That police officer wasn't in the best of moods though, I could tell. He wanted out of there as much as I wanted to get up and slap the doctor for having me on so many damn medications. I would rather live with the pain.  
  
The room fell silent for a while...great...this might be as fun as Steve was. Then again, it might be even better. Yeah! So I waited for the wrath to come, waited doing nothing to stop it, waited in full view.  
  
"Reesa, you were high?" he was already having a hard time keeping his voice down, I just couldn't wait for the stop lying to me crap to start. Then it would all go to pot. Wonderful.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Reesa! Stop lying to me, he just said you were!"  
  
"Well, I don't remember it, Darry!" I snapped unexpectedly and in a /I snotty tone. I thought I would be more able to just blow him off, but I wasn't in all control of my emotions, I was too worn out to care anymore.  
  
"How can you not remember it?!? You had to /I the drugs to get high in the first place! And don't tell me that they /I you because you /I came home stoned.../I!" he yelled. He was starting to freak me out. I mean I knew his reaction would be bad as soon as the frickin fuzz man had to move his ugly lips to form the words of that sentence, but he was getting too worked up too fast. It wasn't Darry, and that scared me, because I didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Darry, please just trust me. There isnt --"  
  
"/I you? Trust you after last night? After you just up and left and then told me you would be home by /I, and then walked into the worst situation of you entire life? /I you?"  
  
Did he have to say that so many times, was I Deaf? No. Okay then...  
  
"Yes, Darry. You know I had my reasons...and I didn't take anything!"  
  
"Yeah...right." He sighed. What the hell did that mean?  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think that I would just lie to you? That I'm in the position to lie?"  
  
"You're in the perfect position to lie, no one can get mad at you...you're a poor hurt girl who doesn't give a shit about anyone else."  
  
Where the hell did he get that one? God, I was sitting there /I I cared about someone else.  
  
I was out of energy to respond, at least to that. At that point, he could think all he wanted.  
  
"Oh...God, Reesa. I cant believe you...you are such a selfish little brat. If you would just tell me the frickin' truth --"  
  
"I am telling the truth!" tears were running down my cheeks again. It hurt me so bad the Darry didn't believe me. I didn't want to lie to him. "Darry, when was the last time I lied to you? Huh? A year? Two? When?"  
  
He looked down, shaking his head.  
  
"Answer the question or get out." I said as warningly as possible.  
  
"Just tell me when you took the damn drugs. I think I deserve to know. I'm the one who takes care of your sorry ass."  
  
"Get out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, gasping afterwards out of extreme pain. I was even sitting up in my bed, and I don't know how it was that I had gotten there, but it hurt even worse than the screaming part did.  
  
"I don't have to! I'm paying the damn bill for this room, it ain't yours, its mine! Now spit out the truth, Reesa!"  
  
"Fine, you want to hear it? I didn't do anything! I hate that shit! It smells, its sucks, it freaks you out and screws you over! It makes you so slow you cant think or tense up or shit. Shoot, maybe you need some now, to calm you down!" I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I was so mad, and it was true. He was freaking out over nothing. He had no reason to think I was lying, none at all. I had done something good, and now he was yelling at me for it? Could anyone do anything right for him?  
  
"You shut your mouth, or you're gonna get a whoopin when we get home, ya hear! You already deserve one, don't push it! First you leave two sick siblings, then you get high, then you nearly get yourself killed...what's next, Reesa? Hell, for all I know, the last year /I been a lie. The way the last day has gone, I'm starting to think it, too."  
  
I tried to breathe steadily, to not jump up and go at it. I would have much rather had Steve yelling at me than him, he was worse. What he thought made a difference, if he thought I was lying, then by god I was. At least he saw it that way. He's always right.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? You don't have anything else to say, because you're lying, so you'll just sit there. You think that's gonna make me leave you be? No, no, no...it ain't. Not in a million years, it ain't. I'm gonna find out what really happened Reesa! For all I know you went over there /I get yourself killed. Or you wanted the sex back, or the guy, or the power. Hell, for all I know you were just trying to get attention, well you got it now!"  
  
He kept going on with more crap after that, things just as bad, but I stopped listening. I instead found myself lunging out of the bed and going straight for him. I couldn't handle it any more, and if the only way to get him out was to cause myself more pain, I didn't care. I would push him out of there if it took all night.  
  
I got to him and grabbed onto his shirt, pushing him, but making no difference. He just laughed psychotically at that point, thinking it was funny that I thought I could move him. But the action made me even more angry and with one final effort, I pushed him far and hard enough to stun him. Then I fell to the floor, crying in pain, trying not to scream any longer, trying to just contain myself so I wouldn't move anymore. At the time, I didn't know if it was worth it, because I had never felt worse in my life. Never.  
  
I curled up on the cold floor beneath me, thankful for something to cool me off finally. Earlier I had been cold, but now I was too hot to describe, and the tile felt so good, except that it was hard. I gasped for breath, willing myself to breathe even through the horrible pain and tightness in my chest...and everywhere else. My body shook, as I struggled to regain composure and a normal state of being, but I ignored it and instead focused in on all the colors of the tile, desperately straining to block the world around me out. You'd be amazed at how many different colors are in a bland tan-brown tile, it's about a million, really. If you count shades of one color.  
  
Suddenly a hand took hold of my shoulder, gently but firmly "Reesa?"  
  
I didn't know who it was, I had no idea. I had heard the voice, but not a lot, it wasn't someone I knew. How did he know my name? That was a bit freaky, and I didn't like it. At first I didn't respond, not really caring that he freaked me out, or even who he was. It didn't matter, nothing did anymore. Things didn't matter if they mattered, this was the end of my life as I knew it. I was back to square one, the same place I had been just a few years earlier, so nothing mattered. In my mind, all was going wrong, why not let more shit pore down from the heavens and land right on my head? It didn't matter.  
  
But the dude wouldn't leave me alone, "Just relax, okay? Look at me...concentrate on something for me." Why couldn't he leave me be? I wasn't going to talk to him...to any one. It only made things fall apart when I did.  
  
He gently took hold of my chin and moved my face so it faced him. Then he shone a blinding light in right eye. I pulled away quickly and squeezed my eye shut. The light hurt my head so bad, it sent sharp pains exploding in my brain. Did he have to do that?  
  
He shook me a bit, again trying to get my attention. I didn't want to talk!  
  
"Reesa, lets get you back in your bed, you will be much more comfortable there." The doctor turned his head, and his torso a little, and said, "Darrel, help me get her in bed?"  
  
Darry came over and gently brought me up by my arms, "C'mon Rees..."  
  
I tried to get my feet under me once he had lifted me to a semi standing position, but it wasn't working very well. It felt like my legs were jello, I had absolutely no control over most of my body. I hated it so much, I wanted to do it myself, damn-it!  
  
Then the other guy took hold of one side and pretty soon I ended up in my bed. The guy had been right, it felt good to be on something soft again. The only problem was that the pain was about ten times worse already just from moving. I felt like screaming something horrible, but I wouldn't...nope...no!  
  
I started to rock back and forth on the bed, it didn't help much for anything, but it was slightly calming at the same time, the pain was to the point that the slight movement didn't matter much any longer.  
  
"Reesa, you need to calm down. Just try to relax, you really need to. I know it's hard, but whatever this is, you need to let it go for right now. It can be taken care of later. Just try to calm down now."  
  
I did try, I was trying, but between everything that was going on it wasn't happening in the least. Things just got worse by the second, and I couldn't take it. I was gonna loose it, but I didn't want to do that. That was a sure way to get the doctor freaked out, along with everyone else.  
  
"Reesa, if you can't calm down, its okay, but you need to try. I know its hard...listen, if you can't calm down, then I'll need to give you something to help you out. It's fine if you can't, but try."  
  
The doctor was doing a whole lot of things to me, but I had no idea what it was he was doing. At that point I didn't really care, but I did manage to nod my head at his request. I understood what he was saying, I knew I needed to calm down, but I just couldn't.  
  
I started to hold my breath then, so I didn't loose it. It hurt even more, but in a different way. Maybe if I held it long enough I would pass out, I mean, that would be bad, but it would make it all go away.  
  
"Okay...whoa, okay, you need to breathe, Reesa. Just breathe...c'mon, breathe, just breathe..."  
  
By that time my chest had locked up and I couldn't breathe. It was like I didn't need to anymore. It was kinda nice though, I mean, it meant I didn't have to fight myself.  
  
"Reesa, look at me... you need to breathe, it's alright." He shook me a little, then made eye contact with me, "Okay, I'm going to get a nurse in here to help you calm down, alright? But in the mean time you /I need to breathe for me."  
  
Right then I lost all control of anything, suddenly gasping for breath even as I tried to fight it. But I couldn't do that anymore either. I even heard myself nearly screaming, although it took a few seconds for me to realize it was me. Then I started fighting it, trying for the life of me to hold my breath again, but even as I tried I couldn't, it turned more into a type of hyperventilation.  
  
Then the doctor was at my side again, "Reesa, in just a minute we're going to have you taken care of, okay? Don't fight it, just relax for now...no one's gonna get mad at you."  
  
It was a few seconds before he said anything else, but when another strange person showed up in the room, he made eye contact with me again, "Okay, I'm going to give you something that's going to put you to sleep for awhile. Don't be afraid of it, and don't fight it, just let it help you."  
  
Well, as much as I didn't like the doctor at that point, he was really nice about everything, and I was glad that he was giving me whatever the crap it was. I knew it would help if he was giving it to me. For some reason, as much as he scared me, I trusted him.  
  
Then I felt him give me the shot, and I felt my body relaxing slowly. It was easier to breathe, and the pain seemed to drift off quickly.  
  
"That should help you out, Reesa. Don't fight it, just let it work for you." I heard the doctors voice far off.  
  
Slowly I drifted off, not even realizing what was going on. 


	22. Stupid Arguments

Chapter 22 (Skye's POV)  
  
My life sucks.  
  
I was not feeling up to being positive today. After a day like yesterday, I don't think I could take much more of this shit. And God forbid, Dally was taking it upon himself to torture me. Don't get me wrong. I love Dally, but not when he's the person who thinks he's responsible for me. It's scary when he decides he's in charge. I can't even stand up without him flying off the handle. And he wonders why I'm in such a bad mood.  
  
It also didn't help that he was the only one paying the slightest bit of attention to me. Once again, Reesa had to come in and steal the show. Not that I was enjoying any of this, and I was actually a little glad that I wasn't being screamed at for my stupidity, but she, as usual, is the one that ended up with all eyes on her. If I was stupid, I'd say it's safe to say she's possibly the most moronic person I know of. I swear everything she ever does, she has the goal of making me look like a silly little girl. A silly little girl who can't stay out of trouble. Whatever. Look where she's been.  
  
Then there was Soda. The one person I thought who might actually care had completely flipped out on me. Why is it that if I do something wrong I get a load of shit dumped on me, but when anyone else does something worth being concerned over, they get doted over and everyone worries about what provoked them? Am I that careless and inconsiderate that no one will take the time to see my side of the story? Yeah, sorry to burst everyone's bubbles, but I'm usually the victim!  
  
"So, I'm thinking I'll let Soda come home now. I might go and try a little work before I go back to Reesa. I've got to talk to her," he sighed. "Pony's at school, and if you don't want to stick around anymore you don't have to. Soda'll be back in a little while and I'm sure that Skye can look after herself for a few minutes."  
  
Since when did Darry get here? Um, hello, want to come and see how the poor victim of today's corrupted society is doing? Or is that too much for him to handle? He hadn't even said hi to me once in two days and now he was going to skip out again? I don't think so!  
  
"DARRY!" I screamed.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of leaving in a while anyway," Dally responded, not even acknowledging the fact I had just bellowed in my condition. "I've had enough to deal with for one week. I might drop by later, though, and hang around. I don't know."  
  
They had both blatantly ignored me, didn't they? I can't believe this.  
  
"Darry!" I called; trying to sound a little pained.  
  
"I'm talking, Skye. Hold on!" he barked. Ah, well, I'm sure that if was bleeding to death, I could always wait for you to finish your conversation. I mean, what's more important, right? Obviously, if you need to discuss Dally's plans that don't concern you, then by all means you have a load on your plate. Oh, but priorities first. Where are my manners?  
  
"That's fine," Darry said. "It's up to you. Maybe Two-Bit'll come by later. He's got nothing better to do, right?"  
  
"Probably not," Dally agreed. "So, yeah, I'm going to go now. I told Steve I would pick him out a couple of car parts."  
  
"You mean buy?" He seemed impressed.  
  
"No...pick out."  
  
"Like stealing?"  
  
"Do I look like I have the money to buy any?" Ah, that's the Dally I know. "I know of a good place about two miles from here that is stocked full."  
  
"The Soc's neighborhood?" Darry asked, sounding slightly disapproved. Shoot, if I were stealing car parts he'd wring my neck, and he sounds a little saddened by Dally? The perks that come from not being a Curtis.  
  
"It's not like they don't owe it to us," Dally stated simply. "Look, I gotta get. I'll see you later."  
  
"All right. Bye."  
  
I heard the front door slam as he left. Lucky Dally. I want to get out of here too. The one time I'm forced to stay home, I don't want to be here. What's wrong with me? Then again, where would I go worth being even if I could leave? No where, really. That's what sucks about this arrangement.  
  
"What?" Darry stuck his head through the opening in my doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, God, Skye." He rolled his eyes. He knew I had heard him talking to Dally. Oh well. "I'm going to get Soda and then going back to the hospital. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you'd want to sleep or something." I shrugged.  
  
"I already did. I got like nine hours of sleep. Why?"  
  
He was bad at this game. Really bad. Wait, he's been here all night? And he didn't find it necessary in that period of time to take a few minutes to talk to me and see how I was doing? Wow, don't I feel special.  
  
"You don't need to go back. It's not like she's probably even awake to talk to."  
  
"You don't know that. She's always awake. Why don't you try and sleep? You look like shit."  
  
Oh, why thank you. I feel much better now. That was a real self-esteem booster.  
  
"And she doesn't? Darry, she brought this on herself. Aren't you even the slightest bit mad?" This was driving me crazy. I couldn't understand why when she went over there willingly and got herself nearly killed, that she was getting all the sympathy, and when I was kidnapped and tortured, I get nothing. I get to stay home from school. That's what I get.  
  
"What? Why would I be mad? Skye, that's stupid. She barely made it out of there alive, and you want to know if I'm mad? That's ridiculous. You know, I don't have the time for this. I have to go." He was annoyed. But did I care? Nope.  
  
"Well, what about me? I could've gotten pneumonia. You can die from that, too."  
  
"Skye, what are trying to prove? There's nothing to prove. I know you are hurting too, but she's hurting even more and I need to be there." Right. Try and make me think you care. I can see through it all. Deep down, he was probably itching to yell at me for being as stupid as I was.  
  
"Whatever," I sighed. I wasn't going to argue with him. He wasn't worth my time. I had a million other things I could do. Although, I wasn't sure what exactly. I'd find something. I love being able to entertain myself.  
  
"Hun, I need to go. I have to talk to her. It's nothing personal." He pulled his jacket on and pulled the truck keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Did I say it was?" Yeah, and even if I had, it was true. He would've have said it if it wasn't. He could be the biggest jerk if he wanted, you know.  
  
"No, but you're acting like it," he retorted. "I don't have the time for this. I'm leaving."  
  
"What? Are you saying I'm being a brat?" Hey, I wasn't done with him. I had a few things left on my mind.  
  
He sighed and threw his head back. "Oh my God. Skye, you were a brat from the second you were born. Don't even get me started. But if what you mean is do I think you're being selfish, yeah, I do. Do I think you're trying to make me or Reesa look like the bad guy? Yeah, I do. Do I think you're capable of taking care of yourself? Certainly."  
  
But all the same I shouldn't have to. I had experienced one of the worst nights of my life not too long ago and no one seemed to think I needed any special care. Maybe I didn't, but it's the thought that should've been there. When Ponyboy was jumped, everyone made sure that he was okay and took care of him for days afterwards. Shoot, he's still being asked if he feels okay enough to go to school or if he wanted to stay home one more day. I couldn't help but feel like I was being somewhat ignored.  
  
"So, are you done?" he asked me. As if he cared. He's leaving anyway.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Hunny, Soda will be home in awhile. You can fend for yourself in the meantime. See you later." And he left.  
  
Right, most likely later meant he'd see me in a week or two. Whatever. As long as he wasn't around I guess that meant I could do whatever I wanted. He didn't tell me not to do anything in particular, and even if he had, who would care?  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I left Skye's room in a hurry. She was soo selfish. Could she not understand that there were more important things at hand? I mean, if she was at home and Reesa was in the hospital, didn't that mean anything to her? I was looking at who needed more help at the time. That was what I was supposed to do, wasn't it?  
  
I walked out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I needed to call Dean and check in with him. I wanted to go in later, but I wasnt going to be able to at that point, I had to go in and work things out with Reesa or she would never forgive me.  
  
I decided that he wouldn't have left for the office yet, so I called his house, and luckily he answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Dean. This is Darrel."  
  
"Oh, hey, how are things?"  
  
"Uh...going a bit better now. Hey, I might make it in later, but I'm sorry I got some things I gotta get worked out this morning so I wont make it in until later if I do."  
  
"Alright, don't worry about it. I got you paid for yesterday and any other days this week that you miss because of...well, whatever's going on. You got enough on your plate right now, you don't need to come in today."  
  
"Uh, no...I will if I can. I want to, I really feel bad about all this, and the guys are gonna start getting angry."  
  
"They don't know about anything, I told them that you came down sick. How are they gonna get mad at that? Don't worry."  
  
"Alright, well, I'll still try and come in later on if I can, but I cant garrentee anything."  
  
"Okay, thanks for calling, Darrel. I'll see you around."  
  
Well, that worked out well. I was soo lucky to have Dean as a boss, any other guy woulda fired me by then with all the shit I have to deal with in my family and therefore miss work over. Every time someone gets sick, arrested, or well, anything...god.  
  
I shook my head at the thought and walked out the door, it was going to be a long day...again.  
  
I headed down to the hospital and went straight to Reesa's room. I really hoped she didn't flip out when I went in. She had been pissed the night before, and she didn't get over things that quick if she was mad enough over it. I suspected that she wasn't over it, and would start screaming as soon as I walked in, but I had to do it sometime, so putting it off wasn't going to do any good.  
  
But before I made it to the door, Dr. Ross stopped me.  
  
"You came to see your sister?"  
  
I turned to face him, stopping my slow paced walk, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh, well, can I talk to you before you go in there?"  
  
"...Sure." I said. Great, I just couldn't wait. I mean, I didn't know if he knew what had happened the night before, or what but this was bound to be bad. I mean, I knew that maybe Reesa had hurt herself the night before when she got up, and he could be wanting to tell me something about that, but I suspected something more like, "Im going to have to tell the social workers about what happened last night, you know that, right?". I didn't want to have that conversation, but it looked bound to happen.  
  
I followed him into an empty office nearby, and sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
"Did you get some sleep? You look a bit better."  
  
"Yeah, plenty."  
  
"Good, you needed it."  
  
I nodded, I had needed it, as much as I didn't want to admit it the night before, "Is she okay?"  
  
"We had a hard time getting her to calm down, but everything seems to be fine...surprisingly."  
  
I nodded silently again.  
  
He continued on, "You want to tell me what happened last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, your sister was obviously very upset about something. What was it? I'm not mad or anything, I just need to know."  
  
"Well, how about you tell me something first, and then I will answer your question."  
  
He sat there for a second, "Uh...okay."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the drugs?"  
  
"Is that what all this is about?"  
  
"Well, yeah. She was doing drugs...not to mention everything else. I think I have a right to be a little bit concerned. She is sixteen years old."  
  
"I understand that. You were always going to be told everything, and eventually you would have been told about this also. There is no excuse, but it was a group decision made by the team of doctors working with your sister that it wasn't something that needed to be brought up yet. The amount of drugs in her system was so minimal, and considering the circumstances, we strongly believe that she didn't take any. She was most likely exposed to it for an extended amount of time, causing her to have it in her system. There were more important things that needed to be taken care of then small traces of drugs in her blood stream, and you had enough on your plate. I'm sorry that you found out the way that you did, that was not meant to happen on our part. It was only our intention to care for more important things first before moving onto more minor situations."  
  
"Minor situations!?! She has been into this before. There were months at a time that she came never came home because she was stoned!. She over dosed once! Then she got over it, she hasn't done that for a few years to my knowledge...but how do I know? What if she's going back to that? Then what? God, I'm already scared enough over this whole thing...happening again...and now this?"  
  
"There's nothing I can really do to help you out with that one. There is no way to determine any thing long term, I'm just telling you my speculations on the situation. I really can't go there, that would be crossing my professional bounderies, this is now about trust."  
  
"Yeah...well..."  
  
Could I trust her? I mean, I thought I could, but with everything hitting the fan, how did I know? Shoot, she can put on a real good face...she had before and she could again. Then a thought popped into my head.  
  
"Did Skye have drugs in her system?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But how could Reesa if she didn't take any if Skye didn't?"  
  
"Well, there could be a number of possibilties, ranging from the time it took to get each of them here from the time of exposure, the amount of time they were each exposed, how much they were exposed to, and maybe the guys didn't even start until after Skye left. I don't know, I really don't, but medical evidence supports the possibility that she didn't take any, but was exposed. And to tell the truth, for that much damage to be inflicted, she had to have been there for quite a while, and with that head injury, I highly doubt that she was concious for a whole lot of it. It could have been impaired judgement, or she could have been made to do it for a cover up of some sort. There are too many possibilties for anyone to jump on this."  
  
I guess that made some sense, but I still didn't know if I believed it. I nodded my head. I understood where he was coming from, but I was just so worried.  
  
"So how do I know?"  
  
"I don't know, that is between you two. You need to go talk to her, just please don't get her worked up again. She doesn't need that right now and you won't get anything figured out if we have another episode like last nights come back to haunt us. Alright?"  
  
I nodded my head again.  
  
Then he continued on with something I didn't expect.  
  
"There is one thing I can tell you that might help you out, that is if you want to hear it."  
  
I looked up to him, "What?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Does Reesa drink much?"  
  
"Well, she's done it a few times, but not really. She tends to be the one who throws it out if she finds it around the house."  
  
"When she drinks, what does she drink? Is she into hard drinks, like hard liquor, tequille, or the like?"  
  
"No! Not that I know of. She has gotten drunk like once...the first time she drank. But she thinks its sick for the most part. Unless she's out to piss me off or she's on some weird kick. Why?"  
  
"On the night she came in, there was a large amount of alcohol in her system also. By the substances found in her blood, we determined that the alcohol had come from hard drinks, mainly a strong brand of liquor and/or tequille. Does that sound at all like you sister?"  
  
"No...that...are you sure?" I was so confused. How was that supposed to make me feel any better? She was drunk too and that was gonna help me? It was making things even worse. What did he think he knew that would make things better?  
  
"Well, that was the main reason why we had such a hard time stabilizing her. We had to be extra careful about any medications we put her on with all the drugs and alcohol in her system. If we had given her the wrong thing or the wrong amount of the right thing, she could've died easily. That was why we had to wait so long for surgery, a major reason why it was so risky. That was why we had such a hard time all around. That complicated things a lot."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Why didn't the cop bring it up?"  
  
"A girl who has been assualted in such a way is commonly drunk...but not high. The police obviously didn't find her having alcohol in her system to be unusual enough to bother with. And basically I am telling you this because from what I have heard from your sister, she only woke up a few times through out the course of the assault, but she said that she passed out very quickly each time, although she doesn't remember why. In the many cases like this that I have seen, it seems to be a common practice to get the girl drunk before. Your sister said she wasn't drunk before, and there wasn't much time for that as I heard it, but with the amount of injuries, specifically her head injury, and the fumes that she was constantly inhaling combined, a few forced swigs of a strong drink would do her out real fast for a lasting amount of time. Basically, from what I have gathered, every time she woke up, they would force some liquor down her throat until she started choking uncontrolably or until she passed out...but ultimately until she was out cold again. A few, three, four, or more times of that and you've got a drunk girl at her size and tolerance level. It is very likely that that happened, and it is very likely that she woke up more than just a few times, but doesn't remember it. And with the amount of alcohol in her blood, I suspect that they forced her to down about two bottles of that stuff. And probably combined a bunch of other things in a third bottle just to make sure they got her good enough each time...especially the last few times. These guys are ruthless, and it seems completely plausible that this was part of their plan. Do you understand?"  
  
"So you're saying that if they forced her to get drunk through the whole thing, then they probably forced her to get high? What good would that do?"  
  
"Make it look like it was more her fault, like she went over there high and drunk and was asking for it because people do crazy things on drugs. Then they made it look like she kept doing them though-out the whole time...that's a defense for them if they get caught."  
  
"So you think that this was all planned out before hand? That doesn't make sense, I mean with her story..."  
  
"But they didn't care if it was her or someone else...anyone..."  
  
"If it was planned then why didn't they do that to Skye?"  
  
"In many cases, it isnt ever proved, but it is my belief that they have moods. Sometimes they want it for themselves but they are nicer about it, sometimes they want to torture someone, sometimes they want both, sometimes they want it for themselves so bad that they don't give a damn about what they do to the victim, and sometimes they are so drunk that they just keep going. The thing is that they know that they have moods, and they have premeditated things in place for each mood to protect them. It seems to me that with Skye it was pleasure for them and torture for her but not much more, and with Reesa they were more drunk, more hungry, and more ruthless, so they had more things in place to protect them. If she is drunk, she doesn't remember, she doesn't fight, she gives them a defense in court if they get caught. It's the perfect set up, or at least the best they know how to use."  
  
That did make sense, and knowing Clay he had had it all set up. Maybe he had been waiting for her the whole time and he had it all set up for when she did come, but he didn't know when she finally would if she ever did. Maybe it was all a fluke that she showed up that same night, but maybe it was just another of his traps...one that finally worked.  
  
Oh my god... what bastards...  
  
I couldn't have that discussion any longer, so I stood to leave, but sat back down when yet another thing hit me square in the nose.  
  
I looked down to the floor, afraid to bring it up...  
  
"Hey, did the social workers get a hold of this?"  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"Yeah...Do they?"  
  
"No, I didn't say anything. They asked about it, but I told them that she was upset over what had gone on the night before, that she was just getting things back together in her head, and she got over it after we gave her a few drugs. Just know that we can't use that one again, and I'm risking a lot lying for you. So be careful."  
  
Wow, this doctor was amazing. I would have expected him to just go and tell 'em...but he seemed to have too much experience in the field or something. I didn't know why he trusted us so much, but he seemed to understand us, to understand the situation.  
  
"Hey...thanks." I said and then I walked out, making my way once again to Reesa's room. Here goes attempt number two.  
  
I was so mad at myself. I couldn't believe I had doubted her. After everything the doctor brought up it got more confusing but it also became more clear that it wasn't her fault. It made sense that they would make her drunk and that either they were high, or forced her to get high, or both. I just couldn't believe I had dumped that on her at a time like this when she needed me to believe her more than anything. I really hoped she would talk to me...that in itself would be a miracle. It would be a while before I could ever make it up to her, but the one was getting her to realize that I knew I was a jerk and that I was sorry. I did believe her, I was just scared, but I had come around.  
  
Once I reached her door, I opened it and walked in. Reesa was awake, but the room was quiet and she was just sitting in her bed, fiddling with a stray thread. The good news was that she was finally sitting up and she looked a bit better than before.  
  
Soda was sitting next to her, watching her intently. I wondered what I had missed, or what I was interupting, but I wasn't going to leave and have to go through this a third time.  
  
Soda looked up from her as I stepped into the room, and jumped when he realized it was me. Reesa had glanced up but quickly averted her eyes so as to not make eye contact.  
  
Pretty soon Soda was right in front of me, taking me by the shoulder and pushing me out of the room. Not once did Reesa look up at me...  
  
That was when I realized what I had done. I was an asshole. There was nothing left to it. I had hurt Reesa, and she was pissed...still. She didn't want to talk to me. She wouldn't even look at me. How was I gonna fix this one? I couldn't blame her, when I thought about it, but I really hoped she would give me a second chance. The doctor was right, I had jumped on her too fast, way too fast.  
  
Soda and I ended up in the hall, the door to her room closed with Soda facing me intently.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You actually thought...? What is wrong with you?"  
  
Great...he was pissed too. It took a lot to get Soda mad at you, and the fact he was told me even more of how hard this would be. I had made a huge mistake. The stern tone of his voice startled me, but more than that it scared me. He obviously knew where Reesa was standing and by the signs in the road, it wasn't looking like she was ready to talk to me yet.  
  
"Soda...I was not thinking straight last night and --"  
  
"You sure as hell wasn't! You know how upset she is, Darry? Of all people..." he was shaking he head...he was lecturing me. God...that was a change in roles. "I thought that you would know how much she needs you right now. More than anyone, she needs you to know where she is coming from, and then you go and yell at her for doing something she didn't even know she had done? God, Darry!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up! I know. Okay? I don't need you to tell me...I know I was an ass-hole. I know I made a mistake...I know." I turned away from him then, not able to face him any longer, his eyes burning like they were, but when I spoke again my voice was quiet, almost a whisper filled with sadness and guilt, "I was just so scared...that she was into this crap again...that this was the beginning of another year of hell...Oh god, Soda...I just couldn't...I didn't know what to think or do or...Oh God..."  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder, "What are you going to do now?" he asked seriously, not even trying to offer any kind of comfort to me.  
  
"I don't know...but I know I was wrong. I had a nice long chat with the doc, and I know she didn't do it...they made her or something...I know that...but will she listen?"  
  
"I don't know...I just don't know..." I turned back around to find him gazing at the tile beneath his feet, "I guess you just have to go in and see."  
  
So I did. But it didn't go as well as I had planned or hoped at least. See, she wasn't too happy to see me and she wasn't ready to hear me out yet.  
  
When I walked in she glanced up at me and then cast her eyes down to the bed sheet, "What do you want?" Wow, that was a bit on the hostile side...  
  
"Hey...Chill out for a minute. I gotta talk to ya...just let me talk for a minute."  
  
"Why should I? You remember what happened the last time I let you do that?"  
  
"Yeah...that would be why I'm here...just hear me out."  
  
She sighed, "Alright, but give me one good reason first. Just one, that's all I need."  
  
Did she have to be so difficult? I mean, was it not hard enough already?  
  
"Because I'm your brother, and I'm the one who takes care of you. Just...you're going to listen to me one way or another."  
  
"That isn't a good reason. You're also the one who flipped out..."  
  
"And you didn't?"  
  
"Not until after you did."  
  
"Okay...I'm not going to do that this time, I came here specifically not to. If you flip out...then...but I'm not going to...I will not."  
  
She didn't say anything to that, just stared straight ahead.  
  
"Look, I'm...I know I was wrong...I was just -- "  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Um, does the fact that I am here and struggling for words not tell you that?"  
  
"It could be an act. For all I know Soda or someone is making you."  
  
"Reesa, think about what you just said...no one can make me do anything. You should know that better than anyone."  
  
She looked at me steely eyed, trying to put on an armor that she didn't have. I knew she didn't want to get upset, like crying upset, so she as trying to be mad...if she let me apologize she thought she would loose it or something. Not that it should matter in front of me.  
  
"Look...Really, I know I was wrong...I shouldn't have jumped at you like that and --"  
  
"Darry!" She bit her lip..."You are such an ass-hole. Nothing short of it..."  
  
"AND it was stupid of me to do that. I am here for a reason --"  
  
"What's that? To bring out the true bastard in you?"  
  
"Yes, Reesa." I sighed. How was I gonna get through to her? "Look...I'm here to try and make this better...to work through this like an adult and go on with life. That's what --"  
  
"Make it better? Act like an adult? Where the hell did you get those idea's? Sure didn't have them before. God...did you go to a shrink or something? I thought they only gave advice to the insane and you sure as hell aren't insane...you're just a fucking asshole."  
  
I went quiet. This was going to be a long discussion. "Look...knock it off...okay? Just shut up. I'm trying to be...I will get this out and settle this. You don't want to hear it? Well, okay, but you're going to anyway. That's the breaks, girlie. You know what? You can't even talk, Reesa. God, if I'm a fucking bastard then you must be the worst bitch on the face of this earth."  
  
The look on her face almost scared me at first. It was full of shock and awe...but more than that it said, "You want to challenge me?" That was probably a bad sign...maybe I went to far.  
  
But then she let a wry smile slip out, like she thought the whole thing was funny.  
  
"Let the best insult win...you just did. Get goin." The best part was that she was completely serious about it too, and I hadn't even meant to insult her. Hell, it was the truth...but whatever it took. I wasn't going to throw the chance away now.  
  
"Reesa..." I let out my breath, "Okay, I know I was wrong...I know I was wrong...you didn't take those drugs, I know that now. And I know that I should have known it last night. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, its just that I thought that there was a possibility that all the trust we had built up over the last two years could be a lie, and that scared me...more than anything. It scared me that maybe things weren't like I thought they were, maybe you were still out there into that shit...that's all...And I shouldn't have thought that, because I trust you...but I realize now that as much as I trust you, I'm still scared, still worried. And I do trust you, but it's hard sometimes. I'm still afraid that you might go back to your old ways, even though I know you wont. But the thought is still there and to have one of my worst fears come back again and have to face it again...that was too much for me. I should have stood back and looked at everything logically, but instead I panicked, I lost it and...I'm sorry. I don't know how it is I can get you to believe me, but I'm really sorry. I've just been so worried over this and...I never thought that this would all happen, I thought it was behind us and when it all happened again...I didn't know what to think. I was bound to happen at some point, me loosing it completely, and I would have had it any other way...I would have rather lost it for anyone else...but I can't change that now. No matter how many times I say this, I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay...I guess I can try to understand that...but Darry...I'm never going back there again. Sure, the thought crossed my mind at times, but that was the worst time of my life. I never want to go back there again. I will never re- visit it...it scares me, Darry...it scares me too. I hated my life then...and I...look I went back on Sunday night, but I never wanted to. There are very few things that would ever make me go back, that would ever bring me to fall that low again. But that happening to Skye? Not if I could prevent it, if it has to do with them hurting my family, including the gang, I would go back, but nothing else...ever. I had to then...but I had been fighting tooth and nail to never go back...I was soo terrified to go back there. I knew what would happen... or I at least knew it was a possibility, but I didn't think I had a choice. I knew that I could handle it better than Skye, I didn't want her to have to deal with this shit...but I already had...and I didn't take a lot of things into consideration, but it was worth it to me if there was a chance she would still be there...that I could stop it so that she didn't have to learn what I did and go through that. I already had it dealt with in my head, Darry. It was done before it happened, and I'm not sorry about all this now..."  
  
"Well, I can accept that. Can you accept what I have to say? Can we reach a mutual understanding and forgive each other and move on now? I'm willing, are you?"  
  
"What made you change you mind? Just out of curiosity, I mean...I accept that."  
  
"Facts...time...hearing your side of it. I...before I came in here I went and talked with the doctor and he told me some things that...helped me to realize that you didn't have to take anything to be high...like the air being so polluted or you being forced could and probably did make you high...and it made sense to me...it put a different view in my head that helped push back my fears and to tell you the full honest truth, I don't have any doubts anymore...none."  
  
She nodded her head, "Then that's that. I'm good, you good?"  
  
"I'm good...you're good?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Wow, what a relief...and to think that it might not have all worked out, I think it was a miracle. Thank goodness.  
  
I stepped farther into the room then and sat next to Reesa's bed, "So you look a little better."  
  
"Yeah, to bad the pain don't just leave."  
  
I laughed a little at that. I had never heard her comment like that on pain...I guess she really was over it then.  
  
I sat there silently for a while, just happy that that was all over. A few minutes passed, but I had to go.  
  
"Hey, Rees? I hate to go but I hafta go to work for a while and no one's at home with Skye so...gotta check on her...you okay by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine. I'm falling asleep here anyway so...might as well get outta here."  
  
"'Kay." I got up and left and went home with Soda on my heals, he was real tired. Couldn't blame him. 


	23. Six Feet Under

Hey peoples! Well, I know its been a long time, okay over a month...but yeah. I've been INCREDIBLY busy with school finals and trying to keep up with life in general. Anyway....heres a short chapter for you...very short, mind you. But sorry. Hopefully in the next few weeks more will come. We are working hard on getting the next three or four chapters done and finishing up with this one. Its just that, even though we have some of the next part finished, like two chapters or so, if we put those up and get stuck finishing it, you guys will want to kill us. But the excuse goes back to being at an EXTREMELY hard part to write. In any case, be patient. We WILL finish this if it takes forever or not.  
  
Oh, and just FYI to y'all...we are adding a bit to Chapter 14 that we forgot to pu tin before. Sorry about that, but only read it if you aren't deeply disturbed by the events that took place in the chapters in that area of the plot. We warned you, now go read it, you might understand a few things better. Sorry again, we just didn't realize that its wasn't up until a few days ago. Thanks Tens!  
  
Well, on to reviews then...  
  
Stephanie: You are very welcome, although I haven't updated in forever and a day...LOL. Sorry, I didn't update my other stories till about a week ago anyway... so don't think this one takes the back burner or anything. Hope you like this short chapter to.  
  
Tensleep: HAHA, Skye be up to something? NO! HAHA...no really, she's not up to anything...I don't think. LOL. But she normally is...so yeah. Well, I kept you waiting again! Sorry. You know the whole story behind it tho.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Okay, I'll say it for you... Finally an update! Again. HAHA. Im sorry, I really am, but yeah. We will finish this one, hopefully in the next few months, we are just at a major block right now on this. Yeah, poor bratty Skye, it almost makes you want to feel bad for her, but then again, can you blame the guys? LOL. And Darry was sincerely sorry for freaking out. Remember he was really whacked out and tired at the time. Reesa is so much like Darry in the way that they think that there is no way she couldn't understand where he was coming from, and she hates her past more than he ever will. And you are right, there is a ton of untold things still in this story. I'm glad that you like it. It was hard to pull off, putting it in the right places and all, but I think its gone good. Thanks for the great review that made my day!  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: Yeah, they are good now. HAHA, Reesa never gives the silent treatment, she's more the type to get up in your face or slap you or something. She's too much of a brat and a half to stay silent about something for long. Again, Skye's usually up to something, but that doesn't mean she always is, although a good guess. LOL. That's probably why no one trusts her. Remember she feels pretty bad at this point to, so she's not out to make trouble, if for only once in her life. HAHA, jk. Well, thanks a ton!  
  
Julie: Wow, really? SWEET! You're seriously making us blush. LOL. I mean, We haven't heard that about any of our stories, so thanks! Sorry the update was slow and short in coming, but school is a pain.  
  
Stephanie: Relax! We are updating now. LOL. Hope you like it!  
  
BLoNdEaThEaRt: Okay, calm down...calm down...Lol. Yes, this story is MEANT to be non-cliché, although some people don't think its true. We've worked very hard to develop these characters to be true and PART of the fam. Thanks for acknowledging our hard work. Now, simmer down, and enjoy the little update you've gotten, even as little as it is. There is more to come, and longer too, but trust us when we say you don't want us updating until we get more written, you WILL be mad if we do. Updates might be a little more spaced, but hey will ALWAYS come, and they will ALWAYS be the best quality we can give you. Thanks!  
  
Okay, have at it guys!  
  
Chapter 23 (Pony's POV)  
  
I can't believe I went to school. God knows I wouldn't have if I hadn't missed three days already. I can't afford to miss anymore. My homework is going to take hours to catch up on and I don't want to miss anything else. The suffering is already going to last an eternity and a day. Then there's the mere fact that I have a temperature and the glands in my throat are burning, telling me to be careful or I might just puke. And I'm so stiff, I can barely move. No, really, I am. Not to mention that I can't bend over if I drop my pencil or paper, and I have to skip out on track because I don't want to test my glands or my organ structure at the moment. Besides that, I felt like shit.  
  
"Are you sure you should be here, Pon?" Two-Bit asked as we walked towards our seventh periods. He had auto and I had English, but they were in the same roundabout area. "You look like shit, man."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, really. Why are you here? Why don't you just go home?"  
  
"Because school's almost over and I don't want to not go to a class, especially English, when I've already missed three days and I have no idea where we are or what we're doing now."  
  
"Oh." He didn't sound all that convinced of my excuse, but I didn't care. It made sense to me. I know he didn't hold the same importance I did on school, and that's all right. It doesn't bother me. There were just some things we didn't agree on. "Whatever. See ya."  
  
"Bye," I sighed and pushed the door open to Mr. Thorp's room.  
  
I do have to agree with Two-Bit on one thing about all of this. If I'm honest, I don't want to be here at all. Not Mr. Thorp's English class. I love English, but Mr. Thorp needs a psychiatric evaluation. He's not fit at all for the job. Not just that, but he doesn't even try and connect with his students. It's no wonder his hate club consists of all his students, except maybe Molly Dunket. But that's because she's not all the way there either. She OD'd on LSD and it permanently screwed up her sense of who she likes and doesn't like, along with a few other things. One more incentive to never do drugs.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Curtis," his voice drawled from the corner opposite me, where his desk sat. "Decided to come back, did we?"  
  
Oh, shut up. "Actually, I was sick," I told him and sat down. Hey, I can lie whenever I want. I don't have anything to prove to an old prick like him.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said. More or less. If it could be considered sick, that I was beat badly enough that I am still running a fever, yeah, I'd say I was sick. "Why? What'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing you can't make up. Come here and check the file."  
  
Great. Now I have to go near the mental case? Whatever. I suppose it won't hurt too badly, if it'll keep my grade from falling. I got up and went over to the filing cabinet next to his desk and found the eleventh grade English folder for the last week. I found all the papers I hadn't gotten and was about to go sit back down when he stopped me.  
  
"Where's Reesa?"  
  
"Sick." I moved closer to my seat.  
  
"Still? It must be serious."  
  
"Well, yeah, it is. I was out for three days, over the weekend." I made it sound so simple. Although I knew he wasn't going to buy it. It's none of his business where she is. He has no right to pry into our personal lives.  
  
"But she's been gone for nearly a week. Aren't you going to at least take her home the assignments?" Gawd, I hate him. Of course I would, what was I thinking? I knew I should've, and I would've eventually remembered, but having to be reminded by someone such as him was just degrading.  
  
"Riiight." I went back to the file and got out another set of papers plus a couple more for her that she hadn't gotten even when I was around last week.  
  
I was again almost back to my desk when he stopped me.  
  
"Where's Skye? Is she sick too?"  
  
I swear that if I wouldn't get expelled I would've punched him right then and there. I know I was overreacting for such simple questions, and it wasn't all just because he was who he was, but also that I didn't want to even think about it. I go school to get away from it. Why did he have to keep this up?  
  
"As a matter of fact, she is."  
  
"With what? The flu? Cold? Food poisoning?"  
  
"The flu," I lied. Hey, it sounded good and it was communicable, so it would make sense, right?  
  
"Huh... Its still summer, Ponyboy." And that was supposed to mean something?  
  
"Yeah? And...? So, we all came down with the summer flu." I finally just went to my seat anyway because the bell was about to ring and I didn't want him to mark me tardy. He's such a slime ball.  
  
I separated our assignments and pulled out my folder to put them in. Man, damn folder was filling up like crazy. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for... doing whatever it was I did to get nearly slaughtered. Probably just the fact that I'm a grease, right? Not forever. No way. I'm not going to live like this forever. I don't blame my parents, or now Darry, for this, but I won't raise my own kids in a lousy neighborhood. I don't want them to be Soc's by any means, but maybe nice middle class or better, but I don't want to live like this forever.  
  
"Mr. Curtis?" Oh, you're kidding me. He couldn't have anything else to say. But knowing him, he would do anything to poke and prod where he didn't belong.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Thorp?" I looked up from my backpack.  
  
"Can I speak to you in my office for a moment, please?" Why all the politeness? We all know that deep down he's just a bag of manure with a head. He's already foul; there isn't any covering it up.  
  
What does he care so much about us for? Sure, Skye was probably his worst student ever, and it's not common of Reesa to miss school ever, but I don't know what his problem is. He's always had a beef with us and it drives me insane. Sodapop never applied himself and Darry was most likely only getting the grades because it mattered to him and he wanted to stay on the team, but he didn't care about English. So what? How many people are like that? How many families has he taught that has given him as much grief? Plenty, I'm sure.  
  
"Um, sure," I said and got up to follow him out of the room. What was I supposed to say? No?  
  
"Ohhohhh!" someone called immaturely. "Ponyboy's in for it now."  
  
"Shut up, Jerry," someone else said.  
  
I ignored them after that and walked into the office, which was right next to the classroom. This was absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe him.  
  
"Sit down, Ponyboy," he said while lowering himself into his own chair.  
  
"No, thanks." I ain't lowering myself to his level. Nope. Even if that meant standing for centuries, or however long it took his mind to process information.  
  
"All right then. Would you like to tell me what is really going on?" Way to be blunt. Couldn't be anymore creative, eh?  
  
"Nothing's going on. Honest."  
  
He nodded as if he didn't believe me but was going to try and pretend he did. "Right. I'm just curious as to what is going on, because your family has been seeming to have issues lately and—"  
  
"We're fine," I nearly snapped. It was as if he was throwing balls of that manure at me. Couldn't he leave me alone and quick the torture?  
  
"I'm not saying that you are." How do you contradict yourself without making yourself look stupid? Easily, but obviously not for him. "But noticeably, you are the only responsible one, and I am merely wishing that you have answers to my questions." He motioned to the empty chair in the corner again but I shook my head. He wasn't luring me in. Not even a little.  
  
"I can try," I said. I can't be disrespectful to a teacher, no matter how little I like them. I just have something against it. It was probably in the way I was raised, as strange as that sounds, but my mom was very adamant about respecting teachers and anyone who was our elder. But, Gawd, why couldn't she have made an exception to the rule?  
  
"Good. Now, really, tell me where your sisters are. It's not like you to lie."  
  
He thought he knew what he was talking about and was using that tone to prove it. Well, sorry, sir, but you don't have anything.  
  
"I'm not lying. They are sick. I promise. If you call my house, my brother will tell you that they are both very sick. But don't do that, because he's probably sleeping. He was up all night." What made all of this so unbelievable for him? What was wrong with the picture I was painting? Did it not all work out?  
  
"As true as that may be, I can't always excuse everything as a case of sickness, otherwise your little sister would be permanently hospitalized." As much as I agree with him, that pisses me off. He can't talk about Skye like that. Especially if he's going to mistake everything right along with it.  
  
"She's not my little sister. We're twins... I'm Reesa's little brother.... I was skipped ahead a grade..." I don't think he was catching on to anything I was saying. Never mind, that's not what's important. "Mr. Thorp, I know Skye has just about the worst attendance record ever, but I swear on my mother's grave that's she's sick." And if that didn't do it for him, nothing would.  
  
"What about Reesa? She's not taking a vacation from school?"  
  
"I swear about her too. I can't give you anymore than that, Mr. Thorp." I really can't. I could start swearing on my father's grave too, but it wouldn't have anymore of an effect, I'm sure.  
  
And just as I knew it was coming, Mr. Thorp got a look of satisfaction plastered across his ugly face. He thought he had my painted into a corner. "And how alive is your mother?"  
  
"...Not. At. All."  
  
The smile wiped off his chapped lips.  
  
At that point I returned to the classroom. Whether his discussion with me was over or not, I was finished with him. It was a mistake to have brought my mom into this, but if he going to go there, I was done.  
  



	24. Rocky Road

Well, ah...seeing as we haven't updated in about forever, we figured it was about time, considering it was just laying around, lonely and unread. So here we go with another MUCH longer chapter for you. Yes, it's back to the normal length. We really hope there isn't anything that needs to be addressed here, we don't think so, but if you want an update now, it's better that we don't read through this. Seriously. So, here we go.   
Reviews at End.   
Chapter 24 

(Skye's POV)

Darry is such a liar. But, you know, I didn't really care all that much. I had the house all to myself, something that doesn't happen very often. Not only are there five of _us_, there's four others who frequently find our house a place of entertainment. Which, isn't bad, but it's hard to get time all to yourself. That's when I leave and don't come back for a few hours and then someone decides to notice and I get my ear chewed off. It's amazing what people notice when you _aren't around_, but when you're right in their face trying to get their attention they can't see what's in front of them.

Soda never came home. Dally left before Darry did, and didn't come back after his little escapade. Come to think of it, I hope that's not because he got caught. I couldn't stand it if he got himself jailed again. Then we'd have to go and bail him out and then there would be a huge mess of how he'd pay us back and how it was hard because we didn't have the money in the first place, and none of us need to go through that. Then there was Pony, Two-Bit, and Johnny. They were at school and wouldn't get out for another few hours. Steve was there too, but I don't think I could care any less if he was around or not. It's not like we'd talk or anything. He would do whatever it took to stay away if I was alone.

My abilities to entertain myself fell short when I realized that I couldn't walk around for more than five minutes at a time. It wouldn't do me any good to walk to the lot and sit there for the whole world to see. Since I look so great and all according to Darry. So, I was literally confined to the house. Which, you know, was doing me so much good since I couldn't find my medications or anything to eat. I thought Reesa went grocery shopping the other day. Whatever, there was a couple of things to eat, like ice cream and beer. Shoot, I don't even know why we had the beer in the first place. It was probably Two-Bit's. No one hardly ever drinks in our family and when they did, it wasn't at home. I had had beer before and it tasted like bitter apple juice, no kidding. I threw it up no more than ten minutes later and Darry found out, naturally. He said I was hopeless and told Two-Bit he wasn't allowed to bring anymore over, which didn't last for long. Two-Bit always has some sort of alcohol on him. It didn't matter anyway, I was pretty positive that I wouldn't ever drink it again, not unless they improved the taste and the look. It looked like pee.

So, I was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, and eating rocky road ice cream. It wasn't helping my condition any, but it tasted good and the show was okay. I don't know what it was, but it was interesting. The acting was so incredibly cheesy it was funny. But soon it was over and the news started up. What did that mean? It was like two or something? Oh, hell, why not watch it anyway.

"...And in local news, there have been several police reports of stolen car parts in Tulsa. None of the locals were able to give a clear description of the culprit, however he is believed to be about a six foot four Hispanic male, in his later twenties or early thirties, and wearing a red leather jacket. If anyone out there has any information regarding this man, please contact the Tulsa Police Department at 1(456) 555-3789. And now to Polly Stewart for a weather update..."

I started to laugh. That was a huge relief. They had a completely opposite description in every way possible. Good job, Dal! I don't know how he pulled it off, but I'm very impressed. Not only did he fool them; they have a total contradictory description. I'm not sure I've ever seen a six foot four Mexican. I don't know if that's even possible. Very, very impressive. I'd have to remind myself to congratulate him later.

A few minutes later I heard the truck pull up to the house. Its about time Soda came home. I've been bored out of my mind. Not that I was all that excited to strike up a conversation with him. Not after the way he yelled at me last night. He didn't even take the time to hear my side of the story! I really hate when people do that. And Soda of all people should've known better than to jump to conclusions. But like Darry he probably thinks I'm a brat, too. Shoot, I'm not a brat! Watch, next they'll be calling me spoiled. Yeah, right.

"Skye? What are you doing out of bed?"

Ah, damn it. It wasn't Soda. It was Darry. Let's see how this works out, why don't we.

"Watching TV," I said and turned the volume up. He wasn't going to interrupt me. Even if it was the news.

"The news?" he asked, incredulously. Hey, I can change my tastes in what I watch. I haven't, but I can. He shouldn't act so shocked.

"Yeah, Dally was on." Way to distract him, eh?

"Oh no." He sat down near me. "They caught him?" He started to get a little panicky. Obviously he can't read people well, because he should know I'd be upset if Dally went to the slammer. Hehe. How long can we make this last?

"No, not yet, but they gave out a description of him. I'm sure they'll be tracking him down any minute now." I tried my best to sound worried. I can act if I wanna.

"Was it an accurate description?"

"More or less."

"What does that mean?"

"Well...It was accurate if you were looking for a giant Costa Rican with really bad taste in clothes."

"So, they don't know who it was? They don't know what he really looks like?"

"Don't sound so happy. Things always come back to haunt him, don't they? He'll get caught sooner or later." It was the sad truth. Once it took them two months before they traced him down as the person who broke into a cigar shop. He was in jail for three months and got to leave on probation. Man, with as much probation as he's been on, and is still on, he's lucky he ain't in the penitentiary for good.

"Don't jinks him. If anything, act like nothing happened."

"Okay." Easy enough. That was like asking me to borrow the truck at two in the morning for a late night party run. I do it all the time.

"Now, get back in bed. You know you aren't supposed to be out." He turned stern again. He stood up and waited for me to follow his lead. Yeah right. I don't think so. I'm perfectly fine where I am.

"I ain't hurting myself by watching TV."

"That's arguable."

"_Darry_, I'm fine. Look, I – I," – I paused, feeling my face pale and the glands in my throat swell up slightly – "I can sit on the couch and not die. Lemme do something productive with my time instead of sleeping all day."

"Productive? Skye, if you want to do something productive, do your homework. But since we all know that won't happen until the last week of the term, do something else like read a book or write a letter to Reesa _thanking_ her for what she did." Oh my God. He did not just bring Reesa into this.

"No, that's boring," I said. Jeez, first he won't talk to me, now he won't leave me alone. What is his problem? He was the one who said I was capable of taking care of myself. "I wanna watch TV." Great, I think he was right. My stomach was starting to churn.

"No – are you okay?" He stopped his lecturing temporarily to notice my groaning. "What – did you eat ice cream, Skye?"

"Just a little..." It looked so good. I couldn't pass it up. Like he even cared. He was gone all morning. I can make my own decisions can't I? Okay, maybe this wasn't the best one, but I could've drunk the beer instead. "It was better than the beer."

"You drank beer too?" He was getting angry again, and he was twisting my words to what he wanted to hear. I can't do anything right, I swear. Not even talking works for me.

"No! Just the ice cream."

"God, now you're going to get even more sick. Do I have to watch you all the time? If you're allergic to nuts, you don't eat them! And not rocky road!" Well, duh, I knew that. But you can't not have any nuts all the time.

"Yeah, well, that's not fair. You guys get to eat it, why shouldn't I?" I pouted. He can't be all that mad. Besides, I think I had a good point. I should get to enjoy the simple things in life like him.

"_Because_, you swell up like a balloon and get all stiff. God. Get in bed, now!" He pointed in the direction of my room. He couldn't tell me what to do. "Now! Before I have to kick your ass in there."

"You can't do that to me. Leave me alone," I threw back in his face. I pulled my legs up under me and buried my face in the thick of my blanket. Yeah, he was right. I could feel myself begin to expand, but I wouldn't let him know that. "Go away."

"Skye, I'm serious, get in bed. You're going to regret it when you can't move off the couch. You're gonna get stiff from sitting there in the same position all day. And I'm not going to help you." Like I wanted him to. If I was already going to be stiff, what was the point of moving? At least out here I get to talk to people. I'm not all by myself when people are around.

"..._Darry_," I whined. Why was he such a control freak? What did I ever do to him?

"Do it or you'll make up all the math from this term. Tonight." Man, he didn't have to threaten me. It wasn't like he wouldn't make me do it anyway, come a couple of weeks.

"No you won't," I moaned. God, why did he have to right? I hated that. Every time I'm looking to be right, I'm not.

"You wanna bet?" he challenged me. Ah, that's when you start to listen. You can argue all you want when he's being demanding, but when he starts to challenge you, then you know to get your ass moving.

"Fine." I stood up abruptly. Ouch. That could've been handled better. Now, my legs were ringing with stinging pain, like I had landed on them when I jumped, or they were asleep. Oh, great. They probably were. This was going to be exciting. Not to mention that my joints were now like blocks of wood. Okay, let's move this leg in front of this one, and pick up this leg and... ah crap. This wasn't working. My legs began to shake and I fell to my knees. Ooh, that felt good. Not.

"Hurry," Darry called from the kitchen. I hadn't even realized he left. Well, at least he didn't see my little mishap. "I'm only here for about five more minutes and then I'm going to work."

"Thank the Lord," I muttered. "Why did you come back in the first place?" I asked as I struggled to stand back up. My arms weren't that much of a help anymore. This was fun stuff, let me tell you.

"Because, I wanted to eat something before I went over. I can't work on an empty stomach. Not with what I do."

"Oh..." That would make sense.

"Are you making any progress in there?" he called as he slammed the refrigerator door shut and turned on the stove.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Umm... what you call progress, I guess." Hey, he can't complain anymore. I'm moving ain't I?

He poked his head out the kitchen doorway, only to see that I was about ten feet from the couch. "Well, hurry. I ain't got all day."

Haha. Like he was helping me or that it mattered. He didn't care. "Shut up, Darry."

He just laughed. God, I hate that! Whenever I try and do something that'll hurt him he laughs. Do I have no effect on him whatsoever? It's irritating; it really is. That sounded mean, but when I want to make an impact, I want to be able to do it damn it.

By the time I made it back to my bed, I was feeling sick to my stomach again and my eyes felt swollen as if I had been crying. Damn it. What's wrong with me? I fell face first onto my pillow and groaned against the pain.

He's so mean. Just when I thought that we might have connected in someway, he had to go and do this. I really can't do anything right. I mean, I think I do something that'll keep him off my back and he somehow finds a way to make it bad or wrong. I'm not surprised or anything. It's always been like that. Even before mom and dad died, he would tattle on me for the stupidest reasons known to mankind. And now he just tattles to himself. It went from, 'Mom! She used my razor to shave her legs!' and 'Dad, I _saw_ her! She just went in my room and stole my wallet. Make her give it back!' and then I'd get into trouble (Shoot, I never _stole_ anything. I borrowed with the intention of giving it back some day.) Now it's just at – 'I saw you! Don't lie!' or 'If you miss curfew one more time, I swear you'll be grounded until you go crazy. You'll really regret this.' Dad never accused me of lying, even when I had, or grounded me. Mom might have been a different story, but she's a special case. She's mom.

"Are you in there?" he called.

"Yes!" I snapped. He didn't get it. He really didn't get me. Thank God for Soda. And even Ponyboy was better than Darry.

"Good. I'm leaving."

"Good!"

"See you." The door shut quietly behind him and he was gone. Well, that was really worth my time. And he thinks that I can be more productive doing other things. Shoot, it's not like he isn't on paid leave. He doesn't have to go to work. His boss isn't making him. Man, I wouldn't! I'm not that daft... Haha... I know a big word.

(Darry's POV)

I did get a chance to go to work for little while on Tuesday. Although, it wasn't until later in the afternoon. I had smoothed things over with Reesa and she was doing better. Soda had called in sick to work again, considering the fact that he hadnt gotten any sleep, so he went home and stayed with Skye for the day, getting his much needed sleep while Steve stuck around the hospital with Reesa. She was doing better, but that didn't mean I didn't want someone there. Not that Steve could do much if anything went to wrong, but he knew her and he could get her to calm down and stuff. She just needed someone she knew well to be there with her.

I took the opportunity to go to work and get in a few hours, sure I was getting paid for it, but I hated special treatment, it made me feel guilty. So I was going to do as much as I could.

I got to the work site after going home, changing, and grabbing a small bite to eat on the way out. I really wasn't to hungry. I hadn't been, but I had to eat a little to keep my strength up. You cant go and roof houses on an empty stomach.

I walked up to the house, fastening my tool belt around my waist and looking around for Dean. He was on the roof, helping out a new kid. Figures, he was one of the few bosses that actually worked with the crews.

I climbed up the ladder quickly, wanting to talk to Dean before I got going on the work. I could only be there a few hours, or Steve would get real impatient and be late for work, so I had to tell Dean that.

I got to the top and walked over near Dean. The kid was sitting next to him, struggling to get his nail gun to work properly. I spotted the problem pretty quick and crouched down, taking it from him.

"It's a bit hard but..." I gritted my teeth as I pulled back the cock until it flipped over, "It works a lot faster if you un-cock it and reload." I finished up the job and handed it back to the kid.

Dean looked up from what he was doing, "You made it. Is everything going alright?"

"Yeah, I got things worked out. I have to leave in about two hours though. Sorry, I know it aint long but --"

"Hey, don't worry. Im surprised you're here at all, you sure you should be? Don't have anywhere else more important to be?"

"Not at this point."

"Okay, if you're sure."

I shrugged and left him to go to the other side of the roof. No one was working over there, so I thought I would. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I was just there.

I set to work, working as quickly as my frazzled body and mind would allow. I wanted to get as much done as I could before I left, it was only fair. But I found myself having a hard time doing things right. That's how I always was when I had something on my mind, but I was trying real hard to do things right. I didn't want to cost Dean any more money, I was costing him enough already.

Pretty soon, I lost all track of time, concentrating only on the work at hand. But Dean came over and interupted me.

"You sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it, Dar."

I nodded. I was out of it, but I was fine. I glanced at my watch, I had to leave in twenty minutes. I stopped my work and looked up to Dean.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. I had decided that he needed to know soon what had gone down and why I was so out of things. He had the right and I had to tell someone...someone that wouldn't flip out and freak on me, I needed to tell someone that could help me instead of having me help them. Dean was the guy for the job right then. I felt bad, because I felt like it would be a burden to him, but I had to tell someone, and he would be able to handle it and help me. That was one thing that I needed desperately.

"Sure." He sat next to me, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat with his feet to the bottom of the roof to keep him from falling. It was a normal position for all us roofers, one of the safest, probably. I stopped my work, set down my tools and got into the same position next to him, looking out to the city. It was a good view from that roof, not that it was too high up, but any roof was a good view of one thing or another.

"Dean, I need to tell you what's really going on here. It's only fair to you and...this isnt just gonna go away any time soon. I don't know that the next few weeks will be much better than it is now, and...they should be...but I really don't know, it just depends. I -- This is just crazy and I..."

My words and thoughts died out then. I didn't know what I was trying to tell him. Maybe it was that I had never lost my mind, but I was then. I couldn't take it, handle it any longer, everything was too crazy.

"So, what's going on?"

"No, I cant tell you _here_. Somewhere else...alone. Its too...I cant tell you in front of the guys. I trust that you wont tell anyone a word and I swear to god if you did --"

"I wont. If you don't want anyone to know...they wont find out from me. That's for sure. Is it really that bad?"

I nodded my head, "...Yeah, it is. It's...worse than...anything...anything that's ever happened in my family at least."

He gave me a look like, "That's gotta be bad then." I almost laughed, but I couldn't. If I hadnt been serious I think I might have. But I didn't say anything, I couldn't really. I had to agree that it sounded impossible, but it wasn't, obviously.

"Uh...okay. Then...when?" he asked.

"We should set a time, or it aint gonna happen, the way things are right now."

"Well, how about...breakfast tomorrow?"

I shook my head. I needed to get this off my chest before then, before the end of the night at the latest. And he needed to know before then too, "Can we do this tonight? I don't think this should wait and I really don't know what other time I can work it out to get away other than tonight."

"Uh..." he paused thinking about for a few seconds, "Alright. That'll be fine. My house for dinner, say...six o'clock? I'll have my wife make a nice meal."

I nodded, I could work that one out, only one problem, "Dean? Um...I don't think your wife should hear this...its...I mean, I don't know her, but...she might not take it well."

He nodded his head, not even questioning for a second, even if he did find it a little weird. "Whatever you think. I'm sure she'll be fine. You can come eat and then she'll clean up while we talk. Okay?"

"Yeah. Hey...thanks, Dean. Really, I know this is last second and I'm real sorry that I am being so difficult here, I'm just trying to do what's best, ya know?"

"No problem. See you then?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving here in a few minutes, so..."

"Alright. Thanks for coming by Curtis."

He stood up then and jumped down the ladder, making his rounds again, I assumed.

I was soo glad he had taken that well. Dean was really the only person I knew that I could tell and had an excuse to tell. Yeah, it was weird, but I felt guilty just thinking about telling someone. But Dean was okay to tell, he was together and understanding, and just all around cool about things. He was practical and logical, just what I needed, because I wasn't enough to keep me sane any longer.

A few minutes later I finished up and left, going straight to the hospital and calling Soda from there to work out plans for that night.

__

(Darry's POV)

I had to go home and spiff up a little before I went over to Deans, not that I was looking to impress anyone. But I did want to make a good impression on Deans wife. I had never met here face to face before, just heard about her. She sounded nice enough, but I also only heard about her from a slightly biased source, her one and only husband. That didn't make me too nervous though, considering that Dean was more sensible than most.

I threw on a nice shirt and combed through my hair again, checking on Skye on my way out. Then I made my way over to his house. It wasn't too far, although it was in a slightly nicer neighborhood than ours. It was a middle class area, farther from the hoodlums hang out. It was a fairly nice small house. It was older, but cute, with signs of a pretty yard in the warmer weather.

I walked up quickly, knocking quickly and a little harder than I had intended. I was nervous to be there, not because I was worried it was my bosses house or anything, but because of why I was there. I knew I had to tell him, but I wasn't great at spilling my guts, and especially about things like that. It was just a bit hard to think that I would have to do it, and I couldn't put it off any longer, it was just hitting me finally. I was gonna tell him.

Dean came to the door, opening it all the way.

"Hey, Darry. Come in." he looked over his shoulder, "Honey! Come meet Darrel." He called. He motioned to the right of the doorway, and told me to sit. That must have been their front room. Then there were two hallways, one to the left and one that led to the back of the house but it was off to the right of me, and both seemed to just end, run into a wall, from where I was standing. Weird, but I was sure they didn't.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes." Dean sat across from me, both of us silent, waiting for his wife to come in.

It was pretty awkward, which is weird because I always feel pretty good around Dean, but I guess we were both dreading the upcoming conversation, although we both knew it had to be done. I tried to shake the feeling, knowing that thinking on it would only make things worse for me. I looked around in the front room, it was pretty normal. All the woods were dark, there was a coffee table in between the two sofas, one against the window that had normal white blinds in it and pulled back dark royal blue curtains that reached the floor. There was a nice chandleere type lamp hanging from the ceiling where a square in the middle was painted the same blue as the curtains. It looked really nice, sharp, much better than my house, at least.

It wasn't long before Deans wife walked in. She was pretty to say the least. She was pretty tall, although shorter than Dean and she had light golden brown hair that nearly went down to her waste. It was really curly, in ringlets. She had fair skin, and she was just...stunning. Quite a catch, I have to say.

"Well, hello Darrel." She smiled. It all looked and felt fake, it was like she was almost mad I was there, "Nice to meet you finally. I'm Michelle."

I stood up, taking her out reached hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Michelle. I guess you already know that I'm Darrel. Thank you for having me over, I really appreciate it."

"No Problem." Now that seemed really forced.

I sat back down just in time for her to go on, "How about you go back to the dining room, the food is on."

Dean led me back to the dining room and we sat down. Dinner was pretty normal aside from the fact that I was really antsy and found it hard to eat the food. It was good, really good, but I wasn't hungry and it was really hard for me to eat. Dean told me at one point that I had better eat my food or his wife would flip, of course in a much more polite way than that. Then there was the ever increasing antsiness. It didn't help that Michelle was sending me weird looks all the time, and Dean would glance over every once in a while as if to say, "You're freaking my wife out, man. Stop!" I tried to stop, I mean I didn't want to be doing that either, but it just couldn't be helped, I was a little nervous and ready to get it all done with.

Finally the awkwardness ended and Dean and I made our way back to the front room. I had forced down most of the food, although it was hard and my stomach wasn't too happy with me at that point. Oh well...here we go anyway.

We sat silently for a minute, I wanted to start it, needed to, but it wasn't working out very well. Why was this soo hard? I couldn't even open my mouth.

"Darry, I'm sorry...I don't mean to rush you or be rude or abrupt...but you came here to tell me something?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry...this is harder than I thought it would be. This has been a disaster."

Okay, Darry get back on the subject, no more avoiding it...c'mon you idiot...Go on! Shit, you're making a fool of yourself!

"Alright...so on Sunday night, my youngest sister comes home having been..." I paused, trying to get the word out of my mouth. It had never en so hard for me to say. "...Raped by her boyfriend and his gang and...I knew what had happened because it happened to my other sister with the same people just a few years ago, hard to mistake right?"

By that point, Dean's eyes had gone wide, but he didn't say anything to stop me.

"So I take her to the hospital, but my other sister, Reesa, wasn't home yet. She was supposed to be home by two, but at three my brother, Soda, comes in all freaked out and shit and he says that the same thing has happened to Reesa, for the second time, but it was a lot worse. Well, it was the same people again, but it gets better..."

I was talking pretty fast by that time, I had to get it out, and the quicker it was done, the faster we could get to the easy stuff. I would give him time to sort it out after I had spilled my guts.

"Reesa's still in the hospital, the doctor wouldn't even tell me that she would be okay until last night. Before then no one knew if she would..." I couldn't say it, I think he got the point anyway. "Anyway, at least Skye's home, she went home on Monday, but it's hard to take care of them both. So, that's what's going on...basically."

"Whoa, both on the same night, same people?"

"Yeah...its just that now the state's looking into us, and the cops are involved, and then all the other things going on with the girls and...court dates...everything..."

"Yeah, I understand. But they are both going to be okay?"

"Looks like it, physically at least. I know Reesa can handle it and I think that Skye'll bounce back real quick, she always does, but I don't know...really."

He nodded. "Good. Can I do anything?"

"Nah, you just let me tell you everything, I think that that's enough. Thanks."

"Hey...take all the time you need, okay? How's the rest the family taking this?"

"Um...alright, I guess. Everyone's taking it differently, but it ain't like I need to worry too much except about Pony, but I think he's doing alright. Sunday and Monday were real hard for him...but Soda's fine and...yeah, we're fine."

He sat chewing his lip, just thinking I guess. I mean, it was hard to take, so I couldn't blame him. Finally he said something after a few minutes, "That everything, or is there more?"

"Nope, that's it...for now."

He half smiled, "Good. I don't want to hear no more, or I would have to make you stop working for a few weeks, and we all know that no one would want that."

I half chuckled at him. He was trying to break the ice again, which, oddly enough, I appreciated.

"Thanks for letting me know, Darry. Things do make a little more sense now, not that I didn't trust you, because I did...but it's important to know what's going on with my workers. I wouldn't want to do something wrong and make things worse."

"I don't think you could have made things much worse, Dean. No one could. Thanks for listen'n to me ramble on."

"Sure, now get outta here and go take care of your family...and yourself. Ya hear?"

I nodded my head, saying good bye, thanking Michelle for the food, and leaving to go back home for a little while. I was dead tired already, and the night was nowhere near finished.

Reviews!

Julie: Thanks. Yeah Thorpe was meant to be a completely idiot, I guess he's the epitome of every bad teacher any of us has ever had. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.

Kate: HA, well, we don't care. Your opinion means absolutely nothing to us. And no, we don't use any black market Reviewing techniques. Although Im sure with your knowledge of it, you do. At least we we say who we are, better than you. The least you could do is use a signed pen-name or leave an email address. You think we are going to hurt your feelings? How sad.

Stephanie: Shoot, we deserve for you to be impatient with how bad we have been with this, I think it's been since the spring that we did anything on this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer.

Tensleep: HAHAH, I could just see you and Jhon lighting into a teacher like that. I would in that position too. I mean, that's no ones business. But yeah, we had to put it in because, well, it's Thorpe. LOL.

Oblivious Misconception: Yeah, he sure can have a smart-ass mouth, huh? We love it. You like breaks from all the trauma? Well, here's yet another one before we get back to THAT. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!

chromium-gray: You might not the story but it is not terrible writing. You have every right to your flawed opinion, but you obviously haven't taken any time to read any of our others stories. I mean, the summaries alone would tell you they aren't sister stories or cliché in the least. This is one of I don't know how many stories we have written. Therefore you can hate the story, but don't insult our writing. I want to see you do better. Oh, and why the hell did you read as much as you did of our long chapters, if you hated it so much? That's a shear mark of stupidity there. If you don't like it, don't read it. We don't care. We just put it up for the people who do like it. Basically, we don't care what you think. Your opinion means nothing to us. Goodbye.

Two-BitGortez: Thanks!

Jessie13: Thanks a ton!


	25. All Downhill From Here

Well, Im back. A week of pure boredom must help a person or something, because you guys get an update out of it. And this chapter is LONG. Hope you enjoy!

A few warnings...1.) everyone is a little mean with Skye, just know that she's very annoying when she's sick, and she might be in pain, but she's really just fine. They would have a lot more sympathy if everything else wasn't going on. Everyone's running on little to no sleep, and a lot of stress. Just keep it in mind. 2) I cant guarantee that all the medical information in here is correct, but go with me. Im not a nurse, or a doctor, and I've spent a lot of time researching what I can. Let me know if something's wrong, and you know that for a fact, but don't freak. I tried.

Reviews at End

Chapter 25

(Darry's POV)

I sure hadn't slept enough the night before, and here I was being woken again. I was pretty out of it, but soon I realized that Soda was waking me. I glanced at the clock to see that it was only four thirty in the morning. I hadn't slept for more than three hours or so. I had stayed at the hospital until late the night before and now I was being woken up at four. Wow, I really have to find a way to get some sleep I thought as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The light was still off, but even in the darkness I could see that Soda looked slightly worried.

"What?" I asked tiredly. I wondered why he was waking me up, if someone had been screaming or something I would have woken up and he wasn't the type to...

"Phone. Sorry, but I think you should take it." He whispered.

The phone? How had I missed that? I always woke up to everything, but I had had no idea the phone even rang. I guess I was more worn out than I had thought.

I nodded my head and slowly pulled myself out of bed. I was really only half awake at that point, and it was hard to keep my balance as I stood. I swayed on my feet for a second before stumbling out to the phone. It was sitting on the stool next to the wall under the hook.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to get the sleepiness out of my voice, It was obvious I hadn't gotten much sleep at that point.

"Darrel?" I recognized the voice, but it wasn't someone I could place. God, this had better be good, I thought as I reached out into the hallway to turn the heater up. It was a cold morning.

"Yeah." I heard Soda come out of the bathroom and wander into the kitchen. He looked at me shortly, but then turned and got two mugs out of the cupboard. He already had coffee on, and checked it to see how soon it would be done.

"I'm sorry, I know it's really early, but this is Dr. Ross. I'm calling about Reesa. Her fever spiked again about an hour ago and we haven't been able to get it back down. I need to have you come down here."

By the time he had finished his first sentence I was fully awake and dreading what would come next. I knew there was something wrong, it was just a matter of what. Now I understood why Soda had looked worried when he woke me up, and why he already had the coffee going at four in the morning. He must have asked the doctor what was going on.

"Yeah...of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you. Try to hurry." He added.

"Right. Thank you."

"Sure."

Then I hung up the phone. I was a little too freaked out to do much else at that point. I just wanted to get down there as soon as I could. Obviously I was needed or the doctor wouldn't have called.

After I hung up the phone, I looked over to Soda, "Her fever went back up." I said. He nodded. I didn't know if I was stating the already known to him, or if I was stating something new, but either way it was something to say.

I turned and walked out of the kitchen, back to my room where I rummaged around for some clothes. I hadn't done wash for a week, and it was time to do more, but I hadn't gotten around to it yet. I just hoped that Soda had thought enough to wash his work clothes for when he went back. I or Reesa usually did it for him, considering every time he did it he screwed something up, but that was not happening this week. I barely had time to eat and sleep between everything else, let alone do laundry.

Finally I found a pair of good jeans and a tight fitting gray T-shirt. I threw them on and went into the bathroom to clean up a little and comb my hair back. I had to look half way decent and it didn't take that long.

Then I went back into the kitchen, flipping on the light on my way in and grabbing the cup of coffee Soda had left on the counter for me. He was sitting at the table, looking out into the darkness of the cool night.

"Darry?"

"Yeah?" I went over and took a seat next to him, bending over to pull on my shoes.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that he wants me down there."

"Do you think it's bad?"

I paused, of course I did. But I couldn't say that, didn't want to even think about it, "Dunno, Soda."

I sat up and took another gulp of my coffee before going back to pulling on the second shoe. When I had looked up, he had been nodding his head, like he didn't know either. I knew he was scared, and I wanted to take him with me down there, but he needed to stay and make sure things went well at the house. In a few hours Pony would be up and getting ready for school, and I was sure Skye would be waking up soon too. Someone had to be home.

I finished up my coffee in a few big gulps and stood up, "Make sure Pon gets to school and...well, you know the drill. I'll call you when I know more and have a chance, okay?"

"Yeah."

Wow, he really was worried...or something. It wasn't like him to be like that, that quiet and...out of it. But I quickly dismissed it to being tired. After all it was five in the morning.

"Well, See ya." I said, while pulling on my coat and walking out the door.

"Bye."

He didn't move from his place at the table, and I could see him sitting there in the dark, the light from the kitchen illuminating his dark outline. He sat there, watching me leave, and sipping at his coffee.

I made it to the hospital fairly quickly. The traffic wasn't bad and I sped all the way, so it only made sense. I was pretty worried, the doctor calling you was never a good sign...okay in some circumstances it might be, but not that time. No, that was real bad.

I walked quickly up to the front desk, the same lady that had been there on Sunday night was back, she didn't look too happy, but then again, she never did.

"Hi, uh...Dr. Ross called me and asked me to come in. Where can I find him?"

She glanced up at me, "And you would be?"

"Darrel Curtis."

Her eyebrows went up slightly, "A lot of people are looking for you. Let me page Dr. Ross."

A lot of people were looking for me? What was that supposed to mean? But as much as that bothered me, to know who else might be wanting me, it didn't really matter at that point. I was just concerned about seeing Reesa and finding out exactly what was going on.

I went and sat down in a chair in the hallway, not far from the front desk. It was a pretty quiet morning in there, but then again, hospitals always seem pretty quiet, whether they are or not.

I probably sat there for about fifteen minutes before the doctor showed up.

"Thanks for coming, I know you were here late last night but..." his sentence drifted off, like he knew that wasn't important.

"How is she?"

Dr. Ross sat down in the chair next to me, cutting to the chase, "Not good."

He ended it there, like he didn't want to go on, so I pushed him with a look like "And? What else?" I didn't want to voice it, I think I was almost afraid to know.

"So here's what has been going on. Around about two or three this morning, a nurse found that Reesa's fever was up to about 104. We put her on more antibiotics and fever reducers immediately and tried to get it down, but about an hour later it went up to 105. We continued doing all the things we were already doing, just with more intensity, but despite our efforts it again went up to 106, so I decided it was time to inform you. Now, this is not good, however it is not life threatening. I suspect, and feel fairly confident that it will go down in a couple to three hours and things will be fine. But I need to tell you that there is a chance that it wont, or that it will continue to climb, in which case this could become very serious. Right now what worries me is what message this sends to me about her overall condition. She is weakening and not responding, meaning that her body is not doing as well as it should be. I don't know why, it might very well remain a mystery, but basically this tells me that she is not where she should be in her recovery and that presents a slight worry. Please don't jump on this, we need to wait a few more hours and see how things are going then, and if they aren't better, then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now you can go in and see her, or stay out here, it doesn't matter to me. Any questions?"

"So you think she'll pull through just fine in a little while?"

"Well, I don't see any reason why not. Hopefully that is what will happen, and I think that it will. Sometimes the body has adverse reactions, and due to lack of anything substantial, I think that maybe this is what that is. In these circumstances, it usually goes back down after a while, just like it does in a child. My only concern is how high it is. I wanted you here so in the case that things don't go well, we can take care of it quickly and with your permission. However, like I said before, right now this isnt particularly threatening, although it's still bad. I think that it will go down, there is nothing to make me think otherwise. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

He got up and walked away, leaving me to decide what to do next. I sat out in the hallway for a long time, wondering if I really even wanted to go in there and see what was happening. I figured being there wasn't going to help anyone or anything, so I lounged in the hallway. But after a while the doctor was walking past and he stopped, "You can go in there if you want." He said. I nodded and he went on his way, but I figured that he wanted me to go in there if he kept telling me that, so I made my way over and sat next to Reesa for the next few hours.

A few hours later things hadn't changed much. I thought he said that it would? Was this bad? Well, I mean, of course it was bad, but what did it mean? What would he do next?

My question was answered when he came and asked me to step out with him so that we could talk.

We stood just outside the door, and I looked at him, wondering what would come next.

"Well, obviously it's been around three hours and nothing has changed. I want to be a bit more aggressive now and try to get this thing down. If we don't soon, it could mean bad news. Basically, the longer the fever is up, the more chance for complications and the like. So Im here to ask what you want me to do. We have a few choices of treatment, although they are not much different from what we have been doing. One: we can just be more aggressive all around, meaning more medicine, more ice, more of everything, Two: we can put her on some stronger medications and keep doing the same thing other wise, Three: we can combine one and two, Four: no change, just keep doing what we are now. I can do any of them, but I want you to be informed and involved, and if you have any preference, I want to know what it is."

I hesitated, how was I supposed to know what would be best? Taking a deep breath, I thought and answered quickly, "Uh...I guess go with more and stronger stuff, unless that might cause more problems..."

"It might, but I doubt it. We have to be careful with a switch over of medications, but that's always, no matter what, something to consider. I don't see that being a problem at this point."

"Go ahead then." I said. I trusted him, he hadn't gone wrong yet, and he was a doctor, where as I wasn't. I had no one better to ask so...why not?

I went and sat next to Reesa again, just hoping that she would respond well and come out of this soon. I wasn't too concerned, the doctor seemed confident, but it made me nervous that all this was happening again. There wasn't much to do while I sat watching Rees. Okay, there wasn't a thing to do, but I was still going to stay in there. So I started picking up on what the doctors were saying to each other.

The doctor came over to the edge of the bed across from me, motioning to a student doctor nearby him, "Push five more cc's each," he said, while handing the younger man two glass bottles.

Then he turned to a nurse, "Where are we at?"

"41.5"

He paused, looking down at the chart and then up at the nurse who had answered him. He had a weird look, one I couldn't read. I didn't know if that was bad, obviously it was the temperature, but I didn't know if that was high in Celcius, it was in Celcius, right?

"Did we get the blood results back, Tracy?" He asked one of the other nurses.

"No, they are still in process."

"Well...let me know when they get back. Didn't I put a rush on that? Call in and let 'em have it. I need those."

"Sure." The nurse left the room quickly, turning what she was doing over to yet another person. I never knew it would take so many people at once to care for just one person. There were only about a million rushing around.

Things went on like that for forever, it seemed, but things only got more chaotic.

Eventually things seemed to slow down a bit, and everyone slowly filtered out of the room, although why, I didn't know. I guessed that it was probably good, things had to be a little better, or people wouldn't leave, right? I convinced myself of that at least, but not for very long.

I stayed sitting next to Rees, just being there, there wasn't much else to do at the point but I couldn't just leave. She was half awake at that point, and she didn't really talk to me or anything, but I could tell that she was a little better. That is beside the fact that it was obviously harder for her to breathe by the second. She was taking sharp shallow breaths and gulping frequently, each breath apparently causing extreme pain, anyone could tell. I just held her hand and tried to keep her calm by talking to her, she was freaking out a bit. Then again, I think anyone in their right mind would. It only seemed to get worse as time went on, and I was starting to wonder what the doctor was going to do about it.

Before I had much time to ponder the question, he came over, getting out his stethoscope and listened to her breathing and heart. He sighed a little and threw the instrument back over his head to hang around his neck.

"Reesa, I need you to sit up for a minute, okay? It should help you breathe a little easier." He turned to me, "Will you help her stay sitting up?"

By that time he was gently pulling Reesa up from her lying position into a sitting one, and getting her situated so she was as comfortable as possible. I could tell it hurt for her to move, to sit up, but she was toughing it out. I reached out and steadied her, and didn't let go, I knew if I did let go she would fall on her face or something.

"Can you handle this? I want to go and get some more medicine for her. Just try to help her take deeper breaths and hold her up as straight as you can to open her lungs a bit. Don't let her fall asleep, keep her talking to you if you possibly can. I'll be right back."

I nodded my head silently. I mean, I was pretty freaked at that point, my sister could hardly breathe...and that was always bad.

I spent the next few minutes just trying to keep her calm and holding her up despite the pain I knew I was causing. At first it seemed to help that she was sitting up, like she could actually breathe better, but that only lasted a few minutes, then it got even worse. I think it had to do with the fact that she was weakening fast, I knew she could only hold out so long, and I hoped the doctor hurried.

I kept coaxing her to take deep breaths, and she would listen, she would fight it and gasp in a long sharp breath. Every time she did her whole body would tremble from the effort and pain. But as the seconds ticked on, she listened less and less, and her breaths became so shallow that there were times I thought she had stopped breathing altogether, luckily she hadn't. Within a few minutes, I was no longer telling her to take deeper breaths, but to just keep her eyes open. As I held her up by her ribs, I could feel her heart beating faster and faster. I knew that was bad, I mean, it was just going too fast, and it kept getting faster even when I thought that that wasn't possible. It wasn't long before Reesa couldn't even hold her head up, and it would take longer and longer to lift her eyelids after every time they fell.

I was starting to get a little frantic then, shaking her more and tapping her face to try and get her to come around and at least respond a little. But she didn't, not really. The more I tried the less she did anything, and soon she was limp in my arms.

I sat bewildered, what should I do? I had no idea, really, so I just sat there blankly. At least I could still feel her heart, although it was nearly vibrating it was going so fast. I couldn't fathom it, imagine it, even try to understand how that had to feel for her. It scared me so bad, but there was nothing to do.

A few moments after Reesa went completely limp, the doctor finally came back in. His face fell a bit, and he rushed over, lifting her chin to look at her face. "Reesa?" He tried to get a response by rubbing her cheek a little, but she didn't do anything. Then he lifted up her eyelids and you could see her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

At that point he slid an arm behind her back to support her neck and body, then he nudged me away and I let go. Gently and slowly, he laid her down and repositioned her head. He pulled out his stethoscope again and listened intently but quickly. I could tell he was not pleased, although I expected as much. He glanced up at me quickly before screaming for some nurses and starting another round of pure chaos.

I stood up and backed out of the way towards the wall as nurses and doctors ran in to take action. I was so confused, things had happened so quickly. It was all too quick, I didn't understand how she could get so bad so fast. It was all really surreal, unreal and scary. I had no idea what was going on or how they would help her. I didn't know how bad it even was, but I did know that it couldn't be good. I kept seeing her eyes rolled into the back of her head and it sent chills down my spine as my stomach flipped inside me.

When things finally slowed down again, the doctor pulled me aside, so we were standing at the back of the hospital room. Everyone was still working hard, doing things quickly and talking to each other all the time. The doctor eyed Reesa and the bustling team in the room, "Look, things are..."

"Getting worse? I know...how bad is it?"

"I think that you should contact the rest of the family and have them come down here. It is completely your choice, however things aren't looking good right now. The fever isn't going down, but up, and she's stopped responding to pretty much all treatment. There isn't much else we can do for her - short of an ice bath occasionally if it's needed desperately. The fever is causing her heart to race, its called tachycardia, or its a form of it anyway, and when it gets bad enough, her body doesn't get enough oxygen and it gets hard for her to breathe. Not to mention that it weakens her severely. I'm not saying anything is going to happen, but anything _could_ happen."

I nodded. I had no idea it could come to this. I mean it had crossed my mind that this whole thing would be worse than anyone thought, but did he think she was dying? I know its possible, if a fever gets high enough...but how was this all happening?

"How high is it then?" I asked suddenly. At the point I didn't realize I was even asking a question, but I caught on when I blurted it out.

"About 108. Too high..."

I swallowed hard. 108? Holy shit that was bad. Okay, so I had to go call Soda and have him get Pony out of school and Skye out of the house.

I swiftly walked out of the room and down the hallway, not really thinking about what I would do or tell Soda. I just had to do it, and that was as much as I could get through my head.

Soda had been incredibly pissed and impatient on the phone, which was really weird. The last thing I had expected to have to do was be so stern and clear with Soda, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him anything over the phone. I just wanted him to get there as fast as he could, and with everyone else. I had no idea how I would tell them...but somehow it would get done. The bad news was that his day and mood would not improve, no, everything just kept going down hill. I just hoped that he was just annoyed at the moment that he picked up the phone, I couldn't handle him being soo moody, not that day.

(Soda's POV)

I ran through the living room, pulling on my shoes as I headed towards the door. I was going to be really late for work if I didn't hurry. I had overslept and had only ten minutes to be at the DX by the time I woke up. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, knowing I could lose my job because no one had the courtesy to wake me up. I hadn't even felt a difference when Pony was gone to school.

And now I couldn't find my keys. It was going to be a fun time sprinting down there if they didn't show up soon. The problem was I couldn't remember the last place I had handled them or even if I had taken them out of my pocket since I got home. They were absolutely no where.

RING!

Oh hell no. I didn't have the time to answer the phone. "Skye! Answer that!" I called as I fished for my keys in the couch cushion. Where were they?

"Sodaaaaa," Oh gawd she dragged out my name, "I can't..."

"Yes, you can!" She can't do this to me. Say it was my boss. Wouldn't it be better for me to be _on my way_ to work than answering the phone and saying I was on my way? I had already missed a few days of work, I don't think my being late would fly too well. Ah ha! Found the keys! Yes!

"Noooo. Soda, my stomach hurts."

I sighed. She really could be a pain in the ass if she wanted. It didn't take _any_ effort on her part. I ran to the kitchen, shouting at her along the way. "You're a lazy ass, you know that, Skye? You owe me."

"Shut up." Was all she had to say to that. How nice to know she cared. Shoot, it wasn't my fault she went and ate food she was allergic to. I mean, duh, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you shouldn't do that. And since she was stupid that meant I had to risk my neck with my boss? This was all adding up perfectly.

"Hello?" I answered as I picked up the phone, dreading who it would be.

"Oh, good. You didn't leave yet." Hey, I could take that over the alternative. But, Darry better have a good reason for calling me now of all times. He should know better than to delay my work experience.

"Well, that's a bright way to look at things. What do you need? I really have to go." I glanced at the clock to my left only to see that I was already five minutes late to work. Great. Well, at least I can drive, right?

"No, no. Not today. Call your boss and tell him you can't come in. I need you to come down here." He made it sound so simple. I don't think he realized what he was asking of me. Taking off more than two days of work in the same week without prearranging it with my managers was like a going on a suicide mission, work wise.

"Darry, my boss ain't as understanding as yours. I _need_ to go to work. If you're that tired, just catch the bus home and—"

"No, Soda. Listen to me. You need to call in sick. Then get Pony and Skye and come down here. I don't have time to argue with you. Just do it." He was beginning to sound slightly panicked. Darry doesn't usually lose his composure to the extent of panic very often.

"Are you going to tell me why?" I knew the conversation was almost over, but decided to get comfortable and sat down on the stool next to the wall. "Darry, I need to give my boss a reason."

"I don't have the time to explain it now. Just do it, okay? Reesa's really sick and you need to get down here. I'll tell you more when you get here. Just do it. Now."

Okay, the fact that he had brought up Reesa didn't surprise me much, but using that kind of sentence with that urgency made it all that much more important to listen to him. "Wait, wait. What do you mean she's sick?"

"Not now. Just do it. Please."

"Okay," I gave in. "Calm down. I'll come."

"And bring your brother and sister, 'kay?"

"Okay." I shook my head. This was all a bunch of crap. Not that it wasn't important, whatever it was, but just everything, the last week all piled up on top of the possibility of losing my job, was about as much as I could take. If I'm not mistaken, I think we're all depending on my job pulling through with plentiful paychecks in the next little while. I couldn't wait for things to get back to normal. Or at least back to the way they usually are. "Give me a few minutes," I told him. "Do I have to check Pony out or what?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'll talk with the school later. Just hurry."

"Right. Okay." I stood up. "See ya."

"Bye."

I heard the phone on the other end click and the line went dead. This was all so wonderful, I may just do a happy dance. I sighed, hung up the phone, and then picked it back up to call my work. After trying to explain to the manager who was there, how I could miss a day of work on Monday for family emergencies and now I was calling in sick and couldn't make it today either, I was just about all set.

"Skye." I walked out into the hallway over to her room. I pushed her door open. "Get up."

"What?" she asked and turned around to face me. "Are you kidding me?" She shielded her eyes from the light pouring into the room from the window.

"Nope. Hurry. You got five minutes."

"Why? What's going on?" She sat up slowly, propping herself on her hands behind her back, and glared at me. Oh, give it a rest.

"We're leaving. Hurry. Get dressed and brush your teeth." I left to give her privacy, but she wouldn't have it.

"Where are we going? I don't wanna go," she whined. I stopped and closed my eyes. She was really pushing her luck today. Usually I have a lot of patience with her, but she has really got to grow up. It was getting ridiculous.

"We're going to the hospital. I'm serious. Now you have four minutes. Get up!" I closed her door and went back to the kitchen.

I went through the cupboards to find something to eat quickly before we left. I would have to find something for Skye, too. If she decided she was hungry come a couple of hours from now, she could get really bitchy. Man, it was almost as if she had people eating out of the palm of her hand. Either that or she was really predictable and she was just too damn impatient with everyone around her to sit still and be good. Ehh... it was probably both.

"Hurry!" I called as I found a box of Cheezits and pulled them off the top shelf. "I don't hear you moving in there."

"Just because I'm not kicking and screaming at everything doesn't mean that I'm not getting ready!" she snapped. "Hold on a minute."

I silently mimicked her and went out into the living room to wait. If I may be sarcastic some more, this has been the best morning I've had a in along time. I don't when I've had one run so smoothly in a while. I wish things could stay like this forever. It would make life so much easier. Well, now that that's off my chest...

A few minutes later Skye joined me in the front room, fully dressed and looking half decent.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yyyyesss," she sneered. "Let's go."

I threw the box of crackers at her and got up to leave. She could carry those and I'll drive. "We have to pick up Pony first."

"Why?"

"Because Darry wants him to come, too." I opened the door and waited for her to leave before I did.

"Oh. Why are we going anyway? And where?"

"Hospital. Why do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know. You guys wouldn't let me before. How should I know?" She had a point there. Darry was pretty adamant about her not leaving the house, and I wasn't most keen on letting her fool around all day.

We climbed into the truck and I started the engine. "I guess Reesa's sick and Darry wants us to go down there." I tried to make it sound as casual as possible, but I don't think that can sound casual even if Two-Bit said it.

"Why? I'm sick, but no one's congregating around me," she sounded grumpy. I can't exactly blame her, but I was not in the mood to be pushed around. I was on edge with everything going on.

"Skye, I don't know. Just go with me here, 'kay?"

She didn't respond and I didn't say anything else for a while. The silence, believe it or not, was worse than the noise. It was a nice change at first, but the quieter it stayed the more time I had to think. And the more time I had to think, the less I wanted to. Because the only thing I could think about was why in God's name Darry was so worried. If he was counting on the possibility of a speeding ticket, he may just get one.

Skye slumped down next to me and crossed her arms over her chest. She scowled out the front window, but slowly changed her expression to one of worry. "Is she bad?"

I shook my head. "I ain't gotta clue."

"Hmmm."

We got to the high school and I pulled into the student parking lot.

"Stay here," I told her as I jumped out and closed the door. She didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything and kept staring forward. Whatever. I wasn't going to worry out her insensitivity when I could be having a semi-good day.

The real adventure started when I walked inside the doors of the school. I hadn't been there for a few years and it was kind of weird seeing a place that was so familiar it was like I had never left it in the first place. I thought I remembered Pony saying something once about having math first, and I knew he had Mr. Bardle, so I headed in that direction. I at least knew where his room was when I went here.

"Hey! Excuse me, young man," a voice shouted down the hall from behind me. I spun around to see who it was. It was some woman who I couldn't remember her name, who loved to make my life not worth living when I went here. "What do you think you're doing out of class? No respect at all! I don't know where you hoodlums get away thinking you own this school and can go rampaging about the halls whenever you please." She sped up her walking the closer she got to me. "Who's your teacher? I'm going to report you!" She pulled out her infamous purple monitor pad and silver fountain pen.

"I...no... I need to go get my brother." I pointed down the hall. "I gotta take him with me and –"

"You certainly will not!" she barked. "A parent or guardian must check him out, or he must have a pre-written note. We don't tolerate missing out on classes here." She shook a finger in my face and I pulled my head back slightly. "Now, who is your teacher?"

I sighed and tried to come up with something quick. What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't tell her that I didn't go to school anymore, she'd just kick me out. But I couldn't lie and give some teacher that she'd make me go to their class and I'd get figured out anyway. My best guess was to go with... "Mr. Bardle. I was just a little late and..." I trailed off.

"I thought you said you were picking up your brother?" she asked with a smirk. Well...

"Oh, I was _going_ to, but I **guess** I'm not now. I'll just go to class..." I said with the perfect teenage attitude that I had left behind so long ago. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked off down the hall with her staring at the back of my head.

"That's right you will!" she said. "I'll just watch you to make sure."

Right. Great. I sighed. This was going to be a real trick.

When I reached the classroom I turned a little to see her still standing at the end of the hall, arms wrapped around a clipboard, fastened close to her chest. She was a classic witch.

I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open with as much force as I could muster and strolled in.

Thirty, or so, blank faces stared at me with confusion and Mr. Bardle stopped scribbling on the chalkboard for a minute to look me over. Pony slowly stood up, assuming I had come for him, but not quite sure why. He quickly sat back down when Mr. Bardle rounded on him.

"Mr. Curtis, kindly take your seat," he snapped and waddled over to me. "Yes?"

"Um, I've got to take Ponyboy. I'm checking him out of school..."

"Do you have a note from the attendance office?" He wiggled his glasses back up the bridge his nose, using only his nose.

"No, they just told me to come and get him. They said they'll excuse it since the period is almost over." I had no idea if the period had just started or what, but I was taking a chance.

"Hhmm..." He thought it over in his head. "I'll let him go if you bring me a note, but not before."

He was making this much more difficult than it had to be. I turned to Pony and sent him a look that he knew meant to come with me anyway. He shoved his books and stuff into his backpack and Mr. Bardle rounded on him again.

"Mr. Curtis, please stay sitting!"

Pony started to sit back down again, but I shook my head and he decided to listen to me and defy the teacher. He knew better than to disregard anything that I told him to do. I assume that he figured if it was unimportant, I wouldn't have been there in the first place. He followed me to the door.

"Now, see here, Mr. Curtis, that you bring me an note immediately..." he trailed off, fully aware that he had lost the battle and that there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I will."

"This period."

"Okay," Pony reassured him and we left.

Luckily for us, that crabby old woman was gone and the coast was clear. I would have Darry take care of excusing him from school later. There was no way they'd let me take him and what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. I'd rather take him illegally out of school than risk having someone turn down the request to take him.

We raced to the hospital and got there in record time. We sure got the good end of the deal and no cops pulled us over when we were in our desperate hurry. Of course I had no idea why this was so urgent, but I knew, as well as everyone else, that Darry didn't wig out over nothing. That was the only reason I was as speedy as I was that day.

Pony and Skye were as shaken with worry as I was, not knowing an inkling more than I did, but when we reached the hospital entrance, neither of them were up to speed walking. I tried to push them along, but Skye just snapped at me and Pony told me to simmer down. Simmer down? Geez, they didn't hear the tone of Darry's voice. They didn't detect the pitch of fearful emptiness. They didn't get the phone call. They were either going to listen to me, or they were on their own. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Quit it, Soda," Skye whined when I ignored her protests and pushed her from behind to keep her moving at a good pace. "Stop!" Pain or no pain, she shouldn't care.

"Fine." I stopped. "You two meet me there. I'm just going now. You know where to go."

I jogged off to the elevator, which was being conveniently held open for me by the time I reached it. The others were still meandering at a less than satisfying pace at the other end of the lobby.

"Are we waiting for them?" The orderly asked.

"Nah," I panted. "They're taking their time. Just go."

"All right."

Darry's POV

I went back to Reesa's room, finding two or three more people in there. They had moved a few things around in the room for better mobility and reach, but it wasn't much different. I pulled a chair in and sat down, staring once again at her. I had no idea what to do with myself. I couldn't help out, I couldn't think about anything or I would loose it, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, just be there, sitting in uselessness.

My mind wondered back and forth, thinking of all the years past. How I had gotten to this point, how it was that I was taking care of my siblings. It was the thousandth time that week that I had thought over it, it was just such a recurring thing with all the things that were happening. This time I even thought back to childhood memories, ones of Reesa mostly, considering the situation.

The day she was born, sitting in the hospital and holding her for the first time with Dad watching closely nearby. Her eyes barely open to the new world around her, they were bright blue that day, intense even then. I remembered thinking that she was beautiful, I had a sister. I was excited, but I didn't know what to expect, yeah I never figured that one out.

The days following Ponys and Skyes birth when she would want dad to hold her but he would say no, he was busy holding Pony. Well, Reesa would get jealous and get this pouty face before hopping on my lap for attention.

Then there was the true beginning of Reesa and Skye as sisters. Skye and Reesa would be running around the house, playing and screaming as usual and Skye would do something that you thought was completely impossible. Things like flattening herself into walls, like she couldn't see them, or running smack into the coffee table that was as big as her, or some such thing and Reesa would stop and look at her seriously, "You're soo stupid!" she would say in a bratty tone. Yeah, Reesa was calling Skye stupid when she was hardly a year old.

I smiled a little at that, it was just classic Reesa, we should have know since the day Skye was born that they would never stop fighting, even though they really did care about each other.

I stood up and walked out of the room to check if Soda was there yet, but he wasn't. I didn't think he would be, but I still had to check. I was too anxious not to check. Then I went back in the room, sitting down, my mind wondering once again.

She was three years old or so, I wanted to play with my friends, but she had to tag along. Mom tells me to watch her, just keep an eye out, so we are out front, and she starts playing by the cellar stairs. They were steep, cement stairs that went on forever, and I thought that she might fall. I told her a few times to move away from them, but she didn't listen. Finally I got annoyed enough to go over there, and just as I get there she looses her balance and almost stumbles down the stairs, but I somehow caught her before she did. She, of course, starts crying because it shook her up, so I gave her a hug and drug her back into the house. She wasn't too happy with me that day, but that was because Mom wouldn't let her go back out with me. It wasn't much of an event or anything, but it was something that I always remembered, don't know why. Maybe it was because even as annoyed as I was, she had scared me at the same time that she had embarrassed me in front of my friends.

Then there was the time that she somehow got me to play dolls with her. Other people could have and would have played with her more willingly that me, but she whined until I did. I don't know if it was a form of torture, but she wasn't that clever, so I think, to this day, that she just wanted to play with me, her big brother.

One time I went to camp for a few days, and when I walked in the door after getting home, she ran up and jumped on me, "Darry! Darry! You're back! You're back! Yay!!! You just left...and then you never came back...but now you did!" she screamed excitedly in my ear, not letting go. I hugged her and set her down, wanting it to be over, but she wouldn't have it, she jumped back up at me, "Piggy Back!" I wanted to slap her, but I just did it, she was obviously happy to see me, so I couldn't be mean. I remember clearly seeing Dad laughing at that site, later he told me that I did good not to push her away.

Once I woke up in the middle of the night to Reesa curled up next to me asleep. Needless to say, I wondered how in the world she had gotten there if she went to sleep in her bed, but I just decided to take her back to her room. I fell back asleep real fast after I got her out of there, but woke up not twenty minutes later to her next to me asleep again. I was getting a little irritated by then, but I took her back again and hoped that was the end of it. It was a stormy night, and I supposed the thunder was scaring her, but why me? I had school the next day, did she have to wake me up? The next time I went back to bed I laid there awake, waiting for her to come back, if she didn't in fifteen minutes, then I would go back to sleep. The fifteen minutes was almost up, but I heard the door to my room creak open for the third time that night. I shut my eyes enough to look like I was asleep, but I could see through my eyelashes. She was apprehensively tip-toeing towards my bed, but when she was about two feet away from the corner of it, another boom of thunder rolled real close, and she jumped out of her wits, scrambling onto my bed. I shot up and grabbed her, laughing at her startled eyes filled with fear of her older brothers wrath and pulled her close, "You scared of that thunder, Girlie?" I asked gently. Her shaking form got out a little yes, and I decided to let her stay in there until the storm was over. Don't ask what made me do that, but I couldn't make her go back when she was really that scared, that she would risk making me mad. We spent the next hour laughing and playing until the storm was over, and then I made her go to sleep next to me, just in case. Besides, I was tired, I didn't want to take her to her bed. Mom and Dad teased me in the morning, but I never had so much fun with Reesa.

I again smiled a bit, I guess she always liked me, didn't she? I got up again and looked outside the door to find that Soda and everyone else were not yet waiting, so I went back to loosing myself in the memories I loved so much when I go the chance to think about.

Reesa was always real witty and mouthy, even when she was only really little, like three or so. She loved to take the words out your mouth or Mom and Dads. So one time, she was jumping on the sofa, and I told her not to because Mom would get mad, but she just stuck her tongue out at me. I decided it was time she learned a lesson, so I went over there and tickled her brutally, finishing by holding her still and telling her she had to listen to me when Mom and Dad weren't around. Then I let her go, but she stood up, faced me with her hands on her hips, saying "That was uncalled for, Darry!" The thing was that she was serious. She always did things like that, but for some odd reason, that time was the one I remembered best.

One day I came home from school to a particularly special greeting from her. I don't remember why now, but for some stupid reason, she was really mad at me that day and instead of just yelling at me, the usual, she decided to try something different. She walked into the front room when I opened the door and she got this evil smile on her face, then with out a word she came up and tried to knee me in the groin without any warning at all. I expected her to throw a punch, but I guess she knew that that wouldn't do any good, so she went for the ultimate surprise. She wasn't even five, I had no idea where she had even learned that, but I acted swiftly to protect myself and swiped her off her feet, holding her upside down and screaming to my mom to tell her what Reesa had just tried. Looking back, its funny, just classic Reesa, but then I was just pissed.

Then I hit the biggie...Mom and Dads death. When they told us, I sat down, trying hard to keep it together. Pretty soon I found Reesa curling up on my lap sobbing. I was surprised, that she would come to me, I thought everyone would go to Soda, he was the comforter, but she wanted me. That was hard, but I guess she always did like me, huh?

A tear slipped from my eye, and I swiped it away, sure it was an emotional memory and time, but I didn't want to start that up again, not right then. But the fact that I got stopped before I left the room didn't help. It was happening again, things heated up real fast and I knew there was something really wrong... again. I couldn't go out and tell Soda anything until it was over, what if she didn't pull through this time? I couldn't say she was fine and take it back two minutes later. So I sat watching in fear once again. It took longer to get her stabilized, but they did after a few minutes. The problem was that by that time tears were running freely down my cheeks although I wasn't really crying, just letting tears fall, there was no other sign of me being upset. I was just soo scared at that point that I couldn't do much else, and it was a way of preventing myself from flying off the handle.

I tried to stop the tears, and did pretty fast, but then I had to go tell Soda, before anything else happened. So, I quickly got up and went out of the room to wait for Soda, but he was already there. I didn't see him at first, but he yelled out to me and I spun around to see him running down the hall.

I didn't see Pony and Skye, and I was going to kill if they weren't there at that point. I had seen too much to think Reesa was going to be okay, and I could only hope, but I wanted everyone to get the chance to say goodbye if it came to that. I couldn't say that it wouldn't anymore.

"Where are Pony and Skye?"

"They're coming. Skye's dawdling and I told Pony to stay with her...What's going on?"

I told him then, forcing it out as best I could. I was almost glad that Pony and Skye weren't right there, it was making it easier for me, hopefully I could get Soda to tell them.

Soda didn't take the news great, I knew he was confused and worried. It didn't make any sense to him, nor to me. I couldn't blame him in the least for his reaction, but I sure hoped he got it more together before Skye and Pony walked out of the elevator.

_****_

Soda's POV

By the time I reached the floor where Reesa was, I had my breath back, so it wasn't too difficult to call to Darry at the other end of the hallway.

"Darry!"

He spun around to see me. Sighing heavily he started to walk towards me, meeting me half way.

"Where are Pony and Skye?"

"They're coming. Skye's dawdling and I told Pony to stay with her." I brushed them out of mind, not caring that I was throwing in my own details. "What's going on?"

Darry was wearing a grim grin. He nodded his head slightly, mocking what he wanted to truly say. "Well, Reesa's fever shot up way above a hundred – last I heard it was at 108, Its high enough that they're doing everything they can to keep her out of shock and seizures, keep her breathing and conscious."

"What? How did that happen?" I almost wasn't sure that I understood exactly why this meant that I had to be missing work. I knew it wasn't good, that's obvious, but why did this concern so much? Why was it so scary to Darry? They could take care of that easily, right? Fever reducers, ice, cold water. They would do the trick, wouldn't they? Or whatever special medications they whip up to cure it all?

He just shook his head. "They don't know. She's just not responding well to medications anymore. I'm not sure, really. Earlier she really scared them. Doctor Ross just said that he thought it was wise to get everyone down here... What does that tell you?"

The elevator bell dinged and Skye and Pony stepped out. I wasn't paying them any attention though. Calling family to the hospital was a serious thing. If the doctor said that then I could only imagine what that really meant. I mean, it sounded like they were certain that this would kill Reesa. But they didn't know my sister. This couldn't kill her. She was too determined to let something like this take her. She wouldn't go down without a major fight. Not if she could help it.

Darry's POV

I had told Soda, and I felt bad, I had had to put him in a tough position. See, I told him everything straight out, I couldn't do it any other way. I couldnt beat around the bush, it had been to draining of a morning to try and do that gently in any way. I pulled Soda aside and told him and asked him to tell Pony and Skye, because if I told them it would be bad, they couldn't handle to hear what I had told Soda. Luckily, Soda was put together enough to deal with it, and he understood why it was that I wanted him to tell them and agreed to it.

After I was finished telling him what was going on, and answering his questions, I left him to standing there on his own, sorting out his thoughts so he could tell Pony and Skye, and I went back into the room to be with Reesa. The doctor decided that he wanted one of us (Soda or me) in there all the time, even considering the circumstances. I didn't understand exactly why, but he said that it was a moral support thing. Something about even if she was that bad off, he thought that it made a difference if family was in there talking to them and stuff, he said that he thought that they knew, and responded well to it or something. I wouldn't object though, not then, if he thought it might help, I would be in there for as long as it took.

I wasn't in there for very long before the commotion broke out again as a result of yet another episode, meaning that her heart rate jumped up again and sent the doctors into a frenzie until they could slow it before anything else came of it. Yeah, that's how I referred to it by then, it was an episode, because so far she had pulled through, hopefully it stayed that way. The thing that scared me was that that was the third in an hour, what if it kept happening like this, how long could she fight it and come back? How long would it go on before it stopped or before she gave in?

No! Don't even think that! I slapped myself mentally, she wasn't going to give in, she never did, ever. I couldn't allow myself to think that and keep it together, so I couldn't think it. I pushed all thoughts aside then, ignoring what my mind might tell me, and making it blank. I couldn't think then, it wouldn't do any good.

This one was over pretty fast, and I was really grateful for that one. I was numb by then, and tears didn't even threaten, no I shut off my emotions and told myself over and over that things were fine.

Well, the next two and a half hours, maybe three, went pretty much like that. Another episode, fine, report to family, episode, fine, episode, report, fine, fine, episode. I don't even know how many times I went through that, not too much, but enough to take its toll. There were a few times that I just lost it, times when it would go on for forever and the doctors would start to get these looks on their faces and give her more medications, and try all kinds of things and then once they stopped, miraculously she would come out of it. But before she came out of it, it would be too much, it seemed to be the end, and that wasn't anything I could just push away. I hated the fact that the doctors basically saw me break down like a baby in front of them, that was really embarrassing, but at the time it didn't matter in the least.

Finally around twelve-thirty or so, they got her fever back down. I didn't know what was going on, but people just started to filter out, the room thinning in front of me, and then the doctor motioned to me.

"Pull up a chair." He said, while standing at the top of the bed. I did, taking the chair I had been sitting in up next to the bed and the doctor. I held Reesa's hand, For some reason, it was semi-comforting that I could touch her hand, and she was still alive. She seemed to be doing better, I assumed, considering I had had to stay far out of the way before. The again, it could just be that things were somehow worse and there was no way she would live if it happened again. That thought made my stomach flip and I pushed it out of my head quickly.

The doctor finished up what he was doing and looked at me earnestly, "Well, we finally got this thing down. Its still at 103, it hasn't broken yet, but this is much better than before. Nothing that has me too worried." A small smiled played at his lips.

I felt comfort at that, but could it go back up again?

I bit my lip, did I really want to know?

"Doctor...could it go back up? I mean, could this whole thing happen again?"

He looked at me seriously, the smile gone from his face, "There is a chance that this could happen again, however, I dont suspect it will. And if it does, I wouldn't think it would be as high. We aren't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, but the light can be seen through the thick of the trees. Don't worry, we will have someone here every second to make sure it doesn't go back up and _if_ it does, she will get the care she needs quickly."

"Thank you, doc." I said. I think that that was the first time I called him just doc to his face, and I didn't mean too..."I meant doctor." I hurredly tried to correct myself as he walked out.

He chuckled a bit, "Don't worry about it, you can call me plain doc whenever you want. I know that no disrespect is meant." Then he left with out another word from either of us.

I felt a relief flood over me, but at the same time a fear still remained, one that ran deep.

I sat for a few minutes, just relaxing for a bit before I went to tell the others. I had to be together to tell them, so it was real. After a few minutes I stood up and went out of the room, leaving Reesa to rest and the people in there to do their jobs.

I sat down next to Pony when I got out to the hallway, putting my arm around his shoulders, and squeezing him to me. I don't think I he liked it much, but he didn't push away, "How ya holding up, Pon?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I got good news."

Everyone perked up real fast when I said that, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Is she okay then?" Pony asked a little puzzled, but excited at the same time.

"It seems so. The doc said that they got her fever back down to 103, and he doesn't think it'll go back, but they have it down for now at least. Which is a good sign. They are still watching her real close, but this is really good."

Everyone started to relax then, it was a relief. Things fell silent, at least as far as us four were concerned, for a little while after that, everyone taking the chance to get over the ordeal of the last few hours. But I didn't want the silence to go on for long, so I spoke up after a few minutes suggesting we go eat something in the Cafeteria.

As we walked up, everyone still stayed quiet, but the closer we got to the food, the more roudy Soda became. He was pushing into Pony, trying to get him to relax and cracking jokes at Skye. I had to smile, only Soda would be able to cheer someone up in this kind of a situation. But even then, I knew it was mostly fake. He wasn't doing it because he felt like it, he was doing it because he saw how tense everything was and he knew that it would be better if we loosened up a bit.

We walked into the cafeteria and a few ladies, nurses, and doctors looked at us strangely at first and then returned to their conversations. I stopped and turned to everyone, "You can get whatever you want, I don't care how much it is, just don't make yourselves sick, got it? I sure as hell don't need that too." But I said it all smiling, these guys had to have something that they wanted, maybe it would help at least Pony cheer up, food would do it.

We ordered and found a table to sit at together. It was weird to do something as a family...only without Reesa. We hadn't done anything, really, for a while, I'd have to change that.

As we waited for the food to come, I thought of how I would start a conversation. I wanted to ask Pony what he thought he was missing that day, but he was stressed out enough without adding another day of school missed to the mix of never ending...events.

"A....Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you check Pony out, or do I need to go down there sometime and clear things up?"

"Nah, I didn't check him out, they wouldn't have let me. Besides, I was in a slight panic and was running real late considering the fact that people kept stopping me. Some lady stopped me in the hall and about took me to Perkins (A/N: the principle) because she thought I was a student and she wanted to suspend me for cutting class...but I brushed past her and went to get Pony, then I had to argue with his teacher...the imfamous Bardle."

"Oh...alright." I said.

It went silent again, that is until Soda chuckled, "Can you just see Perkins's face? He knows who I am, even to this day, I think he would be horrified that I was back and try to call you, Dar. He'd want me out. I think he was happy when I left..." he broke out laughing a little harder that time. He was really trying to avoid the situation, by at that point it was okay...maybe even good.

Soda was highly amused at the thought, and it was a little funny, considering Soda's history with Principle Perkins, his office was practically a second residence for Soda while he was in school, it was one of the gangs favorite hangouts when they all went there, minus me.

"Nah, I think Bardle's face was better..." Pony said, smiling for the first time that day, "I thought he was gonna have a heart attack, and then his face turned all red because the class was getting out of hand, and then when you completely ignored him, he looked like he might just try and beat you up himself. I have to say, that was good, I've never seen him like that. I think he was jealous that all you had to do to get everyone's attention was to walk into the room."

We all got a good laugh out of that one. We all knew Bardle from one time or another, and he was just one of those teachers, the ones that try so hard, but just cant get it. The ones that are so much fun to screw around with that its impossible not to...especially for Soda. I knew Bardle hated Soda, he hated most his students, but I hadnt really thought of it before. I guess it was a good thing that Soda was in a hurry after all, or he would have had too much fun.

From there we went on to other things, but we avoided the subject at hand, and tried to be a normal family, to relax. I think it was good for us all, to just sit there and joke around for a bit, well about an hour and a half. We hadnt done that in such a long time, everyone was always coming and going and what not...it just didn't happen.

The subject matter veered quickly from annoying teachers to childhood memories, the ones that made you laugh to tears, and to fun jokes and chiding each other about how we were, all different but a good mix...mostly. It really was a good time, one I didn't want to leave, I hadnt had that much fun with my family in such a long time, somehow I had let go of all the stress and worry, temporarily.

But we had to go back to reality, and as we walked back down to see how Reesa was, the good feeling dissipated, the laughter subsided, and the mood was once again serious, facing what was in front of our noses.

We sat in the waiting room, wondering if everything was okay, but we hadnt heard anything...at least not for another few minutes. Then the doctor came out of Rees's room and faced us, not really coming over to me as I was at the opposite far end from the door, but he didn't see it necessary, "Darrel, I need you in there...now."

My heart fell...what now? NO! I couldn't do that again...no...I couldn't handle it this time. Everything was supposed to be good now! Had we not gone through enough? Oh, God...please no...

"So-Soda...take this for me?" my voice broke, and I felt my façade falling once again...yet another thing that I didn't want, that couldn't happen then.

------

Sorry for that cliff. It was the best place to end this part. HEHE, and im evil, no doubt about that one. See ya later!

Reviews:

Julie: Glad to hear you enjoyed that last chapter. Sorry, this isn't what I would call soon, but it is something. Yeah, Darry needs someone to talk to, in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed this one!

Tens: Im too lazy to write out your entire name...lol. I love you. You just crack me up. Im sure glad that you like this. It is great how well Skye can get under Darry's skin huh? Its my favorite. LOL. I love him being that strong male too, its cool. Well, hope you liked this one too...I know you did. LOL, See ya. Hopefully I can talk tomorrow. Damn people.

Stephanie: Well, it's a good thing you like long chapters, because this was another one. The next one is too, I think...In any case. Hope you enjoyed the return to heavy drama. I somehow cant help but have a ton of it in all my stories. LOL. Heres to hoping you didn't forget me, but that would be my bad. Thanks again.

Oblivious Misconception: Well, hate to tell you, but we are still a long shot to the end of this one, not really, but a few hefty chapters at least. A few very hard ones to write... In any case, Im sorry that you don't see things the same way we did. Its just that I think that everyone has to have that sometime, and Dean has to know some anyway considering he's Darry's boss. In any case, that's just how it came out for us. Glad that you liked the rest. And here's to hoping you enjoyed this chapter more than the last.


End file.
